ಧ Sex And Revenge ಧ
by Nekiitha
Summary: /AU, MA un poco de OOC/—Me vengaré de todos ellos —Sakura sonrió con malicia al decir eso. Porque ella sería capaz de acostarse con quien fuera necesario para completar su venganza... Aunque nadie dijo que no podría disfrutar de ello ¿No?
1. El principio de la tormenta

**Declaimer:**Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, por que si no ya hubiera hecho que Sasuke _violara_a Sakura con serpientes como juegos sexuales (:D) pero esta historia es completamente mía, **no** acepto que**nadie**la tome

* * *

**.**

**.**

Capitulo I:

_El principio de la tormenta_

_**.**_

_**.

* * *

**_

**.**

**.**

_Las enemistades ocultas y silenciosas_

_Son peores que las abiertas y declaradas._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miró su reflejo en el espejo por última vez, untando en sus proporcionados labios un líquido viscoso, sin ningún tipo de color, totalmente translucido.

Tras formar un bucle con el dedo índice que se hallaba en su cara, repaso con la mirada puesta en el cristal, la línea negra que enmarcaba sus grandes y gatunos ojos verde-esmeralda, tan verdes como la hermosura de un bosque centenario.

Miró su _nuevo_ uniforme, la blancura de la camisa, era a juego con la corbata negra y roja que llevaba más abajo de lo normal, que se ceñía a su cuerpo, sacando a relucir sus voluptuosos pechos junto a su pequeña cintura, y esta siendo un dedo más abajo del ombligo, dejaba en evidencia un trabajado vientre.

La falda escocesa a mitad de muslo, era tableada y de entonación negro.

Cambiando la posición de su cuerpo, se admiro el exorbitante trasero que poseía, luego observo en la misma posición sus medias un poco mas arriba de las rodillas color negro y sus _converse chuck Taylor star-_negras-.

Aun no conforme, se desabotono los tres primeros botones de su camisa, dejando en evidencia la blancuzca piel de su cuello y el inicio de la cremosa de sus pechos.

Guiñándose un ojo a si misma, se alejó del espejos de cuerpo completo, salió de su cuarto, pasando por un pasillo con tres puertas, bajó las escaleras con paso tranquilo, y entró al primer cuarto a mano derecha -que extrañamente no poseía puerta- tomó una manzana de la mesa, y la mochila que se hallaba al lado de esta la colocó en uno de sus hombros, mientras caminaba a la salida de su casa, no sin antes tomar las llaves que se encontraban encima de una mesita al lado de la puerta.

Echándole llave a la casa, observo el radiante sol que había aquel día y tomó el pequeño caminillo de sementó que se hallaba en medio del césped; desde la puerta hasta las rejas.

Las cerró juntándolas de un solo golpe, y se subió a su _Saleen S7 twin turbo_color plateado brilloso, tirando su morral en el asiento del copiloto, se sentó frente del volante, el sonido de las llaves le provoco una pequeña sonrisa, estiró la mano hacia los asientos traseros, y sintió como estas caían en su mano.

—Gracias, Yoru —como respuesta un melodioso _ronroneo_ se fundió con el suave sonido del motor

—_¡No me puedes hacer esto! —_ya llegando a la primera esquina, escuchó el grito de una persona

—_¡Eres patética mujer! ¡¡Suéltame!! —_llevada por la curiosidad, sacó el dedo del botón _on_ de su radio y giró su rostro a la izquierda

—_¡Tenemos un hijo! ¡Por dios! —una mujer adulta, agarraba a un hombre del brazo con desesperación, mientras de sus ojos color ámbar salían miles de lágrimas—¡¿Como puedes hacernos esto?! —chilló acongojada_

—_¡Pues ve lo que le dirás! ¡A mi me importa una mierda! —tras decir esto, tomó a la mujer de los cabellos color castaños, empujándola y tirándola al suelo con crueldad_

_Dejando a lo que parecía su mujer, subió al auto con una chica mucho más joven._

_La mujer, llorando en el piso, se cubrió la cara con las manos secándose las lágrimas, vio como un chico de su edad se acercaba a ella con rapidez._

—_¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué te paso?! —abrazando a su progenitora, trato de levantarla_

—_P-perdóname h-hijo._

—_Ven._

Tras verlos entrar a la pequeña y vieja casa, pisó el acelerador, se había demorado mucho _curioseando_ yno podía llegar tarde a su primer día de clases, deteniéndose en un semáforo que poseía la luz roja, comenzó a divagar en la escena que anteriormente había presenciado, la crueldad que había poseído aquel hombre le había acongojado y dejado un vació en las entrañas.

—Puerco mal nacido —siseó con rencor, cruzando a su derecha tras ver la luz verde

En unos cuantos pocos minutos más, logro divisar la punta del primer edificio de lo que seria su colegio.

_No ha cambiado nada._

Se estacionó al lado de un _Lamborghini gallardo _color negro opaco, tomó su mochila, y abriendo la puerta fue estirando las piernas fuera del vehículo, los pies tocaron el asfalto mientras su trasero aun se hallaba en el mullido y caliente asiento de cuero negro.

—Pórtense bien, no estaré mucho —su voz suave y dulce se hizo presente en el silencio del carro y sin mas esperar respuestas, salió por completo y cerró la puerta dejando la ventana abierta

Él portero al verla le abrió las rejas, y ella paso libremente, sin tener que hacerse paso entre los que serian sus _nuevos_ compañeros de escuela, ya que estos se encontraban en sus salones.

Al llegar a la puerta del edificio principal, una joven mujer de cabellos cortos color negro, le miro extrañada, y se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa.

—Tú debes ser Sakura, ¿no? —asintió, y los ojos color negro de ella le miraron de forma extraña —Ven por favor, Tsunade-sama te esta esperando.

La de ojos verdes le siguió, aunque no necesitaba que la guiaran. _Conocía ese lugar._

—Aquí es —con su mano le indicó una puerta de madera, la mujer tomó el pomo y la abrió, adentrándose ella primero a la habitación—Tsunade-sama ya llego Haruno-san.

—¡¿Pero que esperas?! ¡Hazla pasar de una vez! —rugió la directora

—¡¡H-Hai!!— se dio vuelta sobre sus talones—Pasa por favor —y a la habitación se adentró una hermosa joven, su cara era serena, mas sus ojos se enternecieron al encontrarse con los ámbares de la mujer que estaba sentada en el escritorio, dándole la espalda a un gran ventanal

—_Sa-chan_—susurró con voz conmovida la rubia

—Tía —le devolvió el saludo, con una pequeña sonrisa. _Las grandes ya no salían con frecuencia_

—¡Dios! ¡Has crecido tanto! —la escaneó con la mirada, con aquellos ojos como el oro—Estas hermosísima.

—Sólo han pasado ocho meses, tía —le recordó con un tono divertido, aunque su voz no dejaba de ser calmada y serena

—Los ocho meses más largos de mi vida —susurró entrecerrando los ojos con dolor

—Yo también te he extrañado —le informó con sus ojos llenos de melancolía

Tsunade carraspeó para alivia el ambiente triste y deshacerse del nudo que tenia en la garganta.

—Y… ¿que haces aquí? —su voz sonó curiosa, la _rosa_ alzo una ceja—¡No! ¡No me refiero a que no me gusta volver a verte!, ¡Ansiaba verte!...Dios estas hermosísima.

Una pequeña y calmada risa salió de sus labios.

—No te exaltes, no lo malinterprete —le sonrió—Por si no te haz dado cuenta llevo puesto el uniforme de tu escuela ¿no? —su voz socarrona dejó impresionada a Tsunade. "_Ella jamás hubiera ocupado ese tono"._

—Quiero estar en esta escuela, y tú siendo la directora, no le veo problema —le explicó con calma

—P-Pero… Sakura, t-tú —no pudo evitar que su voz tartamudeara

—No te preocupes, no es algo que sea muy trascendental en mi vida, ya lo he superado —le dijo en susurro seguro

Tsunade se mordió el labio—Esta bien, ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

—Ahora mismo.

—¿A-Ahora? —la chica afirmó—Pero es la última hora.

—No importa, cuanto antes mejor —le dijo decidida

—Sakura, mejor mañana —ella frunció el ceño, iba a abrir la boca para replicar, pero el sonido del timbre del gran reloj que se encontraba en la cima del edificio principal, la interrumpió

—¿Vez? La hora acaba de terminar —un gruñido se hizo presente

—Nos vemos mañana y me dices en que salón estaré —le dijo y cruzando la puerta, se perdió ante los ojos de su pariente

—Haz cambiado, más halla de tu vestimenta y carácter —impulsándose con los pies hizo que su asiento girara para ver el paisaje—Estoy segura que haz cambiado por _eso_, y si es así no puede no ser trascendental.

Sakura no se encontraba lo bastante cerca como para escuchar lo que había dicho, resignada caminó hacia la salida, aun con el ceño fruncido.

—Disculpa —giró sobre sus talones al sentir que alguien tocaba su hombro, donde reposaba su morral—Debo entregarte tu horario —le informó la misma mujer que le había atendido en un principio

—… —asintió

—Haruno-san, arriba de mi escritorio se encuentra —le sonrió apuntando a un pequeño mobiliario cerca de la oficina, ella le miró y fue al lugar nombrado

—Oe, Shizune-san, ¿quien es aquella chica?, jamás la había visto —un chico que se acercaba le preguntó seguido por sus dos amigos

—Una alumna nueva —respondió

—Es realmente muy hermosa —dijo otro de cabellos celestes

—¿Y cual es su nombre? —pregunto el ultimo, ladeando la cabeza para tener una mejor vista de el trasero de la chica.

—Sakura, _Haruno Sakura._

El sonido de algo golpeando el suelo, hizo que los cuatro dirigieran sus miradas cerca de la entrada, donde se encontraba un chico cerca de esta.

Él muchacho de cabellos como el oro, había dejado caer un cuaderno que llevaba en sus manos, tenía su mirada azul intenso constipada.

Giro la cabeza en dirección hacia ellos y se acercó rápidamente a Shizune, con notoria torpeza en su caminar.

—¿D-Dijiste Saku-kura? ¿Haruno Sakura? —preguntó con la voz alterada y entrecortada

—Sí.

—¿Una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes? —volvió a preguntar, sintiendo como la boca se le secaba

—Sí, así es, ¿La conoces, Naruto? —preguntó la morocha extrañada

—¿Donde esta?

Giró su cabeza para apuntar a su escritorio, mas no había nada.

—Se fue —susurró para ella misma

Él chico rubio se fue corriendo a la salida, luego de recoger su cuaderno con torpeza, mirando a todos lados, buscaba _algo_ con desesperación, jadeaba y su pecho no dejaba de subir y bajar con exageración, resignado a no encontrar lo que buscaba, comenzó a hacer su caminar lento y pesado.

—_¡Vamos no seas miedoso!_

—_N-No es miedo, ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a comer rammen?_

—_El rammen es aburrido —infló las mejillas en una mueca infantil_

—_¡¿Que!?_

Una minúscula sonrisa surcó sus labios. Mientras el viento soplaba su corta y despeinada caballera, divisó a unas personas muy conocidas y se fue acercando a ellas con el mismo paso calmado, detalló una cabellera rubio platino, tomada del brazo de un pelinegro.

—_¿E-Estas diciendo que es mi cu-culpa? —gimoteó_

—_Entiéndelo, es solo que tu eres algo…mojigata —y luego sintió como su mejilla ardía tras la bofetada_

—_Eres igual a todos ellos, un idiota frívolo y cruel —su mano aun estaba alzada_

—_N-No quise decir eso…perdón._

—_Vete a la mierda —una puerta cerrarse fue lo ultimo que escuchó_

Sus ojos se entrecerraron con dolor.

—Oe, usuratonkashi, ¿Donde estabas? —una gruesa voz le escupió enojado, mas él no le tomo en cuenta y llego hasta apoyarse en el_Lamborghini_de su amigo

—Naruto-kun ¿Te encuentra bien? —preguntó su novia, con los ojos perla irradiando preocupación

—Sí.

El sonido de la alarma de un vehiculo le distrajo de sus recuerdos, todos alzaron la vista al auto que se encontraba al lado derecho de ellos, un modelo extraño que nunca habían visto

—¿Es uno de los diseños de tu compañía, Sasuke? —preguntó un chico, con los ojos color luna, al parecer tenia un parentesco con la novia del rubio

—...No —susurró el nombrado, sin despegar la mirada del flamante auto que estaba frente sus ojos, él, teniendo la mejor compañía diseñadora de ellos a nivel mundial, no sabia que modelo era, solo había una _S_ al costado inferior delantero

—H-Ha —un seco chillido escapó de los labios de Naruto, quién obteniendo la mirada de todos, pudieron apreciar como dejaba caer un cuaderno de su mano. _De nuevo_.

—¿Naruto? —una chica con dos moños recogidos en forma de pequeñas pelotas, le miró extrañada

—Sa-Sakura-chan —dijo con voz quebrada y sin miramientos les rebaso haciéndose paso entre ellos, quiénes dirigieron su mirar donde él tenia la vista perdida, mientras se dirigía a este mismo _punto_

Un chica de hermosos y brillosos cabellos _rosados_ peinados en unos bucles, miraba el cielo con sus enormes y refulgentes ojos color _verde-esmeralda_, con su mano izquierda sujetaba los tirantes su bolso recargado en el hombro y con la otra restante, llevaba una chupete color rojizo, el cual movía saboreándolo en su boca, su caminar era despreocupado y su mirar era absorbido por el hermoso cielo que había hoy.

Sasuke jadeó sintiendo su boca reseca y su corazón palpitó desbocado, oyendo el golpe seco del maletín de Ino, pestañó incrédulo.

Al parecer eso le llamo la atención a la chica con el dulce, pues sin estar preparados. _La mayoría de ellos_.

Ella les miró.

Haciendo que Naruto se detuviera, quien por el nervio sólo pudo dar cuatro míseros pasos, ella paro en la punta del inicio del auto plateado, escaneándolos.

—Sakura-chan —le nombró por cuarta vez en el día, centrando toda la atendió de la chica en él, este dio un paso al frente tratando de acercársele, ella como respuesta le pasó chocando el hombro con el suyo propio

No era muy fuerte, pero él chico al estar tan constipado cayó de bruces al suelo, mirándola.

—¡N-Naruto-kun! —chilló la chica de pelo negro azulado, corriendo hacia él y arrodillándose a su lado

—Ten más cuidado, por favor —le dijo a Sakura haciendo que esta girara ya estando al lado de la puerta y le miró por una fracción de segundos, para luego pasar a mirar los posos azules, con su mano tomo la manilla del auto

—Sigues igual de torpe —le dijo en un susurro con los ojos _opacos_

—Creo que eso no cambiara —le respondió, con algo de alegría al saber que le había dirigido la palabra—¿Vas a estudiar _de nuevo_ aquí? —le preguntó desde el suelo aun con esa chispa de esperanza en los mares azules

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —le dijo, con voz fría. _El brillo de ilusión desapareció._

Abrió la puerta montándose en el carro y al instante el rugido del motor se hizo presente, con delicadeza retrocedió y echo un último vistazo al grupo.

Confrontándose con unos ojos carbón. _Brillosos._

Y desde la distancia pudo apreciar como este movía los labios formando su nombre.

Pisó el acelerador.

—¡Oe! ¡Naruto! ¿La conoces? —le preguntó un chico con marcas en la cara color rojo, quien se había acercado a él y Hinata, mas no recibió respuesta—Es una monada.

**.

* * *

**

**.**

Apretó el manubrio entre sus manos con fuerza, mientras su cabeza descansaba en el mismo lugar, su cuerpo tiritaba.

—Se supone que no iba ser tan difícil, verlos de nuevo —susurró

—_Me gustas Sakura, sal conmigo —eso sonó como una orden_

—_H-Hai —respondió, con las mejillas pintadas de rosa_

—Idiota —cerró los ojos con fuerza, _algo húmedo_ tocó su mano—No pasa nada, no se preocupen —alzó su mirada—Esto acaba de comenzar.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Fin capitulo I

_**.**_

_**.

* * *

**_

Este es mi primer fic, se que talvez no entendáis el comienzo, pero les juro que esta historia les encantara, mas adelante habrá lemmon muy explicito xD, y los personajes, no poseerán en algunos casos, la personalidad del anime

Digan si quieren que siga subiendo los otros

**

* * *

.**

**.**

Nekiitha-no-cliché.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dale al botoncito :D ¿Si?


	2. Juego

Gracias por los comentarios.

Se que al principio les pareció confusa la historia, mi amiga también me lo dijo, pero así debe ser, el misterio se ira resolviendo de apoco, _¡Haa!_

En esta historia Sakura _no_ es la niña dulce del cuento (creo que me exprese mal), de hecho es todo lo contrario (ella _**si**_ es) y digamos que vendrá a revolucionar algunas hormonas y será la chica _mala_ y _frívola, _haremos sufrir un poco a Sasuke-sexy-kun ¿Vale?

**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, por que si no ya hubiera hecho que Sasuke _violara _a Sakura con serpientes como juegos sexuales (:D) pero esta historia es completamente mía, **no** acepto que **nadie **la tome.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Capitulo II:

_Juego_

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

_Sólo existen dos cosas importantes en la vida._

_La primera es el sexo_

_Y la segunda no me acuerdo._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Había salido de la ducha hace unos veinte minutos, y ya se encontraba sentada frente de su tocador, con el uniforme puesto, perfectamente maquillada y el agua ya había escurrido lo suficiente para no quedar nada de el en sus cabellos, así que tomó la _plancha_ entres los dedos de su mano -luego de enchufarlo- esperando unos pequeños segundos, hasta que la cerámica se calentara lo suficiente, para bruñir su pelo, no es que su pelo no fuera liso, pero anteriormente su cabeza había estado repleta de bucles muy bien formados, y con lavarse el pelo, no basto para que estos desaparecieran.

Con cuidado comenzó a pasarla por su cráneo con lentitud y delicadeza, hasta dejar su pelo casi alisado completamente, tomó dos medianas cintas color rosa chillón, poniéndolas en sus labios, con las manos agarró un pequeño mechón de su lado izquierdo, formando una colita hecha bucle, tomó el listón de su mano y anudo el moño con ella e hizo lo mismo con su lado derecho.

Aquel peinado le dio un aire de _inocencia._

Desconectó el aparato y se levantó.

Salió del cuarto y se adentró en la cocina.

Sacando un vaso mediano de la alacena, lo dejó en la mesa que se hallaba en medio de la blancuzca habitación, se acercó a un mediano mueble y abrió la puertecilla superior derecha, extrayendo de ella dos medianos cuadrados de pan de _centeno_ _blanco_, los colocó en la tostadora eléctrica, mientras en ello abría el refrigerador -al lado de la cocina- y sacaba un frasco cristalino de tamaño mediano, que contenía un litro de leche natural, llenó el vaso hasta la mitad con el liquido blanco e ingirió la mitad de este mismo, cuando las tostadas _saltaron_ con un dorado perfecto del tostador, las tomó y les administro una cantidad normal de mantequilla, le dio a una de ellas un gran mordisco y aun teniendo el pan en la boca, terminó por consumir lo que le restaba de leche, dejo el vaso en el lavadero y tomó la mochila de la mesa.

Como el día de ayer, hizo las mismas acciones, desde cerrar la puerta de su casa, hasta cerrar la de la reja, sólo que en esta ocasión, en todo el trayecto terminó de consumir su pan y ya estando casi al frente de su auto, se fijo que estaban _ellos dos_ al lado de la puerta de este mismo.

—¿Quieren ir?—preguntó extrañada, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de ambos—¿Seguros? Se aburrirán —les explicó, mas aun así negaron

—_Ha_ —suspiró resignada y abriendo la puerta trasera, les indico con la mano que entrasen, junto con un suave _suban_, tirando la mochila junto a ellos cerró con delicadeza, retomando el camino que recién había hecho

Quitó el seguro de las puertas y entró de nuevo a su casa, mientras ellos le miraban atentos hasta perderse dentro de su morada, entró de rápida manera a la cocina, y de la alacena sacó una bolsa gruesa color roja, de tamaño mediano, y del refrigerador el frasco de leche que le quedaba, cerró bien la tapa del cristal, para evitar cualquier derrame de este, y con un nuevo suspiro, salió _otra vez _del hogar, hasta llegar a su transporte, hizo que su propio cuerpo subiera al carro.

—Hoy será un largo día —dijo, estirando la mano hacia atrás y tomando su liviana mochila con una sola mano, guardó los alimentos en ella

Encendió el motor, mientras que por el retrovisor, veía como unos ojos color azul zafiro le miraban atentos

—Bueno, los días más largos, suelen ser los _mejores _¿No?— tras esto, los ojos cerúleos se ocultaron tras los párpados cerrados—Deben estar cansados —susurró con ternura tras verles dormir

Encendió el motor deseando que esto no les despertara, pero solo sintió como uno de _ellos, _el mas _grande,_ se removía incomodo en el asintió y tras dar un largo gruñido, volvía a retomar su sueño donde lo había dejado.

Arrancando, se detuvo en la misma esquina que anteriormente ayer había presenciado _aquella _escena, mas no vio nada, ya no sentía repulsión por aquel sujeto, lo había pensado ayer antes de dormir, y ella mas que nadie, sabia que las apariencias engañaban, y los hechos no eran tal cual uno los veía, que tal vez las cosas no eran como ella se las imaginaba, podía haber miles de razones por la cual aquel sujeto hubiera dejado a la mujer, y no todas específicamente pondrían haber sido culpa del hombre, mas si la de la mujer, pero aun así no justificaba la forma brusca con la que la había dejado, y no le había importado su hijo.

—A veces, uno ve lo que quiere ver —razonó

Dejando el tema de lado, se concentró en su camino, con la gran suerte, de no haber tenido que detenerse tras ningún semáforo, llego _justo a tiempo._

_Bueno, vale, no a tiempo._

Salió del carro mientras les veía dormitar con relajada expresión, sonrió, eran tan _adorables._

Entró al primer edificio, donde encontró a la misma secretaria de ayer.

—¡Ho! Haz llegado un poco tarde —le dijo, tras verla pasar el dintel de la gran puerta de vidrio—¡Para ser tu primer día! —otra vez ella poseía una forma _extraña_ en su mirar al verla

—Se puede saber —siseó peligrosamente—¿Por que me ves tan raro? —y aunque la voz de la chica poseía un tilde suave, la mujer no pudo evitar un temblor, tras aquellas palabras que sonaban con aquel tono tan peligroso

Sakura había obtenido de su estadía en _Rusia,_ junto a las personas con quien _tuvo_ y _debió _convivir, a ser una persona directa, decir todo preciso y conciso, sin cohibirse, sólo que algunas veces no podía controlar la forma como decía-_escupía_-las palabras, no cuando era un completo extraño

—Discúlpame —pidió avergonzada—Es solo que Tsunade-sama te describió de una forma muy diferente, disculpa si te molestó, no fue mi intención —agachó la cabeza

Sakura suspiró. Mientras se tocaba el pelo, se chupó los dientes haciendo un extraño sonido antes de hablar_—_Disculpa tú, mi tía suele _distorsionar _las cosas —le explicó— y yo estaba algo alterada.

—¡Ho! ¡No! ¡No te disculpes! —le sonrió mostrando una hilera de blancos y pulidos dientes—¿Haz traído tu horario? —le preguntó cambiando el tema._¡Mierda! sabia que se le olvidaba algo_

—Hm…no, lo he olvidado —le dijo sin mas

—No importa —de la carpeta burdeo que tenia en sus manos, apretada junto a su pecho, sacó dos hojas—Aquí tienes otro horario, y la clave de tu casillero, que puedes cambiarlo ahora si lo deseas —explicó—Y--y… —rebuscó en la misma carpeta anterior—¡Ha! ¡Aquí estas! —dijo y a Sakura de alguna forma le molestó la manera chillona que lo pronunció—Este es tu salón y tu profesor jefe —Sakura lo leyó, y lo leyó, y lo volvió releer, mas su cara seguía neutral

_Salón 7-G_

_Profesor Hatake Kakashi_

—Disculpa, Tsunade-sama me dijo explícitamente que no te inscribiera en esta clase —Sakura no pudo evitar que su ceño se frunciera con cólera—Pero no he encontrado mas cupos, lo siento.

—No hay problema —escupió.

—Si lo deseas puedo acompañarte, digo, para que no te pierdas —le ofreció amablemente, ignorando la acidez, con la cual había pronunciado anteriormente aquellas palabras

—No —rechazó—Yo puedo ir sola.

—De cualquier manera, ya le informe a Hatake-san que hoy vendría una nueva compañera —_como si eso fuera muy reconfortante_

—¿Dijiste mi nombre? —preguntó, sin mostrar respeto por ser ella mayor

—No, sólo le dije que una chica se uniría a su clase —por alguna razón no dejaba de sonreír

Sin más que decir, Sakura emprendió el viaje a su salón, caminó por los silenciosos pasillos, tan sólo con el leve murmullo de los profesores enseñando, que se filtraban por las orillas de las ventanas y puertas.

_El_ _bullicio y griterío_ le hizo saber que ya se hallaba enfrente de su destino, con el mediano cartel sobresaliente, que con letras negras, decía _7G_, suspiro, y sintió como algo punzaba en su mano, la levanto y se encontró con esta, apretando fuertemente uno de los papeles que le había entregado hace poco Shizune, lo soltó con rapidez, y este cayó al piso.

Con la mano empuñada, tocó la puerta, con tres golpecitos, ni más ni menos.

El silencio invadió el salón.

—Shh, ¡Puede ser Tsunade-sama! —chilló una voz femenina desde dentro

—Vale, iré a ver —la masculina voz le hizo dar un escalofrió de nerviosismo, sintió como su estomago se revolvía sin tregua y tratando de apaciguarla apretó su falda con la mano, vio desde el pequeño vidrio como alguien ya estaba frente de la puerta

La abrieron con lentitud.

Y Sakura pudo ver una despeinada cabellera color plata-grísea, y un libro color anaranjado cubriendo un rostro.

—Tu debes ser la nueva —sin bajar el libro, le habló, como preguntándole

—_¡¿Compañera nueva?! —gritó una varón con entusiasmo_

—_¡Viva! —exclamó otro_

— … —sus ojos estaban atrapados en el cuerpo del hombre, y no pudo responder a su pregunta

Él, extrañado bajo un poco su adquisición, para que sus ojos pudieran ver a la fémina frente de si, y al verla, su mano no pudo coordinarse y dejÓ caer su gran tesoro al suelo.

—T-Tu —le dijo estupefacto

Sakura no pudo decir nada, no le salía la voz, era como si hace unos momentos hubiera salido corriendo por el miedo y la hubiera dejado sola.

—¿Q-Que?… ¿c-como?

—No haz cambiado nada, sensei —su voz femenina y sensual se hizo presente, como si su mente jamás hubiera estado en blanco

—_Dios, ¡que voz!_ —_chilló alguno desde adentro_

Kakashi salió del salón, haciendo que la chica retrocediera en el acto, el hombre cerró la puerta tras él, olvidando por completo que su librito se encontraba botado al principio de la puerta, y que sus alumnos estaban solos.

Sakura extrañada, abrió la boca para hablar, pero calló en el mismo instante en que sintió como unos brazos la envolvían con fuerza, con una calidez que solo el podía entregar_le._

Le sintió temblar, lo sintió en cada fibra de su pequeña y delicada figura.

**.

* * *

**

**.**

—¿No crees que Kakashi se esta demorando mucho?

—Sabiendo como es, talvez la este seduciendo —le respondió aburrido, un chico con coleta alta

—Ese maldito pervertido —dijo divertido un chico con manchas en las mejillas—¿Tu que crees Naruto? —le preguntó al chico que se encontraba tras el—¿Naruto?

—¿Ha? —dijo luego de salir del aletargamiento en el que se encontraba—Lo siento, estaba pensando —se justificó

—¿Pensando? ¿_Tú_? —se burló, mas Naruto le sonrió con esfuerzo, ignorando el comentario y se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Esa voz se le hacia tan familiar, pero a la vez tan desconocida

Ambos chicos miraron extrañados a su amigo de atrás, el chico con las mejillas pintadas le susurro al otro _"Talvez no ha comido Rammen"._

El rubio miró a su izquierda, a los otros dos bancos un brazo mas haya, observo al moreno que miraba sus manos en su regazo, con la vista perdida en ellas, y con los ojos azabaches desconcertados y extrañados. Al parecer el también pensab-

—¡Chicos! —llamó el profesor, detectando la atención de los adolescentes al instante

Naruto dejó de pensar lo de antes, dejó de mirar a Sasuke y observó a su profesor, que estaba en el dintel de la puerta, por inercia trato de ver quien se hallaba tras el cuerpo de este, pero sólo pudo apreciar unas medias negras.

—Mierda —escuchó un insulto, y el chasquido del morocho, no tuvo que mirarle, ni pensar demasiado, para saber que él también esta tratando de ver mas haya de Kakashi

—Hoy, se unirá una nueva compañera a esta clase —informó—Espero que todos la traten bien —escaneó el curso por completo, dándole un tono de advertencia a lo anterior dicho, la chica detrás de el se agachó y recogió el libro erótico de su maestro, dejando a la vista unos pocos mechones _rosados_

Naruto sintió como su corazón se aceleraba tras esto.

—¡La trataremos _muy bien _sensei!

—Cuidado con el tonito, joven Inuzuka —el chico solo rió con nervios, y una pequeña y armoniosa risa se hizo presente desde atrás del profesor

Se adentró al salón, pero todas las miradas recayeron en la chica y no en él.

—Sakura —susurró Sasuke e Ino al estar absorta mirando a la _nueva_, no lo escuchó, aun a pesar de estar sentada a su lado

La nombrada, le entrego el libro a su dueño, con una minúscula sonrisa

—Preséntate —le pidió con dulzura visible en _el ojo_ negro.

—Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura —dijo luego de volver la vista al frente—Vengo de Rusia y espero que _nos llevemos bien_—concluyó

—Pero, tu nombre es oriental —cuestionó una chica con burla y mirándole feo

—_Vivía aquí_, pero luego me fui a allá —explicó sin intimidarse

—¿Por que? —volvió a preguntar—¿Por que volviste? —escupió agria

—No creo que esto sea un cuestionario y no tengo porque responderte —le dijo con calma y frialdad

—¡No me hables así! ¡¿Acaso no _recuerdas_ quien soy?! —chilló

—Sí, y no me importa —respondió con una mirada calculadora. _Tú eres la que debería saber quien soy ahora_

—¡¡Perr…

—¡Basta! —la gruesa voz de Kakashi no la dejó terminar—Ten-ten contrólate y no seas tan grosera y vulgar —la chica iba a replicar

—Sakura, por favor, siéntate —la nombrada asintió

Miró el salón, vio a Naruto quien a su vez le miraba fijamente, a su lado una muchacha de largo pelo negro azulado, _la chica de ayer._

Estaban a la final del salón a mano izquierda, pegados a la pared.

No quiso seguir viendo a ninguno más de _ellos_ y comenzó a caminar por entre los puestos, escuchando uno que otro piropo, unos tantos vulgares y unos sonidos vergonzosos, _parecían hienas. _Hasta llegar al final del salón, a mano derecha, los últimos dos puestos, junto a las ventanas, se sentó y sintió como alguien tenía la mirada clavada en ella, _igual que muchas otras._

Levantó la vista y vio uno ojos color chocolate mirarla con desprecio, Sakura hizo una gesto de asco para con ella y esquivó la respuesta mirando al profesor, pero luego fijo la vista en el compañero de la _hueca_, viendo como unos ojos perla le miraban, bueno, mas bien miraban sus piernas, divertida, las cambio, cruzándolas y dejando esta vez la zurda encima de la derecha, notó como el hombre se tensaba y antes de que sus ojos se encontraran volvió a ver al profesor. _Ya sabía por cual empezar._

—Bueno, hoy, halaremos un poco de la genética —informó con una particular emoción

—Nee, Kakashi, por que mejor, no dejamos eso para otro día y hacemos algo mas interesante —propuso, obteniendo que el profesor levantara una ceja, invitándole a continuar—Como por ejemplo, saber mas de la chica nueva —Kakashi frunció le ceño con disgusto

—Haré como que no he escuchado esa proposición, joven kawara —el chico como repuesta bufó—Y ahora, alguien puede responderme, ¿Qué es la genética? —nadie dijo nada, todos hablaban con su compañeros de puesto, dormían o escuchaban música, sin prestarle la mínima atención, el miró a Sakura quien le sonreía divertida y burlona asiendo que a Kakashi le ardieran las mejillas de la vergüenza

—Chicos tomen atención —y eso sonó tan parecido a una suplica, que Sakura no pudo evitar sentir pena por él, era mas que obvio que si jamás hacia clases y ahora venia con ese cuanto, los alumnos no le tomarían en cuenta

Un instinto hizo que girara su rostro noventa grados a su derecha, vio como Naruto se levantaba de su asiento con dirección hacia ella-

—Es la herencia biológica que se transmite de una generación a la siguiente —respondió con rapidez, _ayudando a Kakashi_, todos callaron al ver que alguien tomaba atención a la clase de biología, ella miró de reojo, como con cara de disgusto Naruto volvía a sentarse en su puesto

—_Además de guapa, inteligente —elogio uno, en un cuchicheo a su compañero de asiento_

—_Sí, no creo que se fije en ti, siendo el porro que eres —se burló_

—_¡Oye!_

—Bien Sakura, ¿y alguien me pondría decir que es un gen? —propuso emocionado al ver que todos le tomaban atención, agradecía que Sakura estuviera ahí, por muchas mas razones que sólo esa

—¿Donde está almacenada la secuencia de moléculas de ADN? —dijo uno, mas pregunta que afirmación

—Mhm… ¿Sakura? —

—Eso es el cromosoma, el gen es quien contiene la información necesaria para determinar la secuencia de aminoácidos de las proteínas —explicó, mirando a su compañero quien se había equivocado

—¡_Kawai, que linda!_

—_¿Y le viste los ojos?, son muy monos y brillosos_

El chico avergonzado, se removió incomodo en su sitio, y miró al frente con un fuerte rosa en sus mejillas.

—_¿Te haz sonrosado?, ¿Por haberte equivocado o por que ella te miró? —le preguntó extrañada su compañera de puesto, con algo de envidia en su voz_

—_Cállate tonta, hablas muy fuerte._

—Al parecer, haz estado haciendo lo de siempre, sensei —le dijo Sakura, mostrando la mayor confianza para con el hombre

—¿Lo de siempre? —preguntó

—Ósea, nada —pronunció encogiéndose de los hombros, las risas no se hicieron esperar

Kakashi actuó la mejor expresión de ofendido que pudo, _abrió la boca_ (recuerden que ocupa mascara, entonces no se sabe xD) para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la campana—¡Ho! ¡Ha pasado mas rápido de lo que esperaba!

Los alumnos comenzaron a arreglar sus cosas para retirarse del salón, ella tomó con lentitud su mochila, sin necesidad de guardar ningún cuaderno, ya que no había ocupado ni uno, abriendo la mochila sacó su teléfono conectándole unos audífonos, y los deposito en su cuello, sucesivamente cerró su bolso y se lo hechó al hombro.

Alzó la vista para emprender su camino y su mano quedó estática en la pantalla táctil de su teléfono al verle.

_Naruto._

Él estaba frente a ella, mirándola fijamente—¡Hola! Me llamo Kiba —un chico al lado del rubio le hablo, pero ella ¿Qué iba a decir? Ya se había presentado

El adolescente con las mejillas pintadas, captó como ambos no dejaban de mirarse, alterno la mirada entre ellos, y entrecerrando los ojos, preguntó—¿Se conocen?

—Sí.

—No —colocando los audífonos comenzó a caminar, al pasar por entre ellos, le dio _play_ a la música

_Ella le dijo_

_"Lo siento, nunca vas a cambiar,_

_No te mereces otra oportunidad"_

Su caminar se vio frustrado, al sentir como alguien retenía su brazo con brusquedad, no necesito ver de quien se trataba para saber quien lo hacia.

—No tomes tanta confianza conmigo, _niño bonito_, ni siquiera somos amigos —con la misma brusquedad con la que dijo aquellas palabras, se soltó

_Él sólo respondió_

_"Mi vida, escúchame una vez más,_

_Yo solo quiero que me dejes explicar"_

Esquivó a todos los que se atravesaron en su camino, para hablar o preguntarle cosas, llegó hasta la puerta del salón y alzó la mano para abrirla, cuado sintió un fuerte aroma varonil que le llenó la fosas nasales, sus ojos entrecerrados se volvieron fríos y duros, se mordió con fuerza el labio interior, parando al sentir como un liquido sabor metálico invadió su lengua. _Controlándose._

Giró un poco su rostro y sus ojos se confrontaron con unos colores umbríos, vio como este avanzaba un paso hacia ella, y reaccionado con rapidez, abrió la puerta, cerrándola tras ella con brusquedad, provocó un sonido seco.

Corrió sin parar, sin importarle quienes le miraban al pasar, o a quien golpeo en el proceso de _huir._

Paro en seco.

_¿Huir?_

¿Eso es lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Qué le había pasado?

Cerró los ojos con impotencia.

Se suponía que así no era como se imaginaba su primer día, ella había cambiado, había cambiado mucho, no podía tener esas reacciones, debía que enfrentarles, como se lo había propuesto en un principio.

Abrió los ojos y sintió como el tibio aire de mayo le golpeaba la cara, vio la inmensidad de la ciudad de Tokyo frente a sus aguas verdes.

Percatándose como su falda ondeaba al compás del tranquilo viento, respiró con profundidad, acercándose la baranda que se hallaba en la azotea, tomó su celular, le subió el volumen a la música, para encontrarse con la misma canción del principio, comprobando que no había transcurrido mucho tiempo en el acontecimiento de hace poco.

_Ella gritó_

_"Cambiaste mi vida,_

_Y no te tendré compasión,_

_Es demasiado el dolor_

_Para que hablemos tú y yo"_

Golpeó con su mano, el metal con el cual se apoyaba—Ya te dije adiós, niña tonta —dijo junto con una pequeña ventisca caliente que le paso por el cuello, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo—¿Aún estas aquí? Es verdad, prometiste que _jamás_ me dejarías —susurró con voz ahogada—Yuri.

Percatándose que el timbre se fundía con la música, volvía a sonar, avisando que era hora de entrar a clases.

Estas transcurrieron normales, para su suerte no les había vuelto a ver, al parecer ese día la única clase que tendría con ellos era biología, de alguna forma eso le molestaba, ¿Por que ahora que estaba preparada no aparecían? ¿Y por que hace unos momentos que no lo estaba la invadían como cucarachas?

Caminado por los pasillos desiertos, emprendía su llegada a la sala de clases que le correspondía, si mal no recordaba, le tocaba matemáticas.

Realmente no quería entrar, ya estaba más avanzada, y le apetecía una deliciosa y relajante siesta, bostezando, comenzó a buscar un salón vació, salió al patio trasero, dando gracias que nadie le hubiera visto, encontró la puerta donde guardaban los implementos de gimnasia, ladeando la cabeza, razonando que ese seria un excelente lugar para dormir.

Abrió la puerta y cerrándola con lentitud, le colocó seguro, no quería que nadie la descubriera.

—Hn, este es el ultimo —una voz masculina el invadió los oídos, y cuando vio el pelo marrón atado a una coleta, se lamió los labios

_Día de suerte._

—Se te olvida un balón —le informó, al ver este detrás del chico

—¿Qué haces aquí? —su voz sonó ruda

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte —contraatacó

El chico hizo una mueca frunciendo el ceño.

—No quería entrar a clases —dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Él, agachándose para tomar la bola, pudo tener una exquisita vista de sus cremosas piernas, sin percatarse de lo que hacia, se mordió el labio con tentación, Sakura divertida se agachó, y él pudo ver el inicio de su _brasier_ gracias al escote.

Alcanzó el balón que aun no tomaba el chico, y ya parada, pasó por su lado dejando la pelota en una cesta.

—Te he ayudado, ahora tu _cogeme_ —le chico sintió como un calor invadió su cuerpo—Cogeme una colchoneta —apuntó a unas cuantas que estaban apiladas en el rincón, él sacudiendo la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño hizo lo que ella le pidió, al ser la pila tan alta, trato de sacar la que estaba a su alcance, sintió como la mano de Sakura se posaba al lado de la suya. _Ayudándole_

—_Hm…más fuerte Neji_—tras escuchar eso no pudo evitar una punzada _ahí_

Hyūga logró sacar la colchoneta sin problemas y la extendió en el suelo.

—Ahora, lárgate —dijo tirando su morral allí

—Cuidado —le amenazó tomándola del brazo con fuerza

—¿Tendría que tener miedo? —preguntó paseando su mano desde sus pectorales, por encima de la camisa, hasta el inicio de su cinturón, haciendo eso repetidas veces, podía sentir a través de la tela, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo masculino, provocándole una _descarga _en el vientre

—¿Que pretendes?

—Vamos, dime, ¿No deseas follarme? —se acercó lo suficiente para lamerle el cuello

—Por si no recuerdas tengo novia —le memoró. _Una que no te sirve mucho_

—¿Y cual es el problema? —preguntó, restándole importancia a su compromiso

—_Jamás_ le seria infiel.

—Ho, vamos, no lo serás —Neji levantó una ceja—Dime, cuando te masturbas ¿La estas engañando? —el chico no dijo nada—Entonces, si lo hicieras ahora mismo, pero con mis manos ¿Lo seria? —se mordió el labio dudando, _tentado_

_El silencio otorga._

Sakura, siguió con el jugueteo de la mano, deteniéndose en su vientre y empujándolo levemente, le indico que se sentara en la colchoneta, él no la detuvo, es más, apoyo su espalda en la pila de estas mismas.

Comenzó a quitarle el cinturón, sin despegar la vista de él, bajo el cierre, metiendo la mano y con ayuda de esta, sacó el turgente y erguido pene del chico, quien en el acto gruño de placer

La chica no pudo evitar una sonrisa de superioridad, no había hecho casi nada, y Neji ya estaba caliente, hasta tal punto de que se le _parara._

—Esto esta mal —dijo en un gemido gutural

—Pero te gusta —completó la oración, aun sosteniendo aquel pedazo de carne en su mano, sintiéndolo caliente y palpitante

Acercó su cabeza a el, sosteniendo la mirada perla para ver su reacción, tomándole mas atención a _eso,_ bajo sus ojos hasta lo que se hallaba en su mano.

Con la boca abierta, dejo escapar de esta un hilillo de saliva, yendo a parar esta en la punta del glande, con la lengua lamió la cabecita, y Neji siseó complacido.

—No te desesperes, recién estoy _jugando_—pronunció con voz lujuriosa sintiendo un gusto salado en las papilas

* * *

**.**

**.**

Fin del capitulo II

_**.**_

_**.

* * *

**_

Chan-chan! Sakura esta toda una…pero así es en el próximo… ¡lemmon!

Y quieren conti? xD

Yo creo que si ¿no? Jujuju

Agradezco sus comentarios, y disculparme por no responder, aun estoy aprendiendo a manejar la cuenta

* * *

**.**

**.**

Nekiitha-no cliché.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dale al botoncito :D ¿Si?


	3. Cabellos rojos, Karin, una chica odiosa

Bueno, primero que todo, disculparme por haber tardado mucho, aquí mis razones, al ser mi primer lemmon, quise que quedara lo mejor posible, puse todo mi empeño y pues mi hermano se a _apropiado_del computador y no a dejado que nadie lo ocupe, así que no había tenido oportunidad alguna para escribir y por ultimo el titulo no me surgió y me había bloqueado en la trama

Disculparme por ser este capitulo tan corto (para mi gusto)

**Declaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, por que si no ya hubiera echo que Sasuke _violara_ a Sakura con serpientes como juegos sexuales (:D) pero esta historia es completamente mía, **no** acepto que**nadie**la tome

**.**

**.**

Capitulo III:

_Cabellos rojos, karin, una chica odiosa_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cualquier muchacho de escuela puede amar como un loco,_

_Pero odiar, amigo mío, odiar es un arte"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acarició suavemente el contorno del pene, conociéndolo, más que deleitando al chico.

Con lentitud y parcimonia sus finos dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por el glande vibrante, causa de la frialdad de sus manos.

Despacio y hundiendo un poco la cabeza en los muslos, no lo suficiente para que él no pudiera ver ante sus propio ojos perlados el espectáculo en su entre pierna, lamió con la puntita de la lengua desde el inicio del miembro hasta que la tela del pantalón se lo permitió, mirándole a los ojos color luna, se balanceó hacia arriba y con los dientes, simuló morderle la cabecita del pene, incrustándole con suavidad los incisivos, el aire se coló por entre los dientes del chico, provocando que un siseo placentero invadiera la estancia.

Por la abertura de sus labios, dejó escurrir un hilillo de saliva, la cual fue a parar por el glande y comenzó a deslizarse por toda la largura de este mismo, con las manos a cada costado de las caderas del chico, se apoyó en la colchoneta y comenzó a trazar el mismo de la saliva, con pequeños y húmedos besos, absorbiendo cada tanto, hasta que volvió a toparse con la tela color negro del pantalón escolar, bufo molesta.

—Bájate los pantalones —le ordenó tras mirarle

Él, estando un poco confundido, pudo captar apenas las palabras, arrodillándose, se comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón y suelto este, cayó hasta sus rodillas con facilidad, él ordenando a su cuerpo, aletargado por las caricias, se levanto tambaleante, desde la altura de su tamaño, y cayendo por completo su uniforme, vio a Sakura mirarle extrañada, con las mejillas envueltas en un provocativo color carmesí, inclinándose hacia ella, enredó sus dedos en la cabellera de la chica y le besó los labios, ella estupefacta ante aquella acción, no notó cuando él le aproximo la cabeza hacia su entre pierna, hasta sentir, como trataba de meter su pene dentro de su boca, casi con necesidad.

—¿Jamás te han hecho esto? —preguntó, tras el inicio de una pequeña risilla de superioridad

Neji tan solo le miró, tomando un pequeño mechón rosa, lo enrolló en su dedo, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Ella, jamás haría algo como esto —le confesó taciturno, ella tan solo le observó—Y pensé que tú tampoco —le sonrió prepotente y altanero

—No creo que deberías ocupar ese _tonito_ estando en la situación que estas ¿No crees? —le contestó, tomando en su mano el inicio del miembro y apretándolo lo suficiente para que de este saliera un liquido traslucido

El chico no le respondió, sabia que si quería que ella siguiera, tenia que ser de _alguna forma _sumiso, aunque eso fuera lo que más detestara.

Con la punta de la lengua, comenzó a jugar, a entrar y salir lo mas que podía del pequeño agujero que se encontraba en el inicio del glande, a ella siempre le había gustado jugar, y torturar a su presa antes de _comérselas enteras._

Neji meció sus caderas al sentir el calor y la humedad de la cavidad de la chica, gruñendo con satisfacción por la repentina acción de esta, golpeteó con lentitud la mejilla interna de aquella boca, disfrutando de aquel lugar, era un sensación extraña, jamás la había sentido, jamás había podido deleitarse con las suaves y jugosas paredes de una boca, ni haber sentido como algo húmedo se restregaba en su tallo, realmente todo aquello era algo nuevo para él.

Escurriendo un hilo de saliva de su boca, comenzó a golpetear su lengua contra el frenillo, chasqueando con brusquedad juguetonamente, Neji no pudo mas que sentir como unas cosquillas se internaban en sus partes como el polvo de una dinamita tras aquella reacción, sintiendo como si miles de hormigas se introducirán por su intimidad y comenzaran a caminar por allí, la chica, enredó la lengua en _el_, apretándolo.

—Sa-Sakura —siseó, dejando caer todo el peso de su espalda en la pila de colchonetas

Con la mano derecha bajo el prepucio, lo mas que pudo, y comenzó a deslizar su boca en un vaivén delirante.

Apretando la boca, cerrando y abriéndola, simuló las contracciones de la vagina en el orgasmo.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó, luego de haberse sacado la virilidad de la boca

—M-Me gustaría mas, si te la metiera de nuevo —le gruñó exigente

—Cierra los ojos —demandó, un atisbo de interrogación se vio en los ojos entrecerrados del muchacho—No te preocupes, esto te va a gustar —le informó

Él, _sumiso_, cerró por completo los ojos y sintió como algo húmedo comenzaba a deslizante por sus testículos, su cuerpo vibro.

Ella con la mano diestra tomo el pene, y lo alzó hacia el vientre del chico, con la zurda levanto los testículos y metió su escurriente lengua entre el ano y este; justo en el perineo.

—¿Q-Que h-haces? —jadeó, en un sonido gutural

Ella hizo presión en ese punto y Neji con un orgasmo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, casi como la explosión de una bomba, cayó de sentón al suelo, con las piernas flexionadas. Abrió un ojo, para obsérvala.

Ella tomó un extremo de su propia corbata y comenzó a deslizarla hasta esta caer al suelo y bajo la atenta mirada del chico, comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, _botón por botón._

—Debo suponer que jamás te lo han hecho con _estas_ ¿No? —preguntó

El muchacho no respondió, sólo observaba los cabellos revueltos de la chica, su cara sonrosada y sudorosa y el brasier de encaje color celeste, trago pesado ¿Qué haría ella con _esas_?

Con la yema de los dedos, desabrochó el botón delantero de su ropa interior y sus pechos quedaron libres a la vista de la devoradora mirada.

Inclinándose enderezo las piernas del chico, apegándolas a la colchoneta, y dejó a milímetros de distancia sus senos de la erección, Neji, tomando con su propia mano esta ultima nombrada, la dirigió hasta acortar la distancia y restregó el glande contra el pezón de la chica.

Ella se quejó, el primer sonido parecido a un gemido femenino que llenó el lugar, un sonido delirante y exótico, queriendo escuchar otra vez esa melodía _se restregó _con el otro pezón, mas ella solo se lamió los labios.

El chico escupió un poco de saliva hacia la cremosa piel de los pechos y con su pene comenzó a restregar la baba por la hendidura de el busto, jamás le habían hecho eso, pero sabia -gracias a sus amigos- que debía hacer, solo esperaba que la sensación fuera tan exquisita como se lo hacían ver los pervertidos de su grupo, y aunque pervertidos, tenían mas suerte que él los muy bastardos.

Sintió como algo suave y escurridizo se apretujaba contra su virilidad, en movimientos subes y lentos, pero él quería mas, _mucho mas_, así que con sus manos tomo los senos de la chica y ocupando su propia fuerza comenzó a restregarse en la hendidura del prominente busto, solo podía ver su glande aparecer y desaparecer por las esferas de ella, junto con los pezones rosaditos y erectos, estaba tan tentado en estrujar al menos uno de ellos en sus dedos, pero no quería dejar de sentir el calorcillos que se acumulaba tan intensamente _ahí_, bueno, de todos modos, tendría todo el tiempo para probar, explorar y jugar con el cuerpo de la chica, pensó sin darse cuenta que aquello conllevaba mucho mas que ella le hiciera sexo oral.

En uno de sus tantos movimientos sintió como el se tensaba, inhalando el aire y acumulándolo en los pulmones, puedo escuchar como un sonido, casi un gruñido de animal, se le atragantaba en la garganta, aun frotando su delantera como en el coito mismo, hizo unas rápidas lamidas al glande.

Y en el tercer movimiento circular de su lengua, Neji llevó sus manos e hizo presión en la cabeza rosa, ella en el acto, absorbió el liquido dulce que comenzaba a golpear su boca, el primer latigazo de semen le dio de lleno en la garganta, esparciéndose por toda su cavidad, inundando cada recoveco que encontraba, y sintiendo como el pene del chico se contraía, junto con el dueño en un orgasmo, saco la virilidad de su boca y dejó que otro chorro de semen le cayera en la mejilla, sintió en sus pechos como el virilidad del chico se movía sola, bombeando todo, hasta que un ultimo disparo, no tan agresivo como los otros le escurría por sus pechos.

—Sabes bien —le susurró satisfecha

Acuclillándose, puso cada una de sus rodillas a los lados de la cadera del chico, quien teniendo las mejillas pintadas de un leve rosa, y cerraba los ojos llevado por el segundo orgasmo, mucho más potente que el anterior.

—¿Te ha gustado? —le preguntó cerca de su oído, casi en un ronroneo, solo recibió un suspiro como respuesta

Ella, apegándose mas la cuerpo de chico, se sentó encimas de la virilidad de este, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño, de hecho Sakura pudo escuchar un suave siseo reprimido en la garganta de Neji tras sentir el incandescente calor del sexo de la chica, y no era mucha ayuda el hecho de que podía sentir los pechos de la chica pegado a sus pectorales, apretándolos provocativamente.

Tomó una de las manos de Neji, que aunque su cuerpo sudaba, estas se encontraban heladas, posó una de ellas en su ceno derecho, el tan solo se dejo hacer y ella estiró la cabeza hacia atrás en una clara exclamación de satisfacción.

—Tus manos están frías —le hizo saber, luego de que el escalofríos pasara de sus músculos

Y él entre sus dedos, sin despegar la mano, dejó escapar el rosadito pezón por entre estos, acercó él mismo su cara a aquella zona y ocupando una pequeña presión con los dientes, le mordió, la chica en un espasmo curvó la espalda y él para que ella no cayera situó su otra mano detrás de ella; sujetándola.

Su lengua comenzó a lamer en el otro ceno, mientras que con la mano amasaba la que tenia bajo su palma, Sakura sintió como la humedad ascendía hasta su cuello, mandándole cientos de vibraciones al cuerpo y punzadas a su entre pierna, desesperada, comenzó a frotarse con movimientos torpes.

—Quiero cogerte —le declaró en el oído, y ella no pudo mas que sonreír satisfecha. _Que hombre más básico_

Con ambas manos descendió del cuerpo femenino y apretó los glúteos, presionado su ingle contra ella, quien se apegó al cuerpo del chico, dio unas dos estocadas por encima de las bragas antes de sentir la humedad de esta, y la poca cordura de su cabeza.

Con un movimiento poco amable, la tiro a la colchoneta, y le arrancó las bragas, aunque por el desespero, estas quedaron enganchadas en la pierna de la chica, separó los ardientes muslos abriéndolos, sintiendo bajo sus manos, la piel caliente de estas, para luego entrar entre sus extremidades inferiores, ya acomodado en ese lugar, descendió una mano hacia su ingle y con ayuda de esta misma, metió el glande en la vagina colocando ambos codos a cada lado de los hombros de la muchacha, para luego en una convulsión, deslizarse con brusquedad por completo dentro de la cavidad de la chica, ella colocó sus manos en su espalda, abrazándolo.

Y él no espero mucho, percatándose de la calidez que se sentía estar dentro, como las paredes se convulsionaban y se estrechaban contra su pene, la embistió tras sentir el movimiento de caderas que la chica hizo.

No paso mucha para que Sakura sintiera una acelerada respiración, golpeando su cuello.

El sonido que probaban sus cuerpos al hacer contacto, comenzó a hacerse a cada instante más demandante.

Alzó las caderas cuando el comenzó a golpetear con rapidez su sexo, con movimientos torpes y toscos, el en cambio, le sujeto las caderas con una de sus manos, y con la otra la coló debajo del cuello de la muchacha, atrayéndola hacia él le beso, hundiendo su lengua en ella y con ayuda de su espalda dio una ultima estocada, antes de que su cuerpo se retorciera en pequeñas convulsiones por todo sus miembros, desde su sexo, hasta cada parte de su ser, muy lentamente.

El calorcillo que sentía en sus partes bajas, se fue hacia el vientre de la chica, quien sintió algo extraño y calido dentro de su cuerpo, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que él se había corrido y ella aun ni siquiera acababa, con las palmas le empujó de arriba de su cuerpo y este cayó a su lado, sudoroso y jadeante, ella tras un bufido se sentó viéndole.

—Quien diría que el gran Neji Hyūga podría durar tan poco —se burló, sintiendo el cosquilleo insatisfecho en su entre pierna, tras no haber podido llegar

Él abrió los ojos, con molestia y ofendido se sentó igual que ella, le tomó de la muñeca y con velocidad le dejó de espaldas, ella sintió el calido aliento de Neji en su nuca.

Lamió su cuello, y luego con un empujón le hizo caer apoyada en sus propias palmas, con las rodillas ayudándole, mientras tanto, se inclino hacia atrás, teniendo una imagen demasiado sugestiva del sexo de la chica.

Apoyándose con una mano empuñada en la colchoneta, soporto su peso, y luego con la otra, comenzó a abrirse paso por entre los pliegues de ella, metiendo dos dedos sin rodeos, le sintió envolverle, cerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza.

—Que caliente —susurró, comprobando como su pene se erectaba tras unos cuantos hormigueos

Ella solo cerró los ojos, cuando percibió como la boca del chico comenzaba a jugar con su clítoris, gimiendo, por segunda vez un sonido alto y prolongado, dejándose llevar.

Neji se extasió tras escucharla, y su ego creció a la vez, se había dado cuenta que no era fácil provocarle esas reacciones, tan solo pudo escuchar unos leves quejidos cuando la poseyó, y ahora escuchar aquello escapándosele de la boca, le provocaba un gozo y superioridad extrema.

Deseoso de poder escuchar más de eso, recto su espalda, quedando su ingle pegada al trasero de la muchacha, un trasero voluptuoso y esponjoso.

Alzando un poco mas la falda, pudo tener una plena vista de _toda la chica_, le abrió las piernas y con su pene le dio unos cuantos golpecitos a uno de los glúteos, la chica gimió con voz ronca.

Luego comenzó a frotarlo contra el clítoris de la chica, sujetándole por las nalgas, comenzó a hacer sus movimientos lentos y tortuosos, la chica temblaba, al sentir como la virilidad se abría paso por sus repliegues una y otra vez.

Un intenso orgasmo se expandió por cada fibra de su cuerpo, tambaléate cayo a la colchoneta, aun con las cederás alzada gracias el.

Tal vez fue por el hecho de estar tan excitada o por que no había podido llegar con anterioridad, pero ese orgasmo, le había dejado la mente nublada y una quemazón en las vías respiratorias, que le ardían cada vez que trataba de llenar su cuerpo con aire.

—Qui-Quiero sentirlo dentro —y aunque no lo quiso, su voz no pudo evitar sonar casi en una suplica

Neji fue quien sonrió esta vez, viéndola retorcerse y moviendo el trasero en movimientos circulares, talvez para tratar de auto penetrarse, no la había visto tan desesperada, de hecho él fue quien siempre le había pedido en esos momentos, pero ahora los papales estaban invertidos.

—¿Cómo se pide? —le contestó, frotando su glande contra la entrada, metiendo la cabecita y volviéndola a sacar

La chica gruño—Por favor, métela —susurró

Y aunque susurró, Neji no pudo evitar calentarse de golpe.

Se adentró a su cuerpo, viendo como su pene aparecía y reaparecía por la vagina de la chica, movía sus caderas con lentitud al salir, pero al entrar empujaba con fuerza, casi con crueldad, y aunque con Ten-ten siempre tuvo que ser delicado, había notado que a Sakura le gustaban las cosas mas violentas, _mas salvajes_, y a él no le molestaba, por que siempre había querido probar aquel ritmo, aquella posición, y como lo supuso se sintió mas profundo en ella.

Llevaba unos cuento minutos así, se sorprendió así mismo con aquello, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a tener que llegar con su novia, que no podía durar tanto, y ahora hasta podía escuchar como algo pegajoso sonaba cada vez que juntaba sus cuerpos, las contracciones vaginales dieron comienzo.

Bajo su cuerpo la vio caer por completo, él con ambas manos empuñadas se apoyo en la colchoneta, colocando ambas extremidades a cada lado de ella, junto al nivel de la cintura, comenzó a embestir moviendo sus caderas y ella como acto reflejo alzo el trasero rasguñando la tela bajo sus manos.

—¡Neji! —gimió temblando, sintiendo todo girar

Cayó sobre su cuerpo, con el mejor clímax que jamás había sentido

—Gha —se quejó el, eyaculando en ella

Con el delirio expandiéndose por sus venas, se descargó en el cuerpo de la chica, con sus caderas moviéndose de ves en cuando por los tiritones del orgasmo.

Con cuidado, comenzó a quitarse del cuerpo de la chica, un sonido a algo pegajoso dio culmino a su salida, recostado en su espalda vio el techo del lugar.

—¿Te cuidas? —le preguntó, y ella no tuvo que observarle para darse cuenta de que él le miraba

—¿No crees que es algo estúpido preguntarlo ahora, cuando te haz corrido en mi dos veces? —se burló—Pero no te preocupes, no soy tan estúpida —él, mas calmado miro al techo otra vez

Ella se acomodo quedando en la misma posición que su amante.

Antes que la culpa le invadiera, se quedo dormido.

**.**

**.**

Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió una mano en su vientre, suspirando, se sentó, sus ojos verde esmeralda miraron a su compañero, quien estaba de lado, saco la mano de su cuerpo, y le acomodo para que quedara de espaldas, con lentitud le subió los pantalones y se los abrochó, le corrió un mechón castaño de la cara.

—_Te odio_, te odio tanto.

Y arreglándose su propia ropa, tomó la mochila, la abrió, extrayendo de ella una gargantilla color negro, era de cuero y en esta descansaba un mediano cascabel de plata, al tomarlo el sonido de la pelotita de oro golpeando sonó, tras ver que el chico solo se removía se lo ato al cuello y abandono el lugar.

**.**

.

Le buscó por todo el patio, pero no le encontró, ni en las aulas, ni en ningún lugar.

—¿Dónde estas? —bufó

Él se había saltado treinta minutos de química y la hora completa de anatomía ¡Una hora y media completa!

Y no es que ella fuera posesiva ni nada de eso ¡_Claro que no_!

Pero era su novia y tenia el derecho de saber donde _mier-da_se había metido, ¿Y si le había pasado _algo _y ella no sabia? Y pero aun ¡Si unas zorras le estaba rondando!

Esta bien, no había por que alterarse, Neji jamás de los jamases le traicionaría, sabia que él era algo tosco y _no_ le gustaba mucho el contacto físico, pero la amaba y le había costado tanto _atraparlo._

Sacudió la cabeza, sacando aquellas ideas, él nunca le había dado indicios de que le fuera a traicionar o haberlo hecho, sabia mas que nadie cuanto le pesaba el apellido Hyūga, y no lo mancharía por nada, ni por nadie.

Antes de que entrara en _pánico _vio al mejor amigo de su chico cerca del comedor, él se llamaba Rock Lee, había entrado al instituto hacia unos cuatro o cinco meses, y por alguna extraña razón Neji le había adoptado como su amigo, el único que le decía a ella tener, el chico era raro, desde su ropa color _verde_ hasta su estúpido _peinado_, se preguntaba por que no hacia que Sasuke fuera su mejor amigo, era lindo, rico y sobre todo popular, en cambio ese bicho raro no tenia nada de aquello, o al menos lo que sabia de el, porque con sinceridad no le importaba nada de aquel muchacho.

—Oe, ¿Haz visto a Neji? —le preguntó con una falsa sonrisa en la cara, tras acercarse a él

—Gai-sensei le pidió un favor —respondió luego de darse vuelta y ver de quien se trataba

—Hm…vale —no dijo mas nada y se marchó, sin tan siquiera despedirse

En cambio el chico, hizo una mueca de desagrado tras verla doblar en el corredor, no es que la odiara, solo que le desagradaba esa actitud, eso de chica hueca y superficial no le daba, y que mas decir de lo hipócrita que podían llegar a ser, sabia que por la única razón que le dirigía la palabra, era por que era amigo de quien era, Neji también entraba en la categoría de ese tipo de personas, pero por alguna extraña razón le caía bien, porque de alguna forma le comprendía aquella actitud, se había criado y crecido en ese tipo de ambiente, como la manzana, que al estar en el mismo cajón de manzanas podridas, terminara pudriéndose también.

Sin más comenzó a caminar al comedor, ya tenía mucha hambre.

**.**

**.**

Su paso era regular, claro que le dolía la entre pierna y eso le dificultaba el trabajo de mover sus piernas, pero tuvo que hacerlo para llevarles la comida a _ellos_, quienes le hicieron saber su molestia por haberles hecho esperar tanto, ¡Que no era su culpa!, bueno gran parte lo era, de no ser por haber estado foll…

Sacudió la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

Ella no tenia culpa alguna, ellos quisieron ir con ella, jamás les puso una pistola en la cabeza para que le acompañaran, pero tampoco era responsabilidad de ellos, sabia que lo único que querían era cuidarla, tal como el se los había pedido antes de partir, aunque jamás pensó que aquello fuera un adiós, si no un simple hasta luego.

Su mirada se cubrió por un manto grisáceo, y tal vez un pequeño fulgor de rencor y decepción.

Con ese mismo mirar fue al comedor, aun no terminaba la hora del almuerzo y el tiempo le alcanzaba para comer algo, porque luego de tan grato _ejercicio_, tenia que recuperar energías.

Soplando un mechón que tenia en la cara, se traslado hasta llegar a una puerta corrediza que se asemejaba a un ventanal, pero polarizado, piso la alfombra, y con esa simple acción, las puertas se abrieron dejando a la vista el azul pálido del comedor.

Adentro a la estancia el primer pie, cubierto por la fina tela de la media, haciendo acto de presencia, todas las vistas se juntaron en ella, y como si eso le fuera algo natural, se toco el pelo, acomodándoselo.

Camino por el corredor, con la mirada fría y calculadora, tomando una bandeja cuadrada y plateada, selecciono en el mostrador lo que podría ingerir y se paro frente de los nigiris.

—E-Están muy buenos —giró su vista y vio a un chico de pelo celeste hablarle, pero este no levantaba la vista de su plato, le desagradaba la gente que no miraba a la cara y aquella expresión y posición le asqueaba, era de alguna forma humillarse

Tomó los nigiris, pero no por que el le hubiera dicho, no, ¡claro que no!, ella los quería de antemano.

Sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, alcanzo su postre; tomando un pequeño platito con dos bolitas de mochi amarillas, junto con una cajita de zumo.

Lo dejo todo en el contenedor plateado y dándose la vuelta, recorrió la vista buscando un lugar vació, y si fuera posible, con la menos cantidad de gente.

Las mesas estaban ordenadas de tal manera en la cual hacían círculos, desde una mesa para seis personas, que se hallaba al medio de toda la estancia y alrededor de ella, mas mesas, para la misma cantidad de personas, exactamente cinco alrededor de la del centro, formando una estrella, y así sucesivamente.

Recordaba que los alumnos las habías ordenado del aquel modo, como estrato social, los mas populares solían sentarse al centro, y quienes solían rodear la mesa central eran entre, deportistas, porritas, hijos de empresarios conocidos y entre otros, entre mas estuvieras alejado del centro, menos popular eras.

Caminado por entre las mesas diviso una completamente vacía, una de la esquina, al lado de la ventana. _Al final._

—¿Y ella? —escuchó un susurro

—Creí escuchar de Tomoyo-chan, que es una nueva alumna de Kakashi-sensei —le respondió identificándola por e pelo color rosa, y Sakura se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder oírlas

—Es linda, ¿Dónde crees que se siente?

—Por su cara y su figura, debería con los populares ¿no?

—_¡¡Sakura!! —_un chillido masculino se escuchó sobre los cuchicheos_—¡Siéntate aquí!_

—¿Ves? Kiba-kun le esta llamando.

La de pelo rosa le miró sólo girando su cuello, viendo como kiba se había parado de su asiento y con un movimiento de manos llamaba su atención, la mesa de los populares, no tubo que cranear mucho para saberlo, al parecer nadie los había destronado de su puesto. _Aun._

Les escaneo.

Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, y al parecer faltaba Ten-ten Kasuko y también Neji, aunque sabia perfectamente la razón de su atraso.

Percatándose de cómo unas cuentas cabelleras _populares _se giraban para mirarla, comenzó a caminar a la mesa de la esquina.

Sentándose, dio un pequeñísimo suspiro de alivio y relajación, dejo la charola en la mesa, alzo la vista y vio como los del frente no dejaban de mirarla.

—Que —escupió, y su voz ni siquiera tuvo un tilde de pregunta, voltio el rostro otra vez a su plato

Sus estomago gruño y tomo un onigiri en sus dedos, dándole un mordisco sintió el sabor del arroz y el atún en conjunto, saboreo con la lengua, tragando lentamente.

—_¡Ten-ten! ¿Encontraste a Neji? —chilló una voz femenina_

—_¡No grites!_

Alzó la vista y vio como con sus ojos color café, Ten-ten inspeccionaba el lugar, hasta toparse con los suyos, su boca se formo en una mueca y dio un paso para acercarse a Sakura.

Esta, tan solo comenzó con su segundo nigiri, sin quitarle la vista de encima, tres pasos mas y alguien golpeándole el hombro paso por el lado de la chica, Ten-ten abrió la boca para, _talvez, _chillarle un par de cosas, pero tras ver unos cabellos rojizos acallo, y se mordió el labio inferior, se sentó con una cara de disgusto.

Y Sakura se intrigo con aquella actitud, pero restándole importancia, agarró el zumo de manzana y tras sacarle la pajilla tomo de este, con un sabor dulzon en las papilas, alguien golpeo con la mano, la mesa donde reposaba **su** comida.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la estancia, con sus ojos jades, pudo ver unos cabellos escarlatas que se hacían presentes ante ella.

—¿Tu eres la nueva? —le chilló acercándole su cara, como el marfil

El sonido del zumo al acabarse lleno el silencio, el materia parecido a un cartón, se arrugo, y ella tirando su espalda en el respaldo, giro la vista hacia el ventilan de su costado derecho, lo que mas le gustaba era ver la naturaleza, comió una bolita de mochi, se cruzo las piernas.

—¡Te estoy hablando! ¿¡No sabes quien soy!? —otra mas, ¿acoso todos en esa escuela tenían el pecho tan inflado de superioridad?

Levantándose, pasó por su lado.

—¡¡Adonde vas!! —se le puso en frente como obstáculo y por primera vez percibió que la chica frente suyo poseía unos extraños ojos granate

Sakura se inclino un poco, al ser la otra chica un poco más pequeña que ella.

—Me voy, tu cara me a quitado el apetito —le dijo, tan cerca de su rostro, que la muchacha pudo sentir el olor del dulce llenar su nariz, sin darle importancia a como algunos hacían sonido de sorpresa por la atrevida respuesta _de la nueva_, comenzó a inspeccionar las facciones de la chica

Vio los grandes y brillosos ojos verdes enmarcados por un color negro, una nariz pequeña y respingada, el pelo rosa dócil y a simple vista sube, caerle en la cara, su rosada boca, lubricada por la transparencia de un brillo labial, Karin ahogo la respiración, pensando que no había visto a una chica con facciones tan delicadas y femeninas como ella, simplemente perfecta.

Sakura sin prestarle atención al sonrojo de la pelirroja, le paso de largo.

En una reacción espontánea, le agarro el brazo con su propia mano, su cabellara rosa dio la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron, vio por segunda vez la profundidad de ellos, pintados de el color de los bosques, y tan profundos y fulgorosos como el amanecer golpeando en ellos, sin poder evitar que sus pómulos se tintaran, bufo.

—Soy Karin, Kishimoto Karin —expresó con soberbia—la hija del **dueño** del instituto.

—Y eso me tendría que importar porque…—le cuestionó con voz aburrida, Karin ignoro las risillas de fondo y soltó el brazo de Sakura, con una cara deformada por la extrañeza, dejo que la chica se fuera

Vio perder tras la puerta, el felino caminar de la muchacha.

Saliendo de su aletargamiento, planeo seguir a la dueña de los ojos verdosos, y al pasar por una mesa, desquito su frustración aventando al suelo el almuerzo de una chica, y se fue del lugar, la dueña del almuerzo se arrodillo para recoger la comida, que con tanto esfuerzo habían preparado sus padres, con los ojos empañados, tomo el bento quebrado entre sus manos, un zapato se instalo sobre sus delicados dedos, haciéndole doler.

—Te lo mereces _niña becada_ —dijo un muchacho, con uniforme de futbolista y con la mano alzada le tiro sobre la cabeza un líquido pegajoso y picante

La chica salía corriendo del salón, llenando sus oídos de las risas del comedor, adentrándose al baño se encerró en un cubículo y viéndose sola, las lágrimas solieron solas, manchando sus ojos púrpuras con un color rojo irritado.

**.**

**.**

—¡Olle! —al parece la odiosa pelirroja le había seguido, corría tras ella, y llegando a su lado le miro con determinación

Sakura levanto una ceja.

—¡Desde hoy serás mi amiga! —le dijo, y si no fuera por su voz jadeante, Sakura pudo haber entendido que eso ni siquiera se asemejaba a una pregunta

—No.

—¡¡Que serás mi amiga!!

—Que parte de no, no entendiste —le dijo—la _nn_ o la _oo_—expresó con el ceño fruncido

Karin hizo una mueca.

—Al menos déjame estar a tu lado —y Sakura no supo por que no pudo decir un simple "ni pensarlo"

Tal vez fueron sus ojos escarlatas o por su voz tan sonante como una suplica.

—Yo no tengo amigas —le susurro—nadie a querido serlo.

—No veo cual sea el motivo —se burló con voz irónica

Moviendo sus pies, comenzó a trazar su camino.

_Yo no tengo amigas_

Suspirando, se arregló el cabello.

—Tan solo no seas odiosa —le dijo, no vio como la chica sonrió con alegría

—¡Lo prometo! —chilló colocando sus manos tras su espalda y apresurando el paso para poder caminar su nivel, Sakura rodó los ojos por el alarido antes dado, al parecer esa chica no había escuchado nada sobre lo de no ser odiosa

—Yo ya te he dicho mi nombre, dime ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —ni siquiera su paz duro cinco míseros minutos para que ella empezara a hablar, se parecía a el y eso le molestaba

—Sakura, Haruno Sakura —rogó para que se callara

—¡Wou! ¡Que lindo! Cerezo en primavera —dijo con voz animada

—Nee, ¿En que nivel vas? —cuestionó con un dedo en sus labios

—Último —respondió Sakura

—¡Ho!¡ ¡Yo voy en tercero! —chilló

—¿Te pregunte? —ella pensó que se parecía tanto a _N-_

—Gomena, Sakura-sempai.

La nombrada suspiro, bueno, esa chica no tenia culpa alguna ¿No?, talvez podría ser un poco más mable, ¡Pero solo un poco!

—vamos te llevare a tu salón.

—¡H-Hai! —gritó emocionada, agarró la mano de Sakura y corrió hacia su salón, riendo en el proceso, la de pelo rosa pensó que talvez estaba loca, muy loca

**.**

**.**

Fin del capitulo III

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gracias por esperar, en el próximo será un encuentro entre Sakura y Sasuke, aunque todavía no tengo planeado exactamente como será, pero espero que este capitulo les haya gustado

xStancy: lo siento si te ilusionas, lo que pasa es que leí mi fic y suele tener algunas faltas de ortografía o le faltan algunas palabras, y al arreglarlos se sube el capitulo, como si hubiera actualizado, pero gracias por tu review, y claro que no me iba a molestar algo como ello

**.**

**.**

Nekiitha-no-cliché.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dale al botoncito :D ¿Si?


	4. Determinación

Disclaimer:

Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, por que si no ya hubiera echo que Sasuke _violara_a Sakura con serpientes como juegos sexuales (:D) pero esta historia es completamente mía, **no** acepto que**nadie la** tome

Bueno e aquí el cuarto capitulo de _sex and revenge,_ e de disculparme por mi demora, realmente nunca me ha gustado que los autores se demoren mucho, y siempre me quejaba de ello_,_pero estando en _sus zapatos,_lo entiendo, me había bloqueado por completo y el titulo fue una tortura

Pero aquí lo tienen, espero que sea de su agrado y agradecer a todos por su apoyo y sus review, no esperaba que fueran tanto ¡y es mi primera vez!

Sin más tapujos

¡Discuten la lectura!

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo IV:

_Determinación_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

_Estas jugando a ser la mala, nena_

_Dime_

_Cuánto durara la farsa_

_¿Antes de que todo se derrumbe?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El amor puro y sincero _jamás_ hace daño a nadie.

Hace unos cuantos pocos minutos que ya habían llegado a su destino, Sakura ladeó la cabeza y estiró el cuerpo hacia atrás, al parecer la clase de Karin quedaba justa al lado donde Kakashi impartía Biología.

—Hm…bueno, esta es la ultima hora —la chica de pelo rosa giró el rostro para verle—¿Cuál es tu ultima materia?

—Educación física —su respuesta fue seca y aburrida

Karin se mordió el labio.

—¿Podemos irnos juntas?...bueno… si tu quieres…¡Puedo llevarte en mi auto! —le chilló con amabilidad

—Tengo el mió propio —tras esta respuesta la pelirroja comenzó a jugar con sus dedos— ¿No tienes que entrar? —bufó

—…Me gustas…pero… ¿Podrías ser más amable? —Sakura trago pesado ¿¡Le gustaba!? Acaso ella era…

—¡No! —negó con rapidez tras ver la mueca de la otra— ¡Me gustas como amigas! ¡A mi me gustan los hombre _estúpida_!—se tapó la boca al instante, maldiciéndose por haberla insultado. _Idiota, se supone que quieres que sea tu amiga,_ se recriminó

—Me agradas mas así —le hizo saber con una pequeña risa, que fue expulsada por su respingada nariz—prefiero a esta, que la chillona y _linda._

Karin se mordió el labio y asintió despacito con la cabeza, Sakura se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a lo anteriormente dicho

—Vale, entonces ¡Nos vemos mañana! —se adentró al salón y cerró la puerta con lentitud

Con una sonrisa se dirigió al la profesora—Disculpe la hora ¿Puedo entrar? —la señora le miro con una mueca confusa y con movimientos toscos de cabeza le dijo un _s_i mudo— ¡Gracias! —se sentó en su butaca con la misma sonrisa pintada en los labios

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

Comprobó que el lugar se encontraba como ella sospechaba. _Vació._

—Esto se te hará costumbre —se reprochó

Y un suspiro prolongado y cansino se desprendió de sus labios, después de haber tenido sexo con Neji era normal que estuviera cansada, porque luego de hacer eso ella siempre tomaba una reponedora siesta.

Caminando por el costado de la larga banca en medio de los camerinos femeninos, buscó un casillero que estuviera vació, y dentro de este encontró el uniforme deportivo color azul marino, la ropa estaba colgada perfectamente, sin ninguna arruga y olía a perfume, aspiró el olor antes de empezar despojarse de su vestimenta.

Recordaba que luego de cada clase de educación física, mandaban la ropa deportiva a una tintorería, claro que podían costear eso, porque _Sonogakure Konoha _era una de las instituciones educativas mas prestigiosas de todo el país, con una enseñanza muy avanzada a comparación de otros tantos, el mayor porcentaje de los que egresaban a aquel lugar eran hijos de gente famosa o empresarios y por lo tanto poseían el dinero suficiente para costear todo aquello o eran becados en honor a sus notas.

Ya habiéndose cambiado por completo, anudó su cabello con ambas cintas color rosa en una coleta alta, para evitar acalorarse con su pelo en la cara.

Por que ella no quería sudar por nada más que no fuera tener sexo.

Cerró el casillero, después de dejar toda su ropa en este y se apresuró en salir de la estancia, luego de pasado los camerinos, sus sentidos de audición pudieron captar con facilidad el sonido de un silbato.

Se encontró con una cancha de arena y cemento, los estudiantes corrían alrededor de esta y del profesor, quien le alentaba.

—¡Vamos chicas! ¡Muevan esos hermosos cuerpos que Kami-sama les ha dado! —_si a eso se le puede llamar alentar_

Acercándosele, pudo notar que poseía una melena larga y blanca, no podía ver su cara porque estaba de espaldas, pero ya tenia una _imagen_ de su rostro.

Sakura carraspeó desde atrás para llamar su atención, logrando su cometido, _y sí_, como lo supuso la cara de aquel sujeto era la de un psicópata sexual, todo un pervertido. Este la miro y le iba a replicar su demora, por muy _sexy_ que fuera esa chica, él no toleraba el retraso.

—Disculpe la demora, _sensei_, pero no lograba ponerme la polera —se excusó tomando en sus manos sus propios pechos y estrujándolos frente a sus ojos, ella sabia como manejar la situación cuando de hombre se tratase, había tenido una gran maestra para ello

Él, como predijo la chica, se cubrió la nariz con la mano, y se dio la vuelta para que no mirara su hemorragia nasal.

—E-Esta bien —le hizo saber con una voz de hilillo—Ve con tus compañero —le dijo dándose la vuelta sobre sus talones, con la cara ya compuesta y la nariz roja

—¡Hai!—le dijo con voz demasiado _alegre_, dándose la vuelta se dio el lujo de rodar los ojos, odiaba el tener que comportarse así, pero si las cosas le funcionaban mejor, bienvenida sea la hipocresía

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

Tuvo una clase normal de deportes, precalentó antes de correr con los demás, pero cuando se hubo unido al montón, tan solo debía recorrer dos vueltas a la cancha y por una _extraña_ razón, la mayor parte del sexo masculino corría lento, lo mas cercano a ella posible, Sakura solo optó por sonreírles coqueta o a cerrarles un ojo y mas de alguno como respuesta se había reído como tonto, sonrojado y los mas torpes caído al piso, Sakura se permitía sonreír internamente con las reacciones. _Hmm, hombres._

La clase terminó a las cinco y quince de la tarde, como todos los días. Ella se quedó con algunos chicos charlando amenamente mientras que las otras muchachas habían ido a las regaderas, refunfuñando por la notable atención que recibía la nueva compañera.

—_¡Ho!_ ya son las cinco y media —les sonrió—Creo que es hora que vaya a bañarme —les dijo levantándose del pasto

—Sí, tienes razón —la apoyó un chico de ojos celestes

Ella se levantó para ir caminando hacia las duchas, desde la lejanía ellos pudieron ver como ella alzaba la mano en son de despedida

—Es realmente linda ¿no? —suspiró uno

—_Se_ —apoyó otro con las mejillas sonrosadas

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

—Manada de estúpidos —susurró, sintiendo como la frialdad del agua recorría cada encurvamiento de su cuerpo

Ella había llegado allí con un _propósito,_ pero para poder llevarlo a cavo, debían suceder motivos, y uno de ellos era ser popular.

—Ho, claro que lo seré —dijo levantando la cara para que el agua le golpeara la cara—No pensé que ser _conocido _pudiera ser tan fácil —ronroneó lavando sus pechos con el jabón

Ya habiendo limpiado su cuerpo, estrujó el cabello para quitarle el exceso de agua y se envolvió con una toalla el cuerpo, abriendo la puerta de las regaderas sacó un pie de esta, pisó la cerámica para dirigirse a su casillero, el agua quedaba tras cada pisada que daba ella.

Con el cuerpo seco, tiró la toalla y esta cayó en la largura de la banca, abrió el casillero con el cuerpo desnudo, no se había preocupado de cerrar la puerta, no le importaba, si alguna chica entraba y la veía así, no le interesaba, sabia en demasía que era bella y si fuera un varón tampoco le preocupaba, había estado con muchos hombres y ya hacia mucho que ser vista desnuda por uno de ellos le avergonzaba o algo parecido.

Colocándose la ropa, se vio en el espejo que había en la puerta del casillero, sonrió tras verse, realmente se sentía orgullosa de lo que ahora poseía, por lo que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado obtener, se llevó un mechón detrás de la oreja, y su cara se volvió seria, haciendo que la sonrisa se esfumara, pero había tenido que pasar por algo así para poder cambiar, pasar por aquel dolor y borrar a la niña dulce e ingenua que alguna vez fue en un pasado no muy lejano.

Se agachó con el propósito de calzarse los zapatos negros, para luego de esto alzar el cuerpo agarrándose de la puerta del casillero, ya estaba lista, llegaría a su casa y tomaría una larga y deliciosa sies-

—Sakura —aun tenía agarrada la puerta, por lo que no le fue difícil apretar esta, no dejo que la respiración se le descompasara

Sus ojos se afilaron y su cara tomó un aire tranquilo.

Girando hacia su izquierda le enfrentó, pronunciando su nombre en el acto—Sasuke.

Él se le acercó lentito, levantó su mano y con la yema tocó la mejilla de ella, el calor invadió su dedo—Por un momento, creí que eras otro sueño —le dijo

—_No podré, Sakura_—_le dijo tomando su mochila_—_Debo ir a casa de Naruto para hacer un trabajo_.

—_¿Trabajo? hum…Ino también dijo que tenia un trabajo que hacer hoy_—_él no dijo nada_—_Bueno, no importa Sasuke-kun_ —_le dijo con voz tierna, sonriéndole_

_Algo dentro de el se removió_—_Te recompensare ¿vale?_

—_No tienes que hacerlo Sasuke-kun, siempre me recompensas cuando tienes algo_ _que hacer_ —_le dijo risueña, con un aura candida_

_Sasuke le beso los labios despacito_—_Perdón_ —_un susurro que Sakura no escuchó_

Echando su cuerpo hacia atrás le dijo—No me toques —_tu cuerpo esta sucio_

—¿Que no te toque? —preguntó, dando un paso hacia ella—… ¿Por qué te fuiste? Me dejaste sin ni siquiera una puta explicac…

Sakura se acerco hacia él y le beso los labios de una forma lenta y adictiva, tomándole por el cuello de la camisa intensificó el beso, él le tomo por la cintura, sintiendo en su propia carne el cambio físico que había sufrido la chica, la estrujo contra si, sintiéndola suya como tiempo atrás, ella introdujo su lengua en el acto, jugueteando con la de Sasuke.

Las manos de ella se separaron, una fue hacia los cabellos del chico y la otra estrujó la blanca camisa de este mismo, Sasuke la empotró contra los casilleros, sintiendo como los pechos de ella se aplastaban contra su torso, fue él quien cortó el beso, y con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a recorrer con la nariz la mejilla de la chica, sintiéndola caliente, talvez esta sonrojada pensó, y descendió hacia su cuello aspirando el olor que hace tanto deseaba sentir.

—Sakura —le susurró cuando comenzó a besar su cuello y ella no pudo soportarlo más

Le empujo y este cayó al suelo mirándola extrañado—Pregúntale a Naruto el porque de mi ida —le dijo tras pasarle por un costado

Él le iba a detener, cuando su mano toco una tela de algodón, era la toalla con la cual Sakura había secado su cuerpo.

La tomó entre sus manos acercándola a su rostro.

Cerrando los ojos aspiro la intensa fragancia a cerezos.

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

Se tapó la boca tratando que los sollozos no salieran, presionando con fuerza contra sus labios, con los ojos empañados comenzó a caminar hacia su carro.

—¡Por Dios! ¡No llores! —se recriminó con la voz quebrada—Por favor, no.

Ya llegando a su auto tras un correr tambaleante, se subió en el y lo arranco con un poco de dificultad tras no poder colocar la llave para encenderlo, al poder lograrlo arrancó con velocidad, pisando el acelerador hasta el fondo.

Recorrió las calles de tokyo con las manos temblando encima del manubrio y el corazón latiendo incontrolable, como un caballo desbocado en la pradera.

Se estacionó frente a su casa y con una sonrisa forzada les sonrió a los pasajeros de atrás, abriéndoles la puerta dejo que bajaron, mas estos no lo hicieron, le miraron tan fijamente que ella no pudo mas contener la barrera que había impuesto hace unos momentos.

Despacito, su cuerpo comenzó a descender hasta el suelo de rodillas, y con ambas manos se cubrió la cara, avergonzada de su reacción, mas las lágrimas lograban colarse por entre sus dedos, escurriéndose hasta el pavimento.

Jipiando comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

Hace meses que había dejado de soñar con aquella noche, con la noche que había sido su cumpleaños y le habían roto el corazón.

Por culpa de eso había dejado de lado su cuerpo, su corazón, su alma. Había creído por un largo tiempo que todo aquello era su culpa, se culpó a ella misma muchas noches entre llanto, muchas veces en la soledad de su cuarto.

Y luego, y luego ella entro en aquel mundo del libertinaje, era adictivo, porque el único momento en el que no sentía ese malestar en el pecho era cuando un orgasmo le recorría, o cuando _él, _estaba a su lado.

Aun recordaba como había sido su primera vez, y recordaba haber llorado, pero no de dolor, mas bien porque se había guardado por tanto para el que fue su primer amor y novio, para Sasuke se había guardado pura, para aquel que había amado, para aquel que le traiciono de una manera tan vil y asquerosa, y al final entregó su cuerpo a alguien que jamás ocuparía su corazón como ella quería, muchas veces se preguntó, porque no podía verle como algo mas, talvez si hubiese sido así las cosas hubieran sido distintas. _Cuanto lo siento, Gaara._

Luego de el que borro la inocencia de su cuerpo, había venido otro, y otro mas, no se saciaba y no sabia cual era la razón de ello, sabia que su corazón estaba sanado porque ya no le amaba Sasuke, hace ya tiempo que había dejado de sentir algo así por el, pero el sabor amargo de sentirse de aquella forma, de sentir que había jugado con ella no se borraba, por mas bocas que besara no se iba.

Había aprendido a amar su cuerpo, a amarse así misma, a no ser como la que una vez fue, ya no creía en el amor, al menos el de color rosa, ella entregaba su cuerpo, pero no así su corazón, había aprendido que no saldría nada bueno si lo hacia, porque Sasuke de alguna forma le había marcado, marcado con miedo, odio y repudio.

Se había preparado para confrontarle, para mostrarle que no era más la niña con la que una vez juego, la que de una vez se burlo.

Pero al verle todo se había derrumbado ante sus pies, todos esos recuerdos de meses de amor _falso_ y de soledad abrasadora le habían golpeado al instante y no pensó que pudiera ser _tan_ doloroso, y no le ayudaba el saber que cada vez que mirase esos ojos como la noche, todo lo reviviría en segundos, llevándola a un profundo mar de agonía.

Porque le había olvidado, de alguna forma lo había hecho, claro que a **él**, pero el dolor seguía latente en cada recoveco de ella, en toda ella.

—Dios, por favor, haz que no duela de nuevo, no de nuevo —rogó

Su corazón estaba sanado, tras meses de curación, aquel muchacho en Rusia se había encargado de borrar su amor de infancia, para dejar otro peor en ella.

Pero a pesar de ya no tenerle en el pecho, lo tenia en el alma, en lo ojos, en los labios, y todo ellos le _repudiaban._

Porque él le destruyó la inocencia, la alegría, la ilusión.

La destruyó todo ella.

Y se las pagaría, pagaría por cada lágrima que había votado por él, él seria quien lloraría esta vez, él seria el del corazón roto.

Porque por esto estaba allí, para recuperar el pedazo de su corazón que había pisoteado Sasuke, para devolverles la moneda a todos los que le habían humillado, todos ellos la pagarían caro, les golpearía donde mas querían, para que su dolor fuera mas fuerte que el que ella había recibido aquella noche de invierno, y aquellos días de instituto.

Porque ella _necesitaba_ hacerlo para comenzar de nuevo, para irse con la gente que realmente le quería y volver a nacer.

Había vuelto por ese motivo.

Los destruiría lentamente.

_Disfrutándolo._

_

* * *

_

**.**

**.**

Fin del capitulo IV

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Siento si este capitulo les ha decepcionado

-quería escribir en este capitulo que fue lo que exactamente le había ocurrido a Sakura, pero luego pensé que podría dejarlo para después, sip, soy mala. _ñeeee_

-en este capitulo quería dejar a entender que nada sucede sin un motivo que desemboque a ello, como un súper héroe, un ejemplo seria _Batman, _él se convirtió en anti-héroe tras el asesinato de sus padre, quería dejar a entender que Sakura no es una...sin motivo aparente ¿Vale?

-también desee captar todos los sentimiento de ella, todo el odio y el dolor, de todos modos, los _flash back_ seguirán apareciendo a lo largo de los capítulos

-aquellos que querían que el reencuentro fuera un lemmon, mis mas sentidas disculpas, pero es por algo que no a ocurrido

* * *

**.**

**.**

Nekiitha-no-cliché.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dale al botoncito :D ¿Si?


	5. Remembranzas dolorosas

**Declaimer:**Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes

**Rating:**M

Quiero que critiquen, los reviews, no son solo para decir que les gusto (aunque me encanta :B), pero quiero mejorar y con ayuda de ustedes, lectores, se que podré.

Cualquier crítica es bienvenida cuando es con buena intención.

Sin nada que acotar aparte de pedir disculpas por la demora, les invito a leer.

¡Disfrútenlo!.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Capitulo V:

_Remembranzas dolorosas_

_**.**_

_**.

* * *

**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Tú llenabas los momentos_

_En los que lo necesitaba más_

_Y hasta creo que me podría olvidar de tristezas y miedos_

_Ahora ya, aquellos días no volverán jamás._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El alba estaba dando comienzo, mostrando a la ciudad de Tokyo la hermosura de un sol enorme y dorado.

Sentándose en la cama se restregó los ojos de una forma infantil, y se levantó en dirección a la ducha. Dejando que las sabanas de ceda se escurrieran por su cuerpo.

Caminó hacia la puerta del baño, con el cuerpo totalmente desnudo, una de las cosas que nunca había cambiado era aquella cómoda manía, no tenia ropa para dormir o algo que se le pareciese, de alguna forma le asfixiaba, además, a todos los hombres que habían pasado por su cama no les había molestado.

Sin molestarle la frialdad de las cerámicas movió el cuerpo estirándolo.

Distinguió el calefón con los ojos entre cerrados por el sueño; en una de las paredes de su baño, cerca de la puerta de entrada. Abrió la boca para exhalar un pequeño suspiro.

Cogió una cajetilla de fósforos, tomando uno de ellos entre sus dedos y lo restregó contra el chispero de la caja, pero estaba un poco somnolienta y al no medir su fuerza lo que logró fue romperlo, gruñendo con frustración, tomó otro palillo de la caja e hizo el mismo proceso, obteniendo esta vez que la cabecita roja del fósforo se encendiera al instante. Vio, a través el jade que eran sus iris, las llamas que refulgían en rojo, amarillo y azul. No pudo evitar perderse en ellos.

—_Auch —se quejó adolorida, inspeccionó su dedo lastimado y tras ver como este se coloreaba de un color rosa oscuro; lo llevó hasta debajo del agua que caía del fregadero_

—_¿Que pasó? —escuchó ella, y levantó los ojos acuosos por el dolor_

_Él se le acerco suspirando—Torpe —reprendió, pero tomo entre sus manos blancas y grandes las delicadas y pequeñas de ella_

—_Solo me queme Sasuke-kun —lloriqueó_

_Vio como sus mejillas se sonrojaron encantadoramente cuando llevó el dedo de la chica a su boca. Sonrió con ternura al verla de aquella forma._

_La tomó de la cara y le besó, mientras ella se sujetó de la camisa escolar del Uchiha, no se dio cuenta cuando él comenzó a hacer un recorrido desde la cremosa piel de su mejilla hasta la de su cuello._

—_N-No Sasuke-kun —detuvo y sintió como el aire de un suspiro le golpeaba la zona. Un aire caliente y reprimido_

Fue cuando las tenues llamas se comenzaron a consumir entre sus dedos que reaccionó, volviendo a la realidad, con un sabor amargo en la boca y un malestar en vientre que recordaba con viva familiaridad.

Pero negó con la cabeza.

Hace tanto que recuerdos de aquellos tipos habían abandonado su mente, no entendió porque ahora habían vuelto otra vez ¿Una señal? No, ella no creía en esas cosas.

Antes de que el fuego se extinguiera por completo, lo acercó con la intención de introducirlo en el pequeño hoyito medianamente ovalado que debería estar ahí y chasqueó la lengua por su estupidez, aun no se acostumbraba a esa lujosa casa que le había comprado su madrastra, y por ende había olvidado que solo con girar la pequeña manilla, de abajo esta, se prendía para calentar el agua. Haciendo ese pequeño proceso, dio por terminada aquella tarea.

Botó lo que quedo del cerillo sin ocupar en el papelero, cuando escuchó un extraño y familiar sonido. Adentrándose en su cuarto, se acercó hacia su tocador, en medio de las sombras para ojos, los perfumes y las otras cosas más de belleza, vio la luz azul de su _ux490_. Uno de los tantos regalos que le habían obsequiado.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y vio, en la cuadrada pantalla de este, que tenia un mensaje nuevo, apretó un botón para abrir su correo y una cálida sonrisa se instaló en su cara.

_Я разбудил вас?_

_Надеюсь, что я сделал_

_Я скучаю вишневый_

_Я считаю дни до встречи с Вами_

_Называйте меня .... OK?_

_Я тебя люблю_

____S.A____**(1)**

Sakura, con un movimiento rápido de dedos le escribió un mensaje en ruso como respuesta, deslizó la pantalla hacia abajo y como en un principio, fue hacia el baño. Abriendo la puerta de cristal se adentro en la regadera, miró desde esa posición la bañera redonda de la otra esquina y suspiró, ella hubiese preferido tomar un baño caliente ahí, pero a riesgo de llegar tarde otra vez, se adentro a la ducha, deslizando la puerta de vidrio tras ella para cerrarla.

Movió la manilla del agua y esta cayó, de golpe, caliente y relajante en su cuerpo, su cabello de a poco comenzó a mojarse adquiriendo una tonalidad rosa más oscura que lo habitual.

Hoy era un nuevo día.

**.

* * *

**

**.**

_Sonogakure Konoha _poseía en sus centros de recreación una combinación de naturaleza revuelta, el mes de mayo traía consigo lo último de la primavera y gracias a ello, los tonos _femeninos_ resplandecían por doquier.

En una parte de aquel enorme lugar, exactamente en el patio trasero, a las siete y quince exactas de la mañana -desabitado por todos excepto dos estudiantes- el viento soplaba consigo la tierra sin mojar del suelo y una que otra flor de la estación. El aire traía un ambiente de dolor y recuerdos.

Con un puñetazo marcado en la mejilla, cayó al asfalto, mirando a su agresor con frialdad y el ceño fruncido.

La amistad que por más de quince años poseyeron, se había roto hace unos cuentos meses atrás, hace exactamente ocho meses, _cuando ella se fue_, de una forma cruda y sin palabras.

Desde aquella vez, Naruto había dejado más que claro -por su actitud- que las cosas ya no serían como antes, aquella manera de ser que contrastaba por completo con la forma candida, que siempre rodeaba al rubio, habían desaparecido, por un tiempo Sasuke no lo entendió, hasta ahora, aquellas miradas significativas, las indiferencias y distracciones que le daban un aura de melancolía y tristeza.

Y aunque él Uchiha no lo digiera, había dolido mucho más el silencio, que los insultos esperados y que finalmente jamás recibió.

Esta vez hubo un detonante que impidió a Naruto querer reafirmar sus lazos.

_Recordaba que se habían encontrado aquella mañana a tempranas horas del día, porque así Sasuke se lo había pedido por teléfono._

_Naruto no había entendido para que. Al llegar ambos caminaron en silencio al patio trasero de aquel lugar, el rubio se apoyó en una de las paredes echas de concreto y pintadas de azul marino, mientras que Sasuke le había dado la espalda._

_Con los cabellos negros bailando junto al viento, le comentó de lo sucedido ayer por la tarde con Sakura, realmente no con exactitud, omitió el detalle del beso, pero no el hecho que ella, le había dicho que si quería una respuesta a su pregunta, él único que se lo diría, seria Naruto._

_Y fue ahí cuando este comprendió, el porque de la citación a tan altas horas de la mañana. No emitió palabras, no porque no supiera que decir, si no porque no quería, algo en él se había revuelto con el reencuentro contado por Sasuke, porque él no quería que ella volviera a sufrir, y menos de manos del Uchiha, ni de las suyas propias._

_Inhalando el aire con lentitud, le contó la causante circunstancia de la marcha de Sakura, Naruto hubiese querido ver cual había sido la reacción_ _de Sasuke, pero este le daba la espalda. Como le hubiese _deleitado _verlo llenarse de culpa._

_Su ex-amigo era frío, calculador, serio y sombrío, irónico y burlesco, y así lo había aceptado, pero como había actuado le lleno el cuerpo de decepción._

_Él mismo se había contenido muchas veces -cerrando los puños y mordiéndose la lengua- para evitar que los insultos brotaran de su boca, porque si él supiera la circunstancia de su ida, no actuaría con tanta hipocresía._

_Si no quería que ella se alejara ¿por que se había arriesgado a hacer algo tan bajo?_

_Cada vez que le veía, una lava hirviendo se acoplaba en la sangre de sus venas, como también cuando se veía así mismo, no solo había sido culpa de Sasuke y él lo sabia, porque también había sido la suya, si hubiese hablado con su amigo, si le hubiese hecho entrar en razón,_ talvez _nada hubiese ocurrido, si no hubiese estado tan segado en querer ser quien besara a Sakura._

_Debía reconocer que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, pero quería ir con lentitud, comprendía que seria difícil para Sakura-chan verle como algo más que un amigo, pero había llegado Sasuke, con su galanura y gallardees arruinándoselo todo._

_¿Por que de todas las mujeres que podía elegir, tenia que ser la que él quería? Claro que Sasuke jamás supo el amor del rubio hacia la que fue su novia. Como Naruto nunca se entero que ella se había enamorado de Sasuke, antes de conocerlo personalmente gracias a si mismo._

_Uzumaki jamás creyó que su amigo de infancia estuviera realmente enamorado, porque si así fuera ¿por que mantendría su romance oculto? Tampoco es que pudiera recriminarle tanto eso, ya que él también mantuvo su amistad con ella encubierta. No quería que nadie se la quitara._

_Aquello de que Sasuke no amaba a Sakura lo sospechaba, y cuando estuvo dispuesto a enfrentarle y decirle que él la adoraba desde hace años, no pudo, porque la vio a ella con una expresión tan dichosa que...no tuvo el valor suficiente, y lo que le quebró entero fue ver, escondido detrás de aquel frondoso árbol, las pequeñas sonrisas sinceras que se le escapaban con continuidad al morocho, aquella muestra de alegría que con escasez eran expuestas en la cara de Sasuke, junto a Sakura se escurrían sin inhibiciones. Por primara vez no pensó en su dolor, si no en la felicidad de ellos. Porque les amaba, a ambos._

_Pero eso no duró por mucho, porque cuando se empeñaba en olvidarla y dejarlos ser felices, ella le sonreía y abrazaba con tanto cariño que él se daba por vencido, y eso era tan... frustrante y doloroso._

Un amor jamás es puro, a menos que se trate de niños que no saben que es lo malo y bueno. Él lo había comprendido, al verse así mismo y a Sasuke.

_Si amas, pero sabes que jamás serás correspondido, porque esa persona tiene a otra en sus ojos, dices no importar, que mientras esa persona tan especial para ti sea feliz, tú también lo serás._

_Pero si de la nada apareciera un ángel y pusiera frente a ti el corazón de tu ser amado, diciendo que tienes una posibilidad que él te ame ahora a ti, o siga enamorado de su actual amor, tu elegirías que te ame, como tu al él._

_Y no es que sea algo malo, porque nosotros también queremos ser felices._

_Naruto no lo había entendido hasta que la vio salir llorando por la puerta de su casa, hasta que su padre hablo con él, no lo supo._

_Porque había aprovechado tantas ocasiones en las que Sasuke hacia de las suyas -ocultándolo todo en una excusa barata, que a pesar de ello Sakura siempre creía- tratando de que ella le amase, y había caído tan bajo que muchas noches deseo que ella supiera la verdad y fuera él quien la consolara, que fuera él quien ocupara su corazón, como desde un principio debió haber sido._

_Llegó hasta tanto su obsesionado amor que fue él quien le dijo a Sakura aquella tarde de su cumpleaños numero diecisiete, que Sasuke le estaba esperando, recordaba que Sakura le había memorado que él mismo le llevo el recado de que estaría ocupado, pero Naruto insistió tanto, que ella termino por ir._

_Había caído tan bajo, traiciono a su amigo y a la mujer que amaba, pero a ella le traiciono de muchas maneras, una de las tantas fue ocultarle la verdad._

_Él sabia con demasiado detalles a lo que _jugaba _Sasuke en esos tiempos y no hizo nada por evitarlo, no la protegió como siempre juró._

_Naruto hubiese hecho lo posible por no perder la amistad de Sasuke, pero la desechó, cuando Ino llego con la noticia que eran novios._

_Se había demorado tan solo tres semanas en olvidar todo de Sakura, en ese momento lo único que sintió, por él que había sido su amigo, fue un palpable y solidó odio._

_¿Por que él podía seguir con su vida?_

_¿Por que podía ser _feliz _y ellos no?_

_Él no lo era por completo, y sabia con certeza que aunque no pudiera ver a Sakura, por los millones de kilómetros que lo separaban de ella, que no se encontraba bien, que estaba destrozada y con el corazón muerto. Lo había comprobado al volverla a ver, y ver que no era la misma que un día conoció, ya no más sonrisas dulces ni abrazos suaves._

_Y él sequía igual que siempre, no tenia corazón y en implante había sido puesto en su lugar un remolino negro, que solo podía causar destrucción y dolor. Así era Sasuke_

—_¿Por que no me lo dijiste? —preguntó luego de que terminara de contarle las causa de la marcha de quien fue su novia, quien le robó el corazón._

—_¿Cambiaria en algo?_

—_Yo..._

—_Tú nada Sasuke —le enfrentó alzando la vista—Nada de lo que digas remedirá algo —dijo sin pensar que él también tenia culpa_

_Claro que le había contado el porque de su fuga, pero jamás mencionó el amor que tuvo por ella, o que él había llevado a Sakura aquella vez._

—_Pero ha vuelto y es por algo —susurró—Si hablara con ella talvez —no había terminado de hablar_

_Con un puñetazo marcado en la mejilla, cayó a la tierra, mirando a su agresor con frialdad y el ceño fruncido._

—¡No te acerques a ella!... —amenazó, conteniéndose para no golpearle de nuevo—Ya te lo dije, la cagaste una vez... no dejare que la lastimes otra vez, no por segunda vez.

—¿Y tu?...¿No la lastimaste? —escupió con sorna y de forma burlesca. Naruto le había contado que le había defendido a pesar de la estupidez que había cometido, algo que ni él propio dueño de aquellas palabras podía entender

—¡Fue por ti, maldito infeliz! —se _justificó_, apretando los dientes con ira—Aquella vez de alguna forma te elegí a ti...y no valió la pena —Sasuke empuño las manos ofendido—Esta vez ella esta mil veces por sobre ti...esta vez haré las cosas bien, lograre que todo vuelva a ser como antes —levantándose del suelo, le enfrento parándose frente a él

—Tienes razón, la cosas volverán a ser iguales —dijo sonriendo prepotente—Porque ella volverá a ser m…

Lanzándose hacia Sasuke, le mando un puñetazo, esta vez en la mejilla derecha—¡Eres un hijo de puta! —vociferó—Tuviste tu oportunidad y la derrochaste...¡Por ti!...por ti perdí a la mujer que mas he amado en la vida —debajo de su cuerpo, sintió las lágrimas de Naruto golpearle la cara

Por alguna _extraña razón _no se defendió de los golpes, tal vez porque muy en el fondo sabía que se los merecía, merecía que le golpearan hasta dejarle casi muerto, solo para sentir algo de lo que sintieron ellos al lastimarles. De todos modos no dolían tanto como cuando la perdió a ella o cuando Naruto no había sido el mismo con él desde aquella vez. Tampoco él lo había sido

Porque había perdido a las personas que jamás creyó, se fuesen de su lado.

—Ahora que ha vuelto, el destino me ha dado una nueva oportunidad...no la desaprovechare, _ni siquiera por ti_—la voz de Sasuke se hizo presente a través de los sollozos del rubio

Naruto se levanto—Tu jamás harías nada por nadie —dijo con una sonrisa triste—Solo te interesa tu propia y única dicha.

—Ella será feliz a mi lado —afirmó con voz decidida y baja

—¿Como la ultima vez? No lo creo —respondió irónico

—¡Sasuke! ¡Dios! ¿Que te ha pasado en la cara? —estaban tan ensimismados, que no notaron como su grupo ya había llegado y se habían acercado a ellos, hasta que la voz de Ino se los dio a entender—¿¡Fuiste tu Naruto!? —le chilló amenazadoramente

Mas Naruto no le tomo atención, realmente ninguno de ellos dos lo hizo. Él rubio se decidió por hablar.

—Sobre el destino—le hizo rememorar sus palabras anteriores—Los individuos como tú no tienen eso _jamás_.

Las personas del grupo le miraron interrogantes, no estaban pillando el hilo de la conversación.

Sus ojos oscuros se afilaron—Entonces creo que esto queda aquí.

—Sí —afirmó—Nuestra amistad se acaba aquí —dijo con decisión—Lo que quedaba de ella —murmuró bajito al viento

—¿¡Que!? —había preguntado Kiba en un chillido

Muchas veces ellos fueron testigos de los pleitos de ambos, pero no habían llegado mas haya de insultos y malas palabras y ahora estaban acabando con su amistad. Kiba hubiese creído que era otra discusión estúpida, que luego se arreglaría, si no fuera por la mirada decidida de Naruto.

—De echo, mi relación con ustedes también acaba aquí —les informó, mirándoles

—Naru-ruto —Hinata no creía lo que escuchaba ¿los dejaría? ¿La dejaría?— ¿Porque, Naruto? —preguntó tratando que su voz no flaqueara

—Porque así las cosas serán mas fáciles —dijo dándose la vuelta—Si estoy solo tengo mas posibilidades.

—¿Posibilidades? —dijo Ten-ten, mirando extrañada a su novio

Naruto comenzó a caminar—No me rendiré —pudo escuchar a Sasuke retarle

Nadie había entendido nada de ello, pero sabían que hablaban en serio con respecto a su lazo.

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que ambos estaban paliando por una mujer que les odiaba.

**.

* * *

**

**.**

Sakura, ya bajado de su carro, fijó la vista en todos los estudiantes que ingresaban a esa hora de la mañana, el viento helado hizo que sus cabellos tomados en un coleta alta, danzaran al compás de el.

Con su verde mirar, pudo apreciar una cabellera rojo intenso muy próxima, cerca de unos árboles en la entrada principal, con tres chicas, no supo porque, pudo haber seguido su camino a su salón, pero se le acerco con paso lento, abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes.

—¡Que descarada! la zorra ablando de moral —Sakura ladeo el rostro al escucharla hablar de aquella forma—Escúchame bien regalada a la próxima yo mis--

—Karin —le llamó, haciendo que esta girara para verle

—Y ahora quien put... ¡Sakura! —exclamó sorprendida y sonriendo feliz

Ladeo el rostro para ver a las acompañantes de la chica y encontró a una de ella secándose las lagrimas.

—¿Que haces? —preguntó levantando una ceja enojada

Karin se dio vuelta para mirarles también.

—Nada...solo hablamos —dijo sin mirarle

Al darse vuelta, encontró en sus ojos un poco de rencor.

—_Pero miren nada mas...la estúpida rosadita —se burló una chica—Estas cada vez mas gorda ¿No, mi amor?_

—_Hm —pronunció él, mostrando una sonrisa burlesca_

_Sakura conteniendo las lágrimas, agacho la cabeza sumisa._

—Gente como tú la detesto —escupió Sakura con voz agria

—¿Qu-Que?

—Uno de tus pasatiempos es molestar a los demás para sentirte superior ¿No?

—¡No!...bueno algunas veces lo he hecho...¡Pero! —trató de decir

—Cállate...no me vuelvas a hablar —se volteo y se dirigió a la entrada, Karin sintió sus ojos cristalizarse

Mordiéndose el labio aguanto el llanto.

—¿¡Que hacen todavía aquí!? —les chilló al sentirlas detrás de su espalda, las chicas tras el gritos salieron corriendo

Y ella vio a Sakura perderse en las puertas de _Sonogakure…_

Esta misma comenzó a pasear por los pasillo donde se ubicaban los casilleros escolares, viendo en su mano el numero del suyo, con la mirada comenzó a buscarlo.

—Trescientos veinte y cuatro —se paro frente a este y viendo la clave lo abrió—Creo que no será tan buen día como imagine —susurro al dejar sus cosas dentro

Pensó en Karin y algo en el estómago se le instaló—Tal vez debí dejarla explicarse —sacudiendo la cabeza se negó a ello

Hoy a la primera hora le tocaba matemáticas, una de sus materias favoritas, recordando el lugar de este salón, comenzó a mover sus pies para llegar.

Encontrándolo, se apresuro a entrar a este, algunos alumnos ya estaban dentro y ella se sentó en la segunda fila de la pared, saco su cuaderno y comenzó a tomar apuntes de la clase de Kurenai-sensei.

Al término de matemáticas, Sakura se dirigió al patio delantero, tenía una extraña sensación de nostalgia, y quería volver a ver los árboles del lugar. _Donde conoció a Naruto._

Bajando por las escaleras del edificio principal, llego a su destino.

Y la vio a ella... Karin se mecía con lentitud, encima de un columpio, a las faldas de un sauce, Sakura se le quedo mirando, viendo como poseía la cabeza a gachas y se restregaba los ojos. La había hecho llorar_._

—No es que me interese —un chico le hablo, girando el rostro, vio unos ojos como el agua

Sakura levantó una ceja—¿Disculpa?

—Hm. Aquellas chicas que estaban con Karin —ella frunció el ceño—Te estaban insultando, ella pasaba por ahí y al escucharlas, solo te defendió —explicó

—¿Y tu porque deberías saberlo? —el chico por alguna extraña razón se sonrojo

—Y-Yo —carraspeando miro a otro lado—Solo _pasaba _por su lado...ella es una buena chica, solo que ha pasado por cosas malas —dijo tras formar en su blanca cara una suave sonrisa cálida

Sakura vio como el muchacho sacaba una pequeña botella de agua y comenzaba a beberla. Al parecer se deshidrataba con facilidad.

No creyó que Karin la hubiese defendido, pero lo hubiera dicho si tan solo la hubiera escuchado, porque no todos eran igual que aquellos que se burlaban de ella ¿No?

Pero en cada fibra de su mente, llevaba impregnada los recuerdos de tormentosos años pasados.

Había dolido por tanto tiempo la injusticia de la que fue presa, de aquellas palabras crueles que recibía a diario, pero aun así, mantenía una cálida y reconfortante sonrisa para su madre, porque sabía que no podía ser débil. Jamás le contó a ella sobre los diarios acontecimientos que pasaban a lo largo de su día, ocultando sus rasguños y moretones tras una excusa barata, no sabía defenderse, y no tenía a nadie que lo hiciera.

En las mañanas soportaba su calvario.

Y en las noches protegía a su madre de la desolación.

La consolaba de las inminente manos de la muerte, le abrazaba escuchándola hablar con lentitud, jamás le vio llorar por algo, era una mujer fuerte y había aprendido de ella, solo una vez la tristeza le inundo a tal grado para que las lágrimas salieran solas, o eso creía Sakura, porque su madre cada vez que le sentía salir solitaria para el colegio, lloraba con un voz desgarrada y solía rezar siempre a diario pidiéndole a Dios le diera mas tiempo, solo un poco mas de tiempo, para poder disfrutar de su hija, para poder verla crecer.

Sakura recordaba con vives aquella ocasión; cuando le vio lagrimear.

_Estaban sentadas en el pequeño ante patio de su morada, sentadas en el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol, era verano y el sol quemaba con intensidad, comían una jugosa y dulce rebanada de sandía, Sakura le había sonreído tan abiertamente que su madre no pudo evitar mirarla por un tiempo más._

—_¿Sabes nena? —le había llamado de forma dulce aquella vez—No tengo miedo o tristeza de morir, todos debemos a hacerlo._

—_..._

—_Lo único que me hace doler aquí —llevo la mano de su hija hacia su propio pecho—Es que no podré volverte a ver, ni apreciar tu carita angelical, a escuchar tu voz._

_Abrazó a su hija con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la pequeña._

—_Dios mió, por favor no me lleves, no quiero que se quede sola, Dios, no quiero verla llorar —susurro bajito, tratando de que la niña no le escuchara, gimoteaba tratando vanamente de no llorar, de no desmoronarse y mostrarse fuerte_

_"Mami, Dios no te escuchara, hace tiempo que sus ojos no se posan en mi"_

_Aquella tarde Sakura le abrazó por prolongado tiempo, acariciando los pocos cabellos que quedaban en su cabeza, sintiéndola tiritar._

_Y también aquella noche lloró en la habitación compartida, un llanto muerto y acallado, porque jamás se quebraría frente a su madre._

De la forma mas cruel había muerto al día siguiente, Sakura aquella vez en la mañana -antes de ir al colegio- no la despertó como siempre solía hacerlo, se veía cansada, así que opto dejarla dormir por mas tiempo, y el _"te amo" _que siempre solía decirle antes de irse, jamás lo pronuncio.

Aquella ocasión, cuando llego a casa con una pequeña flor blanca que corto del parque para su madre, no la encontró, fueron sus vecinos quienes le dieron la trágica y penosa noticia, no lloró, porque así se lo había prometido a ella y a su madre en un juramento mudo.

Sabía que eso pasaría, ya lo venia asimilando de hace tres años, pero lo que mas dolía era que aquel día no le habla profesado cuanto le amaba, ¿Ella sabrá cuanto la quería?

No tuvo que escuchar falsas esperanzas de un _"A ido de viaje, pero tranquila, volverá pronto" _ni un "_Esta dormida, ya veras que despertara pequeña"._

No los recibió, y no importaba, _no_los necesitaba, sabia la cruda realidad, su madre había muerto y no volvería jamás, y lo había entendido, pero no así aceptado, sabia que terminaría pereciendo, porque ella le vio pasar por años de agonía, por aquella enfermedad que la iba matando con lentitud palpable, como su cabellos se caían por la quimioterapia y como ella desde los diez años tuvo que aprender a cuidar a alguien mas. Era algo inevitable.

A los catorce, conoció a Naruto quien le consoló, un consuelo tardío para ella, pero llego de la mano con él, esos dos años que lo paso sola, fueron _recompensados _por unos de calidez y amistad candida escondida, ella sabía que él quería mantener su puesto de popularidad, aunque no lo dijera… o eso creía ella.

En una ocasión cuando la acompaño a visitar la tumba de su madre, le confesó algo.

—_¿Sabes Sakura-chan?_

_le susurró esa vez, mientras esta arreglaba las flores en el florero de cristal._

—_¿Hm?_

—_Nunca conocí a mi madre, ella murió teniéndome —pronunció con voz apagada—Se que no es lo mismo, porque jamás le ame, ya que no le conocí —con una sonrisa calida se arrodilló a su lado—Es mas doloroso tener algo y perderlo que jamás haberlo tenido —le pasó un brazo por el hombro, en modo de un abrazo_

—_Pero ambos no poseemos lo que queremos ¿No? —habló esta vez ella—Siento lo de tu madre._

_Él negando con la cabeza, se levantó y con la mano le ayudo a ella a hacer lo mismo._

—_¿Como se llamaba? —pregunto tras pararse_

—_Kushina._

Hace mucho que de su diccionario se habían evaporado muchas cosas. Y el pedir perdón era una de ellas.

El llegar allí otra vez, a la tierra donde su madre había vivido y falleció, en donde ella también lo había hecho con mucho acontecimientos, muriendo de apoco.

Se había prometido así misma, que nadie volvería a entrar en ella, mas allá de los que dejo en Rusia, pero no podía evitar sentir algo por aquella chica de cabellos rojizos, no sabia porque, pero el verle de aquella forma le ponía mal, tal vez porque recordaba como ella se _sintió _por largo tiempo.

Y ahora aparecía este chico de pelo celeste agua, defendiéndola y albergando un sentimiento cálido y un revoltijo que le punzaba el estomago.

—¿Te gusta no? —el chico aun estaba hidratándose por lo que no le fue difícil escupir el agua tras escucharla

—¿¡Qu-Que!? —chilló con las mejillas pintadas

—Como sea, ¿Cual es tu nombre? —preguntó, tampoco era que le incumbiese

—Suigetsu —le respondió tras haberse calmado

—Métete en tus asuntos Suigetsu, y de todos modos me iba a acercar—le aclaró

Y tal como lo dijo, lo hizo, con paso lento sus pies comenzaron a pisar la tierra del lugar, los árboles le llevaron un viento tibio y fresco, se paró frente a ella, mientras que el sauce le daba sombra. Karin alzo la vista roja, mostrando una nariz sonrojada.

—¿Sa-Sakura? —se preguntó a ella misma

Esta no dijo nada, alzando la mano con parcimonia, le acaricio la cabeza, enredando entre sus dedos las raíces de sus cabellos rojos, Karin entrecerró los ojos cristalizados y apretó las cuerdas que mantenían el columpio.

—Y-Yo no quise.

—Lo se —le susurró y Karin ladeo la cabeza—Gracias —Esa palabra le había costado que saliera de su garganta

—Pensé que no me ibas a volver a hablar —sollozo, secándose con los dedos los rastrojos de lágrimas anteriores

—Vamos a dentro. ¿Vale?—asintió, y se paró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Una sonrisa que le recordaba a su madre.

**.

* * *

**

**.**

Con sus pasos resonando por el pasillo, los escolares le abrieron espacio, sus amigos le seguían desde atrás, se sintió extraño no tener el parloteo constante, las estupideces e insultos de _ex-_amigo a su lado.

—Oe... Sasuke, ¿vas a decir que mierda paso con Naruto halla fuera? —gruño Kiba

—No es algo que te incumba —espetó con rabia

El chico frunció el seño—Idiota —susurró

Sasuke le escuchó, pero no le tomo importancia.

—Sasuke-koi —le llamó Ino, él no la miró y siguió caminado— ¿No es por ella verdad? —suplicó

—... —Ino le tomo del brazo para que la encarara

—Dime que no es por la estúpida zorr…

—¡Silencio! —siseo, soltándose con brusquedad

Comenzó a avanzar e Ino y los demás le siguieron, siempre lo hacían, el timbre sonó unos cuantos segundos después; anunciando que era la hora de entrar a clases, pero él como los otros no le tomaron importancia.

—_¿¡Suigetsu!?_..._hmp si le conozco ¿Por que habrá hecho eso? —_la voz de alguien cercano llenó los pasillos ahora carente de persona, exceptuándolos a ellos

Cruzo el pasillo de donde provenía la voz, sin mirar a su costado derecho.

—No _lo se —_Sasuke se detuvo al escucharla

—¡Mira por donde cam...pero miren nada mas —se volteó y la vio

Su corazón se aceleró y la mirada se le perdió en su esencia, mas madura y desarrollada, estaba acompañada por una chica pelirroja.

—¡Ten mas cuidado tu, perra teñida! —había chillado a Ino, la acompañante de Sakura

—Tranquila Karin —le dijo y Sasuke pudo escuchar aquella voz de nuevo, tranquila y suave

Sakura vio de reojo a Neji, este con nerviosismos había desviado los ojos, esquivando su mirada verdosa, ella tras esa acción evito sonreír con superioridad. De todos modos, sabia que él volvería por ella, y no se lo daría tan fácil.

Ino miro de reojo a Sasuke y ante esto Sakura curiosa también hizo lo mismo—¿Que le miras a _mi novio_? —soltó venenosa, escupiendo satisfactoriamente las ultimas palabras

—Nada que no halla visto antes que tú —dijo divertida, sin despegar la vista de el

—¡Deja de mirarle! —Karin se mordió el labio para no interferir, Sakura le tenía agarrada de la mano, calmándole

—¿_Quien_me lo va a impedir? —dijo y con paso felino se acerco a Sasuke, quien no dejaba de mirarle—A él no parece molestarle —ronroneó acariciando sus pectorales con la yema de los dedo

_El cuerpo de Sasuke vibro con la caricia._

Sus ojos jades le miraban con _pasión_y él solo los dejo de ver cuando Ino la empujó con un fuerte tirón a la pared.

—Auch —se quejo adolorida

La de ojos rojos fue retenida por Ten-ten cuando esta se dirigía a donde Sakura, al ver que Ino alzaba la mano para pegarle.

El rostro de la de pelo rosa se ladeo tras la bofetada—¡¡No te acerques a **mi **nov…

Sakura le devolvió el golpe con rabia y desprecio. No dejaría que la volviera a lastimar, de ninguna forma posible.

La de cabellos rubios abrió los ojos sorprendida por la reacción de la chica.

—¡¡_Quien _te haz creído!! —cuando alzaba la mano para golpearle de nuevo, Sasuke le detuvo la muñeca con firmeza

—No—amenazó

No había podido evitar que le golpeara la primera vez, pero esta ocasión lo hizo.

—Sasuke —susurró Ino y de apoco su mano fue cayendo, aún sostenida por la de su novio

—Se defenderme sola, _niño bonito_—hablo Sakura

Pero de repente los ojos se le empezaron aguar y los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, tomándose la mejilla roja, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

—No te e hecho nada Ino_-san,_ por favor no me golpees más —suplicó, y esta le miro con una mueca extrañada

Sasuke la vio como meses atrás, frágil y rompible, algo se le albergó en el pecho al recordar los días vividos a su lado, días de tranquilidad y felicidad.

Dio un paso hacia ella.

—¡Yamanaka! —una fuerte voz se instaló tras ellos y estos al voltearse se encontraron con un hombre de pelo anaranjado suavemente

—Yahiko-sensei —susurro Ino tragando grueso

—¿Se puede saber que esta haciendo? —gruño, y avanzo hasta Sakura—¿Esta bien señorita? —pregunto acariciando sus cabellos, le abrazó y esta refugió su cara en el pecho de él

—No es lo que piensa —trató de excusarse y frunció el seño con ira cuando vio a Sakura sonreírle disimuladamente con triunfo—Maldita... ¡Solo esta actuando sensei! —chilló

Él miro a la chica que abrazaba, al alzar la cabeza esta, pudo apreciar los hermosos ojos verdes y los labios rosas y carnosos, no supo por que, pero la estrechó más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como algo caliente le recorría.

Sasuke apretó los dientes al ver tal acción.

—Yamanka, vaya a la sala de detención después de clases —dijo con voz dura

—¡Pero! —trato de replicar

—Nada de peros —gruño—Señorita, vamos a mi oficina, le daré un poco de agua —le susurró con voz suave, ella asintió

Comenzando a caminar, paso por el lado de Karin y con un bajo susurro esta le dijo _"Que buena actriz eres, tienes que enseñarme a como hacerlo"._

Ino chillo enojada tras verla irse.

Sasuke no le gusto nada la forma en que el profesor miró a Sakura, y menos el hecho de que estarían solos.

Neji tras ver el trasero de la con cabellos rosáceos, se mordió el labio.

Ten-ten miro extrañada a su novio.

Kiba, bueno, Kiba hubiera preferido que algo de ropa femenina se hubiera desgarrado

Hinata no entendía nada ¿Por que Sasuke había defendido a alguien que _no _conocía?

Karin con una sonrisilla, comenzó a caminar a su salón.

**.

* * *

**

**.**

Acelerando el paso, se apresuro a su destino, le había _pedido _a la maestra que debía hacer algo y si podía retirarse, bueno no con exactitud, solo se levanto hacia la puerta del salón, la maestra preguntó y él solo exclamo un _"hmp" _antes de emprender marcha.

Lo importante era que iba para la oficina de aquel profesor de cuarta que se había ido con Sakura, lo cual no le había olido nada bien, se había contenido durante todo la hora de anatomía, pero no aguantó mas.

Cuando ya estaba llegando a la oficina, esta se abrió y vio salir a Sakura de ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la ropa un poco desarreglada.

Su ceño se frunció

Talvez se estaba apresurando a las cosas, la Sakura que recordaba jamás haría algo por el estilo, y menos con quien acababa de conocer, ¿Entonces?...bueno ahora no se le ocurría otra explicación que no conllevara la palabra sexo.

Cuando ella le dio la espalda, sin haber notado su presencia para dirigirse a su salón, él avanzo con rapidez y le tomo de la muñeca, ella al voltearse se sorprendió de ver quien era

—Sasuke.

La arrastro al salón especial para experimentos químicos que se hallaba cerca de ellos, por suerte no había nadie, y ella no estaba muy concentrada para replicarle algo, o gritarle uno que otro insulto que tenía guardado.

La soltó con brusquedad, luego de cerrar la puerta, ella en tanto alcanzó a mantener el equilibrio antes de caer al suelo.

Él se le acerco hasta hacerla retroceder y arrinconarla contra la pared.

Tenía los puños apretados y los dientes rechinando con ira.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Fin capitulo V

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**(1):**

¿Te he despertado?

Espero no haberlo hecho

Te extraño cerezo

Cuento los días para volverte a ver

Llámame ¿si?

Te amo

___S.A___

**Nota de autora:**

Se supone que este capitulo iba a contener lemmon llevando como protagonistas a Sakura (obvio) y a Pein ( Yahiko), pero dadas algunas circunstancias, no a quedado como esperaba, así que lo volveré a rehacer y ya seria bastante _molesto_ no subirlo de todas formas.

Cabe destacar que un lemmon no congeniaba con el sentido de este capitulo, el cual era envolverlos un poco en los sentimientos de cada uno

Pero en el próximo, escribiré lo que ocurrió, claro como un recuerdo :P

bye gente linda

* * *

**.**

**.**

Nekiitha-no-cliché.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dale al botoncito :D ¿Si?


	6. Unas cuantas palabras

**Declaimer:**Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, más si la trama de esta, es el único sitio en el que he publicado esta historia

**Advertencia:**este capitulo tiene contenido lemmon

Bueno, me sentí mal por haber tardado tanto la vez anterior, pero es que quiero sentirme satisfecha al terminar un capitulo y no subir uno de mala calidad (para mi preferencia) solo para no demorarme tanto.

El problema en la demora, es que me cuesta manejar el personaje de Sasuke, y no quería hacer un _OoC_ con él, pero creo que deberé hacerlo, además el cambio de personalidad no será tan drástico y tendrá justificación. También el hecho de estar tan atareada con pruebas y problemas personales.

Las cursivas son los recuerdos ¿vale?, si no entienden la secuencia, háganmelo saber

**Yahiko es el verdadero nombre de "Pein"

Sin nada más que acotar.

¡A leer!

Capitulo dedicado a **CherryChuvi, Ikamari**(al final no apareció mi beteada xD)**y PuLgA

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo VI:

_Unas cuantas palabras_

_**.**_

_**.

* * *

**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Debido a ti,_

_Nunca más me desviare lejos de la acera,_

_Debido a ti,_

_Aprendí a jugar del lado más seguro para no salir lastimada,_

_Gracias a eso, todo se fue, y ahora que me encuentro contigo,_

_Incluso ahora simplemente mirándote, me siento mal._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Karin se cubrió la boca_—¿Que?_

—Lo que haz oído.

—Sakura, se que debe ser difícil, yo también los odiaría.

—¿Pero?... —levantó una ceja rosa con escepticismo

—Puede que salgas mal de todo esto.

—En que saldría mal, según tú —gruñó—No, no me lo digas, no me importa.

—Esta bien, no diré nada, sólo... Déjame ayudarte —propuso

—Si digo no, no me dejaras en paz ¿Verdad?

—¡ho!, me estas conociendo —bromeó la pelirroja

Sakura no dijo nada, pero Karin entendió en ello una aceptación_._

_Era la última hora y la de ojos rojos había encontrado a la de cabellos rosáceos en el baño, la encontró con los ojos lagrimeados y mirándose al espejo, cuando Sakura percibió su presencia volteó a verla. Karin, halló en su mirada no tristeza o dolor como tenía pensado en un principio, sino sed de venganza, ella lo sabía porque lo había visto una vez en sus propios ojos escarlatas, como lava derramada de la punta de un volcán en erupción, una vez._

_Karin no dijo nada, no sabia que hacer, jamás supo como consolarse en los momentos difíciles, por eso tampoco sabía como hacerlo con ella, tan sólo guardó silencio y se mantuvo apoyada en el lava manos, sin mirarla._

_Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la voz no le salía, trataba de no llorar más y al evitarlo un nudo se le agradaba en la garganta, un nudo doloroso y que raspaba, jamás lloró por Sasuke o por lo sucedido con él, lo encontraba inútil y banal desperdiciar lágrimas en algo que finalmente no se solucionaría. Como muchas cosas en su vida._

_Pero al final había terminado por ceder, era tan humillante y se despreciaba así misma, porque ni siquiera había llorado por su madre y ahora lo hacia por algo que… que…._

_Su cuerpo se convulsionó cuando percibió las manos de Karin cerrarse en su vientre, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo femenino en su propia espalda. Sakura sólo atinó a cubrirse el rostro con una sola mano. Ya que la otra la mantenía de pie sujetándose de la cerámica del lava manos. Karin sólo actuó, pensando en como quería sentirse ella hace muchos años atrás, sentir que no estaba sola y que aunque el dolor jamás pasara, tendría a alguien para que no fuera tan intenso._

_Finalmente se desahogo, y aunque no le entendía algunas palabras, por los sollozos, la pelirroja escuchó con claridad su relato, tratando de demostrarle con la calidez de su cuerpo que no estaba sola, se decía a si misma que no debía llorar, cuando los recuerdo de la perdida de su hermana mayor, le golpearon a causa de lo que le había pasado a Sakura, y es que se parecían tanto. Aun así cuando la de pelo rosa finalizo aquel recuerdo que la seguía persiguiendo a pesar del tiempo, Karin notó su propio llanto empapando la camisa de Sakura, sintiéndose tonta al saber que debía ser fuere y ser el sustento de la chica._

_No sabia como, pero podía escuchar con suave y susurrada claridad su propia nombre en la voz de su hermana, "Si el destino me eligió para ser tu madre, es el mejor regalo que le ha dado a mi miserable vida, mi pequeña Karin" como también su propio llanto infantil encima de una lapida._

_Rogó internamente que Sakura fuese más fuerte que con la que compartió un lazo sanguíneo, no quería volver a estar sola._

—Pero dime, ¿Que te hizo llorar?

—Él…

—¿Él? —preguntó Karin

—Después de todo lo que pase, cree que podré olvidarlo todo con esas palabras —se limpió la última lágrima con la palma

_Lo primero que hizo fue escrutarla con la mirada, repasando principal y llanamente en su ropa desarreglada, los cabellos alborotados, un poco de sudor supurado se podía ver en sus partes expuestas y olía a algo familiar._

_¿A que olía?_

_Acercándose un poco más, pudo distinguir como los ojos entrecerrados de ella le miraban._

—_Sakura._

—_¿Que quieres? —preguntó luego de haber reaccionado, con una voz dura y rencorosa_

_Y él había abierto la boca con la sola intención de reprocharle tantas cosas, descargarse con ella todo lo que había sentido cuando se fue, cuando lo dejó._

_Pero se detuvo al instante al recordar la charla mañanera que tuvo con Naruto, trayendo consigo la amargura de saberse culpable._

_No tuvo una vida perfecta, como tampoco miserable:_

_Contó con una niñez alegre, recibiendo lo que siempre quiso, al menos las cosas materiales, también la suerte de un hermano a quien seguir y poder idealizar, y aunque sus padres estuvieron ausentes el mayor periodo de su vida, no les reprochaba nada, no tuvo a su madre junto a él, apoyándole y aconsejándole. Fue por esta misma razón que jamás supo como tratar a una mujer, era grosero, borde y desconsiderado con ellas, y hasta casi, se podría decir, que las trataba tan igual como a sus escasos amigos._

_Las mujeres para él eran un adorno con lo cual podía obtener placer, como también con las que jamás podría compartir un lazo amoroso, al menos de parte de una de ellas, ya que lo único que miraban en él era su belleza y apellido._

_Porque lo había visto en su hermano, cuando este se enamoro tan ciegamente, que no quiso ver, que aquella mujer solo lo quería por su dinero, no lo quiso ver si no hasta cuando la escuchó hablando de ello con una de sus amigas. Y él había visto como su ídolo se derrumbaba en dolor, como muchas veces le vio llorar a escondidas despreciando su apellido. Sasuke se prometió aquella vez que jamás dejaría que lo lastimaran, incluso si para ello debía ser un cerdo._

_Ese siempre fue su modo de pensar, su filosofía...hasta que la conoció, con su exótica hermosura candida, sus dulces sonrisas y el alboroto que estas provocaban en sus entrañas._

_No sabía lo que era el amor, mas halla de su familia, pero con tan solo besarla aquella vez, pudo comprobar que la amaba con devoción, que no podía vivir un momento sin ella. Y el miedo le embargo, porque era tan fantástico como se lo había descrito su hermano y él...no quería pasar por lo mismo._

_Más ella le demostró con aquellos esplendidos ojos verdes que lo amaba, a él, y no a su apellido ni dinero, lo quería por quien era y eso le hizo sentir calidamente lleno. Y finalmente lo había perdido todo por un estúpido deseo carnal, había dejado ir a aquello que lo hacia sentir vivo._

_Internamente se maldijo, y con los ojos acuosos respiro con profundidad, inhalando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca._

_¿Que debía hacer ahora?_

_Se le acerco despacito, bajo la mirada inquisidora de ella, alzando una mano trato de tocarle una mejilla, mas ella echo el cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyándose en uno de los largos mesones científicos._

—_Te hice una pregun..._

_Fue que él apoyara ambas manos a sus costados lo que no la dejo terminar, lo tenía tan cerca, que el aire caliente que expulsaba el chico desde su nariz le golpeaba el rostro._

_La besó de forma inesperada y a pesar de ella no haberlo procesado por completo, ya se encontraba correspondiéndole. Hundiendo la lengua en la boca de Sakura se permitió posar las manos en sus caderas, tratando de hacer aquel contacto un poco más cercano, ella mientras tanto le revolvió el cabello y de vez en cuando tiró de estos con suavidad._

_Él separó su boca de los labios de Sakura, la lengua al volver a la cavidad de Sasuke, escurrió un pequeño hilo de saliva compartida._

_El sonido de su aliento turbado llenó el ambiente._

_Con la lengua, comenzó a recorrer desde la mejilla sonrosada de Sakura hasta su cuello, ella gimió cuando le mordió esa parte, y el Uchiha como respuesta volvió a besarla, pero ella pudo sentir como el chico lo hacía con suavidad, lamiendo sus labios de forma lenta y prolongada. Ese beso llevaba consigo muestras de amor perdurado._

_Ella hizo un gesto extraño con la cara y lo alejó de si, pero aun estaban lo suficientemente cerca, como para que él solo susurrando, ella pudiera escucharlo._

_Sasuke le había besado por necesidad y por amor... Sakura por aburrimiento y por venganza._

—_Sakura —volvió a llamarle, pero esta vez su voz poseía un tono suplicante—Yo...Naruto, él me dijo._

_Y tan solo esas palabras fueron suficientes, para que todo le golpeara tan duro como la bofetada de Ino. Sus ojos esmeraldas se cubrieron con una capa de recuerdos._

—¡¿Y te besó el muy maldito?!

Karin no había encontrado muy conveniente, que Sakura le contara, lo que fuera que le fuese a contar, en un lugar como el baño, así que luego de que los ojos verdes ya no estuvieran enrojecidos, decidieron ir a la azotea. Allí apoyadas en la baranda, Sakura le había estado relatando mirando la bulliciosa capital de Tokyo, cuando Karin no pudo aguantarse mucho para chillarle su molestia.

—Pero...¿Que te hizo recordar?

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, pero guardo silencio, Karin creyó conveniente en no presionarla, así que juntas se perdieron en la gigantesca vista de la ciudad.

Con los ojos le agradeció silenciosamente la comprensión. Pero no quería guardarse eso en el pecho.

Dando un suspiro todo le volvió a la memoria con detalle.

_Los imponentes árboles de la concurrida avenida, le daban un aire "naturalesco" a aquella parte de la ciudad. Hacía frío y por ello ambos estaban envueltos en unos abrigos de fibra sintética, uno anaranjado y otro rosa pastel._

—_¡Vamos, Sakura-chan! ¿Acaso no es tu cumpleaños? —le incentivó frotándose las manos para calentarlas_

—_Sí, Naruto, pero él esta ocupado —le recordó—Tú estabas cuando lo dijo —ella en cambio refugió las suyas en la felpases de los bolsillos_

—_Sí, sí, pero solo será un momento —le aclaró—No le molestara, de todo modos eres su novia y hoy cumples diecisiete ¡Es tu derecho!_

_Ella lo pensó unos momentos—Tienes razón, Naruto... eres un gran amigo —él sintió algo pesado en el estómago—¡Hasta mañana!_

_Desde la distancia, alzó la mano derecha y con un gesto de despedida -que Naruto le devolvió- se perdió entre los mares de gente._

_Caminó a la casa de Sasuke, con la frialdad del viento golpeándole el rostro y como consecuencia sonrosándole la nariz, el calor de sus pulmones, se hacía visible en pequeños retazos de vapor que salían de su boca, ella se entretenía viendo como estos luego desaparecían con alguna que otra helada ventisca._

_Pensó en Sasuke; su novio desde hace dos meses, el cual había estado actuando extraño esas ultimas semanas, ya no pasaba tiempo con ella, solía tener muchos trabajos o cosas que hacer, y por alguna razón siempre cuando lo veía él le llevaba un regalo, no es que le molestara, pero por una insólita causa, siempre que recibía los presentes, algo en la mirada de Sasuke le revolvía el estómago._

_Detuvo su caminar cuando ya había llegado a la imponente entrada, la reconoció por el extraño símbolo, que se asemejaba a un abanico extendido de un color rojo y blanco. Tocó el pequeño botón plateado de un costado, y a pesar de no haber podido escuchar la melodía, al conocerla comenzó a tararearla con alegría._

_Luego de escuchar el cerrojo abrirse, vio salir un chico alto y con el cabello atado a una coleta baja. No le conocía, pero supuso que era su hermano, Sasuke siempre le hablaba de él._

_La escaneo con mala cara y ella con voz tímida pregunto por su novio._

—_Sasuke no se encuentra, salió —respondió luego de haberse encogido de hombros con indiferencia_

—_Ho, ya veo, muchas gracias —con una pequeña reverencia se despidió_

_Cuando él cerró la puerta, ella ya se encontraba caminando a casa de Ino_

_Era mejor pasarla con ella que sola, aunque su compañía ya no era muy reconfortante._

_Ino había tomado una actitud con Sakura esos últimos dos meses, que le hacia doler el pecho, ya no le reconfortaba su presencia, ni sus palabras, Ino siempre trataba de bajarle el autoestima, y últimamente solía decir que Sasuke estaba con ella sólo por pena. Sakura no decía nada, no creía eso, Sasuke siempre le había tratado de forma especial, bueno, jamás le dijo un te amo, pero ella intuía que sentía algo, el problema era que no lo sabía con exactitud._

—_Dios, que frío —se quejó con voz infantil, pero un suspiro de alivio resbalo de sus labios como agua al divisar la residencia Yamanaka_

_Abrió la reja baja de color negra, cuando iba golpear la puerta de entrada notó que esta estaba entre abierta, Sakura negó con la cabeza al pensar que cualquier persona podría haber entrado, y con los ojos abiertos con exageración caviló que talvez ya habían entrado._

—_¡Ho, por Dios! —a pesar de la forma de que la rubia la trataba, Sakura le quería y se preocupaba por ella_

_Abrió la puerta con lentitud, rogando para que esta no sonara como en una película de terror, con paso silencioso se fue adentrando a la casa, exactamente al comedor, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada de aquella estancia, apoyo la espalda en la pared y ladeo el rostro, escabullendo la cabeza para que no la vieran los "maleantes"..._

_Algo se le atoró en la garganta, lo que le impidió lanzar el grito de sorpresa y dolor, sus ojos se había dilatado, pestaño unas cuantas veces, cerciorándose de que no estaba viendo. Los gemidos de Ino le llenaron los oídos a la Haruno cuando exhaló._

_Sakura jamás había visto algo como aquello, aun era virgen, pero su madre siempre le hablo de eso, solía decir que el entregarte a una persona, era cuando la amabas con todo tu ser._

_El chico encima de la rubia, gruño de placer, y cerrados los ojos se lamió los labios, la de cabello rosa pudo comprobar en un rápido vistazo que ambos estaban vestidos, ella tenía la falda levantada y él el pantalón desabrochado._

—_Sasuke —su corazón se quebró al pronunciar su nombre al mismo tiempo que Ino, sólo que el suyo fue opacado por el gemido de la chica_

_Honestamente siempre creyó en él, pero era una estúpida, debió haberlo sabido, que esto no era su cuento de hadas, que ella no era una princesa, ni él su príncipe, que no era la única que llevaría en su corcel blanco. Siempre había sido una soñadora._

_Uno de sus tantos errores había sido que no sabía amar, siempre él estuvo ante todos, incluso antes que ella._

_Sentía un dolor en el pecho, unos trozos de algo le astillaban el tórax. Movió su cabeza y esta quedo apoyada en la pared, donde ellos no pudieran verla, ni ella a ellos._

_Se cubrió la boca, para que ningún sonido pudiera salir involuntariamente de ella, el labio inferior le temblaba cuando comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Se aferró a la pared, pero su cuerpo terminó por deslizarse hasta caer al suelo, como si no estuviera vivo, flectó las rodillas, su frente casi por instinto quedó apoyada en estas, sintiéndola temblar, como su corazón, así que las rodeo con los brazos._

—_N-No —dijo cuando su amiga pronunció un te amo entre los quejidos_

_No sabia si los sonidos eran tan fuertes como ella los sentía cada vez que le retumbaban en el oído, pero su cuerpo no se movía, y no podía escapara de esa pesadilla. Levantó el rostro dejando apoyada la nuca en la pared, sentía que no podía respirar, como si alguien estuviera presionándole la garganta._

—_Ma-Mamá —llamó susurrando—Prometiste que estarías conmigo cuando más lo necesitara._

_Siempre creyó que el sabor del amor era tan dulce como una torta de chocolate, ahora sabia que siempre veía todo color de rosa, Naruto se lo había dicho una vez con la voz abatida, que el amor sabía dolorosamente agridulce._

_Un sabor que le hacia palpitar el corazón con dolor, que casi llegó a pensar que este se le saldría en unos de los tantos sollozos que escapaban de su boca, pero aun así, no podía lograr que las lagrimas salieran._

_Viendo el techo de un pulcro color blanco sintió el nudo en la garganta crecer—Pero, ¿Por que no te siento a mi lado?_

_Todo se le había rebelado de una forma tan dura y cruel que aun no lo asimilaba._

_Esa era la peor imagen que había presenciado, pero no que presenciaría, una imagen que le quedaría retratada en la memoria con un pincel de acero hirviendo, una marca que perduraría y sería dolorosa._

—Talvez no te hubiese dolido tanto si no los hubieras encontrado así.

—Talvez... No lo sé —Sakura le miró con los ojos serenos—Él fue mi primer amor, mi príncipe azul, y ella la hermana que quería tener... Siempre creí que eso jamás me pasaría a mi, que sólo sucedía en las películas —bromeó con la voz amarga

—_Sip_, es parecida a la película que vi hace poco —una ceja rosa se levantó—Bueno, la protagonista; Tokoto, sólo los encontró besándose, pero en la_peli_, Toya, le amaba en verdad. ¡Es un film muy dramático!

—Una persona que ama, no debe ser infiel —gruñó Sakura, destacando lo dicho por la pelirroja

—Lo haz dicho sempai, no debe, pero si puede, ambas son muy distintas, además las cosas no salen como esperas y las personas comenten errores.

—_Tokoto_ también fue culpable, lo sé —Karin abrió la boca indignada, pero luego la cerró

—Talvez —de reojo vio a Sakura—Porque cuando algo falla, ambos tienen la culpa.

Ella más que nadie lo sabía, comprendía que también tuvo la culpa, por tener miedo a que su primera vez doliese, a no sentirse preparada, pero se había culpado por tanto tiempo sólo a ella, que ahora le tocaba a él.

Sakura miró a Karin, y se permitió perderse en sus cabellos como la sangre y recordar todos los momentos que paso con las personas de Sonogakure. No, no se estaba arrepintiendo, sólo que había veces en que no recordaba lo malo, veces que se permitía sonreír con disimulo al recordar la estupideces de Naruto, los chillidos de Ino y los hermosos ojos color negro de Sasuke, pero luego volvía a la realidad y se veía a si misma sola y con una herida que sangraría siempre.

Karin trató de cambiar el tema al ver aquel aire que rodeaba a Sakura—Ino y Saya se asemejan —Sakura le miró extrañada—¿Que no lo ves? ¡Ambas son unas zorras!

Sakura sonrió divertida, Karin le empezaba a caer demasiado bien—Tienes razón.

Si tuviera el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes azulados en vez de rojos, sería idéntica a aquella chica, quien era de las personas que más quería, y también eso era malo, porque Temari era las segunda que le provocaba aquello, que le hacía recordar que alguna vez amo a las personas que quería destruir, al menos a tres de ellas. Como Temari, Karin con unas simples palabras la hacia titubear.

Pero a eso había regresado, y no había vuelta atrás.

—_Siempre la hay, Sakura, si no dejas que sanen tu corazón, siempre sangrara —con una mano le arreglo un mechón de forma tierna_

—_Hubo alguien que lo sanó y mira donde esta ahora._

—_Sabes que eso es mentira —ella había abierto la boca para desmentirlo—A pesar de amarse, él jamás pudo curarte... Sólo aquel chico podrá hacerlo._

—_¿Quien? —Sakura frunció el ceño cuando capto a quien se refería—Si no lo recuerdas fue él, uno de los causantes._

—_Sí, pero también el único que podrá cerrarla._

—Siempre decías tontería, Sasori.

—¿Dijiste algo?—Sakura negó con la cabeza—¿Y en que terminó lo del Uchiha?

_Unos brazos la atrajeron, sacándola de sus recuerdos, Sasuke le había abrazado de forma protectora, y si Sakura se hubiese visto así misma reflejada en un espejo y visto sus ojos como ríos después de la lluvia, hubiera sabido el porque de ese gesto._

_Pero lo único que su cuerpo logró con aquello fue tensión en los músculos, y él por su parte la aferro más, hundiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de la chica, ella estaba dispuesta a separarse, pero su cuerpo se quedo estático cuando sintió algo húmedo y templado caerle en la sensible piel de su cuello._

_No era para menos, ver llorar a alguien como Sakura, ver llorar a la persona que amaba le había sacudido el alma._

—_Perdóname —pidió con tono suplicante, con un gemido ronco por el llanto_

_Sakura no se sorprendió por el doblegue de orgullo, para ese momento nada la sorprendía, pero en otro momento, hace meses atrás hubiera aceptado aquella disculpa, incluso hace poco deseaba verlo de rodilla pidiendo perdón, mas ahora no llenaba nada._

—_Nunca —Y aunque su voz no sonara de forma rusa ni cortante, mas bien en un susurro bajo y débil, no perdió el significado de aquella palabra_

_No lo empujo como en un principio tenía planeado, tan solo lo separo despacio, no trato de mirarle el rostro, no es que tuviera miedo de rendirse ante él, solamente no le importaba verle los ojos empañados, que llorara era mejor para ella, a pesar de haber pensado que sabría más dulce y no tan amargo._

_Él no pudo evitar que la voz se le fuera y es que al recibir aquella respuesta las palabras de Naruto le llenaron los oídos; "Los individuos como tú, no tienen eso jamás"_

_Él no le miró cuando ella pasó por su lado, con el mentón alzado observó las ramas de los árboles moverse por el viento, como un títere a la merced de su dueño._

—_Te amo... —cuando lo dijo ella ya había abierto la puerta y se encontraba en su marco—Siempre lo he hecho._

_Y a ella le vibro el corazón, dando un salto tan fuerte, que el pecho le tembló con dolor._

_No era para menos, ya que él jamás lo había dicho cuando era novios y ahora no eran nada ¿De que servia?_

—_Tienes raras formas de demostrarlo —se burló con la voz amarga_

_Fue cuando sintió que la puerta se cerraba con el suave sonido de un "clac", que fue a dar al piso de rodillas, con las manos hechas puños se golpeo la pierna flectadas y mordiéndose el labio trato de que las lagrimas no salieran de sus hermosos ojos pintados de negro. Ya se había "humillado" bastante._

_El pequeño hilillo de sangre que escurrió desde la nívea piel de sus labios fue a parar al suelo, fundiéndose y tiñendo la gota cristalina y salada que se encontraba contigua._

_Aquel llanto en que rompía como vaso al tocar el suelo, sólo Sakura, que al encontrarse recargada en la puerta, pudo escucharlo._

_"deberías haber dicho no y aún podrías tenerme"_

—¡Sakura! —la nombrada dio un respingo—¡Tengo clases de Física! ¡Y con Yahiko-sensei!

—Yo también, pero no nos dirá nada.

—¿No? ¿Por qué?... ¡Ho por Dios! ¿Que paso con él? —le codeó la costilla con una expresión pervertida. Sakura sonrió prepotente

—_¿Te duele?_

_Le había preguntado al llegar a su oficina y cerrar la puerta cuado ella entró._

—_No mucho —su mejilla ya no tenía el color rosa oscuro que anteriormente llevaba_

_Jamás lo reconocería, pero aquel golpe que recibió de Ino, le había dolido en muchos ámbitos, porque finalmente aquella rubia en un momento de su vida fue... Su mejor amiga._

_Sakura alzó la vista cuando sintió el sonido de una cajonera abrirse y adelante de unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, vio al maestro sacar una botella de agua de su escritorio._

_Tomó el recipiente entre sus toscas manos y desde atrás de su inmobiliario, alargo una de ellas ofreciéndole el líquido traslucido._

—_Ten._

_Ella como respuesta se acercó hasta el escritorio y alcanzó la botella de tamaño mediano—Gracias._

_En el pequeño lapso de abrirla rodando la tapa, se dio el lujo de observar con mayor detalle el hombre que tenia enfrente, tan solo separado de ella por unos pedazos de madera._

_Aquel pelo anaranjado con suavidad, hacia juego con los ojos almendrados de un color más oscuro que la tonalidad de sus cabellos, casi llegando a un café claro._

_Su cara tenía rasgos toscos, que le daban mayor seriedad y madures a sus facciones, no debía superar los treinta años. Con disimulos sus ojos verdes repasaron cada parte del masculino cuerpo, al menos lo que se podía apreciar a simple vista._

_Volvió los ojos a la botella, cuando el profesor hacia el ademán de observarla, el sonido de la tapa cediendo le llego a los oídos y dejándola en la madera cubierta de barniz, llevó la boquilla de la botella a sus labios para beber, sintiendo como la frescura de esta le llenaba la lengua y cada parte de su boca._

_Una gota se escurrió por la hendidura de sus labios y calló con lentitud por su mandíbula, ella percibió por el rabillo de uno de sus ojos, como el maestro seguía el recorrido de la gota que descendía ahora por su cuello, cuando esta se perdió entre sus pechos, un escalofríos le llenó el cuerpo, al sentir como la fría gota se acoplaba en la caliente piel de sus senos._

_En un descuido dejo caer la botella y el agua se derramo en su blanca camisa._

_Cuando iba a maldecir, recordó que había asumido el papel de una niña buena frente a aquel maestro, así que mordiéndose la lengua para detener la blasfemia en la garganta, le dio la espalda y se apoyo en la orilla del escritorio._

_Él en cambio lo rodeó para quedar frente a ella, y cuando la vio, comprendió el porque de aquella reacción, era obvio para su parecer, que una chica como era aquella, tuviera pudor a mostrar su cuerpo. Pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien desarrollado que se le veía este cubierto por aquella tela que ahora era transparente, se preguntaba si todas las chicas tendrían pechos tan apetitosos._

—_Lo siento, soy algo torpe —se disculpó, en tanto tomaba entre sus dedos un poco de la tela y la estiraba. Un suave y extraño sonido se escuchó tras el acto—¿Y ahora que hago? —se preguntó así misma_

—_Espera aquí, te traeré una toalla —le dijo y se acerco a un pequeño baño personal de aquel despacho. Sakura a pesar de tantos años en que asistió a Sonogakure Konoha, pensó por primera vez, que era muy lujoso—Creo que tengo una camisa, para que te la cambies —le gritó con su voz gruesa desde adentro_

_Ella mientras tanto, comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa con mala cara—¿En que estabas pensando? Claro que un profesor no tendría nada con una alumna._

_Ya sin la camisa puesta, se permitió sentarse en el escritorio. Cuando él volvió, estaba buscando la talla de la camisa, así que al alzar la cabeza no pudo evitar que se le cayera esta y la toalla ente aquella vista._

—_¿Por que te la sacaste? —le preguntó y Sakura pudo escuchar con claridad como la voz se le había enronquecido_

—_Usted me ha dicho que me cambiara._

_Sakura se bajó del escritorio y se acercó a él con la intención de arrodillarse y recoger lo que se había caído—Sí, pero en el baño._

_La chica alzó la cabeza y él no puedo evitar pensar que esa vista seria mucho más exquisita si en la boca tuviera algo suyo, algo grueso y largo chupándolo con la len..._

—_¿Sensei? —preguntó logrando que la voz le saliera de los más inocente_

_Y eso en vez de alejar al profesor, al escuchar una voz tan de niña, lo incentivó aun más._

_No sabia en que momento había ido hacia la puerta y le había puesto seguro, ni tampoco cuando se había acuclillando junto a ella, sólo que su mano estaba en su rodilla, y ascendía de apoco por aquella tersa piel._

—_¿Que hace? —él la silencio con un sonido parecido al de una serpiente_

—_¿Jamás te han hecho algo así? —le preguntó ronco_

—_Sólo una vez —mintió—Un amigo, dijo que solo jugábamos. Pero el juego fue extraño y doloroso ¿Sabe?_

_Actuar de aquella forma le costaba un poco. Para aquella situación, Sakura solía ser atrevida y jugar, le gustaba lo salvaje, pero tomar el rol de la chica inocente y hasta estúpida, le producía un cierto grado de morosidad que le gustaba._

—_Entonces será mucho más fácil._

—_¿Fácil? —cuestionó Sakura tratando de apaciguar el cosquilleo en su parte baja_

—_Claro, para que nosotros también_ juguemos _—tan solo con esas palabras pudo sentir algo punzarle el vientre_

_Él hizo que se recostara, y un escalofrió le recorrió por completo cuando la cerámica le helo la espalda—¿Que hace?_

_Yahiko le flectó las piernas, y lamiéndose los labios le abrió los muslos despacio, un extraño olor emano hasta sus narices, una fragancia que le hizo endurecer el pene._

_Le acaricio los muslos, y sintió la carne caliente en el sector cercano a su vagina. La tenía ahí, acostada, con la piernas abiertas y a su merced._

_Con un dedo le presiono el clítoris por encima de las bragas, ella se quejó, pero no hizo un ademán que a él le impidiera seguir._

_Jugando un rato con aquella parte sensible, un líquido caliente traspaso la fina tela color rosa, cuando alzó la vista para verla, la encontró con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, a simple vista pudo divisar como el sudor que había supurado de sus poros hacia que el cabello se le pegara en la frente, todo eso le pareció endemoniadamente sexy._

_Fue eso que lo incentivó a hundir un dedo cubierto por la braga, ella curvó la espalda y las mejillas se le pintaron rosáceas, pero él no notó eso, y es que estaba más concentrado en girar el dedo como la manecilla de un reloj y al contrario de este._

_Sakura no pudo evitar que los gemidos se le galoparan en la garganta, el pecho le subía con rapidez y trataba de respirar acompasada._

_El maestro no aguantó y con desesperación comenzó a tironearle la ropa, sin importarle si la desgarraba, ella quiso reír complacida pero esa no seria la actitud de una "_mojigata",_así que cerró las piernas cuando él logró quitarle las bragas, trató de mostrar en sus ojos el mayor nerviosismo y miedo que pudo. Algo fácil sabiendo lo buena actriz que era._

—_Tranquila —sentado entre sus pies le habló_

_Las manos le temblaban, y el calor estaba siendo sofocante, despacio le abrió las piernas y llevó un muslo a su hombro, la miró para ver si podía continuar. Ella sólo tenía los ojos cerrados._

_Con ambas manos la tomó de los costados de las caderas, hizo eso para levantarla, sin quitarle la vista de encima fue acercando su boca a la vagina de Sakura, que en aquella posición se le hacia muy fácil, pero no tan cómoda para la chica._

_Yahiko sin quitarle la mirada, hundió la boca entre sus carnosos e hinchados labios, en un solo contacto con su lengua la sintió pegajosa y mojada. Comenzó a jugar con los pliegues de su vagina, ella tembló, pero levantó más las caderas como acto reflejo, cuando el maestro comenzó a mordisquear su clítoris de forma suave._

_Con ambas palmas la tomo del trasero, estrujándolo de forma brusca para atraerlo hacia su rostro, lo alzó cuando estaba introduciendo la lengua por la vagina, cuando la sintió mover las caderas en forma circular._

_le miró el rostro, sonrojado y sudoroso, se veía tan sexy y concentrada en dejar que el alboroto de sensaciones le llenara cada fibra, que se permitió preguntarse si en verdad ella jamás había echo más de una vez eso, es decir, era linda, con buen cuerpo y de diecisiete._

—_Sen-Sensei...Mhm, me siento_ extraña_._

_La sintió temblar y con la voz jadeando, la vio rasguñar la cerámica, él sabiendo lo que le pasaba, trato de acelerar los movimientos de su lengua, en una de las tantas intromisiones, al meterla se topó con un liquido pegajoso y dulce, ella vibró con violencia cuando el maestro comenzó a succionar._

—_¡Ha!_

_La descendió de forma lenta, hasta dejarle el trasero en las piernas, su sexos eran distanciados por la mitad del tamaño de una mano femenina, espacio suficiente para que el pudiera bajarse el cierre del pantalón, metiera la mano en este y extrajera la erección, Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados, vio la piel de aquella cosa de un color más suave, y el glande brilloso por el liquido pre-seminal._

—_Esto te gustara._

_En aquella misma posición, rozando los pliegues se untó los dedos con los rastrojos del liquido de Sakura, con un hilillo pegajoso descendiendo de sus dedos llevo la mano hasta su pene y lo lubricó con aquella esencia, fue cuando sintió la respiración de ella más apaciguada que la alejo, lo suficiente para que Sakura aun con el trasero en sus piernas pudiera sentir el glande forzando la entrada._

_Sakura inhalo haciendo un sonido parecido al de una serpiente, lo había visto largo y grueso, pero sentirlo era distinto. La estaba desplegando ¿Qué el tamaño no importe? ¡bha!._

_Sus caderas se encontraron en una intromisión fuerte y brutal, Lo escucho gruñir con satisfacción tras aquella acción, bombeaba con fuerza, con ganas de enterrarse en lo más profundo de ella. Su cuerpo se estremeció de tan sólo sentirla así de excitada._

_Él se levanto apoyándose en las rodillas, con Sakura otra vez en una posición parecida a la anterior, Yahiko comenzó a embestirla, era rudo y agresivo, como a Sakura le gustaban._

_Un líquido comenzó a resbalar por entre sus nalgas, el maestro gruño con un sonido parecido al de una animal y cayo sentado aun penetrándola, la despego de él despacio, Sakura se levanto de forma rápida, pero al hacerlo la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas._

—_De espaldas —le ordenó_

_Sólo se dio cuanta que el maestro le había dado vuelta cuando se lo metió de nuevo, y cuando su cabeza comenzó a dar unos cuantos golpes contra el escritorio, una pequeña punzada dolorosa se le instalo por esa posición,_ él era grande_, pero estando de esa forma lo había sentido entrar más haya. Podía jurar que estaba golpeando la entrada de su útero._

_Y él con aquella cómoda forma filtro las manos, hasta poder tener ambos senos de la chica entre los dedos, no sin antes subirle el brasier, le mordió en la unión de la espalda con el cuello y ella como reflejo abrió más las piernas. Tomándola del vientre la elevó con él y la tiro en el escritorio. Recargó una mano en la espalda de ella y agachó la cabeza para ver como los pliegues de la vagina se movían al compás de sus movimientos, viendo entrar de forma brusca su extremidad._

_Suspirando detuvo los vaivenes de sus caderas, ella jadeos y dejo caer el pecho en el escritorio, que a comparación de su cuerpo, tenia una temperatura mucho más baja, él comenzó a acariciar las nalgas de la chica, percibiéndolas suavemente redondas y se lamió los labios con deleite anticipado al ver el pequeño y rosado suave agujerito que era el ano de la chica._

_Sakura sintió como comenzaba a jugar con su entrada trasera._

—_No... Espera —le detuvo—No cabra._

_Él soltando una risa suave, ronca y juguetona, trató de introducir el glande, claramente a la fuerza y es que Sakura hace mucho que no había vuelto a probar por atrás y cabiendo a destacar que aquel lugar no era apto para ese tipo de actos._

_Él maestro gruño al no poder meterlo y unas dos veces su pene se había resbalado por los jugos de ambos._

_La chica no lo detuvo, es mas, alzo la las nalgas para que él pudiera tener mayor comodidad._

_Bufando, tocó la vagina de la chica y esta gimió mordiéndose el labio, jugo con los pliegues, untándose en los dedos la excitación de ella, los llevó al ano de la chica e introdujo un dedo en este, ella trato de relajarse, y él haciendo círculos dentro de esa entrada, con la otra mano se masturbaba, metió otro y estuvo unos segundos así, pero la calentura pudo más que él y volvió a tratar de meterle su pene, sólo que ahora lo tenia bien agarrado del glande._

_Cuando logro meter un poco mas haya de la cabeza de su pene, sintió como las paredes le apresaban, a medida que se iba introduciendo sintió la estreches de este, no era húmedo como el anterior, se sentía bien, pero no se comparaba con el sexo vaginal._

_Meciendo sus caderas se introdujo de un tirón en ella y le cubrió la boca cuando ella chillo por la grandeza de él._

_Sus movimientos era acelerados, pero eso no le impidió resbalar su mano desde el vientre de la chica hasta su clítoris, comenzó a jugar con el mientras se movía con mayor fuerza, ella le apretó con las paredes de su ano y Yahiko gruñó introduciéndole un dedo en la vagina hasta llegar a tres._

_Mordiéndose el labio sintió el orgasmo cerca, y con rudeza le tiró de los cabellos, la levanto de esa forma y le beso, ella gimió en protesta cuando se alejó, y él poso ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella, pegados a estos de tal manera que en las tantas embestidas, el cuerpo de la chica no se moviera de su lugar._

_Sakura vio como alguna cosas se comenzaban a mover del escritorio por lo movimientos de este mismo, una de las tantas cosas que observó fue una foto, del maestro con quien estaba ahora, solo que aparecía mas joven, y a su lado, una mujer de pelo azul, todo eso hubiese estado bien si no fuera por el detalle que ella llevaba un largo vestido blanco de boda y él un esmoquin. Salina de una iglesia._

_Se mordió el labio con una mezcla de placer y vergüenza._

_Sin aguantar mucho, una mano del hombre se posó en la nalgas de la adolescente, apretándola comenzó a hacer sus movimientos mas duros y desacompasados y Sakura estaba tan excitada que el ritmo no le pareció mal._

—_Ya casi —le anunció ronco_

_Sakura por acto reflejo comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con las caderas, y en conjunto apretó sus paredes internas, ayudándole a llegar. Los movimientos eran toscos y rudos, él lo sabia, ver su pene doblarse de vez en cuando por la brusquedad de las intromisiones de lo había comprobado. Pero eso no lo detuvo y es que sólo quería venirse en ella y mancharla._

_Le faltó el aire cuando el clímax le golpeo, y Sakura vio cuando el portarretratos caía al suelo rompiéndose, pero cerró los ojos cuando sintió un liquido pegajoso golpearle en el trasero._

Karin tenía las mejillas sonrojadas—_Ok_, vamos a clases.

Miró la hora en su celular—¿Karin?

—¿hm?

—No me dijiste el final de la _peli_ ¿Cual era?

—¡Ho, cierto!, bueno... Tokoto había conocido a un chico llamado Sekay, y a pesar de haberse enamorado de nuevo de Toya, decide irse con el otro chico, y tratar de ser feliz —contó con visible decepción—Toya no se lo merecía, pero quería que él y Tokoto quedaran juntos.

Karin, ni siquiera la misma Sakura notaron como en los labios de esta última, se había formado una pequeña sonrisa con sentimientos extraños, talvez tristeza.

Sabia que los finales felices _jamás_ serian para ella, tampoco es que quisiese uno, y si lo hiciera no sería como el que quería Karin.

—Vamos.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Fin capitulo VI

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Nota aurota:**__bueno, el anterior capitulo lo e arreglado, cambiando algo, leo el manga, y estúpidamente olvide que el verdadero nombre de "Pein" era Yahiko, así que es solamente eso lo que he cambiado ¿vale? y alguna que otra cosita, pero es mas bien estética._

_El lemmon no me convenció, lo e rehecho tres veces ¡y esto es lo único que pude hacer! Creo que me entrara depresión T.T_

_De echo ni siquiera tenía pensado en subir este capitulo, pero leí todos los reviews anteriores ¡si! Los setecientos cinco. Me divertí mucho, algunos me volvieron a causar mucha gracia, como el de __**PuLgA**__, que ha captado la actitud de Karin, y eso último me ha dejado choqueada xD. Algunos han sido cortos y otros muy largos, como el de mi amiga querida __**CherryChuvi**__(¡te adoro!), pero todos me han agradado mucho. Y por eso he querido subir este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado más que a mi, pero como me dijo me amiga Cherry los autores nunca están cien por ciento contentos con lo que escriben._

_Aunque sigo creyendo que el lemmon y la escena en la cual Sakura descubre la verdad fueron un asco U.U_

_Dulces besos

* * *

_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Nekiitha-no-cliche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dale al botoncito :D ¿Si?


	7. Antes de la venganza

Declaimer:

Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes

**¡Importante!**

Informarles que con PuLgA somos co-autoras creando una historia, se llamará "_Como hermanos"_

¡Hacemos un buen equipo! ella con su drama y especialidad en desgarrarte el corazón con una sola oración y yo con mis lemmon´s pervertidos (YEY) y mi originalidad innata xD. Tú lo dijiste Qami, yo pongo el esqueleto y tú los músculos. ¿Quedaría un bonito cuerpo, no? como el de Sasuke *¬*...creo que me mataras por eso xD

Capitulo dedicado a **PuLgA **que gracias a este fic, estamos siendo buenas amigas :).

Desde la primera vez que vi tu review quede así (*o*) ¡¿PuLgA?!, siempre me encantaron tus historias, y es un gran placer trabajar y hablar contigo, antes te veía como una ídolo, y ahora te veo como una gran amiga y persona, (pobre que no me dejes un review xD) ¡Me lo merezco! xD, aunque me pregunto si yo te habré dejado uno alguna vez xD

* * *

**.**

**.**

Capitulo VII:

_Antes de la venganza_

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

_Hay alguien a quien no puedes dejar de mirar fijamente,_

_Pero por favor dame alas y déjame jurar,_

_Que todo esto pronto pasará_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura abrió la boca, pero se la cubrió con la mano cuando bostezó, sin separar los parpados por completo comenzó a quitarse las sabanas a patadas, un largo y cansado gruñido salió desde sus labios.

Tanteó cerca de su cama, justo en el pequeño mueble cúbico al costado de esta, y tomó entre sus manos un estrecho y medianamente largo control negro, apretando uno de los botones, la televisión frente a la cama se prendió. Las voces de unas chicas se hicieron presenten.

—_¿¡Madrastra!?_—Sakura no abrió los ojos, pero agudizó más su oído al escuchar esa palabra, parecía la voz de una adolescente mimada.

—_Sí, no la conozco, ¡Pero! Debe ser como en los cuentos —gimoteó con miedo la otra_

Sakura rodó los ojos, debía ser la tipia historia en que la madrastra era una bruja mala, y con el estúpido final feliz en que ambos padres se volvían a enamorar, dejando desolada a la _"desgraciada"_

Pero para ella una madrastra había sido de las mejores cosas que le pudieron haber pasado.

—_Sakura, ella es mi esposa —su padre la movió posicionándola delante de él_

_La chica hizo una mueca cuando él coloco las manos encima de sus hombros, se preguntaba por qué tenia tanta confianza con ella, si hace más de siete años que no se veían. Ella con esfuerzo le recordaba._

_Ese hombre las había dejado abandonadas a ella y su madre por la mujer que tenia en frente, una rubia de ojos negros._

_No le miró con rencor, de todos modos la mujer no tenía la culpa._

_Ya ni siquiera sentía odio por su padre, ese sentimiento la había abandonado hace mucho -al menos para su progenitor- como también las noches que lloró cuando pequeña, preguntándose que tenía de malo para que su padre la dejara. Una pregunta cruel para una niña de solamente cinco años._

—_¡Hola! —le saludó con una gran sonrisa la mujer—Mi nombre es Keyko…Sí soy japonesa —respondió cuando ella levantó una rosa ceja extrañada por el nombre—¡Vamos a ser grandes amigas! —habló con voz animada, Sakura no dijo nada, pero la mujer pudo ver como achicaba los ojos en una muestra irritada—¿Sucede algo?_

—_Sólo quiero dormir._

_La mujer alzó la muñeca para ver la hora en su hermoso reloj de oro—¡Pero son apenas las cinco! —hizo un puchero_

—_Esta bien amor, debe estar cansada —justificó Toshiro—Vamos a tu cuarto, hija._

_Sakura se detuvo al instante—No...No me digas así —él se le quedó mirando, pero ella ya estaba de espaldas, aun así su voz sonó cruda y dura—La única que tenía derecho a hacerlo...Murió hace años._

_El hombre tardó unos instantes en procesar, y cuando lo hizo algo le volcó el corazón._

_._

Un mes

_._

_Keyko es una reconocida diseñadora y empresaria, afiliada a grandes compañías como "Chanel", posee tres empresas diseñadoras de ropa en Rusia, y dieciocho más a lo largo de Europa. En su tiempo libre decidió crear una empresa de cosmética orgánica, la cual tuvo tanto éxito como la primera, expandiéndose por lo largo del país y más allá, y una revista referente a estas dos creaciones. Todas nombradas "Eclipse" en dorado opaco._

—_Es de satín —le dijo orgullosa al mostrarle el vestido, vestido que claro, ella había hecho. Sakura hizo una expresión aburrida—¡Satín!_

—_Y eso debería importarme por qué..._

—_Te lo pondrás para conocer a tus hermanastros —habló con alegría—Hoy, llegan desde Francia... ¿¡Quieres ir a Francia!?_

—_No, gracias —se dio la vuelta con una expresión aburrida, pero lentamente comenzó a girar sobre sus talones—Espera...¿¡hermanastros!?_

_La mujer rió nerviosa—Sí._

—_¿¡Y por qué no me lo dijiste!? —chilló_

—_Pues...se me olvidó —una risa exageradamente falsa la acompañó en la frase, pero al ver como Sakura le miraba feo suspiró—La verdad, pensé que tú…—suspiró de nuevo_

—_¿Qué pensaste?...—preguntó—Hoh —comprendió y sus ojos se volvieron difíciles de descifrar—Son hijos de tu esposo ¿no?_

_La mujer frunció el ceño—No, son solo míos, no de __**tú **__padre —le regaño—¿Cuándo lo perdonaras?_

—_Eso no te importa._

_Keyko se mordió el labio._

_._

Dos meses

_._

—_¡Los odio!_

_Un portarretratos se estrelló contra la puerta y los cristales saltaron a la alfombra color ocre como consecuencia._

_Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que había llegado a Rusia, y hace unos minutos en los que había encontrado en sus cosas una foto de ella...y de la gente que la lastimó._

_La cabeza le daba vueltas, y en todo ese tiempo que transcurrió no había día en que todo se le reviviera frente a los ojos, no había día en que no los viera en todo lo que hacia, y por eso, no había día en que sintiera como le apuñalaban el corazón…_

Y por eso ya no podía hacer nada…

_Sakura miró como la foto caía al suelo, raspada y rota, se acercó a ella, sintiendo como los trozos de vidrio se incrustabas en la suave y tierna carne de sus pies, más ni siquiera hizo una mueca de malestar, nada se podía comparar al dolor que sentía en su pecho._

_Se arrodilló ya estando frente al cuadro y lo tomó entre sus manos._

—_No tenían corazón ¿no? —Susurró con la voz perdida—Por eso me quitaron el mío._

—_¿Sakura? —la chica levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre—¡Por Dios! —chilló Keyko al ver un poco de sangre en su adolescente cuerpo._

_Corriendo hacia ella, el sonido crujiente se instaló bajo la suela de sus tacones caros, el brilló de los vidrios la recibió al bajar la mirada._

—_¿Nunca te enseñaron a tocar? —Keyko la miró, arrodillada y con los ojos acuosos_

—_Hija, ¿Que te pasa? —la voz de la mujer resonó en la habitación._

Hija.

Hija.

Hija…

_Hacía tanto tiempo que no la llamaban así…_

_Se supone que son las madres quienes te nombran de esa manera._

_Y esa mujer no era su mamá. ¡Nunca podría llegar a serlo! ¡¡Por ella su padre las había abandonado a su suerte!!_

_¡¡Quién se creía ella para llamarla de esa forma!!_

—_¡No me llames así! —le gritó—¡No eres mi madre y jamás lo serás!...Ella era única, ella—sus ojos se aguaron—Ella me dejó igual que todos... ¡Es una mentirosa! ¡¡Mentirosa!!_

_La mujer le abrazó con fuerza—¡No digas eso, tonta! —Sakura trató de separase empujándola con las manos—Ella te amaba, estoy segura que hubiese dado todo por estar contigo —Keyko no era muy fuerte, pero había logrado detener los empujones de la chica—Ya no estarás sola..._

_Y aquello la sorprendió._

_¿Era posible encontrar a alguien bueno en este mundo de mierda?_

_Por qué se empeñaba en consolarla, si no tenía compromiso alguno y a pesar de todas las veces que la ignoró y despreció._

_Sakura se rindió antes sus palabras, y su cuerpo cayó como peso muerto, descendiendo de apoco hasta su regazo, donde la mujer la recibió acariciándole la cabeza para calmarla._

_Unos minutos después, Keyko escuchó a la chica hablar, con la voz pastosa y lenta—Nunca podrás remplazar a mi madre, porque como ella, ya no hay —susurró mirando desde esa posición la foto en el suelo—Pero tú puedes ser mi familia...si sólo, prometes nunca dejarme, ni dañarme como todos lo hacen._

_No soportaría otra traición, ni mucho menos abrirle en vano su lastimado corazón a alguien._

Ya era muy doloroso cargar los pedazos que quedaban de él.

—_... —Keyko ante aquellas palabras comenzó a tararearle una canción suave y lenta._

_Sakura escondió su rostro con un brazo cuando sintió como las lágrimas humedecían la piel de sus mejillas. Lagrimas que no eran de ella._

_._

Tres meses

_._

—_¡Olvídalo de una vez! —le gruñó su madrastra—¡Ese chico no te merece!_

—_Lo sé —pronunció con voz creída, Keyko le había contagiado muchas cosas, las cuales habían fortalecido su carácter._

_Las sonrisas dulces ya no estaban, ahora eran remplazadas por sarcásticas y juguetonas, entre otras._

_El aura candida que solía rodearla, ahora era uno sensual y erótico._

_En esos últimos meses, su cuerpo había cambiado, su carácter y su fortaleza. Su pasatiempo era jugar con los hombres, de alguna que otra forma sabía que estaba mal hacer pagar a otros por lo que ella había sufrido con uno de ellos, pero cuando decidió que dejaría todo eso, no pudo._

—_Bien, la vida es corta y tu eres joven ¡Disfrútala!_

—_..._

—_¡Dios! eres densa ¿no? —se quejó la mujer con las cejas fruncidas_

—_¡Oye!_

_Keyko sonrió, sentía algo calido cada vez que hablaba con ella. Le estaba tan agradecida._

_Sus dos hijos, Sasori; el mayor y Gaara; el menor, eran algo distantes de ella, Keyko lo sabía, cuando ellos la necesitaron, ella no estuvo, ambos habían tenido que crecer sin un padre y una madre constantemente ausente._

_Luego había adoptado a Temari; siempre había querido tener una niña, pero ella era algo brusca, solitaria, y al parecer el peso de que su madre la dejara botada cerca de una línea Ferrari, le había hecho crear una barrera con todos._

_Pero luego había llegado Sakura, y algo extraño había pasado; los hermanos comenzaron a hacerse más unidos._

_Un día cuando Keyko llegó a casa después del trabajo, se dirigía a su habitación, tenía hambre, pero comer sola no era su preferencia._

_Fue cuando su pie tocó el primer escalón, que escuchó unas risas provenientes del comedor._

_Se acercó y vio a todos sus hijos sentados comiendo, Sakura tiraba una miga de pan a Temari y mientras esta reía divertida, Gaara a su lado le ponía azúcar a su sopa._

_"¡Mamá!" le había llamado Sasori esa vez "¿No tienes hambre? ¡Ven a comer!", ella se sentó junto a Sakura, y frente a Gaara._

_"Ahora depende de ti, no lo desperdicies" le había dicho la chica en voz baja, la mujer sonrió sin mirarla._

_Aun recordaba ese día con exactitud._

—_Primero, iras a mi salón de belleza, y luego vendrás a casa —Sakura levantó una ceja—Vas a ver como quedara tu armario—extrañamente los ojos de la mujer parecían dos estrellas brillazas y amarillas—Después iras a cazar hombres —a Sakura se le desencajó la mandíbula—Oye, yo se todo lo que haces cuando sales, deberías guardar bien las pastillas, no valla a ser que Sasori las encuentre y le de un paro cardiaco al pensar en todas las "cosas" que hace su pequeña hermanita._

_._

Cinco meses y tres días

_._

—_Keyko yo...creo que me enamore —lloró_

_La mujer le acarició el cabello—Amor, ¿Eso no es bueno?_

—_No —sollozó—No quiero sufrir de nuevo, ni que terceros sufran por mi culpa._

—_Lo dices por Gaara ¿No? —Sakura miró sus manos agachando la mirada—No puedo aconsejarte en esto; te adoro, pero también a mi hijo, y es difícil no ser injusto con lo que uno ama._

—_Creo que tienes razón._

—_Yuri es un buen muchacho, tiene suerte de que lo ames._

_._

Siete meses y veinte días

_._

—_Los doctores dicen que te recuperaste hace días, Sakura—Keyko le acarició el cabello de forma suave—No puedes estar toda una vida aquí… lo sabes ¿No?_

_Sakura no le miró—Lo sé —murmuró, pero a pesar de decirlo, su cuerpo no se movió de la alta cama blanca_

—_No es tu culpa, deja de pensar eso._

_La mujer se cuestiono si es que la había escuchado, pero al ver la diminuta muestra de tristeza en sus labios supuso que sí._

_Sakura con dificultad trato de hablar—Él… ¿Me visitaba?_

_El solo pensar en que él compartió sus últimos momentos a su lado, hacía que su corazón se hinchase de una efímera alegría._

_Pero después de esta, la angustia se volvía más que insoportable._

_Los doctores le habían dicho que no le hablara de Yuri, que la haría descomponerse, y podría ser peligroso; "Tal vez suceda lo mismo que con su novio"_

_Pero ella conocía a Sakura mejor que aquellos doctores._

—_Sí, siempre lo hacia, solía hablarte, decía que así encontrarías un camino —le contó—Pero los doctores dicen que era algo inútil, que tú no lo escuchabas._

_Si tan solo supieran que no solo se escucha con los oídos…_

—_Yo sí podía escuchar su vos, como pedía que me despertase —al mírale Keyko pudo apreciar los hilillos blancos que surcaban sus mejillas, supuso que era la sal de tantas lagrimas derramadas—Pero una parte de mí no quería levantarse, y-yo lo oía, oía sus te amos —sollozó_

_Ella le oía con el corazón…_

_Keyko jamás había compartido mucho con aquel chico, pero ver a Sakura y sus hijos en ese estado, era suficiente para que se le encogiera el corazón_

—_L-Lo mate, Dios mío, lo mate —se cubrió la cara con las manos_

—_No, Sakura, claro que no —consoló—Sólo fue un accidente, sólo eso._

_Keyko fue consiente de como su cara se deformaba en odio y rencor, arrugando sus cejas siseo—No, si ellos no me hubiesen hecho aquello, yo…yo aun podría estar con él._

_Si ellos no la hubieran dañado tanto._

_Si ellos no hubieran minado su auto confianza hasta hacerla desaparecer._

_Si ellos no hubieran jugado con sus emociones._

_Si él no la hubiese traicionado._

_Ella habría confiado en Yuri._

_¡¡Todo era su maldita culpa!!_

—_Sakura, no..._

—_Me las pagaran, ¡Por arruinarme todo!_

_Le habían arrebatado el amor propio, su confianza…_

_Le habían arrebatado su corazón._

_Ya no tenía nada que perder…_

_._

Siete meses y treinta dias

_._

_Keyko empuñó la mano antes de dirigirla al pomo de la puerta de Sakura, las piernas le temblaban, pero cuando tuvo a intención de abrirla, una voz se escucho desde el otro lado, la mujer pudo oír perfectamente unas palabras que decían:_

—_Perder a alguien amado te marca…No puedo decirte que pasara, por que nunca dejara de dolerte… …pero con el tiempo sabrás sobre llevar el dolor._

_Era la voz de su esposo_

_Keyko abrió la puerta con lentitud, lo suficiente para poder ver como el hombre estaba acostado en la cama de Sakura, abrazándole con paternidad_

—_Todo iba tan bien…—murmuró con voz apagada la chica, ocultando su cara en el pecho del hombre—No quiero dormir sola hoy, quédate conmigo…papá_

_Era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que decía esa palabra, incluso creyó que la había olvidado, después de todo, nunca la usó cuando era una niña._

_Y aunque no pudo verlo, Keyko supo que en ese mismo momento, que él soñaba, con que su niñita, la pequeña que había dejado sola, lo llamase papá_

_Y a pesar del abandono que sufrió, de cómo la dejó olvidada, de las veces que lloraba buscando en vano a un padre que la defendiera de los monstruos malos…_

_Y aunque el rencor fuese grande, la necesidad de protección era mayor. Ella necesitaba el padre que nunca tuvo…_

Él fue la primera persona a quien ella perdonó realmente.

.

Ocho meses

_**.**_

—_Sabes que no me agrada esto, pero te apoyare si es lo que quieres._

—_Gracias por todo —la abrazó—Por favor no le digas a nadie donde estoy, ni lo que haré_

—_Tratare, sabes que no soy buena mintiendo._

—_Lo se, eres demasiado tonta para ingeniar algo —Bromeó Sakura_

—_¡Oye! —se quejó Keyko—Bueno, te he comprado una pequeña casa, y e hecho que las cuentas lleguen a mi_

_Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida—Keyko, yo no puedo…_

—_Se que no es un viaje de placer, ¡Pero tráeme un bonito recuerdo!_

_Sakura negó con la cabeza cansada—¿Mi corazón te sirve?_

_Keyko cerró la boca al verla con la mirada perdida—Cuando lo encuentres, vuelve ¿Sí?...yo lo guardare en una caja de oro._

Levantándose de apoco se situó al la orilla de la cama, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su madrastra ahora, tal vez estaría comprando ropa, no, aun debía estar triste porque ella se había ido, a pesar de ya haber pasado dos semanas.

También se preguntó si sus hermanastros la perdonarían por haberse ido sin despedirse, pedía que la familia no volviera a separarse ahora que ya no estaba.

Se levantó y al pasar caminando por la televisión, la apagó presionando el pequeño botón que emanaba una luz azul.

**.**

**.**

Su boca se curvó de forma tierna y sus ojos azules se iluminaron como dos luciérnagas cerca de un río en la noche.

—Sakura-chan —susurró al verla sentada en el comedor

El corazón se le aceleró de forma agradable cuando ella curvó los labios y aunque no podía escucharla por el bullicio, pudo cerciorarse que lanzaba una pequeña risa, una risa que lamentablemente ya no estaba dirigida hacia él, sino hacia la chica pelirroja junto a ella. La miró, sin darse cuenta, con mala cara, y es que sintió miedo al pensar que talvez Sakura ya tenía un reemplazo para él.

—Na-Naruto-kun —el chico se giró al escuchar su nombre, y encontró tras él a Hinata mirándolo hacia el suelo

—Hinata —pronunció con voz dulce—Te he dicho que no use ese sufijo conmigo —ella alzó la vista, haciendo que algunos cabellos que anteriormente se hallaban en su cara se reacomodaran a sus costados—Somos novios hace dos meses, ya deberías tenerme más confianza —sonrió y lanzó una pequeña risa divertida

—¿So-Somos? —fue cuando su voz se quebró que Naruto guardo silencio y la escaneo con mayor detalle, encontrando sus ojos brillosos en lagrimas—Tú, pe-pensé que habías dicho...

_"De echo, mi relación con ustedes también acaba aquí"_

Él le acunó la cara con sus manos al comprender—Jamás te dejaría, princesa.

Ella se le miró con las mejillas sonrosadas, regalándole una perlada y tímida sonrisa—Te amo, Naruto —le dijo antes de que él le besara como respuesta

Cuando se separó, ella aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero Naruto no se le quedó mirando y es que hace un momento había sentido, como alguien le observaba, volteó la cabeza para escanear el enorme comedor y sus ojos lo llevaron a unos esmeraldas.

_Sakura_

Ella no apartó la miranda cuando chocó con la del rubio, y este pudo encontrar en esta, una mezcla de sentimiento, pero fue el odio la que le paró el corazón y le secó la boca.

Lo sabía de ante mano, que ella ya no sentiría lo mismo hacía él como años atrás.

—¿Quien es ella, Naruto?

Él cerró los ojos forzando a que las lagrimas no salieran y giró su cabeza hacia Hinata—...

—¿Que pasa?...Naruto, no entiendo, Sasuke-san, Ino y tú, la conocen, pero...

—Ella...es...

Pero se silenció cuando la voz se le quebró

—Confía en mí —le susurró la chica con voz suplicante—Por favor.

Naruto le tomó la mano de forma suave y la guió fuera del comedor, Hinata no dijo nada en el trayecto hacia el patio trasero y aun tomados de las manos se encontró debajo de los árboles de cerezo. Naruto siempre solía pasar los viernes en la tarde, después que todos se fuesen con Sakura en ese lugar.

Aspiró el dulce aroma, sintiéndolo dolorosamente familiar.

El rubio le soltó la mano, y se adentró en la sombra del árbol rosáceo, con mano temblorosa tocó unas marcas en el tronco, parecían nombres tallados con algo afilado, pero no se podía distinguir bien ninguno de ellos, porque se hallaban rallados, sólo una corta frase.

Algo se le removía cada vez que iba a ese lugar, pero aun así no dejaba de hacerlo—Esto...pasó hace ocho meses, tú, Lee, Kiba y los demás no lo saben, sólo Sasuke, Ino, y yo.

Hinata se le acercó y se sentó en el pasto bajo el cerezo, mirándole—¿Ten-ten y Neji-nii-san no?

—Ellos la conocen, pero...no saben el motivo de su marcha.

Suspiró oliendo la tierra mojada, y se sentó junto a ella, Hinata le miró incentivándolo a seguir.

—Conocí a Sakura-chan hace casi cuatro años, al instante me gustó, ella era dulce y tan tímida... tan especial —habló cerrando sus ojos—Brillaba con luz propia, lograba que todo se iluminará a su alrededor.

—Ella no parece alguien así, Naruto.

—Es mi culpa, todo iba tan bien, hasta...hasta que Sasuke dijo que quería conocerla, yo jamás hable de ella con nadie, todos los de mi alrededor sólo podrían lo que tocaban —Naruto la vio abrir la boca con el ceño fruncido—No te ofendas, pero Neji no era la excepción. Se la presente a Sasuke y semanas después ellos comenzaron a salir...yo no supe que decir, parecían felices.

Hinata le tomó la mano cuando escucho que su voz se quebraba—¿Aun la amas?

—Yo siempre la amare, Hinata —le apretó la extremidad cuando ella hacia el ademán de soltarse—No te confundas, te amo, pero el amor que siento por ella es mas fuerte, es como si su sangre fluyera por mis venas, es mi hermana, y la mujer que más he amado en la vida —explicó—El amor que siento por ti y por ella, son completamente distintos.

—...Que...¿Que le hicieron? —Naruto no se sorprendió al escucharlo, y es que Hinata los conocía lo bastante para suponer algo así.

El chico abrió la boca.

**.

* * *

**

**.**

—¿En serio? —rió divertida

—¡No te burles! fue algo muy bochornoso.

—Pues debe haberlo sido, por algo es tan gracioso.

—¡¡Sakura!! —chilló con las mejillas sonrojadas, la otra no dijo nada y trató de calmar el dolor en el vientre por haberse reído tanto. Talvez si la hubiese conocido antes...

—Talvez —susurró

—¿Talvez que? —Sakura le miro y negó con la cabeza, "nada" salió de sus labios

Un carraspeo las sacó de su burbuja, levantaron la vista, Karin una extrañada y es que _jamás_ le había visto y Sakura sonrió con picardía.

—¿Pu-Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

—Claro, Suigetsu —Karin arrugó la nariz ¿Sui…Sui que? ¡ha! Era el muchacho que había echo que se reconciliasen ¿no?

El chico se sentó junto a Sakura con las mejillas sonrosadas—Gracias.

Karin volvió a arrugar la nariz cuando la de pelo rosa sonrió, pensó que, ese chico no se la _quitaría_, así que con los celos a flor de piel, se acercó más a Sakura, esta no le miró, pero rodando los ojos con fastidio se corrió apegándose a Suigetsu quien se le pintaron las mejillas rojas, Karin bufó, su acción había sido peor.

—Voy al baño —cuando hizo el ademán de levantarse, Karin hizo lo mismo—No, iré sola, volveré enseguida —antes de irse le guiño el ojo al chico de celeste-agua mirada

Cuando vio la espalda de Sakura perderse por la puerta, abrió la boca—Escúchame, niño tiburón, Sakura es mía ¿entendiste? —le amenazó acercando su cara hasta quedar frente a frente—¡Deja de estar sonrojado! Sakura ya se fue.

Esta bien, esta bien él le había ayudado con Sakura, pero eso no quería decir que le dejaría a la chica para él. Se levantó mirándole feo y se fue por la puerta.

Cuando la chica ya se había ido, una gran bola de aire salir de sus pulmones, y es que lo había estado reteniendo desde que la pelirroja se había acercado, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir como un caudal retenido en una represa.

—¿Niño tiburón?...

_Su nariz se arrugó._

**.

* * *

**

**.**

—Espero que esa tonta no lo arruine —murmuró con un suspiro, algo le decía que había echo mal en dejarlos solos

No fue al baño como había dicho, era sólo una excusa, y ahora no sabia que hacer, tenía hambre y estaba aburrida. Pero al menos estaba sentada.

Recordó la platica con Karin y una suave carcajada se filtró por sus labios—Eso si que fue _chistoso._

Pero luego su ceño se frunció, ella no estaba ahí para divertirse ni hacer amistades, estaba por otro motivo, un que no había llevado acabo todavía.

Estaba pasando lo que temía desde un principio, olvidarse de todo, olvidarse de _él_, y es que por eso estaba donde estaba, por ese chico. _Ese hermoso chico._

Aun podía sentir su perfume varonil impregnado en cada fibra de su propio cuerpo, y los colores de sus ojos, tantos y tan hermosos, como un _arrefice _desde las alturas, su cabello rubio, brilloso como rocío mañanero, su piel suave y tersa y aquella hermosa voz que siempre escuchaba en una palabra dulce después de hacer el amor.

_Hacer el amor._

Era verdad, con él fue el primero que lo hizo, con el único.

—_Sakura, él es el tonto de quien te hable —Temari hizo una mueca burlesca_

—_Así que el prospecto a mujer te ha hablado de mi mejor amigo —Gaara que bajaba por las escaleras se les unió defendiéndolo_

—_¿¡A quien llamas prospecto, maldito enano!? —se le había abalanzado de forma brusca, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo—¡Anormal desgraciado, maldito mari…_

_Sakura suspiró derrotada._

—_Mi nombre es _Yuri_, gusto en conocerte —le sonrió de forma amable, alzando su mano en forma de saludo_

_Su cabello estaba cubierto por un gorro al revés, pero aun así Sakura pudo apreciar uno que otro mechón ondulado escaparse por algún lado, la visera estaba en su nuca, en vez de enfrente, por eso Sakura no logro ver el color de sus cejas, rubias como su cabello, lo que la dejó fascinada fueron los hermosos colores de sus ojos, como un caleidoscopio brilloso y lleno de vida._

Un suspiro hondo y largo se escabulló por sus labios, su vida se había convertido en una fantasía infantil desde la primera vez que lo besó.

ya no lloraba al recordarlo, pero no podía evitar que el corazón le sangrara al verlo en sus recuerdos tan frescos, ni siquiera tenía una fotografía que le hiciera verlo de esa única forma, ahora él sólo existía en su memoria.

—Sólo en mi memoria —se recordó acariciando la punta de sus cabellos bajando la vista para mirarlos

Por él, estaba donde estaba, por los dos, y es que Sasuke le había dejado tan envenenada el alma que incluso al lado de Yuri no lo había podido superar, talvez porque el Uchiha le había robado el corazón, pero no de forma dulce y suave, sino cruel y brusca.

Sasuke le había desgarrado todo en su interior devorándoselo, tal vez por eso no sentía remordimiento de todo lo que había hecho y haría, tal vez por eso ya casi nadie había logrado entrar en su corazón.

Al alzar la vista su boca se abrió—¿Que mierda...? —escupió cuando vio unos metros más allá a Karin, y ese no era el problema, sino que estaba junto a Naruto y su novia

Sakura apretó los dientes, y caminando con rapidez llegó hasta ellos. Naruto separó sus labios y el inferior le tirito al tenerla tan cerca, Hinata le tomó la mano apoyándolo.

—Sakura-chan...yo quería hablar contigo.

La chica no lo escuchó, creyó el rubio, porque había agarrado a Karin por la muñeca acercándola a ella, miró a Naruto y pasó por su costado, un "_No te acerques a ella_" escuchó el muchacho cuando la chica golpeo su hombro con el suyo propio, haciendo que unos cuantos cabellos le rozaron la cara, Naruto sintió el olor a cerezo mucho más intenso que el que era normal cuando la muchacha estaba cerca.

Sakura comenzó a caminar a otro lugar aun agarrando a la muchacha por la muñeca, la llevaba casi a rastras, no escuchando lo que la chica protestaba, sólo podía sentir la tenses de su mandíbula.

—¡Sa-Sakura! —Karin tartamudeó al verla tan enojada—¡Me haces daño! —fueron esas palabras las que la hicieron detenerse con brusquedad, alivianando el agarre de su mano, pero sin darse vuelta

La mano de Karin descendió de apoco al ser soltada y esta se la agarró con la palma al sentir la comezón del dolor instalándose en la piel de su muñeca.

—No te acerques a él —Sakura pronunció con voz ruda y brusca, pero a la pelirroja aquello le había parecido más un susurró que otra cosa

—¿Qu-Que?, ¿Por qué no? —la chica no le respondió—¡Sakura! ¿¡Por qué no!?

Fue cuando Sakura comprendió que no sólo Sasuke poseía su corazón como en un principio pensó y es que sintió que Karin poseía un poco de este, lo tenía de forma dulce y reconfortante.

—Porque no quiero que te lastime —Karin abrió la boca sorprendida y las mejillas se le pintaron, pero sus ojos se iluminaron como la luna en la noche. Terminó por aceptar lo dicho por Sakura, asintiendo con la cabeza de forma avergonzada

Haruno no dijo nada y es que aquella última oración se había escabullido de su boca sin pensarlo.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor —Karin le miró expectante al levantar la vista—Quiero que me traigas el teléfono de Sasuke.

—¿De Uchiha? —frunció el ceño—¿Para que?.

—Tráemelo y lo sabrás —dijo dándose vuelta para verla

—¿Ahora? —Sakura asintió, Karin suspiró—Vale.

La muchacha vio a la pelirroja verle a la cara, tal vez tratando de descifrar el por qué de ese pedido, y tras lanzar un segundo suspiro, más largo y suave que el anterior, le dio la espalda para seguir en dirección a los casilleros, preguntándose como _mierda _iba a conseguir ele teléfono del Uchiha.

Sakura tan sólo la vio marcharse, procesando maquiavélicamente en su cabeza cada proceso para vengarse ese mismo día, dejando fuera la frase que Karin le había dicho una vez, frase que solía rondarle la cabeza siempre antes de ir a dormir "Sólo vives por y para eso ¿no?...cuando te vengues, ¿Que te quedara?"

La chica sacudió la cabeza enojada, ¿desde cuando la pelirroja se había vuelto su conciencia?, bufando se negó a aceptar eso.

Fue cuando al alzar la vista cerca del sector de los laboratorios, que su boca se curvo en una sonrisa no muy sana, y es que a sus ojos llegó el color de una cabellera negra, que al ser golpeada por la luz había mostrado reflejos cerúleos opacos.

—Que empiece la venganza...

**.

* * *

**

**.**

—Maldición Sakura ¿Como se supone que te consiga el teléfono del Uchiha?

Gruñendo hizo sus pasos más lentos y pesados, como si en su espalda estuviera cargando una gran mochila con piedras. ¿Que haría ahora?, suspiró y se mordió el labio.

—_Hinata-chan, no se que hacer para acercarme a ella,_

—_Debes tomarlo con calma, Naruto —_Karin alzo la vista al escuchar aquel nombre

A su mente llegó que Uzumaki siendo el más cercano al Uchiha, podría conseguir lo que a ella le dificultaba, al dar un paso hacia ellos, la voz de Sakura pareció hacerse presente en el lugar "_No te acerques a él"_

¡Mierda! le había dado la palabra que no lo haría, pero ¿Que más podía hacer? Sabia que lo que le había echo Naruto a Sakura era realmente bajo, culparla por la infidelidad de Sasuke era estúpido, pero en el relato de Sakura, Karin había notado algo que ella no, y es que Uzumaki sabía todo desde un principio, él había querido que lo descubriera de esa forma tan cruel, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

—Eso lo veré luego —masculló en voz baja—¡Uzumaki! —el rubio voltea a verla—Necesito...Sakura necesita algo —al parecer basto con ese nombre para que el chico le prestara toda su atención

_Misión completa Sakura-sempai_

_**.

* * *

**_

_**.**_

Sentada en el mesón, se desató la corbata de forma pausada, deslizándola finalmente por su costado derecho.

Sakura hubiera reído, si hubiese sentido como las manos de Sasuke temblaban para ese momento, como si fuera un chico primerizo, _entregándose por primera vez a una mujer_.

Recordar como habían llegado a esa situación tenía poca importancia para ese momento, sea como sea, ambos estaban en un laboratorio a oscuras, iluminado tenuemente por la luz que traspasaba con dificultad los pequeños vidrios de la puerta.

Sólo por eso, Sasuke pudo apreciar el brillo de la cremosa piel de sus muslos abrirse para él.

—¿Vienes? —susurró ella

Él reaccionó al instante tras su llamado, pero se movió de forma lenta, casi temiendo que ella se desvaneciera como en tantos de sus sueños.

Con los dedos temblorosos y una actitud nerviosa, tocó con la yema de sus dedos la rodilla de la chica, _suaves._

Sakura, sintió las manos calientes del hombre ascender hasta sus muslos, y a pesar de estar excitada por las caricias, pudo notar con claridad como cada toque era tembloroso.

Se preguntó si la primera caricia intima que recibió había sido tan calida como esta. Casi Gaara o Yuri habían sido tan delicados con ella.

—Pensé que tú...

Le había hablado, con vos ronca y susurrante, casi temiendo que el aire de sus pulmones la hiciera desaparecer como el mar cuando arrastra la arena

Sakura comprendió aquella frase, recordando como no hace mucho, ella lo había rechazado de forma cruel y fría.

Cundo él iba a hablar de nuevo, ella lo silencio con un sonido parecido al de una serpiente—Mentí...

—¿Qu-Que? —su corazón comenzó a saltar desbocado

—_Te amo_, Sasuke.

Talvez fueron sus ojos brillosos o como su corazón se detenía, lo que ocurrió antes de besarla.

—También te amo, Sakura.

Y aunque fue pequeño y sólo un atisbo, la chica sintió calidez rozarle el corazón.

Sakura, quiso llevar el beso a un nivel mayor y comenzó a juguetear con la lengua, hasta que pudo sentir como un pequeño hilillo de saliva escurría por la hendidura de su labio.

Sasuke, trato de desabotonar la camisa de la chica, pero las manos le tiritaban y no podía controlarlas, así que fue Sakura quien lo hizo por él.

Lamentablemente no era su primera vez, hace mucho que él ya no era casto, y por eso no entendía porque actuaba de esa manera, como si fuese la primera vez que tocaba a una mujer.

_Lo que no pudo descifrar, es que al tocar a Sakura, era el principio de la primera vez que haría el amor._

Fue cuando estaba saboreando la femenina piel de su cuello, que el sonido de un celular apareció.

Él chico bufó tratando de no tomarle importancia, pero al ver que ella lo alejaba un poco, lo bastante para poder sacar el celular de entre sus pechos, no pudo evitar que sus cejas se fruncieran.

—¿Vas a contestar?

—Podría ser importante —sonrió divertida

Tecleó un botón y vio el mensaje llegado, una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, y comenzó a teclear los botones para mandar una respuesta apresurada.

Sasuke le mordió el cuello, cuando ella dejo el teléfono a un lado.

Su mano, aunque joven, bajo expertamente por su cuerpo.

Sakura cerró los ojos, en un instante sus hormonas se habían esfumado tan fácil, y es que no pudo dejar de pensar cuantas beses habrá tocado a Ino para tener esa experiencia.

Pero no fue tan sólo eso lo que apago sus llamas, era el hecho de que Sasuke estaba tocando su cuerpo, cuerpo que aun tenía las caricias impregnadas del hombre que la amó, del hombre que ella amaba.

La mano de chico ya estaba por su vientre, y aunque no lo quiso, un sisea se le escapó cuando él le rozó _abajo_.

Se lamió los labios, un esfuerzo, un sacrificio valía la pena para lograr lo que quería.

—Ya no aguanto más, Sasuke.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Fin capitulo VIII

**.**

**.

* * *

**

Lamento la demora, enero y febrero estuve en un pueblito y no podía ir a Internet. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, se aprecian y me animan a seguir escribiendo.

PD: escenas tristes ayudadas por PuLgA.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Nekiitha-no-cliché.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dale al botoncito :D ¿Si?


	8. Venganza hecha, corazones rotos

**Declaimer:**Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, exceptuando ésta historia.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Capitulo VIII:

_Venganza hecha, corazones rotos_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

_Mi pecho está ardiendo de dolor,_

_y mirando al cielo, no puedo evitar llorar;_

_Sólo quiero amarte, aun si no me puedas corresponder,_

_aunque sería mejor, si me amaras tú también._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Sentimientos desbordantes, no tienen donde ir...**

Se chupó el dedo frente a ella, casi diciéndole lo que haría con el. Y como respuesta Sakura se mordió el labio cuando lo vio decender por su cuerpo.

Decir que estaba excitado se quedaba poco, y es que sólo deseaba abrirle los muslos, y colocar sus caderas entre estos para poder meterle su...ugh.

—Haa —gimió despacio, justo cuando él rozó la suave y húmeda carne de su sexo al moverle las bragas

Lamiéndole el cuello, escurrió una mano para tocar la espalda de la chica y con la otra le corrió las bragas, quiso hundirle dos dedos en ese pequeño hoyito que era su vagina, girarlos para desplegarla y metérselos con fuerza, pero eso implicaría poner en riesgo la _castidad_ de la chica. Así que sólo opto por jugar con los pliegues vaginales.

Descendió su boca por entre sus pechos y con los dientes le mordió el pezón derecho por encima de la camisa, estirándolo al jugar con el, Sakura sólo sintió como el cálido aliento del chico traspasaba junto con la baba.

Le abrió las piernas lo más que pudo cuando él empezó a tocarle el clítoris por encima de las bragas con rapidez, como un vibrador que estaba haciendo salpicar sus líquidos, pero luego gruñó al Sasuke parar justo cuando ella estaba apunto de tener un orgasmo.

Agitada y todo, no fue suficiente para no poder mandara una maldición, y el Uchiha rió divertido para luego bajarla del mesón volteándola, la empujó por la espalada, y ella cayó con sus pechos presionándose contra el mármol, sintiendo como el chico le quitaba las bragas.

Por un momento Sakura recordó a Yahiko, pero toda imagen se le nubló cuando sintió la escurridiza lengua de Sasuke jugar con sus pliegues.

Cuando trató de pararse, él lo había hecho antes y ya le amarraba ambas muñecas, por encima de su cabeza, con la corbata estudiantil.

Sakura no dijo nada, cuando él pronunció como escusa un _"Para que no te muevas tanto"_

Sólo supo que él se había agachado, cuando volvió a sentir como algo caliente le lamia la vagina.

—Estás toda pegajosa y mojada —gimió ronco cuando sus dedos se deslizaron con facilidad por los pliegues del sexo de la chica

Sakura se quejó, pero el gemido escapó sólo cuando el Uchiha le chupó el clítoris, absorbiendo y lamiéndolo. Movía las caderas con necesidad, sudaba y estaba desesperada, lo único que quería era que el le metiera su pene hasta el fondo.

—¿No piensas tomarme? —lo incentivó con voz agitada

—Quiero prepararte, para que después no te duela tanto—le explicó con voz áspera y Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada limpia y burlona tras haber entendido, Sasuke parándose se detuvo al instante

La chica se levantó con algo de dificultad y sus manos cruzadas y amarradas estaban colgantes frente a ella. Se había girado para verlo, y pudo comprobar como ella sospechaba, que el chico la miraba con el ceño fruncido—¿Dolerme? Por favor Sasuke, ¿Crees que aun soy virgen?

Sasuke no cambió la expresión de su cara, él no creía que ella era virgen, ¡Claro que no! él lo sabía. Ella tenía que serlo.

Y Sakura al parecer pudo captar lo que pensaba o eso pareció, porque de sus labios habían vuelto a escurrir una carcajada burlona. Con aquella reacción el muchacho pudo sentir como la sangre le bullía como agua hirviente, ¿Se estaba burlando? empotrándola al mesón la levantó por las caderas para sentarla en este. La beso con fuerza y rabia, saboreando el sabor de su boca.

Sakura le abrió las piernas diciéndole—Compruébalo —y sus ojos negros como el ala de un cuervo le miraron de forma peligrosa

Despegó la mirada para bajarse el cierre del pantalón, e introdujo su mano en este sacando su turgente y grueso pene, lo acercó a la entrada de ella y lo vio resbalar por el baboso líquido, suspiró cuando el vello de Sakura le hizo un placentero cosquilleo.

—... No cabe —susurró al colocar su pene en la entrada

Tratando de forzar la entrada, los pliegues se abrieron un poco, y Sasuke empujó el glande con el pulgar para hacer más presión, empezó a entrar despacio y su cuerpo tembló en un escalofrió. _Hmm, que estrecha._

Se fue adentrando despacio en Sakura, una por las deliciosas descargas y la otra era que no quería lastimarla, porque _¡Ho sí!_él aun daba por sentado que ella era virgen. ¿Como no serlo si era tan estrecha?

Pero su pene ya estaba por la mitad y él aun no sentía haber roto el himen de ella, y ésta en vez de producir una mueca de desagrado, tenía los ojos cerrados y se relamía los labios en una clara muestra de placer.

Sus caderas se encontraron en una intromisión fuerte y brutal, Lo escuchó maldecir con satisfacción y rencor tras aquella acción, bombeaba con fuerza, con ganas de enterrarse en lo más profundo de ella. Parecía enojado y frutado

Agachó la cabeza para ver como los pliegues de la vagina se movían al compás de sus movimientos, viendo entrar y salir de forma brusca su extremidad.

Los pechos de Sakura bamboleaban agitados al compás de las intromisiones, Sasuke acercó su mano a las polera de la chica tironeándola para tratar de sacársela, y cuando ésta hizo un sonido como rasgándose, Sakura le miró con advertencia.

Colocó ambas piernas de la chica en sus hombros, y al inclinarse Sakura dio un agudo gemido cuando el pene de Sasuke chocó con una pequeña y carnosa barrera, había entrado hasta lo más profundo de la chica. Movió sus caderas con más agresividad sintiendo como el glande de su pene se doblaba cada que arremetía con la entrada del útero.

No dejó de embestirla cuando con sus manos comenzó a desabrochar los botones.

—S_asuke_ —gimió cuando él estrujó uno de los pechos cubierto por el sostén en su mano

Estaba tan caliente que no quería pensar en nada más que como su pene se movía y como las paredes de Sakura le apretaban tan deliciosa e intensamente. Ella mecía sus caderas en círculos, y él podía jurar que era igual a un manga hentai como los que Kiba solía leer, en el cual el vientre de la chica se elevaba cuando el chico la penetraba.

Sasuke le quitó la corbata de las muñecas a tirones y le llevó las manos hasta su vagina para que se tocara, ella al captar, con las manos temblorosas comenzó a peñiscar su clítoris, amasándolo entre los dedos.

Sus piernas se retorcieron cuando un orgasmo la golpe tan fuerte que la dejo sin aliento.

Sasuke la comenzó a embestir con lentitud, disfrutando al gravar en su memoria las facciones de la chica en el orgasmo, sus mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta dejando escurrir un pequeño hilillo de saliva. La vio comenzar a gemir cuando se volvió a excitar.

Con la respiración agitada, Sakura comenzó a acariciarle el pene, girando el prepucio cuando él entraba. Sasuke la detuvo cuando sintió que estaba a punto de llegar, paró de bombear para calmarse y tomó la mano de la chica llevándose uno de sus dedos hasta su boca, saboreo el sabor de él mismo y ella.

Las entumidas piernas de Sakura, cayeron a los costados del chico y éste la tomó por la espalda para elevarla y sentarla, un liquido comenzó a escurrir del mesón hasta el piso, y Sasuke sintió un poco de éste bajar por sus testículos. Ella enrolló las piernas alrededor de él.

Sentía unas pequeñas punzadas por el tamaño del pene de Sasuke, pero el calor abrazador en su vagina la aminoraba, le mordió el cuello, justo donde el chico tenía un extraño tatuaje que Sakura no conocía, fue ahí donde la vio, una sombra al otro lado de la puerta.

—_Dímelo, Sasuke —_le susurró en el oído al lamérselo

—Ugh, Sakura...Te amo —dijo ronco y la chica sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió

El Uchiha sin dejar de bombear, volteó la cabeza cuando sintió el sonido de un "clac"

—Sasuke —escuchó a la rubia susurrar su nombre

Pero la vista se le nubló cuando Sakura le lamió el cuello, justo donde sus venas palpitan sangre y el chico siseó con placer.

—Vete —le gruñó a Ino con voz gutural, luego de darse vuelta y comenzar a embestir el pequeño agujero que era la vagina de la chica

Unas pisadas se sintieron el la lejanía del pasillo, pero Sasuke sólo estaba pendiente en el calor que abrazaba su cuerpo, sentía que le faltaba el aliento. Una convulsión fue la prueba de la eyaculacion.

—_¡Ha! —_gimió la chica con fuerza cuando él terminó en su interior, sintiendo como el pene se contraía y le regalaba unos cuantos latigazos de semen

A Sasuke Le faltó el aire cuando el clímax le golpeo, y un último escalofrío le invadió cuando sintió su propia espera en sus testículos, deslizándose como caramelo caliente

—Sa-Sakura —jadeo con la voz entre cortada, estaba sudado y despeinado—Te amo —susurró

La mirada de la chica se endureció, y sin darle una mirada lo alejo de su cuerpo, Sasuke la observó cuando ella tomó las bragas del suelo y se las coloco, y su expresión fue desconcierto cuando ella pasó por su lado y apoyó la mano en la puerta. Atinó a meterse el pene en el pantalón y subirse el cierre cuando ella comenzó a salir por completo.

Comenzó a abotonarse la camisa—¿Karin? —pronunció Sakura extrañada

Sintió como Sasuke salía detrás de ella despeinado y sudoroso y vio como los ojos rojos de la chica comenzaban a lagrimar—¡Karin! —la llamó cuando ésta salió corriendo

Iba a seguirla, pero el Uchiha le tomó de la mano—Después, Sakura... —le dijo de forma suave y tierna al pronunciar su nombre, Sakura le miró viendo el leve e imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas del muchacho. Ya sabía a donde iba todo eso.

—No...—Sasuke hizo una mueca—¿Eres realmente tonto, verdad?

—¿Que?

—¿Creíste que te amaría después de que te encontré revolcándote con Ino? —respondió escéptica

—Eso dijiste.

Sakura rió con burla—¿Y? Es muy fácil ¿Sabes?...te amo, Sasuke —imitó como hace poco—O...te amo, Sasuke-kun—dijo volviendo su voz dulce como en antaño

El chico la tomo por el brazo—No me jodas, Sakura —le amenazó

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —se burló zafándose—Solo digamos que te pague con la misma moneda...bueno a Ino, creó que tendré que acostarme con Naruto para vengarme de ti ¿No?

—¡Ni lo pienses! —le gritó enojado—Fuiste y siempre serás mía.

—Por favor —se burló otra vez—No soy tuya, tuya era la mocosa estúpida ¿La ves acaso? —pronunció con calma y Sasuke no dijo nada—El hombre que amo es mi dueño y ese, no eres tú.

Sasuke sintió como algo se quebraba en su interior, sintió el cuerpo pesado tras esas palabras y le ardía la garganta cuando trató de respirar luego de ver como Sakura se alejaba con paso calmado

Supo que él solo había sido un juego.

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

_Tengo el celular de Uchiha, ¿Que quieres que haga con el?_

Ese era el mensaje que le había enviado, luego de que Naruto llegará con el celular de Sasuke, no le hizo ninguna pregunta de para que lo necesitaba, como Karin tampoco de como lo había conseguido.

Con tan sólo tenerlo en sus manos partió a un lugar más privado, y buscó en su propio celular el numero de Sakura, cuando estuvo apunto de llamarla, pensó que talvez no sería lo más apropiado. Un mensaje la terminó por convencer.

Un minuto de espera y la respuesta fue avisada por la melodía animada de una canción.

El mensaje decía que debía enviar una pequeña oración a un numero -el cual ya no recordaba- "_Te espero en el laboratorio numero tres en 15 minutos"._

Era notoriamente obvio que Sakura quería hacer creer que quien lo enviaba era Sasuke, la pregunta era ¿Para que destinatario?

Sólo cuando dejó de preguntarse, fue que notó en el lugar que se encontraba...el pasillo de los laboratorios. Por suerte estaba en el segundo piso, y le fue muy fácil esconderse en una escalera cuando sintió unas pisadas. Una chica pasó por su lado sin notar su presencia.

—Yamanaka —pensó en su mente. Podía ser un coincidencia ¿Pero por que razón estaría la rubia ahí?—¡Ya Karin, tu no eres ninguna fisgona! —se reprochó en susurro, pero a pesar de eso su cuerpo no se movió, al parecer la insana necesidad de saber que pasaba se la estaba comiendo viva

La vio detenerse en una puerta, otro reactante a su curiosidad fue al verla dudar para abrir. Ver su mano tiritar cuando la acercó a la manilla.

Pero al parecer se había armado de valor, porque abrió la puerta con velocidad, para quedarse parada sin hacer nada, incluso desde la distancia, Karin pudo notar como habría los labios y ojos con ligereza.

La vio botar unas cuantas lágrimas después de cubrirse la boca con su mano, la pelirroja juraba que Ino había pronunciado un nombre.

Sólo cuando vio a la rubia salir corriendo por su lado, fue que se alentó a acercarse. Claro que animarse y hacer que su cuerpo respondiera era otra cosa.

—Vamos tonta, muévete —se reprendió, pero fue un fuerte gemido lo que hizo que se movieran.

Subió las escaleras despacito, sintiendo que todo se detenía a su alrededor, transformándose en blanco y negro y el único sonido que escuchaba era el de su corazón.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de la puerta, vio una femenina mano salir al apoyarse en la puerta y luego una cabellera rosa...ella se estaba abotonando la camisa.

Y eso no fue lo que desencadeno la primera lágrima, sino fue ver a Uchiha Sasuke salir detrás de ella, sudoroso y despeinado.

—¿Karin? —fue lo ultimo que escuchó de Sakura antes de salir corriendo—¡Karin!

Sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo había salido corriendo al sentir su garganta arder, sus pisadas rechinaban como las de un jugador de basquetbol y sentía las lágrimas mojar su cuello.

Subió las escaleras de la azotea y al llegar a su puerta la abrió con un manotazo lleno de rabia y brusquedad. Sentía que el corazón le latía enloquecido, como si tratara desertar por algún lugar de su cuerpo.

En un principio tenía pensado ir hasta la baranda, creyendo que el viento le haría bien, pero el tan sólo dar un paso le fue tan difícil como el deseo de una mariposa acercare al sol. Con la espalda ya apoyada en la pared, negó una y otra vez con la cabeza inclinada, mientras las lágrimas escurrían por su nariz. El primer sollozo sonó ahogado y reprimido, los otros que le siguieron fueron fuertes y claros.

Avergonzada y sorprendida por su reacción, encubrió su rostro con ambas manos, pero el abundante líquido no tuvo problema en escurrirse entre sus dedos.

Sabía con claridad porque lloraba, lo sabía muy bien, y se sentía una estúpida por haber reaccionado de esa forma por algo inevitable.

Pero al final fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de ello...

—Eres una estúpida Karin.

...Se había enamorado de Sakura

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

Habían pasado unos minutos y aun seguía buscándola, se preguntaba constantemente porque razón Karin había llorado al verla, no sabía cual era la causa, pero de alguna manera no quería que la pelirroja la viera como tantos otros.

—Hmp... ¿Donde estará? —fue en esa tercera vez que se cuestionó en voz alta aquello que lo supo—La azotea —roló los ojos para fijar su mirada en ella, pero no vio nada

Con caminar apresurado comenzó a avanzar a través de los, ahora, concurridos pasillos. Subió las escaleras haciendo resonar sus pasos en ecos, y cuando llegó a la puerta semi-abierta, una ventisca le golpeo la cara al asomar su cabeza.

Vio a Karin apoyada en la baranda, con los hombros caídos y su hermoso cabello meciéndose suavemente. Tal cual fuego a merced del viento.

Respiró con profundidad, como si con el aire se alimentase del valor que le faltaba. No es que tuviera miedo de encontrarse una mirada decepcionada, saber que si su madre viera en que se había convertido le regalaría una mirada así, llena de desilusión y tristeza, era mucho más doloroso que si proviniera de Karin.

Quizás era eso, tal vez era que si Karin la miraba de esa forma, vería la imagen de su madre a través de aquellos ojos bermellón. Ver lo decepcionada que estaría la mujer que le dio la vida al no poder reconocerla.

No la culparía, después de todo, hace tiempo que ni ella misma era capaz de saber a quien tenía frente al espejo.

—Karin —la nombró y aunque ella no se giró para verla, sintió que la había escuchado

Cuando llegó a su lado, la pelirroja veía el paisaje frente a sus carmesíes, Sakura se apoyó en la baranda, tan cerca de que sus brazos se rozaban.

¿Por que llorabas? hubiese sido una buena y concisa pregunta, pero no fue capaz de pronunciar nada a su lado. No pensó que sería Karin quien hablara primero.

—¿Me buscabas? —su voz sonó ronca, viva prueba de un llanto anterior

—Estaba preocupada.

Karin, hizo un sonido con sus narices al expulsar el aire, fue lo más parecido a una risa que pudo lograr.

—Ya estoy bien... algo sin importancia.

—... Llorabas, Karin... y eres mi amiga.

Fue cuando miró a Sakura a los ojos, cuando notó la preocupación en ellos, preocupación por ella, que sintió que su mundo acababa de terminar, que ellas dos habían terminado.

_Eres mi amiga_

La amaba, amaba a Sakura Haruno y nunca podría ser de ella, por que era su amiga....

Despegar sus ojos de su mirada sincera, fue más doloroso que volver a respirar—lo siento sempai...es sólo que...—_me rompiste el corazón—_Fui rechazada sin siquiera haberme declarado y cuando te vi, no pude contenerme.

—¿Entonces como sabes que te rechazaron?

—Lo sé —una suave y fina cuerva se posó en sus labios

—No es bueno rendirse ¿Sabes?

Karin la miró por un largo momento, casi pensado en lo que iba hacer.

—Sakura... ¿Podrías cerrar tus ojos?

Sus ojos verdes le miraron, pensado en porque su corazón se había agitado con aquellas simples palabras, un asentamiento de cabeza fue lo primero después de juntar sus parpados, sintiendo un cosquilleo cuando sus pestañas tocaron la sensible piel de sus mejillas.

No veía nada, pero pudo sentir con vives como una cálida respiración le acariciaba el rostro...Luego algo suave y húmedo tocó sus labios

_Un beso._

Pese que su corazón retumbaba con intensidad, no corrió la cara para alejarse, pero tampoco correspondió aquel tierno y amoroso acto.

No quería hacerla llorar, aun sabiendo que lo haría después de todas formas.

Sólo se permitió abrir los ojos cuando el contacto se fue desvaneciendo. Pero no fue capaz de verla a la cara, ni tampoco de pronunciar palabra alguna.

_Si no te arriesgas, no cruzas el río_.

Recordaba ese dicho, pero lamentablemente en ningún momento decía que podías caer y ser arrastrada por la corriente, y a Karin se la había llevado el río con tan sólo entrar en él.

Sakura le dio la espalda y aunque no la pudiera ver, la pelirroja le estaba sonriendo, mostrando sus blancos y pulcros dientes, una expresión de alegría que era suavemente enmarcada con las lágrimas que escurrían de sus ojos. Una sonrisa tan sincera y dolorosa a la vez, que si Sakura se hubiese volteado para verla, hubiese quebrado en llanto.

Trató de emprender una marcha hacia la puerta, aguantando las ganas de voltearse y abrasarla con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que sintiera que se hundiría en su pecho, pero no lo hizo.

Antes de abrir la puerta, el sol le calentó la espalda con calidez—No puedes amarme...

Y aunque sólo fue una oración suave y tranquila, no perdió el sentido duro de ésta.

La puerta dio un golpe seco cuando se cerró. Y tras de ésta, estaba Suigetsu con la mirada baja, Sakura pasó por su lado pronunciando un derrotado "_Lo siento"_y si hubiese esperado un poco más. tal vez habría escuchado la triste respuesta del muchacho.

Karin arrugó la falda debajo de sus manos, dándose valor y fuerza—¡¡No te vayas!! —pero Sakura ya estaba bajando por las escaleras y no quiso parar, aun cuando el gritó le llegó con un sonido desgarrador

Karin corrió tratando de detenerla, pero pisó mal y terminó por tropezar, cayendo al piso con las piernas tambaleantes y los labios tiritones—¡¡Por favor!!...no me dejes.

Podría seguir gritando y desgarrarse la garganta... pero ya no tenía caso engañarse más.

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

—¡No Sasuke, no me dejes!

—Sabías que esto pasaría —le dijo con voz fría

—¡Yo no sabía! No se supone que ella volviera —se justificó—Por favor Sasuke, te amo —le declaró como en tantas veces, sólo que esta vez, ella lloraba—Sakura sólo juega, ¿No te das cuenta? —lanzó la rubia con rencor

—Lo sé —los ojos del muchacho mostraron dolor. _Lo merezco de todas formas_

Pese que recibió aquellas palabras tan crueles y venenosas, no podía dejar de amarla, algo le dolía en el pecho cada vez que ella estaba lejos y ahora, cada vez que estaba cerca, porque sabía que en este momento la única forma que podía tenerla era carnal. Aun a pesar de eso, se convenció que la tendría de alguna manera.

—Yo te amo Sasuke, dijiste que me darías una oportunidad.

Era verdad, aunque había sido una promesa muda, una promesa de dejarla estar a su lado. No podía mantenerla más.

Cuando comenzó a sentir atracción por Ino, llegó a pensar que realmente no amaba a Sakura, ¿Como podía amar a alguien y ser capas de imaginarse con otra mujer?... y al final había terminado por rendirse a sus instintos, había terminado por engañar a su novia tan vilmente, que si su madre supiera estaría avergonzada de él.

La engañó tan sólo para después darse cuenta, cuando Sakura se fue, que la amaba como hace mucho no amaba a alguien, se dio cuenta cuando era tarde y ya la había perdido. Cuando la había engañado tantas veces que su cuerpo estaba manchado.

Y al final quiso darle una oportunidad a Ino al tratar de enamorarse de ella.

Juraba que lo había intentado.

Pero olvidar a su antigua novia, había sido más difícil que tomar en sus manos el universo, y es que podrían haber pasado unos días o unos meses, pero la risueña y sutil risa de ella lo acompañaba en todos lados, podía sentir sus labios besándolo antes de dormir, la veía en todas partes, donde cruzara la calle ella estaba esperándolo con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

_Aquella bufanda rosa que había dejado antes irse, aun estaba impregnada de su dulce aroma, todo él lo estaba._

Sakura le había hechizado el cuerpo, el alma, el corazón y los ojos, llegar a verla al tocar a Ino, al besarla, lo enloquecía.

Su mente transformaba esa figura en una más suave y frágil, tiñendo la intensidad de un celeste a la hermosura de un verde, del rubio platino al rosa pálido. Hasta podía escuchar como gemía con esa voz dulce uno que otro _Sasuke-kun,_ y él mismo tuvo que reprimirse muchas veces para no gruñir el nombre de la mujer que amaba.

Había sido tan difícil olvidarla, y más aun el saber que una parte de él...no quería hacerlo, no quería borrar de su cuerpo el sonido de su voz, el sabor de sus besos, la creciente calidez al sentirla cerca. Calidez que le invadía cada vez que su mente la recreaba en donde fuese.

Darse cuenta que la amaba después de haber hecho algo tan cruel como aquello, le había hecho unirse a las maldiciones de Naruto hacía él.

Y cuando le volvió a ver después de tantos meses, su corazón había palpitado con más fuerza que cuando la había visto por primera vez, que cuando se enamoro como un chiquillo.

—Me acosté con ella Ino, tú _nos viste._

—¡No me importa! lo olvidare si sigues conmigo, no tienes que volver a verla —dijo—¿Quieres sexo? Yo te daré eso y más Sasuke.

No es que fuera difícil no verla, era que no quería dejar de hacerlo, dejaría que se divirtiera con él, sería su juguete hasta poder enamorarla de nuevo, ya lo había hecho una vez ¿Que tan difícil podía ser? _¡Ho, Sasuke! No sabes en que te estás metiendo._

—No quiero eso —respondió dándole la espalda, el llanto de Ino se hizo más fuerte

Él quería el amor que había dejado ir hacia meses.

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

Se vio sentada encima de la tapa del inodoro, respirar le costaba de vez en cuando, y la garganta le quemaba. Todo lo que creía se había ido por la borda.

La nueva amistad que no quería, pero la que se le había metido en los huesos, en el alma.

Su añorada venganza para dos de los que le rompieron el corazón.

Pensaba que luego de eso, algo la regodearía de satisfacción, claro que lo pensó y esperaba esa sensación con gusto, relamiéndose los labios con anticipación...pero al final no había llegado, ni cuando Sasuke pronunció el te amo que ella esperaba, ni cuando Ino los encontró, ni siquiera cuando destrozó las ilusiones del Uchiha con aquellas palabras cargadas en rencor.

Podía asegurar que se sentía mas desdichada que antes. Y es que ver en que se había convertido, ver que era igual a ellos dos, la hizo llenarse de amargura y desilusión.

Se dio cuenta que podría vengarse de ellos mil veces y jamás podría volver a tener lo que ella quería, no era su pasado, no era su inocencia o candidez, ni siquiera era que su corazón volviera a latir. No necesitaba nada de ello y es que podía sobrevivir no teniéndolos...

Pero ella lo quería a él, quería sentir su cremosa piel tocándola, sentir sus labios, quería que la resonancia de su corazón hiciera palpitar el suyo, quería volverse niña y derretirse en sus brazos, quería planear un futuro, y despertar cada mañana sabiendo que él la recibiría con un beso.

—Yuri —gimió con la voz quebrada

Hace tanto que no lloraba por eso, por él, pero el ver a Karin se sintió tan identificada, se vio a ella misma cuando despertó del coma y supo que lo había perdido, se vio a ella misma sabiendo que no podría estar con la persona que amaba.

Cada noche pensaba en como hubiesen sido las cosas si ella hubiese abierto los ojos antes de tiempo. Despertar y decirle que lo amaba como hace mucho no amaba a alguien, como nunca había amado a un hombre.

Se negó el llorar, la vida la había golpeado tantas veces y tan fuerte que se había vuelto fuerte, más fuerte de lo que fue nunca. Pero hace semanas que se reprimía a algo que era inevitable e innegable, se negaba tantas veces, que su corazón terminaba por dolerle cada vez más al no aceptarlo.

Al final, una estúpida venganza la había enterrado mucho más de lo que estaba, por una estúpida venganza se había alejado de una vida en la que no era cien por ciento feliz, pero al menos estaba rodeada de gente que la amaba, en la que de alguna forma se sentía dichosa por lo que se había construido a su alrededor.

Y en ese momento, que se veía a si misma, que veía realizada su venganza a Sasuke e Ino -lo que deseó por tanto tiempo- se sentía, extrañamente, más sola que hace años.

Su familia se encontraba tan lejos en esos momentos, a miles de kilómetros y sólo el celular que en su mano estaba, era la forma de estar con ellos en ese instante.

Su cuerpo se convulsionó y su frente quedó apoyada en sus rodillas, el corazón le quemaba tan inhumanamente que juró podría sacárselo para apaciguar la quemazón...

Trató de aclararse al voz cuando digito un numero.

Y una risa masculina se oyó al contestar—_Mocosos torpes...disculpe ¿Diga?_

Esa voz la reconocería siempre, carraspeó para que la suya no flaqueara—¿Sasori?—preguntó para cerciorare

—_¿Sa-Sakura? ¿¡Sakura, eres tú!?_

Unos cuantos golpes, maldiciones e insultos se escucharon.

—Sí —le respondió en un susurro—¿Como estas?... ¿Como están todos?

—_¡Descarada! ¿Como llamas y preguntas algo así, como si nada? Si estuviera ahí, te jalaría la oreja por irte sin decir nada —_...era la voz de Temari

—Lo siento —pronunció ella

Gaara fue el que esta vez respondió con enojo_—¡¡Sentirlo no sirve!!...te fuiste como si fueras un ladrón, ni siquiera te despediste ¿Que crees que pensé?_

—_Basta mocosos, estamos bien pequeña ¿Como estas tú? ¿Haz comido bien? —_Sakura sonrió, escuchar su fraternal y protectora voz se sentía bien

Hasta podía verlo frente a ella, mirándola con aquellos cálidos y cansados ojos miel, abrazándola con tanta fuerza para que no pudiera irse más, y ella, sabía con certeza que sólo lloraría en sus brazos, tan tímidamente que sus sollozos serían inaudibles.

—_¿Sakura? Dis-Discúlpalos... no llores, golpeare a estos estúpidos por gritarte —s_ólo cuando Sasori habló, Pudo notar las lagrimas caer como cera hirviente sobre sus mejillas, tan cálidamente dolorosas.

Pero intento reír y soltar una carcajada forzada, que finalmente desembocó en un llanto fuerte y doloroso. Como si clavaran, un alfiler tras otro en su corazón.

—¿Crees que mamá aun me ama? —preguntó de la nada

Lo sintió con la respiración entrecortada_—Sakura... ¿Por que preguntas eso?_

—Me... me gustaría oírla decir que a pesar de todo lo que he hecho... y haré, se siente todos los días orgullosa de mi —la garganta le quemaba tan inhumanamente—Aunque fuese mentira ¿Sabes?... Sasori.

—_¿S-Si?_

—Quiero oírte decir que me amas

—_Sakura_ —le oyó susurrar con dolor—S_ería capaz de dar mi vida por ti, de arrancarme el corazón para ti... te amo demasiado._

Y Sakura lloró con tanto desconsuelo acumulado que pensó que gritaría—Creí que al escucharte...y-yo ya no me sentiría tan sola y vacía.

Hubiese escuchado el quejido lastimoso que Sasori vociferó, de no haber cortado la llamada.

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**.**_

—Ve-Vete —le pidió—Vete Suigetsu.

—No puedo, no si estás llorando —dijo luego de arrodillarse a su lado, le abrazó aun cuando Karin no quiso corresponderle

Ella sintió el varonil aroma del chico cuando escondió la cara en su cuello.

—¿Como me puede doler tanto? —sollozó consolándose al apretar la polera del chico—Yo sólo quiero estar a su lado... aun cuando mi corazón sangre, yo puedo sopórtalo, pero no estar junto a ella...

Él beso su nuca y a pesar del llanto, la vio más hermosa que nunca—La amas... ¿No es así? —le susurró despacito, casi queriendo que ella no lo escuchara.

—Sí, la amo.

—Ella no te merece, Karin —opinó con un tilde dolorido—Si miraras mejor a tu alrededor...

—No Suigetsu, ella... —interrumpió—Ella sólo esta lastimada, alguien hirió su corazón.

—¿Y eso le da derecho a lastimar el tuyo?...además ni siquiera te quiere —lanzó sin notar la crueldad en sus palabras

—Claro que sí —alzó la cabeza para mirarle—Sólo que su cariño no es como el mío —le sonrió con dulzura y luego reaccionó hacia sus palabras—Me quiere, por eso se fue, por eso fue cruel...ella...

—No quería lastimarte —completo el chico, Karin se limpió las lagrimas con la polera de Suigetsu

—Ya se que debo hacer —parándose corrió, pero antes de cruzar la puerta se devolvió ante la mirada fija del muchacho, Karin inclinada le dio un beso en la mejilla—Gracias.

Él tan sólo se llevó la mano a su cara y una boba sonrisa fue suplantada por la triste de anterior—Buena suerte...

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

Apretó los libros que tenía en sus manos, casi incrustándoselos en el pecho, estaba tirada en el suelo de rodillas con humillación.

Escuchaba las burlas constantes y se reprimía a llorar para mantenerse fuerte, y es que le había prometido a su madre que lo sería antes de partir a Tokyo, y se lo repetía cada mañana para convencerse, antes de salir de su pequeña y endeble casa hacía el colegio.

Pero su labio sangró al morderlo, sangró manchando sus labios y lubricando su boca con su sabor metálico cuando escucho un insulto en particular, la sangre le bullía y es que ¿Quien se creía esa basura para insultar a su madre?

—Tu novia es la única zorra —le devolvió sin haberse podido contener

—¿Que dijiste? —le había gritado la muchacha—Amor ¿No crees que se merece algo?

—Claro que sí —dijo el muchacho al agacharse, tomar entre sus manos una piedra, era mediana, o eso pensó la chica al ver que aun con su gran mano, el chico no había podido capturarla en su totalidad

Sus ojos violetas se cerraron al cubrirse la cara con las manos.

Pero el golpe no llegó y sólo se atrevió a mirar cuando escuchó una femenina y fuerte voz, parecía ronca, como ella la tenía después de llorar al llegar a casa.

—No te atrevas —sus rasgados ojos púrpuras se abrieron

Y encontró frente a ella una hermosa chica de extraños cabellos rosas, ésta sostenía la mano del estudiante, la sostenía con dures en el aire.

—Sólo un cobarde se atrevería a lastimar a una mujer —susurró amenazante

—¿!Q-Quien te haz creído, desgraciada!?

Pero Sakura no lo escuchó y se acercó hasta la muchacha que yacía en el suelo, le estiró la mano ofreciéndole _ayuda. _Y a la chica le tiritó el cuerpo, dejándose perder en esos encandiladores ojos jades, en esa cara y esa sonrisa dulce que le regalaba.

En esos cinco meses, nadie la había ayudado, nadie le había sonreído de esa forma.

—Vete por favor —le dijo la chica y Sakura levantó una ceja escéptica

—Vamos, te llevare a la enfermería —ofreció tomándola del brazo para levantarla, sin aceptar quejas de la muchacha

Al llegar, la enfermera iba de salida _"¡Kaede! ¿Tú de nuevo? lo siento debo buscar algo y te atenderé después ¿Si?"_ había dicho antes de salir.

Luego de eso, la chica se sentó en la camilla.

Sakura le miró—¿Estas bien? —se atrevió a preguntar al fin

Ella le sonrió—Siempre lo estoy... me llamo Kaede, no debiste hacerlo, pero gracias por ayudarme.

—¿No debí?

—Después me ira peor.

Dijo en susurro y meciendo sus pies, dejando a la vista de Sakura unos cuantos magullones en sus rodillas, notó una venda en su mano izquierda y una pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla derecha.

—No es la primera vez ¿No? —ella la miró con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada—Pero te sientes muy débil e inútil para defenderte —dijo mirando a la ventana, como si sus palabras no estuvieran sólo dirigidas a la chica que respondía al nombre de Kaede

_¿A quien te recuerda, Sakura?..._

—Debo hacerle honor a mi nombre ¿No? —justifico la chica, con las lagrimas recorriendo su piel

_... a mí._

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

La habitación estaba a obscuras, el hombre estaba sentado en el escritorio con lo dedos entrelazados, y su mirada parecía bastante sería. Sin dar aviso, su voz gruesa y tenebrosa hizo aparición.

—Sólo hay uno... entonces... ¿Quien?

El salón en penumbras no mostraba más que unas cuantas figuras hechas sombras. De pronto un chico pelirrojo hizo una cara cansada y movió las cortinas de una sola vez, llenando de una luz incandescente la habitación.

—¡¡Oye!! ¡Arruinaste el drama! —se quejó su hermanastra

—Esto es serio —suspiró el chico

—Sasori tiene toda la razón —aclaró el hombre—Entonces...¿¡Quien salvara a mi hermosa princesa!? —chilló animado, transformando su espeluznante y sería voz por una infantil y casi afeminada (xD)

—¿Quien más? Es por obviedad que tengo que ser yo —dijo decidida la mujer, mostrando su cara emocionada, una cara pintada encantadoramente por el maquillaje

—¡Mamá! debo ir ¿Quien la divertiría más que yo? —cuestionó la rubia con simpleza

—¡Por favor, Temari! Sakura ahora necesita un hombre junto a ella.

—¿De que hablas enano? ¡Si apenas hace un año comenzó a salirte vello! —se burló ella con descaro del pelirrojo

—Claro que no —respondió luego de mirarla con rencor—fue hace dos —sonrió socarrón él, y ella como respuesta dio una fuerte carcajada

Sasori les miró cansado, suspirando subió a su cuarto con paso pesado y luego de abrir su armario comenzó a echar unas cuantas ropas en una maleta marrón, al terminar se colocó una bufanda en el cuello y descendió a la planta baja, donde la discusión seguía en pie.

—¡Basta!...el vuelo es en una semana, y no he podido encontrar otro —avisó el hombre golpeando la mesa y dejando el boleto de avión ahí—Así que decídanse de una vez ¿Quien va?

Y esa simple pregunta dio inicio a un nuevo debate, que sólo fue acallada por un golpe seco de la puerta... fue Keyko la primera en darse cuenta.

—¿Donde esta Sasori? —preguntó

—Es-Esperen —titubeo Gaara—¿Donde esta el boleto?

Todos callaron mirando la mesa donde debía yacer el pasaje del avión, una ventisca suave y resonante se hizo presente y el sonido del reloj sonaba con su "tic-tac"

—¡¡¡Sasori!!! —gritaron al aniso los tres después de escuchar el sonido de un motor de auto

—Idiotas infantiles —susurró viendo las calles pasar frente a sus hermosos ojos color miel

Buscaría un hotel antes de partir, no quería arriesgarse a que su familia le robara el pasaje a escondidas.

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

—_¡Sakura!_

Ambas chicas se voltearon hacía la puerta, antes de que ésta se abriera de golpe, mostrando una pelirroja jadeante y cansada.

Sakura estaba sorprendida—¿Karin? —le llamó

Kaede la escaneó antes de darse cuenta de quien era, y su cara mostró una mueca de despreció disimulada, pero Sakura pudo apreciarlo, y sonrió. Sabía que debía irse tarde o temprano y dejar a Karin sola le daba un no se que, hacerle una amiga no sería mala idea.

—N-No Sakura —jadeó la pelirroja, tratando de calmar su respirar—¡No te dejare hacerlo! ¡No quiero! —le gritó y de nuevo sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse, tratando de hablar a través de los jipados

Sakura le miró con cara ruda—Ya te dije Karin, no seas estúpida...

—¿Por que? ¿Por que eres tan cruel? yo sólo dije lo que sentía —su cuerpo tiritó y se refregaba constantemente los ojos—Y tú sólo me dices adiós, sin importarte si me hieres o no. Eres cruel sempai

Sakura trató de no oír su voz, pero sus llantos le calaban los oídos tan hondamente que sentía su cuerpo sucumbir ante el sonido.

—_Tus palabras siempre terminar por herirme —susurró con voz apagada—A veces, eres tan cruel._

Sakura cerró los ojos con dolor. _Yuri._

Y sin darse cuenta como ni cuando, ya tenía acurrucada a la chica entre sus brazos, acariciando sus largos cabellos rojos con delicadeza.

—Perdón...—Karin le abrazó con fuerza, temiendo que se desvaneciera entre sus brazos—No quise llorar.

—No importa —susurró

Apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Sakura, aunque tuvo dificultad, ya que la chica era un poco más alta que ella—¿Quien es esa?

Sakura volteó la mirada.

—Se llama Kaede, Karin —le reprendió por la manera despectiva en que lo había mencionado

—Hum...—la miró y se encontró con una mirada de rencor, pera la pelirroja en tantos años ese tipo de expresiones ya no le importaban

—Kaede podría ser de nuestro grupo ¿No? —les informó a ambas

—¿¡Con ella!? —chillaron apuntándose al mismo tiempo

Kaede tomó aire—Gracias, pero no Sakura-san.

La nombrada formó una sonrisa triste agachando la cabeza—Ya veo —suspiró con tristeza, y Karin le miro con escepticismo, claro que cambio su expresión cuando Sakura le peñisco

—N-No —negó con rapidez—No es nada contra ti, discúlpame, pero no me harás cambiar de opinión.

Sakura le miró seria—Está bien, como quieras —respondió con indiferencia—Vamos, Karin.

La pelirroja se dio el gusto de sacarle la lengua a Kaede al voltear su cabeza, ésta sólo arrugó la nariz con molestia.

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

Estaban en el estacionamiento, no había nadie y Sakura estaba abriendo la puerta del piloto—Súbete —le ordenó a Karin

—Que hostil Sakura-sempai —se quejó en un mohín

—Si soy amable, terminaras por enamorarte más—Karin, le miró con las mejillas rosadas, y la boca abierta por la sorpresa antes sus palabras

Pero al ver a Sakura mirarla divertida, frunció el ceño para luego reír con sarcasmo—Que gracioso, tonta.

—Súbete de una buena vez —Karin suspiró y se adentró al auto—¡Que lindos! ¿Como se llaman? —preguntó tras mirar hacía los asientos traseros

—Yoru y Michi.

Karin rió divertida—¿Noche y día? —preguntó alargando su mano para tocar a la hembra, pero ésta le mostró sus afilados dientes en son de amenaza

—Hmp... si te gusta tu mano, no lo hagas

La pelirroja la retiró con rapidez—¿Agresivos?

—Yo diría... protectores, pero si no tienes intención de hacerme nada, ellos tampoco lo harán —Karin suspiró relajada

El auto arrancó despacio, saliendo del estacionamiento, Sakura miró como su acompañante encendía la radio y ponía la estación donde cantaba una chillona chica, no dijo nada ya que su atención estaba en una estudiante de cabello violeta que caminaba con paso dudoso y cabeza agachada, unos pasos más allá estaba el mismo chico que trató de herirla hace no mucho.

Acercó su auto con velocidad y se posiciono frente al grupo del futbolista, esperando que ella llegara.

—_¿Fiesta a las ocho? —preguntó un integrante femenino_

—_Sí, la dará _Uchiha Itachi _mañana en su casa_—Sakura sonrió traviesa, en un segundo había recreado en su mente toda una noche de sexo salvaje con el Uchiha mayor

—¡Kaede! —le llamó cuando ésta paso por su lado—¿No quieres que te lleve? —la chica se mordió el labio cuando miró como el futbolista sonreía cruel para ella

Sin pensarlo más, asintió y se adentró en el auto sentándose en los asientos traseros, para luego mandar un chillido de susto.

Karin sonrió divertida—Si no haces nada, no te lastimaran —aconsejó y la chica en acto quedo tiesa como piedra

**...Solo deseo que me veas como soy.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Fin capitulo IIX

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**¿Por que ya nadie me deja reviews? estaré escribiendo tan mal? T.T**

Próximamente lemmon Sakura e Itachi...y más adelante...¡Trío! Yahiko, Sakura, Itachi. (Deseo concedido PuLgA)

¡Busco traductora para trasladar mis capítulos en ingles! No puedo ofrecer dinero xD, pero si dejar que pongan algo de su propia cosecha en mi historia, claro si es que no daña en algo los acontecimientos primordiales, ni el final ¿Alguien se ofrece?

* * *

**.**

**.**

Nekiitha-no-cliché.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dale al botoncito :D ¿¡Si!?


	9. Descubrimiento

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Capitulo IX:

_Descubrimiento_

**_._**

**_._**

**_

* * *

_**

**.**

**.**

_Sólo es engaño,_

_Cuando la persona engañada, descubre_ _que la han engañado_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Había salido temprano de su casa, Yoru estaba durmiendo acurrucado en el asiento del copilo y Michi en el trasero.

Ahora conducía su plateado auto con lentitud, manejando por las calles cerca de su casa, _o al menos algo._

En el quinto semáforo, rebasó una cabellera pigmentada de _violeta _que caminaba por la acera. Cuando vio la luz roja cambiar a verde, avanzó hasta quedar parada en una esquina.

Acercó la mano al pequeño botoncito de la radio y lo giró subiéndole el volumen. Una minúscula sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando escuchó a la locutora anunciar la siguiente canción, ella solía cantarla cuando niña.

Respiro una gran bocanada—_¡Sha la la! _—comenzó golpeando el manubrio con la mano al ritmo de la música—¡Sé que algún día, nuestras manos podrán reencontrarse! —su voz era _algo_ desafinada, pero la pasión que ponía al cantar lo contrarrestaba—¡Buscando en ti, la fuerza del alma! ¡¡El corazón por fin abriré...!!

Una suave y ronca risa burlona, le hizo girar la cabeza a la ventanilla del copiloto y ahí estaba inclinado un guapo adolescente de cabellos marrones.

—¿Estas perdida? —le preguntó sin borrar esa sonrisilla divertida, Sakura sintió sus mejillas enrojecer por el bochorno, pero aun así pudo negar con la cabeza

—¿Quién es, _Ban? —_oyó una femenina voz a las espaldas del chico, éste sólo volteó la cabeza hacía atrás

—Una chica, Kaede... parece que está perdida —pronunció en respuesta

Sakura frunció las cejas ¿Ella no había dado a entender que no lo estaba?

—¿A sí? —dijo sarcástica, ella sabía muy bien cuan coqueto podía ser su amigo, él aun inclinado le sonrió nervioso y se levantó para dejar que la muchacha ocupara su lugar en la ventanilla—Ho, Sakura-san —dijo tranquila, pero luego su cara se desfiguró en sorpresa—¿!Sa…Sakura-san¡?

Sakura mostró una cara pasiva, dejando quietos sus hermosos rasgos enfundados por una piel calida y lisa—Kaede —le nombró con su femenina voz en son de saludo

La nombrada le costó un poco procesar y cuando lo hizo, sus músculos no dejaron de estar tensados, miró de reojo su pequeña casita de color melón un poco más allá.

No, no tenía vergüenza de ser quien era, era el estar viviendo de la forma en que estaba. Jamás había tenido dinero, pero de alguna forma lo prefería asi, era bien sabido que el dinero no iba de la mano con el cariño familiar.

La gente de buen estatus, no poseía un núcleo unido. Kaede siempre prefirió llegar a casa y que su madre preguntara como había estado su día, a llegar a casa y encontrar un plato de caviar en la mesa, pero nadie interesado en ella.

Aunque algunas veces no hubiese venido mal un poco de dinero, al menos el suficiente para no pasar hambre.

—¿Qué haces por acá? —preguntó con voz suave después de unos segundos

Sakura ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona y levantó ambas cejas—¿Ir a clases?

—No, no —negó con el ceño fruncido achicando los ojos—Quiero decir ¿Qué haces por estos sitios?

Sakura se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—Vivo cerca —justificó, Kaede le miró con escepticismo—Como sea —blanqueó los ojos—¿Te llevó? —la chica sopesó la propuesta, sería bueno no caminar ese día, pero...

—Suelo irme con mi amigo —le respondió haciendo un ademán con la cabeza indicando al chico de ojos calipsos—Lo siento.

—Esta bien, Kaede, puedo caminar solo —dijo el chico sonriéndole calmado

—No tengo problema en llevarlos a ambos —propuso Sakura mirando sus uñas pintadas con una manicura francesa

Kaede le sonrió agradecida y abrió la puerta trasera para adentrarse al auto seguida por el chico, el cual a Sakura se le hacía demasiado familiar.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Era de mañana, pero el sol había decidido aparecer más rápido de lo habitual, así que ellos habían decidido ocultarse de el bajo un frondoso árbol, bueno, Karin había chillado lo acalorada que estaba y Suigetsu sólo la había seguido callado, observando lo preciosa que se veía con las mejillas manchadas de un tenue rojo y el entrecejo fruncido.

Volvió a bufar aburrida, pero esta vez, recargando su espalda en el tronco del árbol, Suigetsu le miró de reojo y suspiró hundiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

—¡Jo! —se quejó haciendo un puchero—¿Por qué tardará tanto? —cuestionó cruzando los brazos con enojo

—No lo sé —volvió a repetir el chico por quinta vez consecutiva, o talvez octava, ya había perdido la cuenta

Justo cuando volvía a separa sus labios -bañados por un leve color rosa- para quejarse, un plateado auto paso por en frente de Sonogakure Konoha hacía los estacionamientos.

—¡Es ella! —chilló emocionada Karin tironeando la camisa del chico a su costado derecho

—Ya la vi —gruñó soltándose y arreglándose la prenda, iba a replicarle su comportamiento infantil, pero calló cuando la suave y cálida mano de Karin capturó la suya. Sus mejillas se pintaron con vergüenza.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —dijo emocionada corriendo a la entrada del estacionamiento y su corazón se aceleró al ver como Sakura comenzaba a salir de ahí con caminar pausado—¡Sa...! —mas su ceño se frunció con molestia—¿Qué hace ella contigo? —preguntó de mala manera cuando una cabellera color violeta se hizo presente.

Kaede hizo una mueca de fastidio—A mi también me agrada verte, _fosforito _—respondió de forma irónica y burlesca

—¿Fos...fosforito? —susurró Karin constipada, Sakura suspiró rodando los ojos

El chico miró con una mueca de disgusto a Kaede—Vamos a clases, Karin —pronunció con voz suave llamándola

Fue sólo ahí, cuando escuchó su voz tildada en un grave sonido, que notó la presencia de Suigetsu y junto a él, su extraña belleza. Se le fue el aliento y su corazón se agitó con nerviosismos al notarse tan infantil frente a él.

Aspiró una bocanada de aire y se le acercó despacio, con las manos temblorosas—Ho-Hola —tartamudeó en el saludo, sus mejillas se pintaron y maldijo mentalmente, Suigetsu levantó una ceja—Me llamó Kaede ¿Y tú?

Karin frunció los labios y se interpuso entre ambos, colocando su cuerpo frente a Kaede y dándole la espalda al chico—¡Eso no te importa! —gritó colocando las manos en sus caderas de modo prepotente

Sakura alzó ambas cejas ante la sorpresa de sus palabras, Kaede hizo una mueca fastidiada

—¡Vamos! —volvió a chillar la pelirroja, tomando la mano derecha de Suigetsu entre la suya y arrastrándolo con ella, él aun seguía embobado por una escena celos a sus ojos

Kaede bufó, elevando un pequeño mechón violeta cerca de sus labios por el aire—Que chica más antipática —se quejó resentida por no poder haber logrado ligar

—Que chica más lanzada —opinó Sakura refiriéndose a ella con voz pasiva—Me voy, te estaré esperando en los árboles de cerezos cuando termine la primera hora —declaró caminando hacía los edificios de química

—Está bien —asintió Kaede aun con la frente arrugada

No entendía por que le defendía, ya que de donde lo vieras eso había hecho.

**.**

* * *

**.**

El día había pasado más rápido de lo pensado, y ahora juntos caminaban por los pasillos en la hora de recreo.

Sintió un peso en su brazo derecho y como la cabeza de su novia se posaba en su hombro de forma cariñosa—Tenten, no te cuelgues —le dijo quitándose el agarre con fastidio, mas su cara seria no cambió—Me molesta.

La chica suspiró resignada, jamás se acostumbraría al carácter frío y serio de su novio, ella hacía todo lo posible para que las cosas fueran bien, pero en lo único que lo había logrado, era en el ámbito sexual. Al menos el chico ya no se negaba, aunque tampoco hacía nada, sólo se acostaba dejando que lo montara y luego cerraba los ojos, Tenten sabía el porque, él imagina a otra en esos momento.

Al recordar aquello, le hizo hervir la sangre, empuño las manos, sintiendo como si su cuerpo contuviera fuego liquido—¿Por qué siempre eres tan arisco? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño con irritación, lo sabía, pero quería oírlo de sus labios—Si no lo recuerdas, nos casaremos —le picó incentivándolo

—Porque mi tío así lo dijo, es sólo para unir ambas empresas —siseó encolerizado, ese no era un tema de su agrado, bueno, pocos lo eran

Tenten frunció las cejas y apretó los puños—Eso lo sé, no tienes que decirlo, pero... ¿No puedes al menos tratar de enamorarte de mi? Yo lo hice —le reprochó con voz susurrante, le agarro de la muñeca cuando el hacía el ademán de caminar más rápido y terminar con la conversación

Ya detenido, giró la cabeza sólo un poco—No —declaró mirándola con unos ojos luna afilados

Claro que le había dicho a Sakura que no le sería jamás infiel a su novia en su momento, pero eso no significaba que sintiese algo por ésta, sólo era mostrar honra a su apellido.

—¿Aun la amas? —soltó la de ojos color café esquivando su mirada y fijando la vista en unas cuantas hormigas que en el suelo destrozaban un insecto

Neji elevo ambas cejas—¿Qué?

Ella suspiró con pesar y una sonrisa triste marco sus labios—Tú dijiste una vez que éste matrimonio podría robarte muchas cosas, pero nunca el corazón, decías amar a otra —citó

Una mueca desfiguró sus masculinos rasgos—Eso lo ha dicho Lee —le aclaró, una frase como aquella nunca podría haber salido de su boca—Y no se equivoca, aunque exageras, no la amo, sólo me gusta.

Un suplido helado le acarició las entrañas, rechinando los dientes le siseó—Hablas en presente.

¿Presente? ¿Eso había dicho? Bueno, sus palabras habían fluido solas, entonces ¿Aun gustaba de esa chica?

Tenten le vio pensativo, pero ella no podía esperar a que él se repusiera o asimilara lo anterior dicho—Dime quien es —le demando creyéndose con el derecho de saberlo

Neji frunció los labios con un tinte de ironía bañando sus ojos, esa era la segunda vez que lo preguntaba desde que estaban junto, pero, si no le había contestado la primera vez ¿Que le hacía pensar que lo haría ahora?

Y ella captó al instante el significado de ese rostro, no por nada lo conocía desde más de dos años—¡¡Neji!! —pidió chillando su nombre

Él afiló su rostro, mostrando una imagen seria y aburrida, con un movimiento brusco se soltó del agarre, la sangre le bullía como cera hirviente, esa estúpida le había gritado ¿Quien se creía?

Dos pasos fueron lo suficiente para que la chica entendiera que se iría, no lo detuvo, es mas, sólo se dedicó a ver como su espalda se hacía mas difusa a medida que la lejanía se acrecentaba. Giró su cuerpo y aguanto la convulsión de un llanto oculto, lo amaba, maldita sea cuanto lo amaba, pero él nunca la vería como algo más, aquella _chica_ se le había metido por los ojos.

Al final lo mejor era resignarse, se casarían y lo único que podría obtener sería su cuerpo. si tan sólo esa zorra no existiera.

—Eso es —susurró, descubriría quien era y la mandaría lejos, lo bastante para que Neji olvidara que alguna vez la quiso

**.**

**.**

Dobló por tercera vez en un pasillo y apretó los puños con rabia e impotencia, no, no era porque Tenten le hubiese gritado, al menos ya no, lo que colmaba su mente era pensar que aun estaba encaprichado con esa _chica, _la cual jamás fijó alguna clase de interés en él.

—Aun te gusta esa plebeya —concluyó arrugando la frente con desagrado, bajando la vista a los azulejos rojos y dobló a la izquierda en otro corredor—Eres patético.

—¿Quién es patético? —alzó su mirar hacía el frente, la boca se le secó y un leve calorcillo lascivo bailo con en sus entrañas

—_Sakura._

**_._**

_

* * *

_

**.**

Entró al salón de matemáticas con las manos en sus bolsillos y camino hacía su respectivo asiento con su típico andar altanero y pedante.

Mas una femenina voz a sus espaldas lo hizo parar y girarse—Sasuke —volvió a escuchar, encontrando a Ino—¿Podemos hablar? —pidió en un susurro

Él arrugo la nariz con molestia ¿Hablar? si no mal recordaba, había dejado todo claro ayer por la tarde, dispuesto a exhalar un no como respuesta, separó sus finos labios.

—¡Ino! —un gritó se escuchó al abrirse la puerta

—Tenten —reconoció la rubia con voz aburrida y molesta—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó cuando la chica se aproximó hasta ellos, con la voz jadeante por el correr de hace unos momentos

—¿Has visto a Neji? —interrogó con una mueca e Ino negó con la cabeza desinteresada

Kiba, lo suficientemente cercano para haber oído lo anterior, se les acercó con las manos en la nuca—Yo lo vi, estaba con Sakura.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tenten confusa, Sasuke desfiguró su hermoso y pálido rostro en una mueca

—Eso —dijo restándole importancia Kiba—Y parecían tener mucho confianza —siguió, formando una sonrisa burlesca, Tenten no le caía para nada bien y no perdería una oportunidad como esa—Pues como Neji no es partidario del contacto físico y no se quejó cuando Sakura _se le colgó del brazo, _supuse eso _—_contó con un brilló de malicia en los ojos—Ten cuidado, podrían quitártelo —carcajeó caminando a su asiento

Tenten apretó los puños—¡Esa regalada! —chilló enojada, pero fue Sasuke quien comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta dispuesto a abandonar el salón, mas ésta se abrió mostrando al gordo y bigotudo maestro de matemáticas

—Maldición —siseó el morocho

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sus caderas se movieron instintivamente sensuales al caminar enfrente de Neji, seguida de cerca por éste.

Al doblar en el la esquina que daba inicio a las escalera hacía la azotea, giró la cabeza para mirar al chico, moviendo el dedo índice le indico que la siguiera. Propuesta que Neji no dudo en aceptar.

**.**

* * *

**.**

La voz de la maestra de química era aterciopelada y suave, con la blanca pizarra tras ella, impartía la materia que era para aquel día y grado.

Naruto le miró ocultando un pequeño bostezo, normalmente habría estado tirando uno que otro papel y carcajeándose junto a un amigo, lo que luego desencadenaría una ida con la directora.

Pero ese día no era así, de hecho, su cuaderno estaba abierto y había anotado unos tantos apuntes, un suspiró ronco y melancólico invadió sus labios cuando extrajo de entre las blancas hojas una mediana fotografía.

En la cual, él estaba con Sakura, en un parque de diversiones, sonriendo hacía la cámara, la tercera persona a la derecha de la chica, se hallaba recortada y lo único que se podía llegar a preciar de el, eran unos cuantos mechones negros.

Acarició las mejillas sonrojadas de la muchacha en la foto, apreciando la radiante y cándida sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro—...Es un lípido, donde el oxigeno tiene _una densidad de cagara negativa y..._ —la voz de la profesora comenzó a hacerse difusa en su mente, después ya ni siquiera la escuchaba

Giró la cabeza hacía la ventana, cuando unas risas femeninas captaron su atención, unas cuantas chicas que jugaban voleibol en la cancha de más allá carcajeaban divertidas, pero sus ojos fueron capturados por algo tan banal como el vaivén de los árboles a merced del viento..

—Sakura-chan —suspiró con melancolía

**.**

* * *

**.**

Al abrir la puerta de la azotea, se encontró con Sakura apoyada en la baranda sonriéndole de forma lasciva jugando con la corbata colegiala. Neji se mordió la lengua excitado y con fuerza trancó la puerta, todos estaban en clases, pero no quería arriesgarse a que los interrumpieran.

Gruñó extasiado cuando la vio lamerse los labios de manera sexual y se le acercó con un caminar predador, pero ella comenzó a dirigirse a la esquina; donde estaban las mayas metálicas, apenas habiendo llegado, Neji la empotró contra ésta.

Un jadeo pequeño se le atoró en la garganta cuando ella le ronroneo en el oído, sentía como un cosquillar en la entrepierna le entumecía el cuerpo.

Sakura, se volteó de forma sensual y girando la cabeza para mirarle, levantó el trasero sujetándose de la maya metálica con los dedos. Neji la tomó por las caderas y de forma lenta acercó su pelvis, restregándose con dureza.

Como la última vez, no habían hecho nada aun y ya la tenía empalada, Sakura sonrió altanera por lo que provocaba en él.

Neji subió la mano por el vientre de la chica, y tomó entre su mano el seno derecho, hundiendo los dedos en la carne cubierta por la tela, ella soltó un suave suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el hombro del.

Él le lamió el cuello con la puntita de la lengua, saboreando la tersa y sensible piel de ese sector, con su otra mano, tocó la pierna de la chica, subiendo su falda en el proceso, rasguñándola delicadamente con sus cortas uñas, ascendió por el muslo interno, no sabía si su mano era la caliente o la piel de la chica.

Con el dedo medio, tocó suavemente el clítoris por encima de las bragas, casi torturándola por la sutileza de su caricia.

Un gruñido se le escapó, él la podía tener empalada, pero ella estaba demasiado mojada. Tomó entre sus dedos el pequeño botoncito y lo estiró un poco.

Sakura gimió y jadeó maldiciendo, se suponía que debía ser ella la que tuviese el control y no el estúpido y engreído Hyūga.

Neji hundió la mano en su vientre, presionando los dedos en el, bajó la mano y comenzó a jugar con el elástico de las bragas, quería que ella le pidiera, que le rogara.

—N-No —negó con la cabeza la chica, cerrando las piernas cuando él le tocó la rayita del comienzo de su vagina bajo las bragas

Neji frunció el ceño hastiado, era más que obvio que quería, pero era tan creída que no dejaría verse débil ante un hombre.

—¡Que no! —volvió a negar, sintiendo como le acariciaba los labios vaginales

—¿Qué no que? —se burló y movió los dedos con lentitud, estaba mojada y el sonido de algo pegajoso no se hizo esperar.

Un suave y débil gemido se le escapó, abrió la boca respirando con dificultad y un pequeño hilo de saliva escurrió por su mandíbula y cuello, el vientre le ardía como hormigas en llamas, un cosquilleó incesante le invadía la parte baja y abriéndole las piernas se lamió los labios.

Echó las caderas hacía atrás en una convulsión, él le metió dos dedos hasta los nudillos, remetiendo al instante una y otra vez, tenía la vagina palpitante, mojada y caliente.

Movió los dedos en círculos, separándolos para estirar las paredes vaginales, ella no pudo más que gemir casi como una gata en celo, respiraba con desesperación y las mejillas le ardían por el calor.

Pero él no podía aguantar más, el pene le palpitaba insistentemente y la ropa se le pegaba por el sudor. La separó de su cuerpo y con la mano apoyada en su espalda, la empujo contra la maya metálica.

Se desabrochó el pantalón y éste cayó hasta sus tobillos, los boxer negros sólo los bajó un poco, lo suficiente para que su pene, palpitante y venoso, saliese. El glande rozó contra la falda y él apretó los dientes aspirando por la boca con deleite.

Le bajó las bragas hasta el final de su trasero, tomando con las manos las nalgas de la chica, no pudo evitar pegarle un palmazo con la palma derecha y ella chilló despacito excitada.

Echando la pelvis hacía delante, metió entre las nalga su pene, haciendo que su prepucio bajase lentamente, una convulsión le hizo apoyar la cabeza en la espalda de la chica, con el cuerpo cuvado comenzó a mover las caderas lentamente, disfrutando la esponjosa y suave piel que aprisionaba su pene.

—Huj —gimió en un sonido gutural, casi animal

Disfrutando la sensación, contrajo las nalgas, haciendo que la cabecita de su pene golpeara el rosado ano de la chica, un cosquilleo se le instaló en los testículos, siseó y comenzó a embestir con más rapidez, el prepucio subía y bajaba con facilidad gracias al líquido pre-seminal.

Neji comenzó a respirar agitado y soltaba constantes gemidos, Sakura supuso lo que venía, así que coló su mano por su espalda y puso la palma como barrera. No quería ensuciar su uniforme.

Tenía la vista nublada, pero aun así podía distinguir como su glande se doblaba al golpear con brutalidad la tersa y blanca mano de la chica. Un calorsillo le invadió el pene y enterró los dientes en la espalda de la chica como consecuencia.

Su pene comenzó a contraerse, bombeando un líquido blanco como yogurt, salpicando la mano de Sakura en dos latigazos calientes y espesos, un poco fue a parar al trasero de ésta.

—Hum —se quejó Sakura complacida

Se llevó la mano hasta la cara y pasó la lengua por los dedos, comiendo y tragándose el semen del chico. Y él apoyó el mentón en el hombro de la chica para verla, la vio adentrar la mano por entre la falda y le agarró la muñeca en el acto.

—Tranquila gatita —ronroneó en su oído con sensualidad

Puso la cabecita del pene en la entrada de la vagina, ella gimió con anticipo, pero él no la penetró y sólo comenzó a masturbarse ahí, bañando el glande con los líquidos de Sakura y masturbandoce con lentitud. Ladeó la cabeza excitado de nuevo, el sexo con Sakura era bastante cachondo.

La chica ronroneó en un gemido, podía sentir como el prepucio al moverse le tocaba los labios vaginales. No podía más, necesitaba con urgencia un orgasmo.

Él le metió la cabecita, moviéndose con un vaivén lento, y ella gimió, no rogaría, pero sabía de algo que le serviría.

—¿Ésta vez también vas a durar poco o me dejarás correrme primero? —preguntó burlesca en un suspiro

Neji frunció los labios ofendido, y de un solo golpe, se enterró en ella con dureza.

Le apresó las caderas con las manos, como un perro copulando con una hembra. Mientras embutía su pene en la vulva, llevó una mano al seno derecho de ésta, toqueteando con desespero, su respiración era agitada y acelerada.

Bombeaba sin pausa, la morbosidad de ser descubiertos lo calentaba de sobremanera, sin dejar de moverse, trataba de enterrarse cada vez más, haciendo que Sakura se para en puntillas. Era algo salvaje y animal.

Sus pectorales le friccionaban la espalda, produciéndole una sensación deliciosa y agitándole la respiración. Los testículos le golpeteaban el clítoris, sentía como le dilataba el útero, casi podía jurar que su pene se hacía más grande y grueso.

—Estás tan duro —suspiró en un ronroneo moviendo las caderas en círculos

Como el sonido de un tapón, sonó al sacar su pene de la vagina de Sakura, con un rápido movimiento la volteó. No pudo evitar el pensar en lo hermosa que se veía con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello apegado, por el sudor, a la frente.

Se apegó a ella y su pene se enterró en el vientre de la chica. Sakura sintió la punzada de su virilidad y le besó tomándolo de la cara.

Con el antebrazo agarró la pierna de la chica y la elevó hasta su cintura, fue ella quien tomó el pene en su mano y lo llevó hasta la entrada de su vagina.

Entró despacito, disfrutando la sensación caliente y húmeda de estar dentro de ella, adentró la lengua en la boca de Sakura y un rastro de saliva escurrió por la hendidura que dejaba el beso.

Su pelvis hizo un sonido al chocar en la primera embestida, sentía como algo le quemaba el cuerpo, movió sus caderas con más rapidez, metiéndola un poco más.

Sakura podía sentir con lujo de detalle, como ese trozo de carne caliente y grueso, se le metía en las entrañas, haciéndola sisear con placer. Lo miró a los ojos con la boca abierta buscando aire y las manos de Neji le abrieron la camisa, acercó la cara hacía el seno derecho cubierto por el brasier negro y agarró el pezón entre los dientes, exhalando una pequeña cantidad de calor.

—¡Hmm! —gimió Sakura echando la cabeza hacía atrás

Le bajo el brasier y se lamió los labios cuando los redondos y cremosos pechos de la chica quedaron a su vista.

—Me encantan tus _tetas_ —le susurró dándole una certera embestida, fuerte y profunda

Lamió el contorno del pezón y con la mano le peñisco el otro.

Sakura gimió, su orgasmo estaba tan cerca—Ya casi.

Al oírla, la elevó haciendo que ella le apresara las caderas con sus piernas, le apretó las nalgas, moviéndose una y otra vez, haciendo que la espalda de Sakura golpeteara con rapidez la maya metálica, sus penetraciones eran casi bestiales.

—¡Neji! ¡Ha!

Un calor que quemaba le llenó el vientre y su cuerpo se retorció en una convulsión, estiró las piernas y se mordió el labio, estaba segura que se orinaría en cualquier momento.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando sintió algo pegajoso y abundante llenarle el vientre, Neji murmuró un par de maldiciones cerca de su oído.

Su semen inevitablemente escurrió por su vagina, descendiendo por el pene y los testículos, hasta caer como medianas gotas blancas en el suelo

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en la maya metálica y Neji a su lado estaba recostado en el piso, cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo por el sol.

—Haruno —la llamó y ella volteó los ojos para verle—¿Quien fue el primero? —susurró con voz ronca, una pregunta que fluyo por si sola

Sakura levantó una ceja y dirigió su vista hacía el cielo, viendo como las nubes se movían con lentitud, pensó que talvez no le había escuchado, mejor, él no era de esas frases y además ¿Que le importaba?

—Un chico al que amo mucho —respondió después de unos segundos y Neji se tensó, pero al verla no pudo apreciar en sus ojos el amor que pensó

—Quise decir el nombre —gruñó frunciendo los labios

—¿Para que quieres saber? —respondió escéptica—No lo conoces.

Él no dijo nada más. Estuvieron de esa forma un para de minutos en los cuales el viento le acariciaba con suavidad, la gran campana sonó indicando el termino de las clases y Sakura optó por levantarse e irse a casa.

Cuando su mano se posó en la manilla de la puerta metálica, trató de moverla para abrirla, pero no no podía. Gruñó exasperada, pero quitó la mano cuando Neji se le acercó y pegó la espalda a ella.

Usando su masculina fuerza, abrió la puerta—Rojo —dijo ella y él levantó la ceja extrañado—Mi primer hombre, es _pelirrojo._

Él repitió aquella característica en su mente, levantó la vista al cielo sin un porque—Hoy hay fiesta en la casa de Sasuke ¿Iras?

Ella lanzó una sonrisilla y se volteó a verlo—Sí, pero no creo que pueda jugar contigo —dijo colocando un dedo en su mejilla—Quiero _probar _al Uchiha mayor —ronroneó

Neji frunció las cejas y apretó los puños—Me estás tomando el pelo ¿No? —dijo con escepticismo—No juegues conmigo, Sakura.

Ella le miró con una mueca extraña—No me acostumbró —le dijo mirándolo fijamente evadiendo lo anterior, él levantó una ceja—Siempre solías llamarme sólo Haruno—explicó y una sonrisa burlesca adornó sus labios—¡Ho! es verdad, cuando te burlabas de mi con tu estúpida noviecita —escupió—¿Lo recuerdas?..._plebeya, _también solías llamarme.

Neji sintió un revoltijo en el estomago, como si unos cuantos murciélagos le rasparan con sus alas al volar. Al final lo confirmo, aun gustaba de Sakura.

_Que patético._

**_._**

* * *

**.**

—¿Crees que demore mucho? —bufó con el ceño fruncido Karin

—No lo sé, no ha entrado a clases —suspiró la otra, la pelirroja le miró y sus ojos se cubrieron con una capa extraña—¿Pasa algo?

—No —negó—Pero creo que ya sé lo que a estado haciendo —sonrió triste y Kaede levantó una ceja extrañada

—¿No crees que es mejor llamarle? —propuso colocando un dedo en su mejilla

—Si —asintió y sacó de la mochila su celular, buscó el número de Sakura y pronto el aparato comenzó a sonar—¿Sakura? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido—Pero… está bien —suspiró—Ahí estaré.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada, nos esperará en el estacionamiento —explicó y juntas se fueron hasta allá, ninguna habló y ya era bastante extraño que lo anteriormente dicho no hubiera habido un insulto y/o burla.

_Hmp, mujeres._

Habiendo llegado, la cabellera rosa se hizo visible enseguida, ya no había muchas personas en el instituto a esas horas.

—¿Por qué no entraste a clases, Sakura-san? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza

—Estaba haciendo algo —respondió lanzando un bostezo

Karin bajó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido ¿Por qué había contestado? a ella no le había dicho nada, alzó la vista y las rebaso, un "vamos" salió de sus labios con sequedad.

—¿Y eso? —dijo Kaede levantando una ceja, Sakura se encogió de hombros

Se adentraron al estacionamiento, el aire acondicionado le refrescó el cuerpo a Sakura, que aun estaba algo acalorada por el encuentro anterior. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo aprecia el brillo de su automóvil plateado, pero arrugó la nariz al ver el Lamborghini negro de Sasuke junto al de ella.

—Pero miren nada más —una voz masculina se hizo presente tras ellas, Sakura volteó su cuerpo y Kaede con Karin, que estaban más cerca del auto, también lo hicieron

—Yo no veo nada —respondió Sakura con tono monótono al reconocer al chico, envuelto en un uniforme de futbolista ¿Acaso no tenía mas ropa?

—Ten cuidado con el tono que ocupas —siseó achicando los ojos—No me importa que seas mujer y por lo que veo —miró inspeccionando el lugar—No hay nadie muy cerca.

—¿Eso es una amenaza? —preguntó levantando una de sus rosadas cejas, Karin tuvo la intención de acercarse, pero Kaede le tomó de la mano, y en sus ojos se podía preciar visiblemente el miedo

—Yo no amenazo —sonrió con burla y la miró de pies a cabeza—Aunque si te portas bien, podría perdonarte —propuso con voz ronca, con su mano derecha tomó el mentón de Sakura y ésta corrió la cara esquivándolo

—Lo siento, me gustan los hombres —él arrugó la nariz enojado y la tomó por el brazo con rudeza

—No te metas conmigo, no te conviene zorra.

—¡Déjala! —había gritado Karin con el ceño fruncido al acercarse, seguida de una tembloroso Kaede

—Karin, vete y llévatela —le dijo Sakura sin dejar de mirar a los ojos miel del chico, la pelirroja se mordió el labio, pero extrañamente acató la orden y tomando a Kaede de la mano comenzó a correr fuera del estacionamiento

—Al parecer te tienes mucha confianza —susurró viendo de reojo como las amigas de la chica, que tenía enfrente, corrían—Son como ratas.

—Al menos no tienen la cara de una —sonrió burlona

—Te gusta tentar a la suerte ¿No?

**.**

**.**

—¡Adonde vamos!

Karin no le respondió y siguió corriendo, su pecho se agitaba con dolor y la garganta le quemaba.

—¡Jodete Sasuke! ¡Quítate de mi camino de una puta vez! —la pelirroja volteó el rostro al escuchar ese nombre y esa voz

Unos metros más allá estaba Hinata a un lado de Naruto y frente a éste, el Uchiha en compañía de Kiba.

—Tú estás en mi camino, perdedor —respondió y pese que había suficiente espació para que cualquiera se hiciese a un lado para ir a sus destinos, no se movían, ambos poseían bastante orgullo y testarudez de por medio

—Uzumaki —susurró Karin y corrió hasta ellos con los ojos empañados—¡Uzumaki! —él giró la vista, pero sin mucho interés, para él, ella era como su rival—Sakura, ella —jadeó y no sólo obtuvo la atención del rubio sino también de Sasuke—Un chico, la está hostigando, la amenazó, están en el estacionamiento —jadeó exhausta y los dos adolescentes casi la tiran al suelo cuando pasaron corriendo por su lado

**.**

**.**

—_Chupamela _y talvez te perdone.

—Me gustan grandes —rió viéndole la entrepierna

—No te creas, apuesto a que eres una regalada.

Sakura alzó ambas cejas y se deshizo del agarre—Escúchame niño estúpido, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo —escupió mirándolo despectivamente—No me jodas más, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con un bastardo de músculos grande y cerebro pequeño.

Él chico alzó la mano enfurecido y unas pisadas se escucharon en la entrada del estacionamiento. Sakura cayó al suelo con los ojos abiertos cuando la extremidad del muchacho chocó contra su mejilla en una bofetada.

—¡Sakura-chan!

—¡Sakura!

Un gruñido bestial resonó de forma tenebrosa y en un pestañar el futbolista estaba en el suelo, empujado por las patas grises de un animal y ahora apoyadas e incrustándose en sus pectorales.

Con su larga y poderosa mandíbula, apresaba la garganta del ahora asustado adolescente, sus colmillos y molares rozaban dolorosamente con la suave y sensible piel de su cuello.

Un segundo gruñido amenazante solió de su garganta cuando el chico hacía el ademán de moverse y aun con la cabeza ladeada pudo ver como los ojos celestes, casi blancos del animal, estaban dilatados en amenaza.

—Yoru —susurró Sakura sorprendida

**.**

* * *

**.**

Estaban en la residencia Kasuko, porque el maestro Yahiko les había dejado un trabajo a ambos, y de alguna forma Neji había terminado acostado en la cama, con su novia sentada en su regazo.

—Vamos, Neji —le susurró melosa

Él gruñó fastidiado—No tengo ganas, Tenten —la chica frunció los labios, su novio no era quien solía empezar, pero jamás se había negado

—¿Por qué no? —insistió desabotonándole la camisa

—Ya tuve sexo hace poco con Sakura —respondió en su mente, pero se mordió la lengua y le acarició las piernas a su prometida con aburrimiento

Tenten se quedó quieta de un momento para otro y se alejó levantándose—¿Qué es eso? —siseo apuntado su cuello cuando ya estaba parada cerca de la cama.

Neji se sentó y llevó la mano hasta la zona nombrada, pero sólo sintió su suave y tersa piel, frunció el ceño extrañado y levantándose se dirigió hasta el baño personal de la chica, al verse al espejo la boca se le secó.

—Creo que la pregunta correcta sería —dijo de forma irónica Tenten a sus espaldas—¿¡Que puta te hizo esto!? —chilló apretando los puños

Neji la vio por el espejo y sólo atinó a cubrirse con las mano el redondo y mediano _circulo _de un suave color morado y rosa.

_Mierda._

_

* * *

_

**.**

**.**

Fin capitulo IX

**.**

**.**

* * *

Nota de autora:

Éste capitulo estaba programado en subirse hace unas semanas antes, pero cuando abría el _Document Manager _en mi cuenta, extrañamente el capitulo no estaba u.u

No se si había sido un error en el sistema, pero me ha dado mucho coraje y cada que habría el Word para volver a escribirlo me hastiaba, hasta dije _"No voy a escribir más esta_ *"%&" pero se cuanto han esperado y sería muy feo de mi parte hacerlo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo, más que yo al volverlo a hacer U¬¬

Besos y cuídense.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Nekiiitha

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dale al botoncito ¿Sí?


	10. El amor de Sasuke

**Declaimer applied**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Capitulo X:_

_`El amor de Sasuke´_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Nunca dejarás de dolerle ahí adentro,_

_Pero tal vez la cura sea volver a enamorarse de ti,_

_Y su dolor se cubra con una dulce capa de chocolate negro,_

_Negro como tus ojos... Sasuke-kun._

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Otro gruñido resonó formando un eco espeluznante. Ciertamente, es esa situación, aquel animal parecía sacado de una película de terror.

Poseía un pelaje desordenado y grisáceo, con alguna que otra parte más oscura en el, sus patas eran más grandes de lo normal y sus ojos, casi blancos, ahora se hallaban dilatados. Su cuerpo parecía una mescla de un perro domestico y un lobo, aquel de las montañas, donde su pelaje era más abundante.

—Yoru —susurró Sakura sorprendida.

La bestia no la escuchó, o al menos eso pareció. Al tener sus grandes patas encima de los hombros del chico, fue inevitable que las gruesas garras se enterraran en aquella sensible parte cubierta por una camisa y una chaqueta.

—Qui-Quítenmelo —trató de gritar el futbolista, pero su voz salió ahogada y fina— ¡Ha! —chilló asustado cuando el perro aprisionó más su garganta, pudiendo sentir los filosos dientes del animal. Éste gruñó en advertencia cuando el muchacho trató de zafarse del agarre.

— ¡Kiba! —llamó Naruto con la voz agitada—¡Has algo o lo matará!

— ¡¿Yo? —chilló girando la cabeza como un robot—¿¡Por qué yo! ¿¡Por qué no tú o Sasuke!

—Eres tú quien sabe más de esos animales —murmuró el Uchiha sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto. Por él, que ésa estúpida escoria muriera devorado por el can, después de todo, había hecho algo tan bajo como pegarle a una mujer. A **su **mujer.

—Está bien —terminó aceptando, al fin y al cabo él quería ser veterinario como su hermana, y si no tenía el valor para manejar a su animal favorito, mejor no seguir con su sueño.

Avanzó un paso tembloroso, pero el que le siguió fue más decidido. Tomando una bocanada de aire, una re cuerdo atravesó su memoria.

— _¡Kiba! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué mierda tienes a Akamaru encerrado? —gruñó Hana a su pequeño hermanito de diez años que se hallaba sentado en el sillón del living— ¡Ahora mismo lo sacas de ahí!._

— _¡No! —chilló contrariándola girando la cabeza hacia otro lado, pero tras la insistencia de la chica, Kiba terminó por contarle lo ocurrido hace un par de horas—Estábamos jugando con unos amigo, ha pensado que me ha atacado uno de ellos y le ha mordido ¡Casi lo mata!._

_La muchacha suspiró, sentándose en el mismo sillón que el chico._

—_Kiba, Akamaru sólo actuó por instinto —dijo revolviéndole el cabello—Ha pensado que estabas en peligro y a tratado de protegerte. Ellos son así, siempre defenderán con su vida, lo que consideren importante. Y tú eres muy importante para él, eres su mejor amigo._

_Y con aquellas palabras algo se removió en el in interior del castaño—Creo que tienes razón, hermana —suspiró resignado, levantándose y dirigiéndose hasta donde el cachorro aullaba._

Giró su cabeza para mirar a la chica de pelo rosa, viéndola de perfil y teniendo una perfecta vista de la marca que había dejado la bofetada en su mejilla—Sakura —la llamó haciendo que ésta girara y posara sus hermosos ojos verdes en él—Es tuyo ¿Verdad? —sin esperar respuesta continuó—Sólo a ti te hará caso.

— ¿Qué es de Sakura-chan? —... Procesando información— ¿¡Qué! ¡¿Ésa cosa fea es de Sakura-chan!

Ella frunció el ceño, Yoru no era feo, para nada. Sólo que conocerlo de aquella forma no era la mejor. Volteó para ver a su mascota.

—Ya basta —le ordenó, pero su voz no sonó autoritaria ni fría, sino más bien, dulce y aterciopelada. Y con ello Sasuke sintió una cálida caricia en las entrañas, porque aunque aquella voz no era para él, le traía buenos recuerdos.

El hecho de que por sus venas corría una mezcla de sangre lobuna, hacía su temperamento demasiado volátil y agresivo. Y por ende, el pero no la tomó en cuenta.

—Por favor, Yoru... Si sigues causando problemas, Yuri se enojará —casi como si se tratara de palabras mágicas, las orejas del animal se levantaron, y alejó sus fauces de aquel lugar tan peligroso como la garganta del chico. Ladró y corrió hacía ella moviendo la cola—Buen chico —premió acariciando su cabeza de forma efusiva, para luego dejar que su mascota pasara por su lado para, de un salto, subir al auto por la misma ventana que había bajado.

— ¡Esto no se quedará así! —chilló el chico futbolista cuando logró levantarse, corriendo a tropezones hacía la salida, Sakura no le tomó importancia a ésa amenaza, pero Uchiha y Naruto sí.

— ¡Sakura-sempai! —gritó Karin acercándose a ella.

— ¡Sakura-san! —le siguió Kaede preocupada, después de todo la muchacha había pasado por lo anterior sólo por defenderla.

Ambas chicas se acercaron hasta ella. Karin la miró preocupada y frunció el ceño con rabia al ver la marca en su cara.

Sasuke mientras tanto, abrió la boca con lentitud, pero lamentablemente ningún sonido logró salir de su garganta. Y es que Sakura... Sakura había prenunciado aquel nombre con amor y devoción. Como solía hacerlo para nombrarlo a él.

Quiso acercarse a ella y tomarla del brazo para zarandearla... Exigirle que le dijese quien era ese bastardo. Que no podía tener a nadie más en la cabeza, porque le pertenecía a él.

Pero su orgullo solía vencerlo en muchas cosas y desgraciadamente ésta era una de esas.

—Sakura-chan —llamó Naruto— ¿Quién es Yuri?

Ella le miró, tan sólo por unos segundos antes de rolar los ojos a un costado con la mirada perdida, cayó de rodillas como si estuviera colapsada sin poder evitarlo. Y sólo sintió como las voces a su alrededor se hacía difusas.

— _¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

Una ronca y masculina voz resonó en su cabeza, tan fuerte que se preguntó si sólo ella la oía. Y de improviso algo le quemó el pecho, como si un fuego doloroso estuviese ardiendo en sus entrañas.

¿Qué el tiempo lo cura todo? Que mierda de mentira más cruel, había pasado un mes desde aquello y aun podía sentir el dolor latente y fresco, y estaba segura que siempre lo sentiría. Pero tal vez, cuando los años avanzaran por su cuerpo, los ojos ya no se le empañarían.

Sintió como alguien la tomaba por los hombros, susurrando su nombre con preocupación.

—_Siempre estaré contigo, es una promesa._

Pero ella sólo podía escuchar una y otra ves aquella oración.

—Mentiroso —murmuró con la voz quebrada, pronunciando aquello que siempre decía al recordar ésa vacía promesa. El recuerdo fresco de la última vez que lo vio, que escucho su voz, vino de golpe a su mente, y así, restregándole en su mente lo estúpida que había sido.

_Su boca se secó y el corazón se le oprimió de forma dolorosa. Hasta podía jurar escuchar sus palpitaciones con cada paso que daba hacia atrás._

_Cuando a él se le cayó la llave de aquella habitación, y se agachó a recogerla, fue cuando notó a Sakura un poco más allá, apoyada en la pared del pasillo. Sus ojos se abrieron asustados y ella lo escuchó gritar su nombre cuando se volteó para correr y salir de aquel Hotel._

_Que tonta, debió haberlo sabido. Por eso Yuri había estado actuando extraño esos días, pero volvía a ser tan estúpida para creer que podría ser otra cosa menos una infidelidad, después de todo, el mundo no podía ser tan cruel con ella. _

_Al menos esta vez no encontró al amor de su vida acostándose junto a su mejor amiga, pero sí cuando estaban entrando a la habitación del hotel para hacerlo._

_Mientras corría, viendo tan cerca la puerta de salida, pensó cuantas veces le habían hecho eso y cómo habían llegado a tal acto._

_Se detuvo con la voz jadeante sin siquiera notar que donde estaba parada era la calle. Inclinándose para apoyar ambas palmas en las rodillas, creyó ver, a través de la vista nublada, como las lágrimas eran absorbidas por el pavimento, unos sollozos se le escaparon._

—_No de nuevo, Dios, no de nuevo —Y el recuerdo de ellos al frente de la habitación del lujoso hotel le llegó de nuevo. De Yuri recogiendo la llave para entrar y tras él… Su querida Temari._

— _¡Sakura! ¡Cuidado!… _—_escuchó antes de voltear el rostro y encontrarse con una camioneta que se dirigía hacía ella__— ¡Sakura!_

— ¡Sakura-chan! —dio un respingo, la voz de Naruto había cortado su recuerdo de golpe, volviéndola a la realidad.

Y cerró los ojos, haciendo que sus largas y negras pestañas absorbieran los restos de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Pensó por un momento que las cosas hubiesen terminado bien si tan sólo se hubiese detenido a escucharlo y no hubiese cruzado la calle tan imprudentemente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo notar, a través de la mirada empañada, como unos zapatos de escolar negros, se posaron frente a ella, tan cerca que rozaban con los suyos. Levantó su verdusca mirada y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos de color negro atezado, más negros que la oscuridad del firmamento al ocultarse el sol.

Pero más allá de la hermosura de aquellos irises plasmados con un cálido sentimiento, fue ver su cara reflejada en ellos, ver sus ojos verdes envueltos por un dolor corto punzante.

—_Te amo._

Sacudió la vista, era una chica fuerte, había superado la ausencia de su madre cuando niña, y ahora también lo haría. No dijo nada cuando Karin la ayudó a levantarse, pero por como la tomaba del brazo, pudo comprobar que la pelirroja ya la conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo la había atormentado.

— ¿Sakura-chan?

—No vuelvas a decir su nombre, Uzumaki —siseó, pero sus ojos no abandonaron el matiz desdichado y Sasuke supo que aquel sujeto debió haber sido muy importante en la vida de la chica para que reaccionara así—Karin, Kaede, vámonos —ordenó, y sólo ahí despegó sus ojos de los de Sasuke.

Al subirse, prendió el motor y esperó que las demás hicieran lo mismo, Karin junto a ella, en el asiento del copiloto, y Kaede en el trasero. El ronroneo del motor dio comienzo a la marcha de la chica. Nadie se atrevió a decir algo, pero Sakura podía sentir la mirada de Karin de vez en cuando. Al menos ya había logrado controlarse, y ahora su respirar era suave y calmado.

—Sakura-sa-san —llamó Kaede unos minutos después y la pelirrosa no se giró para verla, pero la otra sabía que tenía toda su atención—Tus mascotas son muy agresivas ¿No crees?—rió con nerviosismo, viendo como el pequeño gatito acostado a su lado, la miraba mientras movía lentamente su cola. Como salían hacerlo cuando se preparaban para saltar hacía su presa.

— ¡Mira! ¡Michi quiere jugar al gato y al ratón! —se burló Karin en una carcajada.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—No sé de que hablas —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—Debe haberme picado un mosquito.

Salió del baño esquivándola, Pero sólo logró dar unos pasos desde el marco hasta la habitación, cuando Tenten lo agarró del brazo.

—Debe haber sido un mosquito del tamaño de mi mano ¡Para dejarte esa marca! —siseó burlona— ¿¡Me crees estúpida! —gritó ya harta y Neji frunció el ceño, soltándose con brusquedad del agarre— ¡Dime que perra fue!.

—Estás paranoica —escupió mirándola con aquellos ojos color opalinos afilados—Además si fuera cierto... ¿Que harías?

— ¡Todo! —chilló apretando los puños—Nadie te alejará de mi, eres mío. Y cuando descubra quien es la zorra que hizo eso —apuntando a la marca de Neji con su dedo—La destruiré, deseará jamás haberte conoci...

— ¡Si la tocas te mato! —gritó el muchacho, tomándola por el brazo con brusquedad—No soy tuyo y jamás lo seré —le aclaró de manera mordaz, zarandeándola con violencia, el tan sólo pensar que pudiese hacerle algo a Sakura le hizo hervir la sangre—Y si descubro que le llegas a hacer algo, te costara caro.

— ¡Entonces sí hay alguien! —chilló comenzando a llorar, jamás había visto a Neji tan alterado— ¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente buena para ti? ¡¿Ella es más bonita que yo? ¡¿Acaso es mejor en la cama?

— ¡Siempre será mejor que tu en todo! —vociferó, su carácter siempre era, aunque frío, pasivo. Pero en aquellos momentos, donde su temperamento se elevaba, él explotaba en gritos y sentimientos escondidos—Ella siempre estuvo y estará primero, aun antes de saber nuestro compromiso... Ella me cautivó —confesó con una pequeña sonrisa—Y ahora que después de tanto tiempo a fijado su mirada en mi, no dejare que nada la aleje. _Ni siquiera tú._

— ¡No me puedes hacer esto! ¡No puedes serme infiel!

—Acomódate en una silla y ve como lo hago —dijo con veneno.

Y arreglándose la corbata estudiantil, salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Llegaría a su casa, se cambiaría e iría a la fiesta de Itachi._Deseaba ver a Sakura._

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

Se acomodó la polera color negro, con unas cuantas piedritas ónix como adorno, era ajustada al cuerpo y sin brazos ni tiritas. Una falda tableada color rosado, como el de su cabello, cubría su _derrier_, era hondeada y le llegaba a mitad del muslo.

Por último, unas bailarinas con un pequeño taco color negro, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y en las puntas un poco ondulado. Sus ojos delineados como de costumbre y un poco de brillo en los labios como final de su maquillaje.

Caminó lentamente hasta el pequeño mueble, y tomó el perfume rociándose lo poco que quedaba en el, suspirando al inhalar el exquisito aroma, se echó una ultima mirada en el espejo, y emprendió la marcha escaleras abajo.

Al salir de la casa, Yoru apareció moviendo la cola y metiéndose por entremedio de sus piernas. Michi estaba dentro de la casa.

—Ésta vez no, Yoru —le dijo con una media sonrisa al saber su intención. El canino sólo se sentó sin dejar de mover la cola, y con la lengua en un costado—Buen chico —premió sacudiéndole el pelo de la cabeza.

Salió totalmente de su casa, y cerró la reja viendo como Yoru no dejaba de mirarla. Abrió el auto y se sentó en el asiento de cuero, un pequeño rechinido apareció al hacerlo.

Encendió el motor y el ronroneo sonó, siendo luego opacado por la música de la radio.

No pasó mucho para ya encontrarse en la cuadra de la casa de Itachi. Podría haber hecho el recorrido con los ojos cerrados, después de todo, aquella misma casa, con el símbolo rojo y blanco, era el hogar de quien fue su primer amor.

Estacionó el vehículo en la esquina, acomodándolo entre los que ya estaban, al parecer, la fiesta ya había dado comienzo. Pudo deducirlo sin mucho esfuerzo por la estridente música.

Se paró en el portón, y vio el timbre a un costado, color plateado. Debían haberlo puesto hace poco, porque ella no recordaba haberlo visto la última vez... _La última vez_.

—Me vengaré, las veces que sean necesarias para sentirme satisfecha, Uchiha —murmuró.

Porque acostarse con el hermano de Sasuke, era otra pieza en su ajedrez…

… ¿Por qué algo le apretó el corazón al decir eso? Sí, lo lastimaría mucho con esto, después de todo, se acostaría con el hombre que amaba y admiraba, pero Sasuke le había hecho lo mismo.

"_¡Basta ya, Sakura! ¿Qué mierda te está pasando?"_

Con el dedo anular, tocó el pequeño botoncito gris, y esperó. El sonido del cerrojo llegó después de unos minutos y frente a ella, tal vez por una jugarreta del destino, estaba el personaje de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Sakura?... ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó, con el ceño fruncido al ver como iba vestida. Mostraba demasiado para su gusto.

—Vengo a la fiesta ¿Qué no es obvio?

Casi como si se tratara de su propia casa, Sakura le dio un leve empujón a Sasuke, para que la dejara pasar. El chico no dijo nada, y solo reaccionó cuando la vio perderse entre la multitud.

Adentro, Sakura fue presa de varias miradas lascivas, pero mas allá de incomodarla, le hizo inflar el ego como de costumbre.

Trató de buscar al anfitrión de la fiesta, y cuando lo vio en la barra tomando algo, se lamió los labios.

Itachi siempre había sido muy guapo.

Con caminar sensual se acercó a él y distraídamente se sentó a su lado, en el asiento que, extrañamente, estaba vacío.

El chico de la barra se le acercó con las mejillas sonrosadas— ¿Qué deseas? —le preguntó mientras limpiaba la superficie con un paño, sin despegar la vista de éste.

Sakura le regaló una de sus sensuales sonrisas, el barman era lindo, pero ella lo había hecho porque Itachi se había volteado a mirarla.

—Sexo en la playa —pidió casi en un gemido, el chico se volvió a sonrojar, mas Sakura sonrió ladina al escuchar el gruñido del Uchiha mayor. Volteó la cabeza fingiendo desinterés y se topó con la mirada azabache de Itachi—Hum... ¿Hola?

—Hola —respondió con cortesía— ¿Te conozco de algún lado? —le preguntó volteando por completo su cuerpo hacía ella. No, no estaba tratando de _flirtear_, en verdad se le hacía peculiarmente conocida.

Sakura sonrió ladina—No lo creo —mintió girando su cuerpo y cruzándose de piernas, pero Itachi no presto atención a ese disimulado coqueteo.

— ¿Me acompañas a beber? No conozco a nadie en la fiesta —pidió, el hombre le miró regalándole una semi sonrisa, él a pesar de ser el anfitrión, no conocía a la mayoría.

Charlaron, lo típico cuando conoces a alguien, nombre, edad, pasatiempos y demás. Se enteró que Itachi tenía veinte y cinco y trabajaba en la empresa de su padre como mano derecha.

Sakura ya lo sabía, pero ahora lo había comprobado, el Uchiha ya no era un adolescente para dejarse llevar por las hormonas. Así que supuso que tendría que ingeniárselas para lograr acostarse con él, después de todo, ella no le rogaría para que se lo metiera.

Se lamió los labios, saboreando el sabor a alcohol que había quedado. Oyéndolo jactar de todas las cosas que poseía. Dios ¿Todos los Uchiha eran así de engreídos y orgullosos?... Esperen ¡Eso era!

Con su mano movió la copa, jugando con el líquido. Abrió la boca lamiéndose los labios antes de hablar. Diciendo una pequeña frase con aquellas palabras claves, logando que Itachi frunciera el ceño tensando la mandíbula con ofensa.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa al verle así. Atentar contra el orgullo de aquél hombre había resultado muy fácil, solo debía unir las palabras "Uchiha" y "Gay" en una oración. Bueno, ¿Quién no lo creería? siendo tan fríos y no mostrando interés en las mujeres que se les regalaban.

—Eso es porque tenemos mucho donde elegir —respondió mordaz—Para conformarnos con cualquiera.

—Ho, vamos, todos saben que los Uchiha son algo... "_Raritos_"**.**

Bueno, antes lo había insinuado, pero ahora lo decía directamente.

No lo escuchó por la estridente música, pero pudo leer en sus labios alguna que otra maldición. Itachi se levantó parándose frente a ella y la tomó del brazo con brusquedad, arrastrándola por unos pasillos algo oscuros.

—Espera —gimió cuando su cuerpo golpeó contra una puerta**—**¿Qué haces?

—Ahora te demostrare como el pene de un rarito puede hacerte gritar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Buscó con su negra mirada un punto rosa en su límite de visión. Pero maldijo, había mucha gente y él no podía ver bien.

—Uchiha.

Sasuke volteó su cuerpo al escuchar como lo llamaban—Hyuuga —saludó. Sí, a pesar de estar en el mismo grupo, no poseían la confianza necesaria para llamarse por su nombre.

—Has visto a... —dudó lamiéndose los dientes, después de todo para nadie era novedad la antigua relación compartida entre la pelirrosa y el morocho—Sakura —terminó, bueno, eso a él no le importaba. Ahora Sakura era _suya._

Sus negras cejas se fruncieron—Para qué.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —espetó moviendo la cabeza hacía la muchedumbre—Hnn, creo que tendré que buscarla por mi cuenta —dijo para pasar por su lado, haciendo que sus hombros se golpearan con fuerza, y el de ojos claros dio un paso antes de ser detenido por la voz del otro.

—Ella es mía —amenazó mordaz—No te pases de listo, Hyuuga.

—Pues yo ya marqué su cuerpo como mío—aun si el Uchiha no lo notaba, Neji se permitió sonreír burlón.

Sasuke se volteó dispuesto a propinarle un certero golpe a la mandíbula, pero cuando giró su cuerpo, el castaños ya no estaba—Mierda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi lamió con su lengua desde el mentón hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja. Sakura gimió con lentitud con aquel acto.

—Delicioso —le murmuró en un ronroneo ronco, apretando el agarre de sus manos contra las anchas caderas de la chica.

Él se apegó contra su cuerpo y ella como respuesta no pudo evitar jadear, sintiendo como la erección del muchacho se clavaba en su estómago, tan sólo un poco más arriba del ombligo. Una descarga eléctrica le punzó el vientre cuando Itachi coló una de sus piernas por entre las de ella.

Suspiró al sentir el muslo del chico apretarse contra su sexo cubierto por unas bragas de encaje negro. Se mordió el labio, y comenzó a restregarse contra la pierna de él, moviendo las caderas hacía atrás y adelante, flectando un poco las piernas para poder tener más contacto.

El Uchiha sonrió orgulloso, y gruñó apretándola hacia la pared, sintiendo su rodilla golpear contra la baldosa del baño. Besándola, se dio la libertad de adentrar la mano por la polera, presionando sus dedos contra el vientre, percibiendo la carne tensada y caliente de la chica.

Hundió la lengua en la boca de Sakura, saboreando los restos de aquel dulce licor que anteriormente estaba bebiendo. Un hilo de baba escurrió por la comisura de los labios de la muchacha, descendiendo lentamente por su mentón.

La pelirrosa se despegó, tomando bocanadas de aire, con los labios rojizos por la fricción. Pero al instante sintió la escurridiza lengua del morocho lamer su cuello, saboreando la suave piel de su clavícula y oliendo aquel exquisito olor a cerezos que poseía. Enterró los dientes en la sensible piel de su hombros, justo donde se unía a su cuello. Y Sakura en un gemido prolongado, ladeó la cabeza para darle más espacio.

Enredando los dedos en sus sedosos cabellos negros, los tomó en un puño para luego de un tiró brusco, obligarlo a echar la cabeza hacía atrás y dejar su mirada clavada en el techo, con aquellos ojos atesados empañados en una vidriosa capa de excitación. Lamio con toda la lengua su cuello, e Itachi gimió cuando Sakura enterró los incisivos en su epiglotis, o mejor conocida como "Manzana de Adán".

Besando su cuello, ronroneó deleitada por el exquisito sabor que poseía aquel Uchiha. Bajó la cabeza, respirando el aroma de la prenda del muchacho, mientras la mano restante se paseaba por su ancha y varonil espalda, pasando sus uñas por encima de la tela. Y percibiendo ésta bajo sus labios, cubriendo las tetillas ahora endurecidas, capturó una entre sus labios, para exhalar un poco de aire caliente sobre ésta y empapando con saliva.

Itachi se mordió el labio, entrecerrando los ojos para apaciguar el gemido en su garganta. Ella ni siquiera había rozado su entre pierna y ya sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar, no como con otras mujeres, con las cuales tenía que introducirse en ella para disfrutar, o recibir una buena mamada.

—Maldición —se quejó con la voz ronca y suspiró cuando sintió el cálido aliento de la chica ésta vez en su oreja. Pasando la punta de la lengua por aquella parte en forma de C que poseía tantas fibras nerviosas.

Al soltarlo del cabello, él golpeó sus labios con los de ella en un golpe torpe, besándola de forma demandante y necesitada, fue inevitable que por la brusquedad sus dientes chocaran de vez en cuando. Con la punta de la lengua lamió el paladar de la chica, y mientras lo hacía, posó ambas manos en los extremos inferiores de la polera negra, sintiendo como pese al frío, las piel de la chica se hallaba cálida. Bajó la prenda lentamente, dejándola por debajo de sus senos, y cuando se despegó de Sakura, un gemido ronco se le escurrió por los labios.

Ella no levaba brasier.

Sus cremosos pechos decorados con aquellos rosaditos pezones, se le hacían demasiado tentadores.

—Mierda —maldijo con la voz agitada, percibiendo con detalle como todos los músculos de su cuerpo eran envueltos por un placentero cosquilleo.

Tomó los bordes de su propia polera y la elevó para deshacerse de ella. Sakura sonrió coqueta, deleitándose con los músculos de aquel, endemoniadamente, bien formado cuerpo. Tomándolo por los hombros los obligó a acercarse para besarlo.

Al abrazarla, los redondos pechos de ella se aplastaron contra su torso. No pudo evitar gruñir cuando los erectos pezones de Sakura se enterraron en su pecho, y aquel escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo en una oleada, recorriendo toda su columna vertebral.

Al terminar el baso, se separó un poco, apreciando como Sakura respiraba agitada con los labios hinchado entre abiertos, las mejillas sonrosadas y aquellos hermosos ojos, ahora opacos por el placer.

—Pre-Preciosa —pensó Itachi, ignorando el calorcillo que comenzaba a acumularse en sus mejillas, y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, no le importaría volver a repetir con la chica.

Lamiéndose los labios, escurrió ambas manos por entre la tela de la falda, hundiendo los dedos en las nalgas de la muchacha, y tomándolas entre sus palmas para poder elevarla. Al instante, la pelirrosa enredó sus descubiertas piernas en las caderas del hombre. Retrocedió unos pasos, hasta poder centrase encima de la tapa del inodoro.

Cuando su cuerpo cayó encima del de él, sintió como la erección del muchacho le punzaba por encima de las bragas. Gimió y se retorció comenzado a restregarse moviendo las caderas de forma circular. Aquella delgada y larga tela que cubría el cierre del pantalón hacía una excelente fricción en ese momento.

Itachi era más alto que ella, pero en esa posición su cabeza quedaba en el cuello de Sakura. Bajó la vista, y se encontró con los redondos y grandes senos de la chica, bamboleándose de forma hipnotizantemente exquisita por los movimientos. Con ojos hambrientos y lamiéndose los labios, bajó la cabeza, recorriendo desde el cuello hasta la clavícula con besos húmedos.

Tiritó cuando con la punta de la lengua, Itachi lamió el contorno de su aureola, para luego enredar su lengua en ésta, mordiéndola y estirándola un poco. Subió la mano libre, y apresó con ella el seno izquierdo, sintiendo como el pezón se hundía en su palma de forma escalofriante. Tomando el pecho con fuerza comenzó a masajearlo.

Sakura echó la cabeza hacía atrás en el acto, y algo quemó en su estómago cuando Itachi comenzó a succionar la cremosa y sensible piel de su seno. Las piernas le temblaban y tenía la vista nublada.

Ni siquiera sintió cuando la mano del morocho se escurría por entre su falda y tocaba con lentitud su muslo interno, sino hasta que él enterró sus cortas uñas en la carne cerca de sus bragas. Los dedos rozaron la tela, pero no subieron más allá, como si estuviera torturándola, o alargando el tiempo de aquel esporádico encuentro.

Despegando la boca de su pecho, la beso con fuerza, haciendo que ella tuviese que curvar la espalda para agacharse y corresponderle. Nunca había sentido la necesidad que ahora estaba recorriendo su cuerpo por alguna chica como con Sakura.

Moviendo las caderas, la pelirrosa se restregó contra el sexo de Itachi, arrancándole en el acto un gruñido complacido. La tomó por las caderas, tratando con su fuerza empleada de que el contacto fuese un poco más profundo y agresivo. La mordió en el mentón saboreando aquel peculiar sabor a cereza, cuando una descarga recorrió sus entrañas.

Entre suspiros, Sakura soltó un par de incoherencias, mordiéndose el labio de una forma demasiado sensual para el Uchiha. Curvó las espalda un par de veces abriendo la boca para buscar el aire que se el estaba yendo. Él se acercó para lamer el hilillo de saliva que ahora escurría por sus labios.

Un último movimiento brusco de caderas, y Sakura sintió como algo helado quemaba su vientre y una cosa bajar por su sexo. Las piernas se le agarrotaron y enterró las uñas en los hombros del muchacho. Gimió cuando el orgasmo recorrió su piel.

— ¡Mierda! —bramó mordiendo el labio inferior de el Uchiha, él no se quejó, es más; sonrió, después de todo, hizo que _**su**_chica llegara.

Apoyó la frente el hombro del hombre, con la voz agitada y su cuerpo tiritando por los vestigios del orgasmo anterior.

— ¿Ya estás prepara? Estás tardando mucho —gruño de forma burlona, y ella sonrió de medio lado.

—Cállate.

Itachi medio sonrió divertido, y llevándose las manos al pantalón, comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón.

Y Sakura con la cabeza gacha, podía ver todo con claridad.

Adentró su mano por entre la tela de su boxer azul marino. Siseando cuando con los dedos se tomó el pene para sacarlo.

Sakura se levantó tan sólo un poco, lo suficiente para llevar sus dedos a sus bragas y correrse la tela aun lado.

Itachi gruñó cuando los fluidos de la chica al comenzar a escurrir, cayeron en su glande en calientes y pegajosas gotitas. Su pene comenzó a palpitar ante tal acción y el líquido pre seminal salió del redondo ayito en la cabeza.

Ella bajó la mano, y tomó entre sus dedos el sexo de él. Agachó un poco su cuerpo para sentir como el glande tocaba sus labios vaginales. El morocho gruñó por el placer y la buena vista que tenia de aquella vagina, con los pliegues hinchados y lubricados. Ella comenzó a jugar restregándoselo contra los dobleces de su sexo.

—Métetelo —gruñó exasperado el Uchiha, pero la chica no hizo caso, y se permitió reír un poco.

Introdujo el glande, apretándolo con sus músculos vaginales, y cuando Itachi notó que pretendía sacarlo, la tomó por las caderas, bajándola y él al mismo tiempo alzó las suyas enterrarse en ella de una fuerte embestida. Un sonido de sus cuerpos chocando fue opacado por el largo y grueso gemido del muchacho, quien había echado la cabeza hacía atrás.

Ella se mordió el labio con molestia, sintiendo como algo ardía de forma ligera en su entrepierna por aquella brusca acción del chico. Su largo era común, pero el grosor era más de lo normal. Podía sentir como su pene palpitaba contra sus paredes, y los testículos se contraían tocando su ano.

Apretó el agarre que ejercía sobre las caderas de la chica, aun con la cabeza mirando al techo. Levantándola con lentitud y bajándola hasta que Sakura comenzó a hacerlo pos su cuenta, doblando las piernas para darse impulso.

Itachi le mordió el labio, cuando un calor abrazador comenzó a recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo, la respiración se le hizo pesada y algo helado le sacudía los músculos. Sentía el cuerpo de la chica temblar, pero no percibió como el suyo se contraía con uno que otro espasmo.

Acomodándose en el retrete, se permitió echar sus caderas hacía adelante y las espalda atrás, quedando semi recostado. Desde ahí tenia una perfecta vista de cómo su pene se perdía por entre los carnosos y brillosos labios vaginales de la muchacha, como su prepucio se deslizaba estirándose y arrugándose como un acordeón. El líquido se deslizaba por su largura y podía jurar que su pantalón terminaría por mancharse.

Levantó las caderas cuando ella las bajaba, y un gruñido se le escapó cuando su glande golpeó contra un pequeño tope. Ella en cambio gruñó adolorida ante eso y ladeo la cabeza moviendo las caderas de forma circular para poder acostumbrarse. Pero al hacer eso, el pene de Itachi logró traspasar aquella pequeña barrera de carne, convulsionándose en aquella fibrosa y sensible parte que era su frenillo.

La subió y bajó con fuerza, logrando que sus cuerpos colisionaran en un sonido erótico y sensual. Se mordió el labio; estaba llegando a su limite, pero a ella aun le quedaba mucho para poder llegar. Y está más que claro que ninguna mujer salía insatisfecha de su cama y ésta no sería la primera. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, llevó la mano a su pene, y con sus dedos aprisionó la base de éste, justo donde se une a su cuerpo para retener su orgasmo. Frunció el ceño tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, pero era demasiado difícil al sentir como las paredes de la chica se convulsionaban exprimiendo su sexo.

La respiración se le volvió más dificultosa, transformándose así en un jadeo acelerado. Sakura sonrió burlona al notarlo, y notando también como Itachi retrasaba su semen con la mano. Lo cabalgo con más rapidez y se aferró a los hombros del hombre cuando lo sintió acariciar su vagina con la mano restante, amasando su clítoris y sacudiéndolo. Un gimió ahogado se estancó en su garganta.

La sintió temblar y comprobó con esto como pronto la golpearía un orgasmo. Con ambas manos la tomo por las nalgas antes de levantarse con ella aun moviéndose de forma desenfrenada, azotándola contra la pared del baño la beso hundiendo la lengua en ella.

Sakura sintió como algo punzó su vientre cuando las frialdad de las baldosas se fundieron con la carne de su espalda y trasero.

La embistió elevándole las piernas hacia sus hombros, dejando que apoyara la mitad de los muslos en ellos. Sabía que esa era una posición incomoda para ella, pero no la oyó quejarse, sino gemir cuando notó como así podía enterrarse con más profundidad en ella. Apoyó ambas manos en la pared, a los costados de las costillas de la chica, doblando los brazos para poder apoyar la frente entre los pecho de Sakura.

Estaba tan cerca, que no sabía si podría salirse a tiempo.

—Déjame correrme a dentro —pidió en un gruñido, embistiéndola mientras saboreaba uno de sus pezones, ella sólo siseo un si atolondrado.

Se enterró en ella con fuerza, sintiendo sus testículos contraerse, y como un cosquilleo bajaba por su columna cuando su pene comenzó a bombear. El primer latigazo de semen desencadenó el orgasmo de ella, sintiendo como algo caliente y pegajoso golpeaba su útero.

Las piernas de Itachi comenzaron a tiritar, y lentamente sus cuerpos fueron cayendo al suelo. Acompañados por el rechinante sonido del trasero de Sakura resbalarse por la pared.

Aunque tenía las piernas acalambradas por la antigua posición, logro descenderlas por los costados de Itachi, hasta situarse a cada lado de las caderas de éste, quien la besó tras esto, tomándola por la cintura para comenzar las embestidas nuevamente. Mientras que el cremoso semen bajaba por su pene como yogurt.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke bajó la mirada incrédulo, y se preguntó si Itachi estando frente suyo, podría escuchar sus palpitaciones como él lo hacía.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —murmuró con la voz ronca y apagada, y aunque sólo fuese un susurro, estaban en el patio, donde la música no se oía tan estridente, por eso, estaba seguro que el otro lo había escuchado perfectamente. Su hermano frunció el ceño con extrañeza, pero aun así, acató su petición.

—Que me acabo de acostar con una linda chica de cabello rosa ¡Dos veces! —repitió con orgullo, formando una pretenciosa sonrisa en su cara—Es toda una fierecilla y una diosa en el sexo.

Un golpe seco fue opacado por la música de la casa.

Itachi tambaleó de improviso hacía atrás, pero al apoyarse en la pierna derecha, no logró caer al suelo. Llevó su mano hasta su mandíbula, donde un dolor comenzaba a punzarle con insistencia. Y sólo reaccionó, cuando vio sus dedos manchados con la sangre de su labio partido.

_Su hermanito lo había golpeado._

Pero no pudo decir nada, no por el golpe, sino por las palabras pronunciadas con éste. Su mirada confundida y dolida sólo vio como la figura de Sasuke se perdía tras la puerta de salida a la calle.

"_Esto jamás te lo perdonaré, Itachi... Te odio"._

¿Qué había hecho él?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura buscó las llaves de su auto, en el pequeño bolsillo de su falda. Tomó el manojo entre sus dedos, y al ubicar la llave correcta, la introdujo en la ranura del automóvil.

—Sakura —escuchó a sus espaldas y al voltearse a ver, la figura masculina de su primer amor la recibió.

— ¿Sasuke? —murmuró con extrañeza, pero inmediatamente su semblante cambió a uno frío—Qué quieres.

Abrió la boca, dispuesto a gritarle tantas cosas, pero ningún sonido escapó de su garganta, como si cada una de las palabras se hubiesen escondido. La miró, observando, como siempre, cuan cambiada estaba. Entre cerró los ojos, y se preguntó por un efímero momento, si ella también había sentido un dolor tan abismante como el de él, cuando lo vio acostándose con Ino.

Vio las mejillas y nariz sonrosadas por el frío, sintiéndola de alguna forma, como la dulce e ingenua niña que fue, que él rompió.

—Te pregunté algo.

— ¿Te acostaste con _mi hermano_?... Dímelo.

Sakura le miró por un instante, tal ves cerciorándose que lo que había escuchado era correcto... hizo una mueca— ¿Disculpa?... soy grande, hace mucho que no tengo que dar explicaciones de mis actos.

Sasuke apretó los puños, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza— ¿¡Eso quiere decir que sí!—gritó tomándola -en un impulso- del brazo con brusquedad.

—Suéltame, Sasuke —dijo con voz neutra, sin dejar que su cara mostrara un ápice de sentimiento—Además ¿Qué te importa? Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, no tienes ningún derecho a exigirme nada —musitó, y luego una sonrisa maliciosa curvó sus labios, se chupó los dientes antes de hablar—, puedo creerlo de Tenten, pero no de ti.

Y como lo esperaba, Sasuke captó el trasfondo de la oración al instante, la voz se le fue y un picor comenzó a molestarle en los ojos. _Debía ser el frío, sí, eso debía ser._

— ¡Maldición, Sakura! —bramó zarandándola con violencia— ¡Itachi es mi hermano! ¡Neji no es mi mejor amigo, pero es algo! ¿¡_Cómo_pudiste hacerme algo como esto!

— ¡Eres un maldito cínico, Sasuke! —chilló, sacudiendo su brazo para deshacerse del agarre— ¡Ino era como mi hermana! ¡Cómo mi hermana! —el morocho dejo de agitarla, cuando escucho como la ultima oración había sonado quebrada, como si guardara un llanto contenido.

Y el corazón se le oprimió.

Era verdad, se había acostado con Ino, siendo ella una hermana para Sakura. Había aprovechado el enamoramiento de ella y había saciado su lujuria con Yamanaka, a pesar de decir amar a la pelirrosa.

Entonces... ¿Qué moral tenía él para reclamarle el haberse acostado con su hermano? Ni si quiera eran pareja, y él la había engañado en sus narices cuando era su novio.

— ¿Cómo se siente, Sasuke? —preguntó con la voz pasiva, y el nombrado frunció el seño extrañado— ¿Qué sentiste cuando supiste que fingía? ¿Qué sólo quería sexo de ti, y luego ver como me acosté con alguien tan cercano como tu hermano? —destiló con veneno, sintiendo como el agarre se iba aflojando con lentitud— ¿Qué se siente que te rompan el corazón? ¿Que te lo restrieguen por la cara y te pisoteen como una basura? —escupió, dejando su propio dolor y recuerdo en ello—Porque eso es lo que eres, Sasuke... yo sólo vine aquí para pagarte con la misma moneda —confesó.

Y la mano del morocho descendió por el brazo de la chica, hasta que el agarre se hizo nulo. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse, pero justificó aquello otra vez con el frió, ocultando su mirada tras una capa de su cabello. Sakura, ella... Tenía razón, sólo era una escoria que no merecía algo que proviniera de la chica. Podría darse la vuelta e irse, y tratar de sacar adelante la relación con Ino, pero sabía que el amor que tenía hacía la pelirrosa, no se iría con nada.

Por eso...

—Sakura —musitó con lentitud—Por favor... Una oportunidad —la voz estaba quebrándosele producto de un posible llanto, por primera vez, Sasuke Uchiha se humillaba de esa manera—Dime que al menos... Hay una posibilidad de que vuelvas a amarme como antes...

Y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, ella sintió el cruel remordimiento. Pero el dolor era más latente y palpable.

—Lo siento, Sasuke... Pero ya _no_significas nada para mí, solo eres a quien debo devolverle todo lo que me hizo. No puedo confiar en ti y no puedo amarte por el simple hecho de que no quiero hacerlo...

Él guardó silencio... Y escuchó como caía el primero de muchos pedazos de lo que quedaba de su corazón.

—Ya no quiero sufrir más, Sasuke-_kun_—sin poder evitarlo, por un momento su habitual mascara de frialdad se había caído, dejando salir ese sufijo que solía usar con él. Notando como por un momento su escudo había caído.

Pero el Uchiha pareció no notarlo—Yo... Sólo quiero que estés a mi lado.

_«_Lo haré, me quedaré contigo, Sasuke... kun_»._

Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando una vocecilla resonó en su cabeza diciendo aquella oración.

_«_Por siempre_»._

Rió burlesca, tratando de acallar lo que fuese que haya sido eso.

—Nunca creí llegar a ver el día, en el que el gran Sasuke Uchiha, se viera tan... Patético —las entrañas del chico se removieron y algo punzó en su corazón—"Por favor, sólo quédate conmigo" —lo imitó de forma burlona—Me das tanta pena, mírame y date cuenta idiota, soy alguien diferente, la niña ingenua que creía que todo el mundo era bueno, la mataste hace mucho tiempo...

—Te amo —interrumpió con la voz acongojada—Te amo tanto... Sé que me he equivocado, en muchas cosas... Pero maldita sea, no sé como arreglarlo.

_«_Lo arreglaremos juntos_» ._

"_Cállate"._

—No hay nada que arreglar, Sasuke, lo hecho, hecho está.

—Por favor, Sakura.

—Rogar no te queda bien —sugirió con ironía—Espera, creo que sí... Arrodíllate, Sasuke.

Él le miró, creyendo por un momento que era una broma, pero la mirada de la chica le decía lo contrario.

Bajó la cabeza y flectó las piernas, después de todo, para ese momento, no existía cosa que lo detuviera para hacerla sentir bien. Y para tenerla de nuevo a su lado.

_Cayó al suelo de rodillas._

Los ojos de Sakura se contrajeron con asombro, no creía que el chico lo haría, después de todo, sabía cuan orgulloso podía llegar a ser. Pero lo estaba haciendo, por ella, y algo cálido se instaló en su pecho sin darse cuenta, su mano se levantó un poco, dispuesta a acercarse y su corazón se aceleró cuando el viento le acarició los dedos.

Pero la imagen de Sasuke encima de Ino, apareció delante de sus ojos de improviso. Y seguían regresando a ella, aquellos recuerdos que le dolían tanto. Sabía que una vez había dejado que la lastimara, por eso ya no se arriesgaría a que lo hiciera otra vez.

—E-Esto... Esto me está aburriendo —lo odiaba tanto, porque siempre que estaba cerca de él, terminaba más dañada y confundida—Entiéndalo y métetelo bien en la cabeza: Sólo eres una estúpida piedra en el zapato, alguien tan miserable que fue capas de acostarse con la mejor amiga de la persona que decía amar, ¿Sabes cuán difícil es sólo mirarte? Ni siquiera entiendo como no vomite al acostarme contigo, o...

—Ya —la cortó el muchacho, soltando una suave risa entristecida y cerrando los ojos.

Y un sentimiento extraño removió sus entrañas, cuando algo comenzó a resbalar por la mejilla de él, descendiendo por su barbilla y cayendo en pequeñas gotas al pavimento. Corrió la vista con rapidez y subió al auto, pisando el acelerador a fondo. Chasqueó la lengua, y comenzó a maldecir cuando notó como el parabrisas estaba empañado por el frío, y le nublaba la vista. Dobló en la segunda esquina.

Apretó un pequeño botón rojo, y los limpiaparabrisas comenzaron a realizar su tarea, pero el vidrio no dejo de estar empañado. Tal vez esa porquería estaba mala.

_«_Eres tu, tonta_»._

Dijo la vocecilla en su cabeza, con una voz suave y maternal. No lo entendió hasta que algo cálido comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas, mojando su cuello. Ella... Estaba llorando, y hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, era como revivir el dolor de la traición, solo que esta vez era un horrible remordimiento.

¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué ahora que casi lo había conseguido? Se había preparado para esto, para regodearse en la miseria de quien le convirtió en lo que es, pero no... Su corazón volvía a latir con piedad y misericordia.

Volvía a ser como antes. Sólo con verlo llorar... Su mundo se vino abajo.

_«_Basta ya, Sakura, deja de hacerle daño... Y de hacértelo a ti_»._

"_Cállate, no sabes nada"._

_«_Tal vez, pero sé que es hora de dejar el odio y dolor atrás, y tratar de ser feliz... Quiero ser feliz_»._

"_Algo como eso jamás se ha cruzado en mi destino. Yo no puedo ser feliz"._

_«_..._»._

Ya no quería la felicidad, había gozado de ella varias veces y todas terminaban igual... Ella llorando, con el corazón destrozado y sola.

¿Para que volar, si siempre terminarás cayendo?, entre más alto vueles y más feliz seas, más dura y dolorosa será la inevitable caída_**. **_Además hace mucho ella ya había perdido sus alas para hacerlo.

_**.**_

Habían pasado tres días desde aquello, y en los cuales Sasuke no había asistido. Aunque Sakura no lo admitiera, estaba algo preocupada, y es que sabia muy bien que la causa de la inasistencia del Uchiha. Pero trató de acallar todo vestigio de aquel sentimiento.

Esa vocecilla en su cabeza la había abandonado desde que vio a Sasuke.

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Abrió la puerta de su casa y dejó la mochila en la mesita junto con las llaves, Yoru y Michi corrieron a la entrada del patio trasero, jugando y haciendo sonidos.

Y cuando los vio perderse, una sonrisa triste afloró por sus labios sin poder evitarlo. Recorrió con su verdosa mirada todo el lugar, silencioso y desolador, como si nadie viviera ahí.

Llegar a casa y no encontrar a nadie que te recibiera, preguntando interesada en como estuvo tu día, era algo que aun no podía asemejar.

Unos cuantos golpeteos en el techo le indicaron el comienzo de una lluvia**. **Subió las escaleras con la intención de adentrarse en su habitación, y al llegar se desprendió de su ropa escolar.

—Tal ves el agua caliente me haga bien —sopesó mirando el baño y dirigiéndose a el. Sintiendo bajo sus pies el frío calársele en la piel.

Se adentró a la regadera y movió la manilla del agua. Inmediatamente el líquido comenzó a mojar su cuerpo, aplastando y oscureciendo sus cabellos. Acariciando con calidez la carne que cubría su ser.

Y sin quitar la mano de la manilla, la giró un poco más, haciendo que el agua saliera aun mas caliente y siseando en el acto. Su piel comenzó a tornarse rosada y el vapor no se hizo esperar. Sentía que las gotas de la ducha le caían como cera hirviente, pero aun así... no podía hacer que su corazón se templase.

Jamás... Jamás lo diría abiertamente, pero a veces titubeaba tanto. Porque se había jurado, que pese a todo el dolor que habían provocado en ella, sólo recordaría las cosas buenas que vivió con cada uno de ellos.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, con todo lo que había hecho, había abandonado las enseñanzas de su madre, para realizar una venganza que la destrozaba.

Al principio no era nada, pero cuando pasaron las semanas, ignorar a Naruto con palabras crueles, le provocaba un malestar en el pecho. La primera vez que la sintió no le tomó importancia, pero luego la punzada se hacía cada vez mas intensa, le costaba cada vez más ver aquellos ojos azules opacados por una tristeza que ella provocaba.

No había vuelto a enfrentarse a Ino desde aquella vez que los encontró a ella y Sasuke. Y no es que no tuviese oportunidad, era sólo que cada vez que veía su cabellos rubio platino, desidia tomar otro camino, no se sentía avergonzada, pero se había enterado que el morocho la había cortado y no se sentía preparada para enfrentar su mirada. Después de todo, la chica había sido su mejor amiga por años, la única que se acercó a ella cuando lloraba en la tumba de sus padres, la que veló sus sueños por muchas noches.

Sakura se había acostado con muchos hombres en su estadía en Rusia, pero jamás había jugada con el corazón de ninguno de ellos. Y ahora sentía un malestar al hacerlo. Ella lo sabía, sabía que para Neji aquellos encuentros eran mucho más que un momento para saciar los deseos de la carne.

Pero lo que menos lograba entender, era ese sentimiento que se albergaba en su pecho, cada vez que recordaba la mirada de Sasuke, sus ojos amenazantes en llorar, con aquella expresión tan débil y rota. Ya lo había hecho llorar antes, pero aquella vez en la fiesta, no estuvo preparada para enfrentar su mirar, porque algo se había removido con dolor en su interior.

Sus acciones estaban provocando mucho dolor, más de lo que le hicieron a ella en su momento, hasta había involucrado a personas que no tenían nada que ver con el tema...

— ¿En que me he convertido? —se dijo mirándose la palma de la mano, casi preguntándose, de quien era aquella carne que cubría su desvanecida alma.

Ella no era así, claro que lo que le hicieron era algo que jamás se le borraría, pero ya no le dolían como antes. Sabía que esto lo hacía porque por culpa de ellos el hombre que amaba había muerto, entonces... ¿Por qué dudaba cada vez más?

Su hombro se apoyó en la cerámica, tratando de buscar apoyo, pero gracias al agua comenzó a resbalarse hasta caer de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo sus hombros temblar. Ya no podía más, quería que todo eso acabara, quería volver a vivir un día con sonrisas y felicidad.

—Dios... se que lo que he hecho a sido cruel, que soy cruel, pero tu lo fuiste más al arrebatarme, a cada momento, todo lo que pudo hacerme feliz —sollozó ocultando la cara entre sus manos—Primero papa, mamá —susurró mordiéndose el labio—Naruto, Sasuke e Ino —un gimoteó acallado por la ducha escurrió a sus labios—Y luego Yuri. Pero ¿Sabes? Ahora lo eres más... ¿Que esperas? ¿Acaso crees que es un regalo comenzar a _quererlos_nuevamente? ¿¡Eso crees! ¿¡Por que haces todo esto!... —levantó la mano derecha, dándole un certero puñetazo a la baldosa frente suyo, no logró romperla, pero si hacer que su puño sangrase—... Por esto, ¡Por esto había dejado de crees en ti!... Porque sólo me causas dolor.

Unos momentos en aquella misma posición pasaron, para que decidiera levantarse, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones como hace mucho no lo hacía, ella, que había aprendido que es mejor acallar lo que se siente, había soltado todo de una sola vez, incluso había dicho cosas que ni ella había notado. ¿Por qué ellos la debilitaban tanto?

Cerró la manilla, viendo como las últimas gotas de agua se perdían junto con su sangre. Tomó la toalla negra que se encontraba un poco más allá y se envolvió el cuerpo con ella.

Al entrar a su habitación, rebusco en su ropero, una polera blanca a tiritas y unas bragas negras. Cuando ya se había envuelto con aquella vestimenta, se dispuso a acostarse, no se curaría le herida.

Para aquel momento el dolor era la única forma de saber que se encontraba viva.

Pero antes de que pudiera lograr su cometido, unos fuertes golpes a la puerta de su casa la hicieron detenerse, un largo y agotado suspiro escurrió por sus labios. Sólo quería dormir y no despertar más. Pero tras la insistencia de quien fuera que golpeaba su puerta, decidió bajar las escaleras. Michi y Yoru, estaban en el patio trasero, el cual no estaba al aire libre, así que no se preocupaba de que pudiesen mojarse.

Cuando movió el pomo de la puerta, dispuesta a echar a patadas a quien estuviese molestándola, sopeso en algo ¿No deberían ser la puerta de la reja, la que estuviese siendo golpeada, y no la de su casa? Pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad, haciéndola golpearse contra la pared.

—Hug —gimió con dolor, y al entreabrir sus ojos, el corazón se le aceleró con descontrol—Sasuke.

Susurró su nombre, viéndole empapado por la lluvia parado en el dintel, sus hermoso ojos negros estaban rojizos, clara prueba de un llanto anterior. Y antes que siquiera pudiese moverse, el chico había cerrado la puerta y ahora -colocando las manos al lado de la cabeza de la chica para que no escapase- estaba frente a ella, tan cerca, que unas cuantas gotas de sus azabaches cabellos le humedecieron la cara y la polera.

—Sakura —pronunció el muchacho, y ella le pareció oírlo con una voz tan derrotada y triste, que algo se apretó en su pecho—Sólo esta noche...

— ¿Q-Qué? —preguntó agitada, cuando Sasuke rozó sus labios.

—Solo ésta noche... Déjame hacerte el amor —una suave caricia fue el hincapié para juntar los labios con los de ella.

Sasuke le abrió la boca para adentrar su lengua, y la chica, sin saber por qué, cerró los ojos, en una respuesta muda de aceptación.

_«_Sólo quiero que sanes mi corazón, Sasuke-kun_»._

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

**El trío (Yaiko, Sakura, Iachi) a sido eliminado por ser demaciado fuerte, si deceas leerlo de todas formas, pedir por MP.**

Bueno, sé que he tardado demasiado, pero es que para poder entrar a la Universidad necesito dar exámenes a fin de año, que consta de tres pruebas y ellas de ochenta preguntas. ¡Y para más remate! entra la materia de cuatro años ¿¡Quién recuerda tanto!... Bastante que estudiar x.x

Además que quería que el trío me quedara bien, pero no me gustó mucho, como que no sentí que era yo la que lo escribí, pero bueno, espero que a ustedes si les agradara.

**Bueno, como sea, ahora, a comentar sobre el capitulo:**

¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí, pues como ven, Sakura está volviendo a sentir cositas por aquellos tres tontos, aunque Ino no haya hecho mucho merito. ¬ ¬

Desde aquí Sakura no tendrá relaciones constantemente con cualquiera, ya que de alguna forma, Sasuke es el único que la hará sentir algo cálido en el corazón. Y desde aquí comienza el **SasuSaku**.

Que costará un poco, pero podemos darle un empujoncito a la relación para que el tarado de Sasuke la vuelva a enamorar, que por lo visto ya esta surgiendo efecto...

Pero ¿Alguna idea?

**Nekiitha.**


	11. No Está Permitido Arrepentirse

**Declaimer applied.

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo XI:

`_No está permitido arrepentirse'._

_**.**_

_**.

* * *

**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Abre los ojos, respira, llora, sofócate,_

_Toca las llamas y quémate... _**Siente**

_Que aunque duela,_

_Es mejor arder en el fuego, que apagarse lentamente._

_**.**_

_**.

* * *

**_

_Estúpida._

— ¿Qué has hecho? —se murmuró por segunda vez, en voz baja para no despertar a Sasuke que dormía a su lado.

Ya eran las ocho de la mañana, pero una pesadilla le había quitado el sueño y por eso estaba despierta desde las seis.

Se acomodó sentándose en la cama, mientras apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo, y por sus piernas resbalaba la sabana al flexionarlas contra su pecho.

—Sa... kura —suspiró el chico a su lado, curvando los labios en una media sonrisa.

—Cállate, cállate por favor —susurró mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, y apoyaba la frente en sus rodillas. Estaba tan confundida y desorientada —... M-Mamá —dudó en el llamado. Hace mucho que había dejado de hablar con ella, y ahora titubeaba si le escucharía... si es que en algún momento lo hizo—Por favor —sollozó mientras su voz se quebraba con premura. Sus ojos se le empañaron de una forma tan rápida, que las lágrimas se acumularon en sus pestañas hasta romperse al caer sobre sus muslos—Ayú-Ayúdame, yo...yo no quiero aceptarlo, n-no quiero.

_No debo._

Le había dolido tanto transformarse en lo que era ahora. No había sido fácil dejar atrás la ingenuidad y dulzura que albergaba en su corazón gracias a su madre. Tuvo que esforzarse por quitarlas para siempre, y cuando lo logró, se dio cuenta que también lo había hecho con la pequeña esencia que quedó de ella en su interior. Y había dolido tanto.

Pero también había valido la pena. La confianza era peligrosa, te apuñalaba cuando menos lo esperabas y donde más dolía. Como a ella le había pasado._ Muchas veces._

Un suspiro acudió a sus labios.

Se sentía tan débil y cansada. Era como si en su espalda hubiese estado cargando una _muralla_ de concreto por largo tiempo, y ahora que por fin se había desquebrajado hasta caer… debería sentirse mejor. Pero lejos de aliviarla, le dolía. Los pedazos que caían le causaban heridas peores.

Volteó la cabeza sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente para poder apreciar el rostro pasivo de Sasuke, entre las penumbras otorgadas por la cortina negra.

Él… él le había mentido tantas veces y de tantas formas, había jugado con el amor que sentía seguro por unas noches de sexo, para luego regresar como si nada, como si su cuerpo no estuviera sucio por la traición.

Y ella también se había mentido, creyendo que alguien se resistiría al deseo carnal, por una cosa tan simple como la palabra amor.

_Que estupidez. _

Desde niña la vida le había enseñado que los cuentos de hadas son eso… sólo cuentos. Y que al crecer, debías aprender y entender que hay sueño que son inalcanzables, no importa cuanto te esfuerces por ellos. Que no importa con cuanto fervor desees una cosa, no significa que se cumplirá.

Lo aprendió al desear que su madre estuviese viva.

Que su padre no la hubiese abandonado.

Que Yuri no hubiese muerto por su culpa.

...Y que Sasuke, la hubiese amado con un amor sincero, pero por sobre todas las cosas, con un amor más fuerte.

Y aun así, pese a aun tener latente los dolores que le causó, volvía a caer en sus telarañas.

—Fuiste... —murmuró cavilando con la voz quebrada, y el sabor salado de las lágrimas humedeciéndole los labios—... Demasiado...

_Débil._

En un instante, y con esas pocas palabras dichas por él. Había botado a la basura todas las penas que tuvo que pasar, las decepciones y las decisiones que la hicieron más fuerte. Sólo por volver a sentir las manos de él acariciándola.

No sería capas de decir que no lloró mientras hacían el amor, ni Sasuke de mentir y decir que no lo notó. Porque esa noche más allá de sentir sus cuerpos, habían sentido también sus almas… _y_ _sus dolores._

« ¿Estás triste? »

Una voz suave preguntó en su cabeza, susurrando las palabras con voz comprensiva. Pero Sakura sólo ocultó la cara entre las piernas.

« ¿Quieres... hablar de ello? Yo te ayudaré, después de todo soy tus verdaderos sentimientos»

_"Vete y déjame sola"_

«Es malo huir de los problemas. Se fuerte y enfréntalos como una mujer»

_"¡He tenido que actuar como una desde que tenía siete años!"_ lloriqueó, pensando en que la vida le había quitado esa posibilidad_. _Su boca se curvó en una mueca triste _"¿Por qué simplemente no puedo ser una niña esta vez? ¿Por qué no puedo desear huir y derrumbarme?_

«... Claro... claro que puedes, pero eso no servirá de nada ¿No? Los problemas seguirán ahí»

_"Aunque haga o no haga algo, siempre será así"_

«No pienses en esas cosas ahora» consoló en un susurro.

"_¿Entonces que debo hacer?" _

«Sólo por este día... se feliz.» Alzó la cara y fijó los ojos en el rostro sereno del muchacho, quien ya daba atisbos de despertarse.

"_Cuando le veo, sólo recuerdo que todo lo que me ha pasado fue por su traición" _

«Todo estará bien, lo prometo»

**.**

—Hueles bien. —susurró Sasuke mientras hundía la cara en su cuello.

Hace unos momentos, al despertar, Sakura no supo que decir ni hacer. Su mente se transformó en un manto blanco y sin arrugas. Y el chico se acercó despacio, bajo la atenta mirada de ella, y besó sus labios. Esperando si era bien recibido antes de cerrar los ojos.

Luego, levantándose sin pudor al mostrar su cuerpo desnudo, se dirigió al baño.

Sakura escuchó el sonido del agua correr, y pensando en que el muchacho se ducharía, planeó cerrar los ojos y tratar de pensar en lo que haría.

Pero él apareció enseguida, cortando el hilo de sus cavilaciones antes de que empezaran a enhebrar en su mente.

Dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba, le había estirado la mano, y ella la aceptó sin siquiera pensárselo.

Justo ahora, se encontraban en la tina. La cual era suficientemente grande para que tres personas cayeran sin tocarse. Pero Sakura estaba frente a él, pegando la espalda a su pecho finamente trabajado.

Ninguno había pronunciado más que unas cuantas palabras.

¿Qué diría ella? Jamás pensó volver a encontrarse de esa forma con Sasuke. Y él prefería mantenerse así, tal vez por miedo a que su voz la despertara de ese letargo soñador, o tal vez es que en realidad no tenían nada que decirse.

Era mejor así. Con aquella muda promesa, que ese día sería como si nunca se hubiesen separado. Tantas mentiras y traiciones ahora no atravesarían la puerta.

—Gracias —respondió bajito, casi en un susurro inaudible. Sintiendo el cosquilleo de la nariz de Sasuke al rozar con la piel de su hombro.

Su mano, grande y suave, acarició el vientre de ella, apretándola contra su cuerpo. No había una intención sexual en su tacto, tan sólo quería sentirla un poco más cerca. Sentir su calor.

Y ella se estremeció levemente, porque hace mucho no sentía una muestra de cariño en su piel, una que le hiciese pensar, que pese a los dolores, tenía a alguien que le levantaría y protegería en sus brazos. Estando tan lejos de quienes la amaban, se sentía vulnerable.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de cesar el llanto que se aproximaba como un caudal después de la lluvia. Tan fuerte y débil a la vez.

—Sakura —la llamó él, tratando de voltearla cuando le escuchó sollozar. Pero ella sólo negó cubriéndose la cara, y siguió negando sobre algo que para ambos era perceptible.

Se estaba rindiendo ante él.

Ahogó su leve llanto contra el pecho de Sasuke, refugiándose en su piel y tratando de calmarse cuando el chico comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza. Perdiéndose en el lento repiqueteo que escuchaba en su oído, del palpitar del Uchiha.

—Aun es temprano para alcanzar a desayunar —le susurró arropándola entre sus brazos, y ella se limitó a asentir, cerrando los ojos por la cálida sensación.

**.**

— ¡Au! —Sasuke alzó la vista al escucharla quejarse, dejando de lado las verduras que picaba—No es nada —dijo cuando él se había acercado para inspeccionar su mano.

—Te has cortado —señaló viendo como un poco de sangre se hacía presente en su herida. Acerco el dedo a su boca, y la introdujo entre sus labios para lamer con suavidad.

Sus miradas se encontraron, recordando como anteriormente habían estado de esa forma. Hace mucho ya.

Y ella se perdió en sus ojos negros, pronunciando—Te amo —de una forma lente y suave. Mordiéndose los labios al notar lo que había dicho.

Sasuke le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, antes de besarle los labios con parsimonia. No había apuros, después de todo, el día aun era largo.

**.**

—... _No puedo ser como tú, o como_ _Noriko._

— _¿¡Vas a volver a elegir la soledad! —_Sakura se acurrucó en su sillón, con Sasuke a su lado mientras éste había pasado el brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica.

—Sakura, éste _anime _es estúpido —se quejó él frunciendo su ceño—Ese chico llora como maricón.

Ella lo hizo callar con el sonido de su boca. Subiéndole el volumen a la televisión.

—_... pero si te vas, para mi, será lo mismo que estar solo —y la imagen ser acercaba rápidamente a la chica de cabellos como la miel, fijándola en sus ojos azules y en la expresión impasible._

—_A partir de hoy... un nuevo camino se abre para nosotros._

— _¡Yo! —Gritó el muchacho, dando un paso hacía ella— ¡Yo te quiero tanto, Hanako! ¡Si te quedas junto a mi, me aseguraré que no te arrepientas! Cada día será estupendo ¡Seremos realmente felices!..._

—Hmp.

— ¡Sasuke! —se quejó frunciendo el ceño, mientras volteaba a verle—deja de interrumpir tanto.

—No he dicho nada, tu eres la que habla —murmuró mientras la veía voltear la cara a la pantalla.

—_Eres una verdadera molestia __—__le sonrió Hanako de forma torcida y engreída, para darse vuelta y comenzar a retomar su camino__._

— _¡No te vayas! ¡Si lo haces gritaré! —y tan rápido como dijo esas palabras, la chica apareció a sus espaldas, tan cerca que sentía aquel suave aliento acariciarle el cuello. Después de todo, eran del mismo tamaño._

—_Haruto —dijo, mientras las hojas volaban a su alrededor—... Gracias —y golpeó su nuca._

—_Hana...ko..._

Y Sasuke le puso _mute_ a la serie con el control remoto. Sakura a su lado se proponía a quitárselo, cuando él la tomó del brazo atrapándola en un beso suave.

La chica susurró su nombre con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras enroscaba las manos en el cuello del muchacho. Sasuke la hizo recostar y se acomodó encima de ella, antes de comenzar a besarla.

La imagen de la televisión siguió sin parar. Y él entrecerró los ojos cuando la luz que entraba por la ventana se iba haciendo cada vez más escasa.

_Al igual que su tiempo._

Por eso no dejó de hacerle el amor, sino hasta que la luna se colgó en lo alto del cielo y sus cuerpos no pudieron más.

Cuando despertó, era lunes, y Sakura ya no se encontraba a su lado.

**.

* * *

**

**.**

_Un día antes. 8:35 am._

_Domodédovo, aeropuerto de Moscú-Rusia._

—Recuerda comer bien todos los días _—_le sonrió mientras acomodaba la bufando bien en su cuello.

—Mamá _—_reprochó mientras se deshacía del agarre_—_Ya no soy un niño.

—Esos dices ahora —bromeó Temari mientras sonreía burlona —Gaara ¿No te despedirás de Sasori?

—Hmp —gruñó el chico mientras fruncía el ceño, aun estaba molesto por lo del pasaje—Adiós, ten suerte y que no se caiga el avión.

— ¡Gaara! ¡Por Dios!—gritó azorada Keyko. El padre de Sakura sólo reía nervioso—Como sea… Sasori, cuida muy bien de Sakura y dile que la extrañamos mucho.

—Se lo diré, mamá —fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de comenzar a caminar para abordar el avión_—_Ya voy por ti, cerezo.

**.

* * *

**

**.**

Los ojos opalinos de Neji apreciaron su uniforme escolar atreves del espejo del baño, cerciorándose así, si es que todo estaba correctamente en su lugar.

Hoy era lunes, pero no se sentía con muchos ánimos de asistir a clases. Sakura ya no mostraba tanto interés por él como antes, aunque no podía culparla, después de todas las cosas que le hizo, era de suponerse que no había sido más que un juego para ella.

— _¡Mira Neji! ¡Es la zorra de cabello rosado! —te gritó Tenten como en muchas ocasiones, y al girar la vista, notaste como Sakura se aproxima hacia ustedes._

_Con la cabeza agachada pasó por tu costado de forma rápida, pero de un ágil movimiento la tomaste por los cabellos, arrastrándola hasta tu novia. Ni siquiera mediste con que fuerza ejercías presión sobre tu mano empuñada, tampoco pensaste que si tu padre estuviera vivo y te viera haciendo algo tan bajo como lastimar a una mujer, se avergonzaría de ti._

_Pero sabes que si aun estuviera contigo, no permitiría que a su único hijo le arruinaran la vida con un matrimonio arreglado._

_Agarraste con fuerza su pelo color rosa, obligándola a alzar la vista para poder agacharte hasta ella—Deberías escuchar cuando te hablan, plebeya —siseaste esa vez cerca de su oído, tan cerca que notaste algo que jamás habías hecho. Un peculiar y suave olor a cerezo, tu aroma favorito._

— _¡Duele! Suéltame por favor —la oíste sollozar cuando aun permanecías cerca y la alejaste rápidamente. No viste a tu alrededor, pero estás al tanto que hay escolares pasando cerca de ahí, que se hacen los desentendidos. _

_La gente podía ser muy basura cuando quería, tú lo sabes ¿No? Después de todo también eres una._

_Notaste aquellos ojos tan extrañamente verdes que siempre te llamaron la atención, ahora opacados por una capa cristalina de lágrimas, pero tu panorama fue rápidamente borrado, cuando Sakura inclinó la cara con dolor, tras recibir una bofetada por parte de la que era tu prometida._

— _¡Cállate, perra! —le chilló Tenten rabiosa, haciendo que Sakura bajara la vista con miedo._

_Y por un momento sentiste un malestar en el estómago, como si algo apretara tu interior como venganza. Viste a tu chica con disimulo, jamás te gustó, ella se te fue impuesta por tu tío, para que ambas empresas fueran fusionadas con tu casamiento._

_No te gustaba Tenten porque a ti siempre te gustó otro tipo, una que fuese más dulce y delicada, como lo era la chica a la que maltratabas, tan frágil que parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería._

—_Ya vámonos —pronunciaste para comenzar a caminar._

Neji se pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando de sacar todos esos recuerdos que le perturbaban siempre. Gimió con angustia cuando al atravesar el dintel del baño, otro tumulto de imágenes galopó en su memoria.

Apoyándose en la pared, respiró hondo.

—_Tenten —la llamas, entregándole la tijera en sus manos. Ella te sonríe y trata de besarte, pero tú la esquivas y agachas la mirada para ver a Sakura tirada en el suelo, con un poco de sangre en sus dientes y gimiendo mientras toca su estómago con dolor._

_Están en el baño de chicas, pero ninguna de las mujeres te dice algo por ello, ni las que entran, y obviamente tampoco las que sujetan a la Haruno para que no se mueva. Tu novia se agacha, y con la tijera que tú le entregaste, comienza a cortar el largo y sedoso cabello color rosado pastel. No dices nada, después de todo esto fue tu idea._

_¿Pero por qué haces esto? A Sasuke no sólo le gusta ella por su pelo extenso y eso lo sabes._

_Tú y Naruto son lo únicos que tienen conocimiento del amor entre Uchiha y Haruno. Te enteraste justo cuando descubriste lamentablemente que también la amabas. _

_Oh… _

_¿Entonces esa es tu pobre y burda razón? _

_Buscas por cualquier medio separarlos, aun si al hacerlo le produces dolor a Sakura. Es una lástima la clase de amor que te hace ese daño._

_Y también lo es, el reconocer que no eres un príncipe azul, que no la rescatarás de aquel infierno en el que la has hundido, sino que seguirás torturándola y así ocultando tu querer, porque sabes que no debes sentir nada de eso, aunque no puedas impedirlo._

_Cobarde…_

_Un maldito cobarde._

_Y como eres eso, seguirás fingiendo que tu corazón no palpita con rapidez, ni tus manos sudan cuando está cerca. Y también eres un egoísta, porque que sepas que no puedes tenerla, no impide que no dejarás que nadie se la lleve._

_De pronto, te remueves afligido, Tenten a sido brusca y a ha hecho sangrar el cuello de Sakura con el filo de la tijera, pero no dices nada y prefieres girar la cara hacia la derecha, viendo tu reflejo en el ancho espejo. Has cambiado, y no es para mejor. _

_Cuando todo termina y la admiras, chasqueas la lengua, aun con ese mal corte, es muy hermosa. _

_Y unos días después, detrás de un pasillo, escucharas a Naruto hablar con la chica, preguntándole que le ha pasado en el pelo, y ella responderá nerviosa que ha decidido cambiar de estilo, antes de comenzar a llorar con angustia y dolor._

_Tú evitarás hacerlo, ahí escondido escuchando como se derrumba, y desearás que todo fuese diferente, desearás por un momento haberla conocido de buena manera, haberte enamorado y enamorarla._

_Porque para todo cuento se necesita una princesa, un príncipe y un monstruo. Y tú ya asumiste ése último papel antes de poder decidirlo. _

_Al menos hay algo diferente en éste cuento, y es que el antagonista del príncipe se ha enamorado de la dulce princesa._

_Pero ya nada es así._

_La princesa ya no es dulce, es fría y cruel. Los maltratos y la cobardía del monstruo, junto con la traición del príncipe en quien tanto creía terminaron por transformarla a ella en la bestia._

_El monstruo ya no es cruel y horrible, ahora es un simple títere manejado por los hilos de la princesa._

_Y el príncipe azul se ha desteñido de tal manera, que terminó por convertirse en el enemigo de la princesa. Cuya única misión es destrozarlo, haciéndole pagar por haberle hecho creer que los cuentos de hadas sí existían._

Bajó las escaleras, sin tomar en cuenta a las servidumbres. El tiempo había pasado volando y llegaría tarde, pero aun así Neji no sacó el auto, prefirió caminar, sintiendo como el frío aire de invierno le acariciaba la cara.

Ocultó las manos en sus bolsillos y emprendió el recorrido hacia clases.

—_Quieta —siseaste cerca de sus labios, rozándolos lentamente para saborear su sabor._

_Estaban en un aula de matemáticas, era receso y obviamente no había nadie por aquellos pasillos, sólo tu novia que cuidaba cerca. Pero ni siquiera ella sabe que querías hacerle ahora a Sakura, después de todo si lo hubiese sabido se hubiese negado, no por que pensara que era llegar demasiado lejos, sino porque no querría que la tocaras como lo haces ahora._

_Pero tú no, estás fascinado con cada parte de su piel que has probado, y ya ni siquiera oyes esa vocecilla en tu cabeza que dice para, que harás que te odie. Porque aunque no lo creas, ella no tiene aun ése amargo sentimiento hacía ti, hasta ahora._

—_Por favor —la oyes sollozar bajo tu cuerpo, removiéndose y tratando de ocultar sus pechos ahora sólo cubiertos por un brasier color rosa como su cabello._

_Fuiste tan animal al despojarla de su camisa y tirarla lejos, que ahora le faltan algunos botones._

—_No te quejes, debes haber hecho esto con el Uchiha muchas veces ya —espetaste con furia, rozando tu sexo con el de ella, querías marcar su cuerpo como tuyo._

_Ella te dice no tener ninguna relación con Sasuke, pero tú sabes que miente. Ya los has visto besarse a escondidas, y para tu desgracia siempre sentiste como tu corazón se partía._

_¿Qué creías? ¿Qué se enamoraría del bastardo que ahora trata de ultrajarla? _

_Ni siquiera sabe que te has enamorado de ella, después de todo sigues propinándole esos tratos tan inhumanos._

_Jadeas, lamiendo la unión de sus senos y apoyándote en una mano sobre el piso para no aplastarla. La única maldita consideración que has tenido hasta ahora con ella._

_Con la otra mano ya te bajaste el cierre y ahora tienes tu pene erecto al aire. Decir que estás excitado es poco._

_Me pregunto si necesitarás un sicólogo, después de todo una violación te provocó aquella erección. Aunque pensándolo mejor, la que necesitará ayuda sicológica es la pobre chica que está abajo de ti._

—_No —llora Sakura con fuerza, ocultando su cara entre las manos, mientras tú ya, al remangarle la falda a la cadera, comienzas a bajarle las bragas con rapidez. Estás desesperado por hacer esto, por fundirte dentro de ella._

_Jamás obtendrás su corazón, porque ya tiene dueño, por eso piensas que ésta será la única forma de tenerla, aunque fuese a la fuerza._

—_No me hagas esto, Neji —suplica, y te detienes. Sakura jamás te ha llamado por tu nombre, y cuando lo hace por primera vez, está llorando temerosa de ti. _

_Te das cuenta de lo que estabas a punto de hacer y te alejas de un salto, mirando tus manos con horror. Casi violas a la chica que amas._

_Ella se levanta asustada, tomando la camisa que le quitaste. Ni siquiera alcanzas a pronunciar su nombre cuando la vez correr para huir de ti. No lloras, pero esa es la primera vez que tus ojos amenazan con hacerlo. _

_La has perdido para siempre.._

—_Como si la hubiese tenido alguna vez —si tan sólo supieras que cuando Sakura te vio por primera vez, desde lejos en la entrada de las aulas, la encandilaste._

_Es una pena que ella haya dejado de sentirse así cuando comenzaste a tratarla como un perro. Cuando supo como eras realmente._

— ¡Neji! —chilló Tenten corriendo hacia él con una sonrisa. Fingirán que la última charla no ocurrió, después de todo, atarse uno al otro ya es un hecho.

**.

* * *

**

**.**

Kaede murmuró un par de maldiciones, mientras veía a través del espejo, el reflejo de su boca fruncida en una mueca molesta.

Había llegado como siempre temprano. Siendo, obviamente, acompañada por Ban durante el trayecto. Pero cuando entró por el estacionamiento, no vio el refinado y plateado auto de Sakura estacionado en el lugar, y al sonar el timbre, tuvo que resignarse a no verla y entrar a clases.

Sólo le vio una vez en ese día y fue a la última hora, siendo acompañada por Karin.

Animada y sonriente, se acercó corriendo hacía ellas. Después de todo era la primera vez en ese colegio que tenía amigas, al menos una de ellas.

Pero cuando llegó hasta el lugar, la pelirroja estaba con una mueca extraña, mirando a Sakura quien se encontraba de perfil, y con la mirada perdida y opaca. Como si sus ojos se hallaran cansados.

"Te lo dije, no tengo hambre" le escuchó susurrar con una voz adormilada.

"Pero no has comido nada, y pareces débil"

"Estás siendo molesta. Y a deja de fastidiar" —gruñó Sakura, alejándose de ellas a paso lento.

"¡Eres una estúpida!" le gritó la pelirroja antes de girarse y comenzar a correr.

Kaede, que para ese momento se hallaba más que confundida, no supo que hacer ni decir. Pero al ver que la Haruno no regresaría, se decidió por seguir a Karin.

Y ahora llevaba casi media hora en el baño con esa pelirroja tonta encerrada en un cubículo— ¡Ey! ¡¿Cuánto más permanecerás ahí adentro? —le chilló molesta, golpeando la puerta con rabia, para notar como esta se habría con lentitud.

Harta ya, entro con la intención de chillarle su indignación, pero lo único que bailó en su boca fue el nombre de la otra— ¿Qué ocurre? —susurró arrodillándose para quedar a su altura. Karin que se hallaba sentada en el retrete, no dijo nada, ni siquiera un quejido escurrió por su boca. Pero Kaede al mirar su cara inclinada, pudo apreciar como unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes mojaban sus mejillas hasta morir al caer en la baldosa—Karin —volvió a llamarla.

—Midori —nombró con la voz quebrada, llamando a alguien que hace mucho no se encontraba con ella— No quiero perderla igual que a ti, Midori—sollozó cubriéndose la cara de forma avergonzada. Porque ese tema hace mucho que lo había dejado encerrado.

Y los minutos pesaron así, sin Kaede saber como reaccionar, y la pelirroja refugiándose como una niña asustadiza.

—Lo siento, hace mucho que no la recordaba de esa forma —pronunció cuando ya se había calmado lo suficiente.

— ¿A quién?

— A mi hermana mayor —confesó tratando de parar las lágrimas que aun se seguían perdiendo por la piel de su cara—Es que Sakura... está adoptando la misma actitud de Midori antes de… antes de que se suicidarse.

Kaede no dijo nada, pero la envolvió en un abrazo cálido, como esos que te da una persona que te ama. Y alzó la mano, con intención de secar el mentón brilloso de la chica producto de las lágrimas— ¿Cómo sucedió?

—Ella… ella tenía diecisiete y yo doce. Faltaba medio año para que Midori fuese mayor, lo suficiente para poder trabajar y escaparnos lejos —susurró con la voz perdida.

— Eran muy pequeñas para querer arrancar… ¿Por qué? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Mamá murió teniéndome, y papá me maldijo por eso. Porque hubiese preferido tenerla a ella que a una bastarda asesina —murmuró, recordando las palabras que solía gritarle tras cada golpiza.

Kaede frunció la boca disgustada—Eso es cruel.

—En realidad no me importaba, porque con el amor de Midori me bastaba —confesó cerrando los ojos—Pero ella conoció a un chico, sus amigos le llamaban Kota. Según muchas, el más lindo y popular — escupió con ironía y de forma agria—Él jamás me dio confianza, pero ella estaba contenta y no pude hacer nada...

—Karin —le llamó zarandeándola levemente cuando ella se perdió en un recuerdo borroso.

—Lo siento —dijo para retomar su relato—Era fin de año, y ellos se graduarían. El día del baile, la ex novia de Kotaharu dijo que le daría un regalo a alguien especial... era un video, en el cual los amigos de Kota y él hacían la apuesta de enamorar a una perdedora.

— Tu hermana — Adivinó frunciendo el ceño. ¡Eso era horrible!

—Midori no me contó nada, yo me enteré por rumores y no tuve que preguntarle para confirmarlo, su forma de comportarse la delataron —murmuró levemente— Las cosas empeoraron cuando papá se enteró, la trató como si fuera una zorra —se quejó apretando los puños. Y vociferó un par de maldiciones para calmarse—Mientras los días iban pasando, ella se ponía peor; no comía casi nada y podía pasar horas encerrada en su habitación.

—Debió amarlo mucho para reaccionar de esa manera.

Tras esas palabras, los ojos de Karin se oscurecieron con pesar, y es que ella también pensaba lo mismo—Una tarde al regresar de la escuela, la llamé, pero no contestó. Fue cuando decidí entrar a su habitación, y ella… ella estaba tirada en el piso con las muñecas cortadas —tocó su piel, justo donde su hermana mayor se había herido con una navaja.

Kaede se preguntó si a pesar de haber pasado tantos años, aquella imagen aun seguía latente en la mente de la pelirroja.

—Kota no lo pasó mejor —sonrió triste—Lloró mucho sobre la tumba de Midori, pidiendo perdón y diciendo te amos. Fue cuando me acerqué, que me enteré que mi hermana estaba embarazada —sollozó tapándose la cara para opacar los llantos e inclinando la cabeza en un espasmo— ¡Tantos sueños echados a la basura por unos bastardos sin corazón! —escuchó Kaede con dificultad—… Y yo juré que me vengaría por lo que nos hicieron, y lo hice, de uno en uno, ¡Incluso con quienes no tuvieron nada que ver!

—Por eso...

—Cada vez —le interrumpió, alzando los ojos y mirándola a la cara por entre los dedos—Cada vez que veía a personas como ellos, pensaba que uno de esos fue quién mató a mi hermana. Y terminaba tratándolos como trataron a Midori —Kaede tomó su mano con comprensión—Para cuando me di cuenta... yo.

—No eres como ellos, Karin —consoló sabiendo los pensamientos de la chica.

—Sakura es idéntica a Midori ¿Sabes? —Cambió de tema— Su cara y sus ojos. Si tuviera el cabello rojo serían exactas.

—Por eso te empeñas en acercártele —afirmó, sonriéndole con intuición.

—Incluso en las cosas que les ocurrieron se parecen —le dijo mientras alzaba la cara.

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales Karin se levantó y se dirigió al lavamanos, cerrando los ojos para mojar su cara. Kaede desde a sus espaldas, se dedico a observarla.

—Karin —pronunció su nombre para captar su atención—Yo... sé que amas a Sakura.

La pelirroja alzó la cabeza como resorte, y la vio desde el reflejo del espejo. Abriendo la boca para poder decir algo.

— ¡Nadie me lo dijo! —se apresuró a decir—Solo me di cuenta —justificó mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos—Tú… ¿No crees que estás confundida?

—A qué te refieres —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues, quiero decir que el amor que sientes por Sakura-san, es el que sentías por tu hermana —razonó tocándose la mejilla con un dedo—Por la forma en que hablas de ellas, ves en ambas a la misma persona que perdiste, Karin.

Y vio los ojos rojos de la chica abrirse sorprendidos, como si con sus palabras hubiese descubierto algo.

**.

* * *

**

**.**

— ¡Hasta mañana, Haruno-san! —Chilló una chica al pasar por su lado, pero Sakura siguió caminando sin tomarla en cuenta—Engreída —susurró cuando no escuchó contestación.

Giró en el pasillo derecho, ese día no había querido llevar su auto, así que caminaría. Aunque le tomara todo el tiempo del mundo llegar a su casa.

Su falda se onduló cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras, y al voltearse cerró los ojos. Sin notar como por un pasillo aparecía Neji sonriéndole de medio lado al llamarla. Pero tal cual como a la primera persona, también le pasó de largo.

—Maldita sea —gruñó el Hyuuga molesto, siguiéndole de forma rápida. Porque había pasado mucho para que ella tomara en poco de interés en él, como para ahora renunciar tan fácilmente.

Y el sonido de unos pasos, le hicieron girar la vista hacía atrás deteniendo su paso.

— ¡Sakura! —dijo Sasuke. Y Naruto se le unió gritando un "_¡Sakura-chan!_" para pasarles de largo.

De un momento los tres se encontraban corriendo a la par para alcanzar a la chica.

— ¡Sakura-sempai! —el Uchiha gruñó. ¿Acaso éste era el puto día de perseguir a Sakura? ¡Él debía hablar con ella primero!

La chica de cabello morado se paró a su costado haciéndola detener, y al ladear la cabeza, guió su mano hasta los oídos de la chica y le quito unos audífonos.

—No deberías escuchar tan fuerte la música —musitó Karin, con una ceja en alto al ver aparecer a los tres chicos.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Yo...! —pero el celular de la mencionada comenzó a sonar en una suave melodía.

La pelirrosa lo puso en su oído sin siquiera ver el numero.

— ¿Hola? —dijo mientras volteaba a ver a los presentes. ¿Que hacían todos ahí?

—_Sakura...—_escuchó una voz masculina, y sus ojos brillaron con rapidez. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por los que estaban_— ¿Por qué estás rodeada por tanto hombres? —_gruñó el muchacho con mal humor.

Y a ella se le secó la boca, giró su cuerpo. Y en la entrada, un chico pelirrojo le miraba apoyado en un auto verde oscuro. Con un celular en su cara.

La mochila se le deslizo por su hombro, y el teléfono dio un golpe seco en el suelo.

—Sa... sasori —susurró despacito, siendo oída por los presentes atentamente, y Sakura sintió como su corazón saltaba con rapidez al verle acercar con una sonrisa.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Y Neji abrió los ojos al recordar que había sido un pelirrojo quien tuvo la primera vez de Sakura. ¿Sería él?

— ¡Sasori! —reaccionó la muchacha en un grito, abalanzándose a sus brazos cuando él estuvo un poco cerca.

—Sakura —musitó el atrapándola entre sus brazos y hundiendo la cara en su cuello. Hace mucho que no sentía ese aroma dulce a cerezo en sus pulones.

—Quién mierda es él —chasqueó Uchiha, apretando los puños al ver como las manos del hombre se cernían en la cintura de Sakura. Y ella parecía como si estuviese acostumbrada a esa cercanía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo de forma risueña la pelirrosa. Y Karin sonrió con dulzura, pues de esa forma parecía una niña pequeña y consentida.

Él la separó para besar su frente—He venido para llevarte conmigo, mi cerezo.

Y pareció como todo se congelaba.

**.**

* * *

¡Chan-Chan!

Me ha dejado muy conforme el capitulo. Lo he terminado como en unos cuatro días, pero el final me ha parecido bastante forsado.

Una cosa. Chicas, chicas, me confunden, unas quieren que Sasuke siga sufriendo y otras que ya se acabe la venganza y empiece lo tierno. En este capitulo decidí darles el placer a las del segundo grupo, pero para la próxima pónganse de acuerdo xD.

Como vieron, Neji fue bastante bastardo, pero sobre todo cobarde. En verdad quería que al leer su parte, digieran "Maldito desgraciado", pero creo que dirán "Que tonto fuiste".

Así es, ya llegó Sasori, y quiere llevársela, no puede permitir que su hermanita sufra más.

Sólo quedan cuatro o cinco capitulo más para el **final**, sin contar el epilogo. Pero creo que ese se los daré a las lindas personas que se tomaron su tiempo, y me dejaron review.

**Importante:** Las personas que querían leer el trío pero por alguna razón no pude enviárselas, está en mi perfil esperando por ustedes. Y las personas que me agregaron a msn, quiero decirles que han surgido problemas con el, y tenido que cambiarlo. Nekiitha Hotmail . com

**Mañana es mi cumpleaños, y pensaba subirlo ese día. Pero he decidido hacerlo hoy, donde se cumple un año del terremoto y tsunami que arrasó con mi país. Fuerzas a toda la gente que perdió a sus seres amados.**

Nekiitha~


	12. Una espina en el corazón

Disclaimer: Ni siquiera me había fijado que lo escribía mal :C. Pero bueno, Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes… Sino, sería algo muy Echi… ¿No?

* * *

**.**

Capitulo XII

_Una espina en el corazón_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Nunca nada volverá a ser igual._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

—_Me duele el alma._

Cuando Sakura escuchó por primera vez esa frase, fue detrás de un pasillo, proveniente de una chica a la que habían rechazado. Y lo encontró ilógico.

¿Cómo podía doler algo como el alma?

Aunque… Después le fue fácil entenderla cuando la suya se extinguió, quemándose como un pequeño papel arrugado consumido por las caricias de una flama, pero que para ese entonces, parecía más bien bañado por los vómitos de un volcán.

**.**

—_Me duele el alma._

Cuando Sasori escuchó por primera vez esa frase, fue en una película romántica. De esas que veía su madre para recordar viejos tiempo. Y lo encontró ilógico.

¿Cómo podía doler algo como el alma?

Aunque… Después le fue fácil entenderla al ver la de Sakura calcinada…

**.**

— _¿Sa? _—_preguntó, empujando levemente la puerta del cuarto de la chica. _

_Era de día, pero aun así, pese a que sólo una cortina de color café ocultaba el brillo amarilloso del sol, todo dentro de la habitación estaba a obscuras. Tanto que sólo unos cuantos perfiles eran visibles a través de los crepúsculos oscuros. _

_Avanzó un paso, y la tabla rechinó como consecuencia de su acto. Algo en la cama se removió, y cuando un leve gimoteo bailó lentamente cerca de sus oídos, se acercó por completo, sentándose en la orilla del colchón._

_Estiró su mano para tocar lo que dedujo era su cabeza, y la volvió a llamar—Sa —nombró aterciopelando la voz, mientras trataba de descubrir la cara que ocultaban las colchas._

—_Vete._

—_Debes ir a la escuela, Sakura —le reprendió, ignorando lo dicho por ella. Mientras acariciaba sus hebras rosadas, para después limpiar con la manga de su chaleco, las lágrimas que escurrían de sus verdecidos irises. _

_Quitó un poco más el cobertor, y pudo apreciar su pequeño cuerpo recostado en posición fetal, y cubriéndose con ese holgado __polerón__ de algodón, que alguna vez ocupo su madre antes de morir. _

—_Mamá era una buena enfermera ¿Sabes? —murmuró de forma desorientada, perdiéndose en aquel olor fantasmal que hace mucho había desaparecido de las fibras, pero que aun permanecía en sus recuerdos. Esos pocos de su niñez en los cuales era completamente feliz._

_Él arregló los mechones que reposaban en su cara, acariciando con levedad la suave y pálida piel de sus mejillas— ¿A si?… ¿Y por qué?—pronunció de forma dulce, notando como la voz de Sakura cambiaba al hablar de esa persona, como siempre lo hacía._

—_Porque cuando era niña solía lastimarme mucho —contó, cerrando los ojos para poder dibujar en su mente cada detalle._

_Aquel olor que jamás puedo descifrar con exactitud, su dulce voz murmurando algo en un recuerdo vago, su cabello castaño cayéndole por los hombros, y aquel rostro que su memoria se empeñaba en manchar con un profundo velo negro._

_Era triste pensar, que a medida que pasaban los años, el recuerdo de la persona que más había amado, se iba desasiendo como un pequeño muro de arena golpeado por la bravura del mar._

_Y ella ni siquiera tenía una foto que lavara sus recuerdos. La memoria era cruel, porque las cosas que más se gravaban, eran aquellas que te producían dolor._

—_Entonces con un poco de ungüento y un beso, el dolor se calmaba —sonrió, y unas pequeñas lágrimas se le acumularon en las pestañas—Creo que la medicina no era la buena, sino el amor que ella ponía._

—_Tal vez —le susurró, dibujando con el índice el recorrido de su pequeña nariz._

—_Me pregunto… —sus ojos se enfocaron en su rostro enmarcado por aquellos mechones rojos. Y como respuesta, él tapó su boca._

—_Por favor, Sakura—gimió de forma ronca al predecir lo que diría, mientras su ceño se fruncía levemente para retener lo que se aventuraba por sus ojos—Tienes que ir a clases —sus manos se colaron debajo de su espalda para poder levantarla y pegarla a su pecho._

—_Si mamá besara mi alma… El dolor pasaría._

_Le oyó completar, seguido por en sollozo muerto y la piel de su hombro humedeciéndose de forma cálida. _

_Sus brazos la apresaron con debilidad, porque no supo que más hacer._

**.**

—_Me duele el alma._

Cuando Sasori escuchó por primera vez esa frase, fue en una película romántica. De esas que veía su madre para recordar viejos tiempo. Y lo encontró ilógico.

¿Cómo podía doler algo como el alma?

Aunque… Después le fue fácil entenderla al ver la de Sakura calcinada… Y ya no le pareció tan tonta, cuando la suya también se quemó en ese abrazo**.**

* * *

_Pum-Pum…_

¿Ellos también podían escuchar como latía su corazón?

_Pum-Pum…_

Porque ella le escuchaba como si tratara de arrancar de su pecho, para gritarle algo que aun no notaba.

—_He venido para llevarte conmigo, mi…_

Y la voz de su hermanastro volvió a retumbar en sus oídos. Ni siquiera recordando la dulce forma en que la había llamado al final.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, y aquel revoltijo de sensaciones que se habría paso desde su estómago.

››_Hace poco deseé poder volver ¿Qué me retiene ahora?‹‹_

Pero sus irises pigmentados con jade, reaparecieron cuando la dudosa voz de Karin se hizo presente en el silencio, destacando por encima de aquel soplo de verano que se colaba entre ellos_—Sakura… _

—Por qué _está_s aquí, Sasori. —preguntó alzando los ojos, antes de dar una pequeña mirada a las personas que se hallaban tras de ella.

—Yo… —murmuró, mientras sus ojos que parecían cansados se ennegrecían a causa de un leve pesar—Porque esta vez… No sólo te abrazaré —susurró despacio, logrando así que aquellas palabras sólo pudiese escucharlas ella, porque después de todo, era algo íntimo entre los dos.

Y Sakura curvó los labios de forma dulce, alzando la mano para poder acariciar el rostro del muchacho—Serás demasiado bueno para cualquier chica —confesó, recordando lo perfecto que podía llegar a se su hermanastro, y lo frágil que la volvía a su lado.

Él en tanto como respuesta se acercó despacio, mientras se inclinaba para besar su frente, aspirando el suave aroma que desprendían sus cabellos al ondear por el viento.

—Sakura-san —murmuró Kaede de forma atropellada, y con las mejillas arreboladas al apreciar aquella forma tan suave y dulce con la que se comportaba con el hombre.

Pero Sakura no escuchó su voz, estaba perdida en esas sensaciones que el pelirrojo siempre le hacía sentir. Ese calorcillo que se esparcía por su piel, como si le bañaran con una liguera capa de cera líquida. Tan cálido que era ardoroso.

Esa misma sensación de protección que sentía un pequeño cachorro al saberse cerca de su madre.

Suspiró mientras apoyaba la frente en el pecho del chico, y las ganas de llorar fueron aplacadas al morderse el labio.

Sasori no le abrazó, porque eso supondría descubrirla ante los demás y bien sabía él que no le gustaba que la viesen débil. En cambio sólo apoyó el mentón en su cabeza. Teniendo una perspectiva panorámica de los adolecentes que se encontraban ahí.

Y sin poder evitarlo, la vista se le endureció, recordando a la perfección las palabras de su madre y esa conversación con Sakura.

—_Espiar a la gente esta prohibido —bromeó haciendo que su madre saltara asustada. Al no sentirlo cuando entró a su oficina en casa._

—_Sasori, me darás un ataque —le reprendió, mientras volvía a dirigir la mirada hacia el computador._

_Él al acercarse, tomó unas cuantas fotos que se encontraban impresas encima del escritorio— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó mientras ladeaba la cabeza, apreciando a un grupo de chicos populares que se encontraban en la entrada de una escuela._

—_Eran los compañeros de Sakura —endureció la voz—Pero aun me faltan._

— _¿Quiénes? _

—_El ex novio y la mejor amiga —dio a conocer mientras tecleaba algo en una página de color negro. Ella era una mujer de dinero, así que conseguir esas informaciones no había sido difícil._

_Sasori vio con detenimiento a los demás, dos muchachos que se enfrascaban en una discusión, un de cabella rubia y mirada azul, el otro con unos extraños ojos opalino. Y a un lado, una chica con dos moños como pelotas._

_Entró a la habitación de ella sin golpear, después de todo la puerta estaba abierta— ¿Qué tanto haces? —se aventuró a preguntar mientras la veía botar muchas cosas en bolsas negras y cajas._

—_Para empezar una nueva vida, hay que dejar atrás la otra —citó a su madrastras, mientras se detenía para tomar un portarretratos roto entre sus manos—Y eso es lo que haré —dijo mientras comenzaba a sacar la fotografía y antes de echarle una ultima mirada, comenzaba a despedazarla. Buscó la caja más cercana y la tiró antes de seguir buscando más cosas._

_Sasori se acercó y no pudo evitar mirar hacia el interior del recipiente al pasar por su lado. _

_No distinguió casi nada, pero unos mechones rosados le llamaron la atención, y al enfocar su vista, un poco del cabello de su hermanastra se apreciaba junto a un chico de mirada negra, quien sonreía de medio lado mientras algunos mechones con reflejos azules acariciaban su cara._

— _¿Quién es el de la fotografía? —masculló con un poco de celos._

_Sakura volteó su rostro para mirarle—Mi ex novio —informó sin mucho interés, mientras comenzaba a retomar sus actividades. Lo que ella no sabía es que Sasori estaba al tanto de todo lo que tuvo que pasar en Japón, así que no fue de extrañar como apretaba los dientes, jurándose que jamás olvidaría ese rostro. Como no lo había hecho con los otros._

Su mirada se afiló, mientras el aspecto de esos tres se abrían paso entre sus recuerdos.

Ellos eran unas de esas personas por las cuales Sakura había llorado… Por las cuales su alma había desaparecido entre unas llamas con sabor amargo.

Por una persona como aquel morocho, ella se había desviado del sendero, y ahora caminaba por entre un bosque oscuro y con tinieblas densas. Pero ahora una de sus luces le mostraría el camino, por eso había llegado. Aunque aun no sabía quien había sido la traicionera mejor amiga.

Sakura alzó la vista cuando el pelirrojo se despegó de ella. Caminando hacia donde se encontraban los demás, y cuando volteó a verle, girando sobre su eje, Sasori ya se encontraba frente a Sasuke, y su corazón se aceleró.

Pero frente a todo pronostico, se agachó para recoger la mochila y el celular que ella por la emoción había dejado caer_—_Mi padrastro se las quitó al llevársela hace nueve meses. Ahora yo también haré lo mismo.

— ¿Qué? —tartamudeó Naruto mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—_Él era mi mejor amigo y lo sabía —lloriqueó mientras le abrazaba—Y al final dijo que había sido mi culpa._

—Ella ahora es mayor, puede decidir —contradijo Neji con voz áspera.

—_No es nada —le calmó mientras ocultaba la pequeña cicatriz de su cuello. Mientras Sasori le veía con dureza—Alguien me la hizo porque… porque no le agradaba._

—Un cachorro siempre elegirá a quien a acariciado su pelaje, por sobre quien le dio una paliza —le respondió de forma suave, como era su carácter—Vámonos ya, Sakura —le dijo al darse la vuelta y tomarle de la mano. Pero ella se detuvo al dar dos pasos.

—Karin —le llamó girando la cabeza y viéndola como retenía las lágrimas mientras apretaba los pliegues de su falda. Alzó la vista—Espero que mañana este como te lo entrego —y luego de meter las manos a su mochila, le lanzó las llaves de su auto.

Ella las atrapó en el aire. Sonriendo con alegría, porque eso significaba que la vería al día siguiente.

—Vámonos, Kaede. Te llevaré a tu casa —le llamó cuando vio a Sakura subirse al auto de aquel sujeto—Me pregunto si con él fue su primera vez.

— ¡Karin, como dices esas cosas! ¡Y en un momento como este! —chilló con una leve alegría al también haber captado sus palabras.

—Pero ella me dijo que su primera vez fue con un pelirrojo —se quejó en un berrinche desapareciendo en la esquina.

— ¿Su primera vez? —susurró Sasuke apretando los dientes, mirando de reojo como Neji vociferaba algo mientras comenzaba a irse.

—Esto significa que Sakura-chan no se irá… ¿No?

—No lo sé.

.

* * *

.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sasori al pillarla mirándolo.

—Ajá —asintió Sakura con una suave sonrisa— ¿Puedo…Puedo apoyarme en tus piernas? —preguntó esquivando su mirada.

Él soltó una risa divertida, y esa fue la respuesta para que la chica pudiese reposar la cabeza en las piernas de su hermanastro, suspirando y cerrando los ojos para retener las ganas de llorar nuevamente. O al menos esa fue la intención, cuando notó como el pantalón del muchacho se humedecía al absorber cada lágrima que escapaba de sus espejos.

"_Así que… Así se siente llorar de alegría. Y es que te amo tanto, hermano."_

Pensó con una sonrisa. Sintiendo como el pelirrojo le acariciaba la cabeza levemente antes de volver a tomar el manubrio. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó profundamente dormida.

**.**

* * *

**.**

— ¡Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-chan! —le saludó Mikoto con voz alegre desde la cocina. Cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y cerrarse.

Él no dijo nada, después de todo su madre no estaba la mayoría del tiempo ahí para recibirle. Tan pocas veces les veía, que ya no siquiera sabía cuando algo malo le ocurría a uno de sus hijos. _Como ahora._

Caminó por el corto recibidor, tan sólo dando unos cuantos pasos para poder dejar las llaves de la casa encima de la mesilla con patas altas. Se miró en el espejo, que reposaba en la pared arriba del mueble. Y sus ojos opacos y cansados se reflejaron de forma borrosa por el polvo acumulado en la superficie.

No recordaba haber recibido jamás un recibimiento cariñoso, más que por cortesía. Tampoco el calor de un abrazo habitual, y la pregunta de si su día había estado bien. Y aunque sabía que no respondería y guardaría todo en su interior como si no tuviese importancia, se preguntó que se sentiría escuchar una pregunta tan simple como; si todo estaba bien.

O que su padre alguna vez le hubiese dicho que se sentía orgulloso de sus propios logros, y no decepcionado en los que no logró superar los de Itachi. Si tan sólo lo hubiese dicho, aunque fuese mentira, tal vez sería más humano, o simplemente hubiese reconocido el sentimiento puro y sincero que alguna vez le regaló Sakura.

Si tan sólo hubiese tenido un amor cálido y demostrativo, hubiese descubierto que lo que sintió y sentía por ella… Era amor.

_Pero no lo había notado. _

No supo con exactitud, que era eso cálido que apretaba su pecho cuando aquellos ojos verdes le miraban con ternura. Ni tampoco porque algo se revolvió en su estómago cuando logró besarla por primera vez. Tocar sus labios y notar que aquella siempre caricia le hacía sentir bien.

Jamás… Jamás tuvo una familia unida y cariñosa, un hogar al que llegar y sentir que todo estaría bien, una madre que le consintiera con amor y no con cosas materiales y un padre que le aconsejara.

Lo único que tuvo fue un hermano que le amaba, pero que creció sintiendo que expresar sus sentimientos entre ellos, era cosa de mujeres. Y él también lo pensó. Por eso jamás preguntó a alguien, si eso que sentía era más allá de un simple gustar, si era algo más profundo.

Sabía que no podía hacer muchas cosas por él mismo, que era casi manipulable. Como un avión al cual debes prender luces para poder aterrisarlo.

También necesitaba a alguien que le guiara.

Y para eso siempre tuvo a Naruto.

A Sakura… A Itachi…

Y como si le hubiese llamado, ahí estaba él reflejado a sus espaldas en el espejo.

Y como si le hubiese llamado, su hermano se reflejaba en el espejo a sus espaldas, sacándolo de esos pensamientos.

—Sasuke —le escuchó murmurar, y no supo que hacer, así que alzó la cara con sobriedad y comenzó a caminar hacía las escaleras— ¡No puedes culparme! —le reclamó haciendo que le pie del morocho se detuviera en el segundo escalón—Tú ni nadie me dijo que la amabas —y su voz se perdió entre los largos pasillos de una casa demasiado grande para dos personas—No lo sabía… Perdó-

—Yo tampoco sabía que la amaba, y ella me condenó —escupió de forma agria— Por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo contigo —rugió ladeando la cabeza para mirarle de forma despectiva, antes de comenzar a caminar y cerrar la puerta de su pieza con bravura.

—Sasuke —gimió afligido, acariciando sus cabellos antes de ir hacía el comedor.

_Perdóname._

Esa era la palabra que iba a decirle y no le dejó.

En verdad quería hacerlo, perdonarlo y poder recuperar a una de las personas que había perdido, en verdad quería… Pero no podía.

Porque verle, era recordar que se había acostado con la mujer que amaba, y también porque verle, era recordar que él también se había acostado con la mejor amiga de la mujer que amaba.

Antes de perdonar a Itachi, antes de pedírselo a Sakura.

Debía perdonarse a si mismo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Bufó y uno de sus rojos mechones se elevó con gracia. Ella esquivó su mirada, dirigiéndola a Yoru que agitaba la cola al saberse observado.

—Sakura —gruñó mientras fruncía el ceño, llamándola para que centrara su atención en él—No vine hasta aquí para no hacer nada, yo…

Su rosada cabellera se meció por la negación—Estará bien —le sonrió de forma pequeña—Mientras Sasori este conmigo, todo estará bien.

Y él le devolvió la sonrisa, curvando sus labios en un gesto tierno y cariñoso. Se levantó del sillón imitando a Sakura y besó su frente antes de revolver sus cabellos como si fuese una niña de seis años.

—Aceptaré eso por ahora—le tranquilizó mientras le habría la puerta de la casa—Ten un bueno día, y entra a todas tus clases —Sakura roló lo ojos por lo último—Yo cuidaré Yoru y del gato ese.

—Michi —le recordó mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

—Sí, sí, como sea —restó importancia mientras se encogía de hombros.

Sakura suspiró resignada y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto, mientras escuchaba el lamentoso aullido de su perro, quien lloraba por dejarle.

—Desde hoy todo estará bien.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kaede bostezó, cerrando unos de sus ojos como reflejo, y observando como Sakura perdía sus verdes irises en los pequeños pétalos que danzaban luego de ser arrancadas del árbol por una ventisca. Se veía confundida, pero también feliz.

—Ey, Karin. ¿Qué lees? —Kaede ladeó la cabeza mientras trataba de ver la portada del libro que sostenía la pelirroja.

—_Por amor o por capricho _—le contestó Sakura en su lugar, mientras recogía los pétalos granas que ahora manchaban el pasto bajo sus cuerpos— ¿Pero la escritora no estaba _muerta_? Después de todo hace mucho que no pública el último _tomo._

— ¡Claro que no! —respondió ofendida, después de todo era su escritora favorita—Espera —sopesó— ¿También lees historias de Ninjas? —preguntó emocionada, mientras cerraba el libro. Y Kaede al fin pudo apreciar la figura de una chica de ojos jade encarcelada en una celda con un hombre apunto de abrir la puerta, y nada se veía por las ventanilla más allá de unos ojos rojos.

—Sólo un poco —contestó esquivando su mirada llena de brillo e infantilismo. A ella en general le gustaban los romances, aunque era algo vergonzoso ahora decir algo como eso.

—Pues a mi me gusta más las películas —se unió Kaede—_Pactar con el diablo _me hizo llorar mucho.

—A ti cualquiera te hace llorar —se burló la pelirroja mientras le miraba con mofa—Pero como sea —cortó cuando le vio abrir la boca para responderle — ¿Qué lees tu, Sakura?

—_Las clases y el amor, _de _Ikamari _—le respondió sin mucha importancia, mientras veía en su reloj de pulsera la hora.

— ¡Kya! ¡Yo también lo he leído! La parte que más amé fue cuando Sakumo lo provoca desvistiéndose en la habitación, y cuando Sanosuke se da cuenta que está enamorado de Sak-

— ¡Aun no llegó a esa parte! —Karin rió de forma nerviosa.

—Lo siento —dijo de forma apenada—Aunque ella tampoco ha subido el último tomo —se lamentó mientras mordía su chaleco con lágrimas falsas.

— ¿Ven? Por eso prefiero las películas —elevó la vista hacia el edificio—El timbre a sonado —se lamentó, desde que las tenía a ellas en los descansos, los minutos pasaban demasiado rápidos. Miró de reojo a Sakura mientras esta se levantaba, agradecía que no se hubiese ido, aunque ni ella ni Karin el preguntaron algo de eso.

—Nos veremos después —se despidió alzando una mano, mientras emprendía hacia su salón.

Subió las escaleras, y bostezó, no había dormido bien, Sasori la había mantenido en vela con sus preguntas. Pero estaba feliz de que estuviera a su lado de nuevo.

Sonrió—Sasori.

— ¿Recuerdas algo lindo, Sakura? —giró el cuerpo hacía atrás cuando una voz masculina le bramó esas palabras.

—Neji —nombró mientras le veía de forma aburrida—Ahora qué quieres —y aunque eran simples palabras, para él no lo fueron. De un bruto empujón, la tiró contra la pared—Hug —se quejó mientras entreabría los ojos, verificando que ese pequeño aire caliente que le acariciaba los labios, era la boca del muchacho.

—No juegues conmigo —advirtió mientras alzaba las manos para apresar las muñeras de la chica a cada lado de su cabeza.

—Hace mucho que hice eso —se burló con una pequeña mueca de dolor al sentir como enterraba los dedos en la piel de sus manos—Sólo eres un juguete que ya se gastó.

Neji siseó mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Y luego sonrió de forma socarrona.

—Cierto, ahora que lo tienes a él dices eso —sus palabras burbujearon una curiosidad en ella, mientras arrugaba el entrecejo sintiendo su labio inferior siendo apresado por los dientes del chico—Qué él haya sido el primero, no te hace suya —aclaró con despreció—Me pregunto qué pensaría, si se enterara de cómo gemías cuando te lo metía.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —le siseó con amenaza. Dejando de lado la tonta idea de Neji al pensar que el pelirrojo que la desvirgo fue Sasori. Porque los sentimientos de su hermanastro, siempre serían su prioridad—Si le dices algo, la pagarás caro —el chico se apretó contra su cuerpo, mientras una ira borboteaba en sus venas.

—Tu eres mía —le aclaró mientras lamía el costado de sus labios. Limpiando el pequeño hilo de sangre que había provocado.

—Neji —una voz llorosa se escuchó como eco en el pasillo.

—La cornuda es la última en enterarse —se burló Sakura en un canturreo, mientras giraba el rostro donde el chico también lo había hecho— ¿No, Tenten?

— ¡¿Tú ? ¡Maldita zorra! —chilló mientras entrecerraba los ojos cafés dejando que las lágrimas se desbordaran— ¡Te mataré!

Alargó la mano para poder tomar uno de sus mechones rosados, pero su prometido apresó su brazo con violencia, mientras la remecía levemente— ¡Te dije que no la tocaras!

—Pero —gimió en un sollozo, mientras sentía como algo comenzaba a manchar su corazón. Y el amor que sentí por él.

—Les dejo para que arreglen sus problemas maritales —sonrió con falsedad, mientras giraba sobre sus pies para comenzar a caminar.

—Espera —escuchó que intentaba detenerle, con aquellos ojos opalinos, ahora levemente oscurecidos.

Cuando pasó por el primer pasillo que se conectaba con el principal, sintió alguien apoyado en la pared, y por el borde de su mirada, unos cabello negros le capturaron. Suspiró y emprendió su camino de nuevo, pero ladeó la cabeza levemente al no sentir que le siguiera como pensó

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? —bufó molesta, esperando una respuesta que no llegó—Hay clases… ¿No vendrás? —susurró, mientras en sus mejillas un pequeño color rosa se pintaba. El corazón se le aceleró cuando Sasuke caminó hasta posarse a su lado—Vamos, llegaremos tarde —le dijo para comenzar a caminar, mientras algo se revolvía en su estómago, estaban tan cerca que si aproximara su hombro le tocaría.

Movió la mano, pero no tomó la de él, sólo dejó que éstas se rozaran, por esa acción sintió sus ojos mirarle de reojo. No fue capaz de devolverle el gesto, tal vez si lo hubiese hecho, podría haber distinguido la pequeña mueca de Sasuke.

— _¿Ocurre algo malo?_

"_No importa mucho… Si caminas a mi lado"_

**.**

* * *

**.**

—Mou —se quejó en un bostezo tras terminar las clases de matemáticas.

El bullicio de los alumnos comenzó a hacerse cada vez más notorio.

—No te agradan y aun así quieres ser ingeniera —se mofó con sus hermosos ojos cárdenos. Mientras alisaba su falda con la mano derecha.

—No es lo que quiero, es lo tengo que hacer —suspiró con pesadez, recordando las palabras de su padre— ¿Sabes? Yo… Quiero ser cantante.

Kaede alzó los ojos para mirarle con más atención.

—Cantante —citó, luego soltó una fuerte carcajada, pero al ver a Karin con el ceño fruncido, trató de calmarse—Lo siento, pensé que debía ser una broma —_debe ser una broma_, eso era justo lo que su padre le había dicho al encontrar sus canciones, para después darle una golpiza.

—Las canciones eran lo único en lo que podía opinar, y crear algo que aunque sabía no era real, el menos me hacía feliz—le dijo mientras tocaba su pecho.

—Yo toco la guitarra, tal vez podríamos ser una banda —le animó Kaede, y aunque sólo era una broma sobre lo de formar un grupo, la pelirroja había sonreído emocionada—Mierda, ¿Dónde está Sakura?

**.**

* * *

**.**

—Espera, Sasuke —le susurró arrugando bajo sus puños, la blanca camisa del chico—Si llego tarde, Sasori se preocupará —trató de decir entre los besos que recibía.

Y con esas palabras, el ambiente anterior desapareció. El Uchiha se separó, y giró el rostro formando una mueca con los labios.

—Le amas —adivinó mientras desasía el agarre y retrocedía unos pasos. No quería escuchar su respuesta.

—Sí —respondió a su afirmación, pero al notar las intenciones de retirarse, su mano izquierda se movió sola, sujetando su brazo para detenerle—Porque él es mi hermano mayor.

No era necesario responder eso, e incluso podría haber dejado que se fuera. Pero una parte de ella, no quería hacerlo.

—Como un hermano —murmuró cuando algo bañó sus entrañas como un bálsamo. Ella asintió, y él pudo apreciar como su cara estaba sonrosada por el calor de la estancia.

Besó sus labios, abriendo levemente la boca para hundir la lengua en ella. Apresó su cintura, y con la otra mano la tomó por la nuca. Sólo eran besos, nada más, porque quería dejar marca en su cuerpo con amor, dejar más huella de lo que hicieron los demás.

—Me amas a mí.

—No seas engreído —sonrió divertida, sin ser capaz de negarlo como las veces anteriores.

**.**

* * *

**.**

— ¡Al fin te encuentro, Sakura-san!

—No necesitas gritar, Kaede —le reprendió, haciendo que la chica asintiera con vergüenza y Karin sonriera con burla.

— ¡Dé que te ríes, tonta! —Sakura rodó los ojos, ahí iban de nuevo.

— ¿Ves a alguien más ridícula aquí?

—Basta ya, harán que me de jaqueca —se quejó mientras acomodaba la mochila en su espalda. Con eso ambas se callaron en un suspiro—Terminaron las clases, hay que irnos ya.

— ¡Sí! —respondieron contentas ambas, pero luego se miraron con rabia y un rayito salió desde sus ojos.

Comenzaron a caminar, con Sakura lanzando suspiros de aquellos labios ahora hinchados. Y las otras dos avanzando como perros peleando.

— ¡Au! —se quejó Karin mientras sobaba su frente al haberse golpeado con la espalda de Sakura. Alzó la vista y le vio detenida con el cuerpo levemente rígido— ¿Sakura? ¿Qué miras? —se movió un poco para poder apreciar.

—Sasuke —le escuchó susurrar.

Un poco más allá, tan sólo a unos metros. El muchacho estaba parado hablando con Ino, tan cercas que la rubia sólo susurraba, también tenía la camisa de Sasuke agarrada en una de sus manos…

Él giró la vista, y al toparse con la de la pelirrosa la boca se le secó.

—Sólo hablábamos —aclaró con la voz atropellada, después de acercarse a ella y dejar a Yamanaka atrás—Sólo eso.

—Sí —respondió Sakura girando la cara hacía otro lado. Sintiendo como Karin tomaba su mano con fuerza al saber sus pensamientos.

Algo apresó sus entrañas y las imágenes de Ino y Sasuke comenzaron a repetirse en su mente.

Una…

Y otra vez.

.

_Cuando pierdes la confianza una vez, es difícil volver a recuperarla._

.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Kya! Puedo permitirme chillar ahora, me costó mucho escribir este capitulo, porque nunca pensé que llegaría a el. Aunque es un poco corto, no podía esperar para subirlo *.*

Nada de lo que puse es relleno, incluso lo de Karin y ser cantante. Y como ven, el amor que sienten el uno por el otro no puede ya ser tan dulce, la desconfianza siempre estará latente… Y ¡Tenten se ha enterado de quien era la otra! ¿Tratará de hacer algo?

Pues ni yo sé.

*Sé que es molesto algunas veces leer los recuerdos de Sakura sobre Yuri, pero son importantes, porque así se revela porque realmente ella quería vengarse de los demás.

¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí.

_Love_. Nekiitha.


	13. Fractura

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Capitulo Trece

_Fractura_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Sé cuanto cansa sufrir, _

_Pero aguanta un segundo y respira_.

_Mañana tal vez… Ya no duela tanto_

_**.**_

**.**

_**.**_

* * *

— _¡Sakura! —escuchó que Yuri le llamaba, con una voz que había atravesado el aire de forma desgarradora._

_Sus cabellos rubios y ondulados se batieron por la ventisca fría de Rusia, con la garganta seca del miedo y las pupilas dilatas. En un solo pestañeo vio aquel auto mediano venir desde la avenida._

— _¡Aagh! —gruñó ella con la voz gipeante y contenida, y también con aquellas lágrimas que caían desde la punta de su nariz como desde un precipicio. Rompiéndose cual delicados cristales en el pavimento. _

_Un ardor le carcomía el pecho con arañazos y marcándola a fuego hirviente. De esos que no te dejan respirar y deseas gritar hasta desgarrarte la garganta._

Porque había vuelto a pasar lo mismo.

_Ver al hombre que amaba entrando a la habitación de un hotel con su hermanastra Temari, había sido más desgarrador que ver a Sasuke e Ino teniendo relaciones. Y es que se suponía que aquel amor en Rusia, era más maduro… Y sólido._

_¿Por qué las cosas volvían a terminar de esa forma?... Y ahora… Ya no había donde escapar._

— _¡Cuidado, Sakura! —y la voz se le quebró con dolor y ansiedad. Con miedo._

_Sakura alzó la vista de forma automática cuando una luz le cegó la vista, pero el chirrido de los frenos resonó como eco en sus oídos. Como acto reflejo cerró los ojos cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, y esperó el golpe. _

_Pero en cambio lo que sintió fue el suave y desesperado abrazo de una persona. Inhaló su perfume y hundió la cara en las ropas del hombre que amaba._

—_Yuri —fue el nombre que gimió en su mente con terror._

_Ese chico había demostrado el amor que sentía por ella como ninguno. _

_El auto los embistió, dándole de lleno en la espalda del chico y mandándoles a volar. La nuca de Sakura se estampó contra la punta del pavimento y todo se le volvió negro._

_Pasaron tres días, y fue cuando Yuri despertó. Lo hizo de golpe, con el corazón acelerado y gritando el nombre de su amada. Las enfermeras le detuvieron cuando una de las agujas que transportaba sangre a sus venas, se desenterró de su carne al tratar de levantarse._

_También lo hizo Gaara, a pesar de ya no haberle vuelto hablar desde que se enteró que le había robado a Sakura._

"—_Está bien." Fueron las palabras que le dijo para que tratara de calmarse. _

_Pero no dijo que al llegar al hospital, el golpe en la cabeza, y el aborto espontáneo de aquella criatura que se ocultaba en su interior sin que nadie lo supiera, la habían dejado en coma._

_Tuvo que pasar una semana para que pudiera levantarse de la cama, y darse cuenta del estado de Sakura._

_Y el mundo se le quebró… Y allí arrodillado junto a su cama, se desgarró en un llanto doloroso y palabras sueltas y balbuceadas. Pidió perdón tantas veces que la garganta se le secó, sintiéndose culpable por algo que no estaba en sus manos._

_Pidiéndole perdón por aquello que ella pensó una traición, que no fue más que un regalo de cumpleaños del que no estaba seguro y necesitó la opinión de Temari._

_Pidiéndole perdón por haberla hecho llorar._

_Pero por sobre todas las cosas, pidiéndole perdón porque por ese descuido… No alcanzaron a conocer a ese pequeño ser que dormía ansioso por conocerles._

_Y ahora los dos estaban, cada uno en una habitación lejana de hospital, sin saber jamás… Que ninguno de ellos volvería a verse a los ojos nuevamente._

_Y es que pasó el tiempo, y él ningún día dejó de ir a verla. Para contarle lo que harían cuando ella despertara, donde la llevaría… Que la amaba más que nada, que le necesitaba y no lo dejara. Pero los días pasaron, y ellos se transformaron en semanas y ellas a su vez en dos meses. _

_Dos largos y agonizantes meses en los cuales Sakura no había dado indicios de avances. Aunque fuese el mínimo. _

_Fue una mañana calurosa, de esas que no te dejan dormir cómodamente. Cuando lo escuchó, entre los llantos de __Keyko__._

La desconectarían.

No…

¡No podía dejarlo solo!

_Con la voz desgarrada pidió que le dieran más tiempo, que aun no estaba lista. Gritó y se alteró cuando no le dieron respuesta. Ella despertaría. _

_**Tenía**__ que hacerlo._

_Pero nadie tuvo la esperanza de que lo hiciera, los médicos habían sido tajantes con ese diagnóstico, su cuerpo estaba demasiado dañado y mantenerla con vida solo prolongaría su sufrimiento… Definitivamente, Sakura no despertaría._

_Pero, contra todo pronóstico lo hizo… Tal como Yuri había dicho, ella despertó._

_Sólo que… Un poco tarde._

_Porque su cuerpo no aguantó el dolor de perderla por completo, y su cabeza sufrió una hemorragia silenciosa y devastadora. Su cuerpo comenzó a caer como consecuencia, con los ojos fijos en la puerta de la habitación de Sakura. Siendo sujetado por el que fue su mejor amigo, murmuró su nombre deseando que pudiera escucharlo._

_**Y sí lo escuchó.**_

_Por que mientras sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse… _

_Los verdes de ellas comenzaron a abrirse._

_Y así fue como el corazón de Sakura, que tanto había costado que sanara… se volvió a romper. Sólo que en más pedazos que nunca._

_Porque el amor que la había sanado ya no estaba con ella._

_Aquel amor puro que le caló hondo y le hizo respirar culpabilidad y rabia._

_Aquel amor que le enseñó a vivir feliz._

_Había muerto por su culpa… Por la culpa de los que la llevaron a ser como era._

_Los médicos tenían razón…_

_Mantenerla con vida sólo prolongaría su sufrimiento._

_._

* * *

_._

_Amor. _

El mismo sentimiento que pudo hacerla tantas veces feliz, pero que al final terminó por destrozarla lentamente, arañando cada una de esas esperanzas que morían agonizantes. Ahogadas en un charco de agua salada y promesas ausentes.

—Todo estará bien, _lo prometo —_una de esas mismas que ahora le hacía Karin a su lado. Apoyadas en la pared, mientras veía como Sakura se encorvaba y ocultaba la cara entre las rodillas y brazos.

Pasó por tantas cosas y no sirvieron de nada, porque justo en este momento, parecía un pequeño barco de papel que el agua había logrado traspasar, y ahora comenzaba a deshacerse. Hundiéndose en la oscuridad de un charco profundo y embarrado.

—A veces… Es normal que las parejas discutan —trató de convencerla Kaede. Ocupando una voz falsamente conciliadora.

Pero sabía que no era así…

Porque su amor, terminó con una traición cruel y una huida cobarde y dolorosa. De esas que con sólo recordarlas te vaciaba el alma. Tal vez por eso, este nuevo amor que nacía se estaba pudriendo más pronto que tarde, después de todo una rosa no puede florecer dos veces.

Negó débilmente con la cabeza, dándole la respuesta a las palabras de Kaede.

Nada estaría bien.

_Nunca más lo estaría._

—Las cosas buenas… Siempre se ven opacadas por lo malo.

Escuchó a su alrededor, y no pudo distinguir quien lo había dicho, pero eso no era algo importante para ese entonces.

_._

— _¿Al parque de atracciones? —murmuró Sasuke elevando una de sus negras cejas._

—_Sí —dijo con entusiasmo Sakura, mientras jugueteaba con las entradas entre sus manos. Algo nerviosa por su respuesta._

—_Eso es para mocosos —se burló rolando los ojos._

_Ella frunció el ceño—Quiero ir, y tu iras conmigo —sentenció gruñendo. _

_Él también gruño con desagrado, pero al ver su carita haciendo ese berrinche, no pudo más que aceptar. Asintiendo y besándole los labios._

_La cita era en el parque Fujikama, a las seis de la tarde. Pero el sol se ocultó, y la noche llegó helando sus manos, esas mismas manos que apretaban la falda que tanto le gustaba a su novio…_

_Novio que nunca llegó._

_Y se sintió como meses atrás, con ella en algún lugar sola y esperándole, y Sasuke acostándose con Ino en la casa de ésta. _

—_Debe haberle ocurrido algo —se dijo una y otra vez._

_Cuando caminaba hacía el metro._

_Y también cuando lamió sus labios sentada en el vagón - sin nadie más que una pareja de enamorados frente a ella- saboreando las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas y se escurrían hacia su nariz, para luego morir rotas en sus piernas._

_Mordió su labio, tratando de opacar los sollozos que bailaban en su garganta, con la cabeza inclinada y algunos mechones pegados a su cara por el llanto._

—_Está llorando, pobrecita —escuchó la voz de un chico murmurar, ese mismo que estaba sentado frente suyo._

**.**

— ¡Chicas, chicas! —dijo Kaede con alegría.

Ya había pasado la tercera hora, y ellas se dirigían a caminar por alguna parte del sector. Sakura estaba un poco más animada, gracias a cada ocurrencia que se les ocurría (valga la redundancia) a ellas para no dejarle pensar en Sasuke, y cómo las cosas se estaban distorsionando.

Porque querían hacerle sentir bien, como tantas veces Sakura lo habías hecho con ellas. Como tantas veces les había alcanzado la mano, para que sus caídas no fueran tan dolorosas.

—Ayer vi en Internet, y encontré algo sobre las parejas para toda la vida.

Y sonrió un poco por aquello dicho. Hablar de parejas no le animaba mucho. No como la que ella tenía ahora.

Porque cuando se ama, se hace en todas las formas posibles que se puede amar a una persona. Se ama con dulzura y pasión, con lealtad y confianza, con cariño y comprensión… Los sentimientos como la ira y el odio no son solo pasajeros, siempre hay una razón. Y la desconfianza que él sentía por sus acciones, por lo visto no tenia alguna solución.

— ¿Así? Sobre eso de la media naranja y esas cosas ¿No? —le preguntó Karin, mostrando su lado amable y curioso que sólo ocupa con la pelirrosa.

—Ajá —asintió la otra—Yo pensé que eran lo mismo, pero la media naranja, el alma gemela y tu verdadero amor son muy distintos.

La pelirroja ladeo la cabeza— ¿A sí? —formuló de nuevo, y Kaede tuvo que morderse el labio para no burlarse de su falta de vocabulario. Sólo porque Sakura también le miraba esperando una respuesta.

—Todas sabemos lo que es el verdadero amor —afirmó mientras se adelanta y giraba su cuerpo para comenzar a caminar de espaldas—La media naranja es aquel que te complementa, quien tiene lo que tu no. Y el alma gemela es quien ama lo que tu amas, como lo dice la palabra es tu gemela, dha —rió sacando la lengua divertida—Pero… Tu amor puede no ser ninguna de ellas, incluso puede no ser tu verdadero amor.

—Pues todo eso es lo que soy con Sakura —opinó Karin mientras se agarraba de su brazo. Y ella esperó que no notara lo tensa que estaba, pensando si Sasuke… realmente era algo de esas tres.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea

**.**

— _¿Sabe bien? —ironizó, achicando esos negros ojos._

—_Ya te dije que sí —sonrió ella, mientras se llevaba otro pesado de… de lo que fuera que había intentado preparar Sasuke._

— _¡Mi cocina! —se escuchó la desgarradora voz de Mikoto en el primer piso— ¡Uchiha Sasuke!_

_Sakura comenzó a reír, mientras el nombrado se acariciaba el pelo nervioso y molesto. Después de todo esa había sido su primera vez haciendo comida._

_Miró como la chica se revolcaba en la cama, riéndose y curvando esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban._

**.**

— ¡Au! —se quejó Naruto al caer al suelo junto con la gran cantidad de materiales, que seguramente algún profesor le había pedido—Sakura-chan —pronunció su nombre al verla parada frente suyo, y notar que fue ella la causa de su accidente, pero no dijo nada más, y lentamente comenzó a recoger todo lo tirado.

… Él ya se había rendido.

—Deberías tener cuidado, podrías haberte lastimado —le susurró ahora arrodillada junto a él, mientas le ayudaba.

Su labio tiritó y comenzó a llorar, no emitió ningún sonido, pero Sakura podía ver las pequeñas gotitas manchar las hojas bajo su cara.

—Yo…

Trató de decirle soltando una voz grave y quebrada por la emoción. Y la chica sonrió, porque aunque el tiempo hubiera pasado, y los dos sabían que su relación se había dañado, demostrándolo con la frialdad con que lo trataba.

Jamás dejaría de ser su mejor amigo.

—Vamos, te ayudaré a recoger esto —le dijo y le despeinó con cariño su cabellera rubia—Sólo no llores más_. —_murmuró bajito, mientras sentía su mirada de emoción contenida y a la vez incrédula por aquella dulce acción—_Lo arreglaremos juntos_, Naruto —y esas palabras, no las dijo refiriéndote a lo desperdigado por el piso

**.**

—_Sas-Sasuke… Aah—gimió alzando las caderas instintivamente, cuando él ya besaba su vientre lamiendo con la punta de la lengua, y comenzando a descender._

_Y paró de repente, mientras suspiraba y apegaba la cabeza en la caliente carne de su cuerpo, mientras abrazaba su cintura con fuerza. _

_El recuerdo de cuantos hombres le habían hecho lo mismo, le vino una y otra vez, haciendo que la libido bajara, y fuera remplazado con inseguridad._

— _¿Lo hago bien? —susurró._

—_Sasuke —suspiró—Mientras sea contigo, siempre será el mejor._

_Pero no pudo seguir._

De nuevo.

**.**

— ¡Sakura! —giró la cabeza cuando una voz le llamó indignada— ¿Si quiera estás escuchando lo que digo? —bufó Karin, elevando uno de sus rojos cabellos en el soplido. Sakura giró los ojos hacia otro lado un poco avergonzada.

—No te molestes, Karin —rió Suigetsu, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y haciéndola sonrosar levemente. Y la pelirrosa sonrió, preguntándose si Karin estaba aceptando ese amor que por años le había profesado a escondidas le muchacho.

Unas pisadas se escucharon— ¡Sakura-chan! —chilló Naruto corriendo hacia la nombrada, mientras sacudía la mano y con la otra arrastraba a Hinata, seguido de cerca por Sasuke.

Las cosas estaban marchando bien… Superficialmente.

—Eres muy ruidoso, Uzumaki —reprendió Karin, pero el chico no le tomó en cuenta y se sentó al lado de Sakura para luego abrazarla con fuerza, haciéndole sonreír.

—Deja a mi novia, dobe.

— ¡Cállate, teme! —rió restregando la cara contra tu mejilla—Mou, Sakura-chan, te amo tanto —se quejó como un niño. Hinata se tensó incomoda y Sasuke gruñó. Pero eso no era importante para la Haruno en ese momento.

—Yo también, Naruto —reconoció, y todo quedó en silencio, porque desde que el rubio decía eso, Sakura jamás había respondido.

— ¿A mi también me amas, Sakura? —chilló Karin, inclinándose hacia la chica, y al verla con esas ojos de cachorro abandonado no pudo más que asentir— ¡Kya! —y saltó hacia ella.

**.**

—_Ya te lo dije —gruñó mientras arrugaba la nariz con molestia—Sólo nos encontramos de casualidad._

_Pero Sasuke apretó la mandíbula—Estaban abrazados._

—_Se estaba despidiendo —justificó, comenzando también a enojarse. Sólo había sido un encuentro casual, un par de palabras intercambiadas, y un abrazo –por parte de él- como despedida._

— _Mentirosa. Aún te acuestas con él — escupió con veneno, ese mismo que le quemaba las entrañas y su relación— ¡Dímelo! ¡Maldita sea!—Karin se removió incomoda, unos metros más allá al escuchar su tono de voz._

—_Basta ya—demandó frunciendo el ceño y elevando el mentón con orgullo—Te comportas como un estúpido._

—_Dímelo —volvió a decir— ¿¡Aún te acuestas con él, no! —y avanzó un paso, acercándose a ella con caminar imponente y los hombros tensados por la rabia._

— _¡Sí! —gritó— ¡¿Eso quieres escuchar! —pero sus palabras no eran sinceras, porque desde aquella última vez, no había vuelto a involucrarse con nadie más, que no fuera con Sasuke— ¡Follamos de un forma increíble! ¡Y me hizo gemir como una perra en…! —su cara se volteó con brusquedad, y trastabilló con sus propios pies por el golpe en su mejilla._

_Karin se cubrió la boca sorprendida, y para cuando se dirigía hacía ellos, Sakura le devolvió el golpe con el reverso de su mano justo en la mandíbula, provocando un sonido ensordecedor en el pasillo._

_Él abrió los ojos impresionado, como si esa bofetada lo hubiese hecho despertar, y se vio la mano, y luego la cremosa mejilla de la chica, ahora roja y comenzando a hincharse. _

—_Nunca vuelvas a tocarme, Uchiha —y la voz fría de Sakura le hizo mirarla con fijeza, notando sus ojos endurecidos y empañados._

—_Lo siento —gimió mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos, apretándola al sentirla removerse—Perdón, perdón, no quise hacerlo, no volverá a pasar —pidió con la voz ronca._

_No quería perderla._

_Ella no se alejó, ni tampoco respondió a su gesto._

_Tampoco supo… Si le había perdonado._

**.**

—Parece… Como si me hubieses estado esperando —murmuró con simpleza, deteniéndose frente a ella en aquel lugar cerca del colegio. En ese mismo que tantas veces se reunieron a conversar.

Una sonrisa triste curvo sus labios, tal vez ella también había recordado eso— ¿Por qué volviste? —le preguntó sin preámbulos.

— ¿Por qué te acostaste con mi novio? —contraatacó con la voz calmada, sintiendo como el calor del sol se iba ocultado en los grandes edificios cercanos.

— ¡No me hagas quedar como la mala del cuento! —chilló apretando las manos— ¡Fuiste tú quien se interpuso, tu me lo quitaste! —y los ojos se le humedecieron—Eras mi amiga y no te importó.

— ¿De qué…De qué hablas? —gruñó confundida, y es que notó que Ino no mentía… Pero no ella no recordaba haber hecho algo como eso.

—No te hagas la ingenua ahora —se burló con ironía, secando su cara con la manga de la camisa—Yo te lo dije…Esa vez.

**.**

—_Ino —susurró con preocupación— ¿Estás segura de lo que haces?_

—_Claro que si, Sakura —sonrió con calidez—Él sólo me busca para saciar su necesidad, pero… —murmuró arrugando la servilleta entre sus dedos—Pero ahora al menos sólo me busca a mí, y también ahora se queda algunas veces a dormir, creo que está sintiendo algo más por mí._

_Suspiró—Sí tu lo quieres así, yo respetaré tu decisión —sonrió comprensiva, después de todo, esa era la primera vez que su mejor amiga se enamoraba— ¿Pero cómo se llama?_

—_Uchiha Sasuke —sus labios se movieron, pero Sakura no logró escucharla, y es que un camión había pasado frente a ellas. _

_Semanas después, conocería a un chico apellidado Uchiha, y jamás sabría que le había quitado el amor a su mejor amiga._

**.**

—… Yo —murmuró con la voz contenida. Entonces ¿Todo había sido tu culpa? Ella había sido la zorra que se interpuesto entre ellos—No lo recordaba, ni siquiera oí el nombre.

— ¡Mentirosa! —sollozó Ino—Sí lo sabías.

— ¡No lo sabía! —gritó acercándose a ella—Porque tú… Eras mi mejor amiga.

Y ella se quedó quieta, mirándola pero sin mirarla, dejando que las lágrimas limpiaran sus mejillas y le ardieran el alma—No me digas eso ahora —gimoteó con la voz agitada—Yo… Traicioné a mi mejor amiga porque pensé que también me había traicionado —sus hombros comenzaron a tiritar, tal vez por el frío de la noche, o por ese llanto contenido desde hacia casi un año—Rompí el lazo que nos unía y lastimé a la única persona que me amaba por quien yo era, sólo por un hombre que jamás se voltearía hacia mí —y se cubrió la cara para ocultar sus hipidos, y esos latidos del corazón que le taladraban el pecho— ¡No te me acerques! —le chilló al sentir la tierra bajo sus pies moverse con brusquedad.

— ¡Cuidado, Sakura! —alguien gritó con voz desgarradora.

Una luz que no alcanzó a ver y el grito ahogado de una mujer fueron lo último.

_Cayó al suelo sin saber por qué, sólo que sus piernas no soportaron más su peso. Un dolor que quemaba y punzaba se instaló con fuerza en su brazo derecho, haciéndola chillar como reacción._

_Sakura le acalló produciendo un sonido de serpiente—Ya pasará —le susurró en un abrazo cálido y cariñoso, acariciando sus cabellos rubio platinado, justo donde algo húmedo y caliente mojaba su pelo._

— _¿Qué pasa? —gimió de dolor, mordiendo el hombro de Sakura mientras sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus hermosos ojos celestes. Trató de removerse, pero no pudo hacerlo, no porque el abrazo de la chica fuese muy fuerte… _

_No sentía su cuerpo._

—_Tranquila, estarás bien —le dijo cerca del oído, despacito y maternalmente—Sólo… No dejes que esa tonta llore._

— _¿Qué? —murmuró, sintiendo como algo eléctrico atravesaba su corazón y se expandía por todo su cuerpo._

— ¡Hazlo otra vez!

—_Aunque sé que de todos modos lo hará —rió en un sollozo contenido—Ahora… Tú debes despertar y decirle que no se sienta culpable._

— _¿Culpable de qué? ¿Quién? Sakura no sé que pa- ¡Kya! —chilló cuando otra vez ese rayo caía en su cuerpo. Y sin saber por que, sintió el latir de su corazón bombear vida en el ambiente, como su ubiesen puesto un altavoz en su tórax._

— ¡Está latiendo, doctor! ¡Su corazón late!

—Agh —escupió abriendo los ojos con rapidez, su brazo no se movió por la fractura en él, y su cabeza era apresada por unas vendas mal arregladas y manchadas con sangre.

Estaba desorientada y todo a su alrededor era blanco y con aquellos ruidosos aparatos.

—_Esta será la última vez que te haga llorar… Ino._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba en el hospital.

* * *

Bueno, he vuelto a subir el capitulo porque había una chica que no entendió ni papa xddd Y pensé que tal vez no solamente a ella le pasaría

**Explicación del Capitulo:**

Punto Uno: Al principio el capitulo se muestra a Sakura y Yuri, y como exactamente pasaron las cosas, de alguna forma tiene un significado primordial para el final del capitulo.

Punto Dos: Todo lo que se encuentre en cursiva es en pasado, puede que tal vez hace unos días y una semana, o meses en lo de la muerte de Yuri. No quise especificar, como tampoco en que forma se había arreglado con Naruto y este con Sasuke… Después de todo, todo el fic le quite protagonismo al SasuSaku, y ya no quise hacerlo.

Con respecto a que lo en cursivo fue en pasado, es exceptuando el final que esta en esa forma de letra.

Punto Tres: Se supones que cuando empiezo con la cursiva al final (después del recuerdo de Ino y Sakura), como podrán haber notado, por el "Su corazón late" es que Ino estuvo muerta por unos minutos, y eso que habló con Sakura, no fue más que sus almas juntas.

Porque sí, tuvieron un accidente, pero Yamanaka estaba demasiado enfrascada en sus pensamientos, que no notó nada, más allá del dolor. Después de todo algo así pasa en cuestión de segundos.

Si hay algo que más que no entiendan, o no lo hayan hecho en algún capitulo, díganme y desde ahora empezaré a responder, es que el trabajo me tenía demasiado consumida y cansada para responder, pero ahora ya no. Tan sólo si no tienen cuenta déjenme su correo al menos D:

**¿Qué final les gustaría? Porque el que sigue será el ULTIMO CAPITULO.**


End file.
